Naruto: Destiny Fulfilled
by krayziehorse72
Summary: A fairly new twist to Naruto's life. Kushina is still alive along with a few siblings. New enemies and allies as well as formal changes in events. Harem, main pairing being Yugito and Hinata with Shizuka, Kurotsuchi, Shion, Ryuzetsu and a couple oc's. MIght include a few lemons, so enjoy the story! Story will be rewritten mainly for grammatical purposes.
1. Chapter 1

A New Path

* * *

It was a fairly nice day in Konoha, and walking along the paved streets was a newly christened Genin by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. The thirteen-year old had a smile plastered on his face that stretched from ear to ear and that gave a more pronounced feature to his whisker marks on his cheeks. He walked with his head held high, both hands behind his head without a single care in the world. For once he was oblivious to the glares and murderous intents directed towards him by most of the villagers. Today he didn't care, no for today was a special day you see because he had finally earned his Hitai-ate which officially meant that he was officially a shinobi of the hidden leaf village. Showing off in front of villagers who would rather see him dead probably wasn't the wisest of choices, but hell he had worked too hard to achieve it. There were various reasons as to why naruto wanted to become a shinobi whether it be the thrills of embarking on missions to foreign lands with the opportunity to display his strength against the world to being able to handle a kunai. But the primary ones were to be acknowledged by everyone and protect his loved ones.

Trying to get people to acknowledge his existence seemed to be the easier challenge. He was known for pulling pranks and stunts on random businesses, buildings people even other shin obi. Even the famed Hokage monument was susceptible face paintings. This gave further reason for villagers to hate more on the blonde brat, but it slowly started to earn appraisal and even affectionate memories for the length at which naruto would go to get attention.

Naruto almost didn't hear someone calling his name because of his head swelling to dangerous proportions.

"Oi! Naruto over here!"

"Eh?" Turning he saw his favorite ramen stand in the world. Ichiraku Ramen with it's owner and chef Teuchi waving and beckoning for him to come.

"Hey old man! Sorry I was stuck thinking about something. What can I do for you?"

Chuckling he affectionately ruffled his blond locks. "I see that you finally got your protector, congrats! As our number one customer and future hokage I'd like to treat you to some ramen, on the house." Dumbfounded naruto just stared with his mouth open before coming to his senses with a gleam of mischief in eyes.

"Really old man! Can I have as much as I want!". Teuchi regarded him with a blank stare before naruto backed off. "I-I'm sorry hehe I was just kidding of course I'd be grateful for just a bowl".

Teuchi immediately felt remorse as he looked at naruto's face briefly filled with sadness. This was probably the kindest gesture he's received in a long time.

"Haha of course you may have as much as you want! This is a special day for you and I couldn't be prouder for you. If anything you can se it as a return investment for out biggest customer."

Tears threatened to form before he chocked them back. "DATTEBAYO! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hmmm... I guess I'll have 5 bowls of miso, pork, chicken, and shrimp ramen please." This would have shocked any other ramen stand owner, but Teuchi merely chuckled.

"That's it? I hope you're not doubting my abilities here Naruto."

"Nani? Of course not I know you can handle it, I just don't want to overwork Ayame-Oneesan."

"I heard that Naruto-kun."

Stepping out of kitchen she walked over torwards naruto and smiled upon seeing the leaf forehead protector on naruto's forehead.

"I see you've done it, congrats!" She swiftly gave him a hug and pecked him on the cheek.

"T-Teuchi-san it's not what it looks like!" Naruto's face was beet red while Ayame couldn't help but giggle. Teuchi just smiled at how naruto referred to him.

"Eh naruto you should know that I have no problem with that. I know you see Ayame as an older sister, and an older sister has the right to be proud and show her affection, right?"

"Uh, uhh.."

"Naruto-kun, please don't feel guilty, otousan here is right. No matter what that will never change." Naruto felt the unfamiliar sensation of his heart swelling and without thinking rushed and gave her a hug.

Chuckling Ayame returned the hug and held his head against her chest. Though Ayame did find Naruto quite attractive, she knew Naruto throughout the years and developed a kinship towards him. She also saw how the villagers acted towards Naruto and saw that he was none of those things they accused him to be. She developed a brother-sister bond that couldn't be broken and knew that naruto felt the same way. Naruto counted Ayame and Teuchi to be among his few precious people.

"Now you must be starving after all of this Naruto! Outousan we should get started right away!"

"Hehe way ahead of you hime".

While they got to work naruto patiently waited and was stuck thinking about the various justsus he could learn when he was brought out of his reverie.

"Naruto-kun? Why am I not surprised to see you here"

A certain silver-haired cyclops Jounin took the seat next to naruto. He briefly gave naruto a one-eyed smile before disappearing behind his favorite orange icha-icha book.

"Neh Kakashi-san I could say the same about seeing you and that perverted piece of work."

"Hmm how do you know that this is perverted?" Kakashi said without looking at naruto.

"Hmpf I know enough from the author itself. Ero-sennin is the biggest pervert out there so I can only imagine the smut he would write about." He thought about his brief encounters with Jiraiya the legendary toad sage and super pervert. He would regard him with sad eyes as if Naruto reminded him of something before playing with him as a grandfather would with a grandson. Naruto of course went along with this and couldn't figure out why he trusted this man so much. Before leaving the village for his extensive "research" missions he would try to convince Naruto to tag along with him insisting he could show him the true wonders of the world and "then some". Hiruzen the third hokage of course would adamantly refused, reminding Jiraiya that it wasn't the right time and knew the eccentric pervert would contaminate his prized student's legacy with trips to the bath houses. Thoughts of Kushina's legendary temper still brought shivers down his spine.

"Baka you obviously dont recognize a masterpiece when you see one. But you are a wet-behind the-ears gennin yet to experience the true wonders of life. Why I'd bet you haven't even seen what a woman's..."

"I'm sorry Kakashi-san you said something?" Naruto said as Ayame set his first four orders before him. A vein throbbed on kakashi's temple as he resisted the urge to punch naruto on the head for using his infamous comeback line to Guy's usual rants about "flames of youth". Very few things got under his skin, but Naruto topped the list of all those reasons though he seemed oblivious to this.

"Kakashi-san, I-I didn't see you there c-can I get you something?" Ayame said trying to keep her composure over her secret crush though failing miserably as a blush crept on her face.

Kakashi inwardly smirked as he knew all of this but decided to ignore this.

"Hmm I guess I'll have two bowls, one salt and the other miso please Ayame-chan."

"H-Hai Kakashi-kun I'll get on your order right away" Ayame said further blushing at Kakashi using the "chan" with her. "But I'm afraid you may have to wait until we can finish the rest of Naruto's orders."

"Oh I can see that, but how many did he order and how can he afford them?" Kakashi inquired, his single eye narrowed suspiciously as Naruto finished his third bowl.

"Oh! No we are treating naruto for his accomplishment of becoming a gennin." Ayame said eyeing naruto fondly. He smiled with noodles still hanging out and slurred "Phanks Ayame-shan".

"Of course Naruto-kun, but please swallow your food before you talk. It's become a bad habit of yours that I've overlooked over the years, but your a gennin so it's time to grow up." She added sternly. Kakashi gave an amused laugh and Ayame blushed again.

"Neh Ayame-chan are you okay? Your face has been red for the past five minutes. You aren't catching a fever are you?" Naruto said concernedly placing a hand on her forehead.

Kakashi deciding to play along adding "I think Naruto's rightAyame, perhaps all the steam from working in the kitchen is getting to you. Some fresh air perhaps?"

Ayame's now flustered face was red with embarrassment and indignation as she stuttered "I-I have t-to get back t-to work, otuousan wouldn't w-want me slacking off." and fled back to the kitchen (no intended sexism there).

"I hope she'll be alright" Naruto said then shrugged and returned to devouring his fourth bowl.

Kakashi just shook his head and chuckled at Naruto's denseness then returned to his little orange book.

Ayame brought kakashi his order along with naruto's thirteenth bowl when somebody decided to join them.

"Ohayou Kakashi-senpai, naruto-kun fancy seeing you here at ichiraku's of all places." Iruka said feigning surprise.

"Hey Iruka" Kakashi greeted without looking up. Swallowing first under under Ayame's stare naruto said "Hey Iruka-Sensei! I see you've finally came out of the academy, well I'm just getting a little lunch here before I set out." Then proceeding to his last two bowls though at a slower and more methodical pace.

"I see" Iruka said eying the mound of ramen bowls stacked on the counter before spotting the Hitai-ate gleaming on naruto's forehead. "Well I can see your impatient as ever, seeing as how you're already sporting your protector". Iruka said with an amused smile.

"Of course Iruka-sensei! I don't think I'll ever take this off". Naruto finished his twentieth and last bowl stacking it with the other bowls. "This signifies me as an official shinobi for the village. This is just the beginning, once I start proving my worth to everyone I can gain the strength to finally put jii-san into retirement and take his place to protect the village and everyone dear to me." Naruto said with such determination and passion in his eyes that everyone present and even the passing villagers couldn't help but smile after that speech.

Iruka was about to say something when Kakashi beat him to it "That's all well and good naruto, but I as well Iruka I'm sure have heard hundreds of dreams and aspirations from new and excited gennins. What makes you sure that you can stay on the path to success while protecting everybody." Kakashi inquired lowering his book to look naruto in eyes.

"Kakashi you should know by now the type of person I am. All those extra hours I spent throwing shurikans, working on my chakra control and every other little detail I gave with my all. I know you've been watching over me as part of your duties to the hokage so you know what I'm talking about." Kakashi raised an eyebrow suprised before Naruto continued on. "I know what my strengths are, but it's my weaknesses that I work the hardest on. My determination to become the strongest and protect those is what drives me, and I am willing to do whatever it takes. That's my word and my nindo which means I never go back on my promises." Naruto finished.

Ayame and Teuchi looked on beaming with pride while Kakashi gave a one-eyed smile. Iruka gaped before coming to his senses. "You never cease to amaze me Naruto, well I guess you made a believer out of me and everyone here I'm sure." After several nods of confirmation, Iruka continued "Well Naruto nobody doubts your will and determination, but I have to ask was there someone in particular you've looked up to?"

Naruto nodded looking towards the hokage monument. "That's easy, the yodaime hokage of course. In my eyes he was and always will the greatest shinobi from this village. I don't need to say much other that trying to imitate his legacy by trying to place others above myself first." Then cautiously looking around he lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper. "The fact that he chose to seal the kyuubi into me before he died show the type of person he is. I still have mixed emotions about that, but the fact that he can trust me with such a burden gives me the motivation to move on. I wish he was still alive so I could've gotten to know him better". Naruto finished giving the the yodaimes face a last glance before turning away.

Everyone remained silent, yet they were still happy, proud that Naruto had all this strength to carry him forward. Iruka was still seething inside about the incident the other night where Mizuki, his supposed friend, manipulating Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll then revealing his secret to him. After the incident Iruka took comfort in knowing he was to face execution after interrogation for breaking the S-Class law of revealing Naruto's secret.

Looking on from a rooftop a red-headed female was watching on while tears glistened in her eyes, pride and love filling her chest. It took some effort for Kushina Uzumaki to not run towards Naruto and smother him while assaulting him with never-ending kisses. She had to keep reminding herself that the time was coming soon. For now she had to endure and wait until the last piece of the family could reunite with her.

Also peeking from around the corner was a timid and shy Hyuuga clan heieress. _"Why can't I go and say something. He is the source of my courage and strength, thinking about him makes me confident to do anything yet I would faint if I was to face him alone."_ A blush crept on her face while she started to get into her usual nervous habit of twiddling her fingers.

Breaking the silence Naruto asked "So Iruka-sensei can you tell me who my team and sensei is? Is Kakashi-san really taking on a genin team and am I on his team? Is Sakura-chan on my team? Oh please answer my questions, please, please, PLEASE?" Naruto pleaded giving his best puppy-eyes-no justsu.

Iruka laughed. "So already trying to divulge information from another ninja eh? But my final answer is no Naruto you just have to be patient like everyone else. Besides you have to better than that."

Naruto cracked a mischievous grin. "Well I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this, but no adult male can resist this. Jii-san even said it was a deadly S-rank jutsu".

Iruka blushed. "Wait naruto please don't-

"SEXY-NO-JUTSU"

A cloud of smoke hid naruto before clearing and showing a naked, voluptuous blond babe (with those clouds covering the private parts of course) who had a shy yet erotic look in her eyes.

"Please Iruka-sama, won't you please tell me." Naruto pouted.

A fountain of blood sprayed from Iruka's nose flying him back. Kakashi had a dazed look before fainting, the great copycat ninja succumbing to some idiotic henge thus revealing his true weakness, his perverness. Ayame had an intense blush and slapped her father on her head who was laughing. Hinata's face turned tomato red before fainting. Several on-lookers also suffered similar fates and some fainted bodies could be seen on the street. Kushina dropped thinking _"Well he is his father's son"_. She was thinking about flying down there and punching him upside the head, but was beaten to it.

"NARUTOOOO!"

A massive killer intent radiated from Ayame, Naruto changed back with a nervous look.

"C'mon nii-san it was just a joke! You know-

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE ONLY A THIRTEEN YEAR-OLD YET YOU ARE USING SUCH DIRTY TRICKS ON PEOPLE. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU BECOME A PERVERT AND WILL KNOCK THAT FILTH OUT OF YOUR HEAD, GET OVER HERE!" Ayame grabbed a metal ladle and proceeded to chase Naruto around the village. Teuchi just shook his head not knowing his daughter was capable of such anger. Eventually Naruto escaped to the safety of his apartment while Ayame trudgeD back to the ramen stand, still with a murderous look on her face. By this time Iruka and Kakashi regained consciousness, they departed muttering about a long day. Hinata was still out cold so Kushina decided to take her to take her back to the Hyuuga compund.

* * *

Later that night naruto was getting ready to go to sleep. It was probably the best day of his life so far. He officially became a gennin and got to spend the day with some of his precious people, even relishing Ayame chasing him to kingdom come with a wooden ladle of all things.

"I know you're there somewhere Kakashi-kun even though I can't sense you. I just want to thank you for always watching over me even though it's just your duty to the hokage. Can't wait to start training with you as my sensei." With a content smile naruto succumbed to sleep.

Kakashi became visible from the opposite side of the room leaning on the wall. Checking everything was well and in place he pocketed his book and disappeared to the roof of the apartment.

"Finally decided to get some fresh air Kakashi?"

"I guess, enjoying the nigh Arashi?"

"I guess you could say that" Arashi said staring at the full moon. Kakashi could never really get over his appearance. He wore the standard anbu outfit complete with a katana on his back, the emblem of the whirlpool village on the hilt of the sword. He was an almost exact replica of his former sensei except he had kushina's emerald eyes and a slight round face like hers, his spiky blone hair had the same shade as naruto's with a slight red tinge.

"You know young men your age should be out having a good time and picking up girls. Kami knows your father could've done the same but was modest and stayed beside your mother." Kakashi said with an amused smile.

Arashi ignored this and looked at Kakashi with his mask already removed. "Kakashi-san you know why I do this. There were other anbu the hokage regularly stations with Naruto, until I almost begged him to take my place next to you as naruto's two night patrols. I have always had this weird feeling of familiarity since setting my eyes on Naruto. I know mother probably knows but wont say anything and hokage-sama is just as adamant. Alanna was indifferent but just passed it off as coincidence while kohatsu has been questioning this recently. I already know this but I just need official confirmation. Please Kakashi you were my father's student and close to my paretns so you must know the truth too. When I found out mothers maiden name there was no mistaking it. Kakashi, is Naruto my-"

"Brother?" Kakashi said then sighed. "I knew this wouldn't get past you as you are you're fathers son. There is no use denying it so yes, Naruto is your brother. I'm sorry Arashi but that is all I can tell you. You're father requested that Naruto's true heritage not be revealed until he is fifteen. Until then nobobdy not even your mother is allowed to do anything until then."

Tension was suddenly released and Arashi relaxed. "Thank you Kakashi I will take all I can get. Guarding over him at night is the least I can do for all the years I missed out. Without father here it was my duty as the man of the house and his older brother to be there for him. I feel as if I've failed all these years..."

"Arashi I am just as guilty. After that fateful night where Minato-sensei died, I found out about Naruto's predicament. I tried taking it up with hokage-sama demanding custody. The only connection people could make is that your father was my sensei so it would seem natural. But he was firm and confided in Minato-sensei's last wish so I had no choice. There must have been a lot of reasons for this Arashi, but look at how he turned out, not no bad neh? Let's not let the past burden us for now and you'll have your brother in a couple years."

Arashi nodded "you're right". Then gave a genuine smile, "I actually have a brother, I can't tell you how relieved I am after growing up in a female dominated household."

Kakashi smiled and ruffled his hair, something he hasn't done since he was a child. Arashi smiled in indignation but Kakashi merely said "You're father would be proud, now let's finish up the rest of this shift."

Arashi nodded and slipped his mask on while kakashi dissapeared back into the apartment.

* * *

**A/N Well the first chapter is in the books. I have been an avid naruto fanfic nerd for about a year and I am attempting my first story. Please leave a review to see if this good enough to continue. Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

Team 7

* * *

Naruto sat up stifling a yawn as he slipped out of bed. Normally he would be slouching around like a zombie for waking up this early. It was seven o clock in the morning and Naruto moved with a purpose, excited for today. After a quick breakfast of a few slices of buttered toast and a glass of milk he changes into his usual orange jumpsuit. An eyesore to everybody around him, it was the only thing the shopkeepers would sell him in the hope that it would make him an easier target. Naruto didn't really mind, it made him feel unique thinking nobody else dared to wear it, plus the color grew on him. He glanced at the clock which reads seven-thirty, so he figures to head to his usual spot of training ground to warm up. Today was the day the gennins would be assigned to teams. He wondered who his teammates and sensei would be. Though he could be wrong he just knew jii-san would assign Kakashi. Over the years as Kakashi was watching him he would he would offer various advice and training tips. The sandaime encouraged this himself and Kakashi sort of became his unofficial sensei. Since Naruto received next to no training at the academy besides Iruka's lectures, Kakashi decided to step in. He helped perfect his shurikan training, taijutsu, strength, stamina and chakra control. In this Kakashi felt he was doing the most of what his sensei would have wanted. Of course this had to be done in secrecy as the council would have had a fit. Naruto's stamina was not a problem as Kakashi noted due to the kyuubi's chakra, and his taijutsu was getting there. Though he had basically no genjutsu, probably inherited from Kushina, and his chakra control was horrible. Naruto had no problem using advanced jutsus as evidenced by his ability to use kage bunshin, but since he had so much chakra it was a struggle to get down the basics. Though Kakshi did mange to teach him how to walk on water and run a considerable length up a tree.

Naruto locked up his apartment and headed down to training ground three. Shops and businesses were opening up for the day and the street started to fill up with people going about their business. He received the usual glares but ignored them and continued on. Suddenly an anbu shushined besides him.

"Morning Naruto-kun."

"Morning Arashi-kun." Naruto greeted. He knew it was him by his fox mask. He knew jii-san always assigned anbu to follow him from afar, but Arashi was the only to walk with him. Arashi had been doing this for the last few weeks and it scared Naruto at first. But eventually he warmed up to him and came to see him in the same light as Kakashi. Arashi seemed to treat him as brother which Naruto never came to be comfortable with, being alone all his life but he didn't mind being around Arashi. Perhaps it was the startling similarities in their appearances whenever Naruto seen his face, but he just shrugged this off.

"So Naruto where are you headed to this morning? I know today is the day the genins get assigned to teams at the academy, but if I recall you're not exactly the morning person seeing as how you're up so early." Arashi said with smile behind his mask.

"Hehe, you know me too well Arashi-kun." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "Actually I'm very excited about today so I decided to head ground three to burn some energy off before heading to the academy."

"Well what a coincidence Kohatsu is already there, she basically said the same thing as you so she dragged Alanna out of bed to do some sparring with her." Arashi said amused at the similarities between the two fraternal twins. "I guess I can check up on those two while you do your thing, is that okay with you Naruto?"

"Of course I'm not jii-san, as long as you do what seems fit I guess." Naruto said impartially.

Arashi cracked a smile. "Well how about we go there right now, grab my hand Naruto."

Confused, grabbed his hand. _"How is he going to get us there right now?"_ Naruto wondered._ "He can't shushin both of us and I doubt he'd be willing to carry me along the way. Unless he's been training with that creepy Guy Migh-"_

Suddenly they both vanished out of existence in a sudden flash of yellow. Before he could assemble a thought they arrived at the training grounds with Naruto soundly landing on his backside while Arashi was on his feet.

Arashi sweatdropped as he saw Naruto. "I probably should have warned him beforehand". Arashi thought. Extending his hand to help him up he expected the mini-me to be angry. Instead...

"WOW THAT WAS AWESOME ARASHI-KUN! I DIDN'Y KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "Oh please you have to teach me that jutsu some day, please!" Naruto said on his knees pleading with the puppy-eyes-no jutsu.

Arashi just laughed and removed his mask while helping Naruto up. "Maybe Naruto, someday when you're ready I'd be glad to". Arashi said fondly. "It his blood right as a namikaze after all." Arashi thought, but in due time.

Kohatsu and Alanna were having a light spar when a flash of yellow interrupted them followed by two blondes, with similar appearances. The smaller one was excited while the bigger helped him to his feet.

Arashi's twin sister Alanna has about the same figure as her mother, Kushina. She had shoulder length red hair with blond roots that framed her face with blue eyes and a face that looked exactly like her fathers. She wore black long sleeves with the uzumaki whirlpool decorating the sleeves and a jounin vest over it. and black spandexes.

Her younger sister and Naruto's unknown twin Kohatsu was a little taller than naruto. She had long dark blonde hair the same color as her father's with a hair band tying it into a ponytail. She wore fishnet stockings under a yellow sleeveless blouse and a black mini skirt that went to her knees.

"Onii-san!" Kohatsu squealed and ran barreling into her older brother with a hug. Alanna however was not amused and had an irritated expression.

_"Of course Arashi would do that, he uses father's legendary technique everywhere since learning it. It's because of that people are already praising the baka as the return of the yellow flash."_ Alanna thought irritably. Then she saw his companion who was Naruto. She saw him from time to time and was sad at how the villager treated the orphan. She also noticed how odd it was that he was the only blonde, besides the yamanaka's, who had blonde hair that was also spiky. She liked the little blonde even though he was kind of an obnoxious loud-mouth. Some of her friends noted how he looked like them, especially like Arashi. Alanna didn't dwell too much on these thoughts though. She remembered when her mother brought a new-born Kohatsu home the night her father had died. They were expecting another pair of fraternal twins like herself and Arashi, but Kushina tearfully told them that the baby boy was caught up in the attack. That along with her fathers death that night broke Kushina down and Arashi and Alanna hugged their mother in comfort also crying. That was the saddest night of her life and even though looking at Naruto gave her a sliver of hope of comfort that he looks like what her long-lost baby brother would've looked like, she ignored the though before it brought up painful memories.

"Hey hime." Arashi said affectionately giving kohatsu a kiss on the forehead. "Burning off some energy before heading to the academy?"

"Uh-huh, since you're always busy working I decided ask Alanna to spar, and she accepted of course." Kohastsu said, ignoring Alanna's glare before continuing "So do you wanna walk me to the academy?"

"Actually I was escorting Naruto here before heading to the academy. But I can also take you too unless Alanna doesn't min-"

"Heh yeah right shi, you can take her with you, I need to finish up my beauty sleep." Koharu said yawning. "Have fun Kohatsu, bye Naruto-kun." she said before shushining away.

_"Well at least they have something in common"_ Arashi thought amused at Naruto and Alanna's common love of sleeping in. "Well since were here I can finish up your spar Kohatsu. What about you Naruto?"

"Oh I'll just do my usual warm-up routine, you guys go ahead I should be done when you guys finish up." Naruto said proceeding to start on his five-mile warm up jog.

"Well, let's start hime" Arashi said, Kohatsu already ready in her stance.

"Already ahead of you onii-san" She said with a confident smirk.

For the next hour naruto completed his five-hundred crunches, thousand push-ups, five-hundred squat jumps then proceeded to making a hundred shadow clones (much to Kohatsu's dismay) to spar with. He eventually succeeded in dispersing all them, honing Kakashi's taijutsu training which put him on par to a chunin's. Kohatsu was having no such luck with her brother.

"Fuuton: Cylone Twist!" Kohatsu started rapidly spinning and descended on Arashi, or rather his shadow clone who had a bored expression and sidestepped the attack. Kohatsu got back her feet panting obviously nearing the end of her chakra reserves but still held a glint of determination in her eyes. "I'm not done yet nii-san! I will finish this now!"

The real Arashi was hiding behind with a borrowed copy of icha icha from Kakashi. After constant nagging, Arashi finally caved in and decided to read a page before falling victim and becoming addicted to the icha icha series. He just hoped his mother or sisters didn't find out, and shuddered especially thinking if his mother found. Sighing he put the book away and flashed behind Kohatsu locking both her arms behind her back before she could start forming seals.

"You did great kohatsu and I'm proud of you, but that's enough. You don't want to faint when you reach the academy, do you?" Arashi teased.

"Neh let me go, I can do this! I was about to do the suiton justsu okaa-san just taught me!" Kohatsu bellowed trying to wriggle out of Arashi's grasp, but to no avail.

Arashi then released her arms then kissed her on the forehead. "Trust me hime you did great,  
now let's wait for Naruto and then we'll depart."

Kohatsu slumped in her brother's grip. "Well I am a little tired..." Koharu said obviously exhausted. Arashi laughed, and Kohatsuu said "But naruto just did his little insane workouts then sparried a hundred kage bunshins, how can he even walk after that? How can he even do kage bunshins?" kohatsu said pouting.

"Uhh well you see..."

"Man what a great workout! I feel completely rejuvenated!" Naruto exclaimed, without his shirt and glistening with sweat.

"Naruto-kun, do you mind there are ladies present." Arashi said amused.

"Haha sorry about that." Naruto said then proceeded to put his shirt on.

"Aren't you tired at all?" Kohatsu asked looking up at him panting with her hands on her knees. His stamina was unbelievable!

"Uh not really, this is usually my warm-up routine. But if you'd like you can join me for my real workouts" Naruto offered. Kohatsu just shivered and declined "Thanks Naruto but I'll stick to my usual human routine." Naruto tensed for a minute before realizing that it was a compliment. He just had his hand behind his head with an idiotic grin.

"Well if you children are ready I believe it's time to go. Since I can only take one at a time I'll take you Kohatsu first then I'll be back for you Naruto." Arashi said

Disappearing in a yellow flash he was gone for about five seconds then re-appeared besides Naruto.

"Ready Naruto-kun?"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto said "I'm ready."

They arrived in front of the academy building with Naruto once again landed on the ground, this time face-first.

"Hehe sorry naruto, you'll get the hang of it." Arashi said helping him up.

"Well looks like there are some things you can't handle" Kohatsu said with a smirk.

"I could say the same for you." Naruto said seeing some dirt remaining on Kohatsu's backside. She snorted though dusted herself off quickly.

Chuckling Arashi said "Well I'll see you at home Kohatsu, later Naruto" then vanished in a flash of yellow.

Narutp and Kohatsu stood there for a while before Naruto said "I guess we should head in."

"Uh yeah sounds good." Kohatsu said.

Kohatsu had been noticing him a lot more recently. Besides his usual antics of being loud and pranking, she started taking in his appearance. She noticed how much he looked like Arashi and even her late father. The face that he was the only blonde (besides the yamanaka's of course) and having spiky hair like her brother and father added to the resemblance. He was good-looking, but she wasn't attracted to him, weirdly enough it would be like dating her brother. She would bring this up at dinner to her mother.

Inside the classroom everybody was already there. Kohatsu took the seat besides her best friend, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Kohatsu greeted sitting down.

"H-Hi Kohatsu-chan." Hinata said timidly stealing a glance at Naruto before looking back down.

Kohatsu just shook her head at Hinata'sa antics. The Namikaze's were good friends with the Hyuuga clan, and Kohatsu and Hinata were best friends as long as they could remember yet Hinata was always shy. Not that she minded, it was who she was, Kohatsu just wished she would be a little more outspoken.

Naruto sat besides his two good friends Kiba inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara, with Chouji Akamichi sitting next to Shikamaru.

"Hey guys". Naruto said sitting next to Kiba.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba greeted, Akamaru on top of his head barked in acknowledgement.

"Morning" Shikamaru said lazily before going back to sleep.

"Sup Naruto." Chouji said munching on a bag of chips.

"Kami Naruto, do you have to workout before you come here every time, nobody else may not notice but I have to put up with it." Kiba said wrinkling his nose.

"Hehe my bad" Naruto said with a sheepish expression.

Two rows down a bunch of girls including Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka crowded around Sasuke uchiha who was completely ignoring them staring ahead.

"Tsch it's pathetic how so many girls can swoon over one guy, right Hinata?" Kohatsu said.

"Oh, u-uh yeah." Hinata said obviously day-dreaming about Naruto. Kohatsu sighed and just shook her head at Hinata's obvious infatuation with Naruto.

Iruka entered the class and they settled down.

"Good morning class! I am proud to see all you who have successfully passed all four years of the academy and became gennin. Now that you are all official shinobi for the village I will announce the teams." Iruak announced.

Everybody was murmuring in anticipation. All the Sasuke fan-girls were praying that they would be on the same team with him. Kohatsu hoped she wouldn't be on the same team with stuck up prick. Shikamaru was wondering why he was even going through with this.

All the teams are announced until...

"Team seven will be of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and..."

Ino, Sakura and the rest of the fan-girls are holding their breaths.

Kohatsu Namikaze." There are several groans and broken dreams that resulted before iruka continued on.

"Their jounin-sensei will be Hatake Kakashi"

Hinata was heart-broken that she wouldn't be on the same team as her love, but was still determined. Kohatsu was fuming on being teamed with the teme, though took consolation that Naruto was also there. Sasuke continued brooding, not noticing anything at all.

The usual teams are paired up (Sakura is on team 8 and Shino is on a different team with two team members and a different sensei who I will introduce later) and the jonins meet their teams.

Team 7 grouped up when kakashi shushined besides them.

"Meet me on the rooftop."

Disappearing, the team followed suit and was on the rooftops.

"Well now that we are here, why don't we start with introductions." When nobody stepped up Kakashi sighed and said "Well how about I break the ice, My name is Hatake Kakashi, jounnin for the hidden leaf village and I like nothing besides the icha icha book series. My dreams and aspirations are none of your businesses."

Naruto and Kohatsu sweat-dropped before kohatsu spoke up "My name is kohatsu namikaze, I like ramen, my family, and training. My dreams and aspirations are to become a powerful kunoichi for this village."

Kakashi nodded satisfied looking at Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen (kakshi looks amused and kohatsu is stunned) training, chilling on the hokage monument, and meeting different people. My dreams and aspirations are to become hokage and protect this village and those dear to me."

"Hn, a dobe like you?" Sasuke muttered. A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head, but Kakashi interrupted "And you Sasuke?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like nothing, my dreams and aspirations well I have none but to avenge my clan and kill a certain man." Sasuke said before going back to brooding.

There was an awkward silence before kakashi continued on. "Well now that we got that out of the way, we meet on training grounds three tomorrow at 7:30 for a little initiation test, and don't eat any breakfast."

Kakashi shushined away and Sasuke followed suit shortly.

"I still can't believe I'm stuck on the same team as teme" Naruto said grumpily.

"That makes two of us." Kohatsu said and they both laughed.

They looked at each other and Kohatsu studied Naruto's eyes, they were the same blue eyes like her mothers, the same face even...

"Uh do I have something on my face Kohatsu-chan." Naruto asked nervously.

Kohatsu broke her train of thought and said "Sorry naruto I was thinking about something." Then had an idea and asked "Say Naruto would you like to have dinner at my house tonight? You know get know each other as teammates." With a slight blush hoping he wouldn't take it as an offer for a date.

Naruto of course didn't, but was shocked._ "I don't think I've ever been asked over for dinner, or even over somebody's house."_ Naruto thought.

"Uh I can't I have to um... well maybe next time, see ya!" Naruto said as he hightailed out of there.

Kohatsu just stood there a little stunned. Was Naruto afraid of her or something? Come to think of it she barely saw him outside of school and knew he didn't really have any friends. She remembered the day before when all the kids obtained their hitai-ate, the parents and families were there congratulating them. She also remembered a lone Naruto sitting on a tire swing under a tree watching on in sadness. She noticed that the other parents were glaring and whispering, she caughts words of "bastard" and "demon". Kohatsu was about to say something when she felt a massive killer intent filling the area, apparently somebody was listening too. Her mother was looking down her fists were clenched. The other people backed away from her, but she looked up changing her expressions to a false sweet smile saying "Sorry about that I just remembered I forgot about a casserole in the oven." Then grabbed Kohatsu's hand and led her away, with Arashi and Alanna following suit with confused looks. She briefly looked at Naruto with a sad look and continued walking.

_"Mother has to know something, and I'm gonna get answers."_ Kohatsu said to herself then left.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage was sitting behind his desk, buried behind a mountain of paperwork. With a splitting headache, Hiruzen was thinking about leaving a shadow clone and ditching to a bathhouse when a knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Hokage-sama a Hatake Kakashi is here to see you." His secretary informed him.

Hiruzen sighed, well it was a temporary reprieve from the paperwork. "Let him in." Hiruzen said.

Kakashi admitted himself in and stood before Hiruzen.

"Can I help you Kakashi-san?"

"I just have a question, pertaining to my gennin team." Kakashi asked.

"Ah, I knew it would come to this, well what is it?" Hiruzen asked lighting his pipe.

"Well I have tried to take on gennin teams, none meeting my expectations. But this team, I don't doubt they are worthy of my expectation, but the problem lies in their chemistry."

"I see, well you know I did this purpose. Not because Sasuke was rookie of the year, Naruto being second to last (Shikamaru being last of course, lazy ass) Kohatsu being the kunoichi. No there is method to my madness and you are main component in all of this." Hiruzen said blowing a smoke ring.

"Hmm I knew that I'd get Naruto, but Kohatsu and Sasuke all being on the same team, I just have a bad feeling about this." Kakashi said with a faraway look.

"Well this is a huge opportunity for you Kakashi. You have not one but two of your sensei's legacies, is that not enough? You still have the opportunity to continue to mentor Naruto as well as tap into Kohatsu's massive potential." Hiruzen said.

"There's no doubt the potential is there, but where does Sasuke fit in all of this." Kakashi inquired.

"Well you should know from personal experience, he does remind me of a certain former prodigy wh-"

"Would be me? Fair enough I guess." Kakashi sighed.

"Kakashi not only does Naruto need you, Sasuke does as well. The council has been pressuring me to have you focus all you training on Sasuke leaving out Naruto specifically. Though of course this won't happen. I need you to not only pass on Minato's teachings to Naruto and Kohatsu, but also your own to Sasuke. I'm afraid that Itachi has corrupted him and set him straight on the path of the avenger." Hiruzen said exhaling smoke.

Kakashi thought about it then sat down across from Sarutobi. "You're right, I do see some of myself in Sasuke, though I think the one who is to break through to Sasuke is not me, but Naruto. Once he forms a bond with him, he will be hard pressed to let that go. I just hope I can do all I can to measure up to Minato-sensei's expectations."

"I have absolute faith in you kakashi, besides what kind of hokage would I be if I didn't? Now I need a break from all this paperwork, so I am going to take a nap, inform my secretary won't you?" Hiruzen asked putting out his pipe.

"Of course hokage-sama" Kakashi said with a bow of his head before leaving.

"I just hope all works out in the end, but somehow it wont. The world is cruel to all, especially you Minato for taking you away too soon. Please continue to watch over your family." Hiruzen said as he pulled his hokage hat over his faced and fell asleep.

**A/N Well chapter two is in the books. Just a little note to those following my story, I will follow through and complete this story. I know the frustration of following a story and then realizing it hasn't been updated in two years. No I will follow through to the end. Also I will skip some events and try to limit the fillers and that takes up too much time and effort. If I do something wrong, or something that doesn't correlate with the canon then I'm sorry but live with it. This is a fan fiction site, so yeah you can make shit up and not have to follow the actual story line. Well that's it for now and I will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Promises and Secrets

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Kushina Namikaze was mindlessly humming to herself while finishing setting up dinner. About an hour ago, Alanna and Kohatsu arrived home. Kushina kissed her youngest daughter on the head and asked how her day was. She said it was fine and she got assigned to her team. When asked who her sensei was, she replied it was Kakashi, to which Kushina gave an amused chuckle to see that Minato's student was assigned by the old man to take her daughter in, though she wasn't surprised. When asked about her teammates she said Sasuke Uchiha, Kushina could see some difficulty in that partnership, and after hesitating a bit Naruto Uzumaki. Kushina nearly dropped the plates she was about to set on the table before Alanna rushed and helped her and asked if she was alright, though Kushina seemed to be in a daze. So that's why something seemed to be off about Kohatsu, she must have been piecing it together, though she hoped she was wrong. Kohatsu and Naruto, both brother and sister twins were on the same team. She suddenly felt mixed feelings of jubilation and relief spreading through her body. She made a mental note to personally thank the old man. This sudden attitude change in their mother didn't go unnoticed by Alanna and Kohatsu who looked at each other and just shrugged. They settled down when right on cue they seen a yellow flash from outside and the door opened admitting in the Kushina's oldest.

"Wow I'm beat, thank Kami I arrived just in time for dinner." Arashi said to himself. Removing his mask, he walked into the dinning room to see his three favorite woman in the world. "Evening my pretties, I'm home!" Arashi announced, making the three sweat drop at that.

"Baka, as if the Hiraishin didn't already warn us." Alanna said with obvious irritation.

"Tch hello to you too sunshine." Arashi said kissing Kushina on the cheek and giving Kohatsu a hug. He also gave one of Alanna's bangs a tug and quickly ran to his seat before she could retaliate.

Kushina just sighed and said "Well now that we are all here, lets eat." and they proceeded to loading their plates up.

"So you're not working overtime tonight shi?" Kushina asked

"No, I decided to take tonight off to catch up on my sleep. Hokage-sama agreed and offered to give me the day off tomorrow. I might take him up on that." Arashi answered.

"He's right, every shinobi knows that getting you're eight hours in is crucial." Alanna said solemnly. After all she and every person in the village knew how precious her sleep was to her. And if anybody, besides Kushina and Kohatsu, interrupted that than they would learn as Arashi did the hard way.

"Oh I've been sneaking in little cat naps every now and then, but enough of my sleep deprivation. So Kohatsu, Kakashi tells me he's you're new sensei eh?" Arashi said with a smile.

"Yup, it feels good to have a close family friend as my sensei, even though he's a pervert at that." Everybody chuckled at the copycat's known open perverseness before Kohatsu continued. "But I wont let that get in the way of my training, and I know that Kakashi-kun feels the same way." Kohatsu finished.

"Well do you think you're ready for the initiation test? Kakashi seems to think you guys might be his first team, but it will be far from easy" Arashi said.

"Oh I won't let mere words intimidate me, I'm a Namikaze after all!" Kohatsu said proudly. Everybody smiled at that before Kohatsu continued on in a worried tone "Though Kakashi-kun did say not to eat breakfast before the test."

"Heh don't worry about that hime, he's just trying to get into your head. Just have a light breakfast, trust me you'll still be fine." Arashi said

"Thanks niisan." Kohatsu said before going into deep thought.

The dinner table was quiet, which was unusual as Kohatsu would usually be talking about her day, gossiping about her classmates, complaining about the shy hyuuga and bashing that 'uchiha-teme'. But something seemed to be bothering her as she remained silent. Finally she spoke up.

"Okaasan, I need ask you something about something that's been bothering me this whole day." Kohatsu asked he mother.

"Of course dear." Kushina said with a woried look.

"Well it's about my teammate, Naruto Uzumaki."

Kuahina tensed up at that and so did Arashi, though he was staring down at his plate, suddenly finding his pork chops to be the most interesting thing in the world. Alanna, curious stared at the both of them.

"What about him, dear?" Kushina asked the strain evident in her voice.

"Well in the past I haven't really noticed Naruto-kun that much. He was known as the loud-mouth class clown who was usually dead last in everything we did, next to Shikamaru of course. I've been noticing something different about him these last few months. Today when we had team introductions I asked him over dinner and he seemed nervous and made some excuse desperate to be out of there. But that's not the point, I took a really good look at him today. I noticed how it was odd that he is the only one with blonde hair and blue eyes, besides Arashi in the village. His spiky hair is the same as niisan's and otousan's. He kind of has the same face as ours too. I was wondering what this all means, and if you know something about this kaasan." Kohatsu said, determined at getting a straight answer.

"Kuso now even Kohatsu it noticing it too". Kushina thought. Even though she wanted to with all heart to tell them, she couldn't.

_**Flashback seven years ago**_

"Wait, you can't just barge in there without an appointment Kushina-san!"

"Out of my way Haruko." Kushina said impatiently.

Barging in Kushina stood before the Sandaime, her arms folded while she glared at the elder hokage.

"I'm sorry hokage-sama! I tried stopping her but the anbu seemed too scared to do anything,, if you want I ca-"

"It's alright Haruko I'll handle this, close the door." Hiruzen said with a sigh taking off his hat.

"H-hai hokage-sama." Haruko said with a nervous glance at Kushina before closing the door.

"Some privacy for now, weasel and bull." Hiruzen told his two hidden anbu who nodded then flickered away.

Creating a sound-proof barrier jutsu to prevent any eavesdropping, Hiruzen said "Alright Kushina what can I do for you." He was about to light his pipe before he remembered she didn't like that and hastily stowed it away.

"You should know old man, I don't know why I just noticed it now." She said glaring at Hiruzen who started to sweat a little under that gaze. "I took Kohatsu to the playground, when I seen him there. He was playing in the sand pit by himself. Obviously the other parents didn't want their children playing with the demon." Kushina spat that word before continuing. "It was then that I really looked at I noticed. He looked exactly like Minato had at his age except for his face, it was my face."

Hiruzen tensed, but allowed Kushina continued. "I went the orphanage that raised him and demanded to know what his last name. They seemed desperate to keep this information secret, so wringed it out of them and found his birth certificate. I saw that he had my last name. Than it all clicked for me. The poor little boy that Minato sealed the demon into was born that day, the same day I gave birth to my daughter and my now 'deceased' son." Tears formed in Kushina's eye's and rolled down her face but she ignored them. "Now I already know the answer, but I just need to hear it from you as I know that Minato told you his last wishes." Kushina said tears dripping on the floor.

Hiruzen felt his heart ache at the scene before him. He knew that Kushina already found out. "Well there's no use hiding it now. Yes, if you must know Kushina you're son, Kohatsu-chan's twin brother did not die the night of the kyuubi attack. He is Naruto Uzumaki."

Suddenly Kushina was shaking with rage, killer intent rolling off of her. Hiruzen slightly shuddered at this before she simply asked "Why". She obviously wanted to say more but she couldn't, emotion constricting her judgment.

Hiruzen sighed, "Kushina it was Minato's wish that this happen." Kushina quickly looked up and Hiruzen continued before she could interrupt, "Minato had many enemies, namely from Iwa. I know what you're about to say Kushina, he would still be safe with you and you're right if we an ordinary child. Look Kushina there was barely any time and Minato had to make a decision. He couldn't force the burden on to any other parents, and this had to be done on a new-born to ensure a stronger seal. He had to decide between Kohatsu and Naruto, and chose Naruto. He did this with a heavy heart knowing the kind of life he would have and the hardships he would have to endure. But if there's anything he was sure in, it was that he had absolute faith in his own blood and knew if anybody could handle this burden, it would be Naruto."

Kushina calmed down by now, but she was frantic. "But Hiruzen he is my baby boy! I know that Minato was looking out for his safety, but Naruto will be safe with me! So what if Minato still has Iwa enemies that would harm him, they have been trying to do that to me and my family for years but they can't. Not with the village and most of the clans to back me up. You have anbu guards constantly protecting the compund, and you should know that Minato made it virtually impossible to get in without consent." Kushina said eyes intent now.

"Minato thought about that Kushina, but you have to think about the fact that he is a jinchuuriki. He already attracts attention from the villagers which is why I assign some of my most trustworthy anbu, including Kakashi, to watch over him. Minato asked me to see Naruto as the hero that he truly is, but sadly that is far from the case with the villagers. He still takes abuse and assassination attempts from fellow villagers and shinobi alike. Even though I've made his status an S-ranked class secret punishable by death, he is still far from safe. He will also attract attention from outside the village if the fact that he carries the Kyuubi reaches unwanted ears. Minato didn't want this danger upon you and the family Kushina. Sure you have plenty of help here in the village, but he would attract more unnecessary attention. The council was the only others to know of this. Homura and Koharu especially wanted his death. Danzo wanted to adopt Naruto and turn him into a weapon. I had to make sure no one would adopt him to take advantage, so I placed him into an orphanage to raise him." Hiuzen said

"So what now?" Kushina said with a defeated expression.

"Minato requested that Naruto's true heritage not be revealed until he turns 16. He should be strong enough to handle himself, so until then I have to ask you keep this a secret until then." Hiruzen said

"And if I don't?" Kushina challenged.

"This is an S-ranked secret that is-"

"Are you threatening me old man?" Kushina said her anger slowly starting to come back.

"No Kushina, this is what Minato wanted." Hiruzen said simply.

Kushina had a pained expression and seemed stuck. Hiruzen then stood up from his desk and walked over to Kushina hugging her.

At first she tensed and was about to resist, but couldn't resist it and broke down. She broke down and cried, pouring out her heart and soul and saying that she was a terrible mother for this.

"Nonsense Kushina, you are handling this better than anybody else would have." He said continuing to console her.

"B-but what if I try to t-take him back, and he refuses?" Kushina said her face still buried in Hiruzen's shoulder.

Hiruzen gently separated from her so he could look her in the eyes. "I can't promise anything, but I know that somehow it will work out in the end. He may grow up to despise everything around him or he may inherit your strong will and Minato's compassion. I think the second scenario will play out. It will hard for him to form bonds and he may not come to accept you and the family at first. But eventually he will and will never let those bonds go."

Kushina just sniffed and accepted this, hoping Hiruzen would right.

"Now, can I trust you Kushina? Can you have faith in Minato's plan? Can you place your faith in your son to turn out for the best?" Hiruzen asked.

"I can Hiruzen, thank you." She said wiping her tears. "But I will start to watch out for him and watch his progress." She finished sternly waiting for Hiruzen to protest, but he merely nodded with an amused smile. "And also what if somebody else finds out about this? I have a feeling that my children might notice this and start asking questions." Kushina said

"If anybody should find out don't worry, I have a seal placed on this village that will activate and alert me if this should happen. I will blank that information from their memories. As for your children, well I leave that up to you." Hiuzen said with a chuckle.

Sighing Kushina said "Thank you Hiruzen, sorry about all of this."

"It's no problem Kushina, I know that you'll make the right choice." Hiruzen said

_**End Flashback**_

"Well if you must know yes, I know something about this Kohatsu." Kushina said

Kohatsu was now intently watching her mother as well as Alanna. Arashi was still staring intently at his plate, though he was of course still listening.

"You see he is our distant relative." Kushina said, disappointed that she had to lie to her daughter before continuing on. "The head of the orphanage was an Uzumaki, or a descendant. So when they took Naruto in he didn't have a last name, so she gave Naruto her last name and made it official. This was for identification purposes as she couldn't officially adopt him. As for his appearance, well blonde hair and blue eyes was a common trait in the Uzumaki clan." Kushina said finishing up her lie, felling cold inside and waiting for her daughter's reaction.

Kohatsu softened up a bit, but it was apparent she wasn't satisfied. "Thanks okaasan, I guess that answers my question, so I am satisfied for now." She lied.

Glad that was over with the Namikaze family finished up their dinner. Afterwards they cleared the table and helped with the dishes. Kushina headed up for bed and Kohatsu followed suit. Arashi retired to his room and closed the door just about ready to flop on his bed to pass out when a voice startled him.

"Alright spill it, I know you already know what's going on."

Turning around he saw his twin sister, with arms folded, feet tapping and that expression that promised pain if she didn't get what she wanted. It irritated him that Alanna and Kohatsu inherited that trait from their mother.

"Hehe Alanna! My you scared me, I didn't even think you were capable of sneaking up on me. Don't you think were too old to be playing around like this." Arashi said nervously hoping to change the subject.

"Baka keep your voice down!" She hissed. "And don't try to slip your way out of this one. Now tell me, was mom telling the truth? I think she was lying for Kohatsu's sake. And I know you know, looking at your dinner the whole time like it was one of Jiraiya's hentai smut." She said eyes boring into Arashi's very soul.

Arashi blushed furiously, how did she know? He was thinking of a way out of there before Alanna interrupted "Don't even think of escaping, if you do I'll tell mom of your interesting reading selection." Alanna said with a smirk, she had him now.

Arashi paled, then sighed he knew there was no way out of this.

He looked at his twin with a serious expression. "All right I'll tell what I know, but this is an S-ranked secret, Kakashi told me so." Arashi said hoping this would deter her. Sadly it did not as she impatiently nodded her head.

"I just recently confirmed this from Kakashi, who is one of the few who knows the truth. To answer your questions yes, Naruto is our long-lost brother." Alanna gasped before he continued on. "I also know that father, before he died requested to the old man that this all be kept a secret and not revealed until Naruto's sixteenth birthday. But that is all I know Alanna I swear." Arashi said.

Alanna was stunned unable to say anything for a few seconds. Then tears started to form in her eyes.

"So he really is our baby brother. He didn't die that day, he still lives." Alanna whispered, treating the word 'baby brother' with reverance. Then suddenly turned angry.

"So they knew all this time, even kaasan, why-"

"Alanna this is why it has to be kept a secret. Trust me father knew what he was doing, and we have trust in his judgment. I suspect that this is all for his safety."

Alanna didn't say anything, she just sat herself on Arashi's bed then started crying. She couldn't help it. She never did get over her fathers and little brother death. Now that one of them was still alive, she felt so much relief that she didn't care Arashi saw her like this.

Arashi was stumped. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her like this. Probably the night Kohatsu was born and they found out about father and naruto. Sighing he want to his bed and sat besides Alanna.

Putting an arm around her he tried to console her. "Hey now what's all this about? Don't worry we'll have him back in a few years. Besides it's past your bedtime, and I know how much you value your sleep." He joked, he even hoped for a punch to the head or something. It was uncomfortable seeing his sister like this.

But she didn't, she was vulnerable at the moment. She even leaned over and cried in his chest, while Arashi awkwardly stroked her hair.

"He was there all this time shi. When I first seen him my instincts were trying to tell me, but I ignored it not willing to face the pain of false hope. I could've been there for him. I'm his big sister, who is supposed to be there to help him grow up and be there for him. He grew up without and love or support, we could've changed that. How could I have been so blind to my baby brother?" She said stop crying, but had puffy red eyes and was still sniffing.

"Alanna we all feel that way. Me, kaasan, even kakashi-san. He told me he tried adopting him, but old man had to refuse. We just have to trust in otousan's judgment niisan." Arashi said

Alanna smiled at that, it had been a while since he called her that.

"Now there's that smile. You should do that more often, you look beautiful when you do. That's probably why you don't get many dates."

Alanna just softly slapped him on the head. "Baka" she said then gave him a hug. "Thanks for this shi, I really needed this, now I can be at peace."

"Of course." He said returning the hug. Alanna stood up and left the room getting ready for bed.

"Man what a long day." Arashi said slipping into his pajamas and quickly falling asleep.

Unbeknownst to them was somebody spying on them. They didn't bother setting up a barrier because the compund was protected by many powerful seals, but not from those inside.

Kohatsu moved away from the wall and slumped on her bed. She was silently crying.

_"I have another brother. My twin survived that day and it turns out to be Naruto." _She thought. Somehow her intuition was trying to tell her that but she never really picked up on that. She felt so happy and relieved at this news. This upon the fact that naruto was her teammate made her truly happy. She was now looking forward to tomorrow and the following days, weeks, months and years she would spend making up for the time she missed out with her long-lost brother.

_**Uchiha Compound**_

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled forming an impressive sized fireball into the sky, traveling a considerable length before dissolving.

"Hn not good enough, Kakashi is a jounin, the famed copycat ninja and I must be on top of my game to keep up with him." Sasuke said to himself. He was panting, damp with sweat. After dinner he made his way to the Unchiha training ground to get some extra training in before tomorrows bout with his new 'teammates' against Kakashi. He was about to start another one when a voice called out to him.

"Sasuke-kun that's enough for tonight! C'mon in and get ready for sleep, you're going to need it." His mother Mikoto called.

"Yes kaasan." Sasuke called back and headed back inside.

"Before that you are going to take a shower, you're soaked." Mikoto said looking over him intently.

"Kaasan..." Sasuke muttered in embarrassment turning away.

"No butts. Now give me a hug." Mikoto said, and Sasuke gladly obliged.

"Good night Sasuke-kun." Mikoto said heading up to her bedroom.

"Night okaasan." Sasuke replied.

Mikoto became over-protective and extra clingy to Sasuke. He in turn became closer to her and would only open up to her and nobody else. Besides she was all he had left. That fateful night of the massacre, Itachi slaughtered everybody. He spared only the children and woman, and only those who were ex-shin obi or housewives.

But that didn't matter to Sasuke. He was going to become stronger no matter what and avenge his otousan and fallen clansmen. It would start with Kakashi and his foolish teammates wouldn't stand in his way.

"Yes Itachi, just wait I will become stronger and I will kill you and get my revenge." Sasuke thought heading into the bathroom.

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

Naruto yawned and stifled a yawn as he slipped into his bed. His first major test to prove himself was to go against Kakashi-kun. To do that he would have to work his new teammates Sasuke-teme and Kohatsu-chan. Though he had no problems with Kohatsu, Sasuke would prove to be a problem. Whatever, he would see how all of it would play out.

"Hope you're ready for tommorow Kakashi-san." Naruto called out to his empty apartment before falling asleep.

A few minutes later Kakashi revealed himself, leaning against the wall he put his precious book away.

"And I hope you're ready Naruto-kun. From here on out the road with be full difficult challenges and adversities. But I know that you will overcome them and make your otousan proud." Kakashi thought giving Naruto's sleeping form a one eyed smile.

"Now then I need to get my sleep for tomorrow so..."

Making his hands into a cross, a kage bunshin appeared, though thank kami Naruto was a heavy sleeper so he didn't hear.

"You know what to do." Kakashi whispered to his clone who nodded. Making sure everything was set the real Kakahi departed. The shadow clone then snuck to the refrigerator and took out a milk carton, replacing it with another that was a week expired. With a cheerful one-eyed smile the clone went to it's cover.

**A/N And chapter 3 is in the books. Sorry about the excessive mushiness in the chapter. But hey, if you found out you had a younger brother who was supposed to be dead, but is alive wouldn't you react this way too? Another thing the Kyuubi was never captured and made into a Jinchuuriki in this story so Mito Uzumaki and Kushina lived normal lives. As for how the Kyuubi attacked and why, well keep reading and you'll find out. Peace**


	4. Chapter 4

Becoming A Team

_**In Amegakure**_

The hidden rain village literally took after it's own name. It is relatively small compared to other hidden villages. It is an industrialized city filled with towering buildings and structures, dull and gray. Combined with the never-ending rain it made the village look depressing. Looking over the village in the tallest tower was a man known as Pain. He saved the village from the tyrannical rule of the famed Hanzo of the Salamander. Pain scoffed at that, the man was nothing to him now that he was properly disposed of. The people revered him as a god, as they should be. His partner was known as their guardian angel. Now Amegakure was his domain where he could exert his will upon the people and share his pain. Soon the whole world would know the true meaning of pain.

"Well what do you have Konan". Pain asked without turning his gaze from the village.

"I did manage to successfully infiltrate the village and gather info from various sources." Konan informed sitting down on one of the couches. "I managed to interrogate one of their lesser chunnins to telling me that they do indeed harbor the kyuubi's jinchuuriki. From what I've learned, he is a thirteen year old gennin with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and distinct whisker marks on his cheeks. His life was that expected of a typical jinchuuriki, full of hardships where his fellow villagers shun and despise him."

"That is the one thing I respect of jinchuurikis, they carry the terrible burden of harboring the tailed beasts and endure a life full of contempt and hatred. They understand pain." Pain said in a monotone.

"As to his identification I've learned something you that connects to you directly, Nagato." Konan said walking over to stand beside him.

"Oh?" Pain said turning to face Konan.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Konan said, staring Pain in the eyes.

"Uzumaki..." He said softly. "The only remaining Uzumaki's I know of is Kushina and her three kids. Is this Naruto related to her?" Pain asked softly already knowing the answer.

"As to that it seems nobody that answer, it seems to be a top kept secret. But I did catch a glimpse of him at a ramen stand. He has Kushina's face." Konan said studying Pain's face.

"So he survived, and is the kyuubi's jinchuuriki. This complicates my plans a bit." Pain said showing an emotion for the first time: worry.

"So what will we do with him Nagato? He is of the same clan, same blood as you. Will we proceed to include him to the plans?" Konan said

"Yes, it must me done." Pain said returning to his monotone, though Konan knew he was still worried. "He harbors the kyuubi and there's nothing that can be done about it."

Leaning over and touching his arm Konan said "But will you be okay with it." Concern filling her face.

Sighing, he let himself loosen up a little. He could trust Konan with anything, unlike his Akatsuki subordinates.

"He is a descendent from the same clan as I am, just as Kushina and the three other kids are. But I won't let that interfere with my plans. Had it been somebody else this would've made the process much easier. He is one my last remaining kin, but it must me done." Pain said returning to his view of the city.

"And what of the other, what will you do with Kushina and her family. Will they get caught up in the destruction?" Konan asked

"I will to try to avoid it if I can, but they will defend Konoha and Naruto with their lives, so it can't be helped." Pain said. "Konan I have another assignment for you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to watch over Naruto for now, whenever you aren't involved with Akatsuki's agenda.. I will give you more time and limit you're role in the organization. Make sure to keep a safe distance when monitoring him as he is sure to have somebody else watching him. And keeping our organization hidden for now is crucial above everything else." Pain said

"And what about 'him'. He might catch on to something." Konan said, he knew who she was talking about.

"Let me worry about that, he thinks he's the one in control but fails to realize that a god bows to no one. In time I may personally check up on our little Uzumaki's progress and see if there's something else I can do about him. That is all for now Konan."

"Yes Pain-sama." Konan said with a bow returning to formalities.

"I have this gut feeling about Naruto-kun that I can't seem to shake off. I feel he is different from Kushina's other children, Minato and even me. I hope you are the one Naruto. Let's see if your pain is great enough to change this cold world we live in." Pain thought

_**Konoha, Training Ground Three**_

Kohatsu and Sasuke arrived at the training grounds at exactly seven o clock, ignoring each other and waiting for Kakashi.

Twenty minutes later, both Kakashi and Naruto had yet to show up.

"_It's not like Naruto-kun to be late. I hope he'll be alright. That pervert Kakashi is always late so no surprise there_." Kohatsu thought.

"_Hn I'm surprised the dobe hasn't showed up. Kakashi better show up soon, he is testing my patience_." Sasuke thought itching to already get started.

Speaking of the devil Naruto was walking torwards them. He looked tired and pale as if he didn't sleep at all.

"Hey guys seems like just made it. I was planning on coming earlier to do my warm-ups, but I got held up this morning." Naruto said trying to be cheerful but just managed a pained smile.

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke said annoyed at Naruto. "_This is going to be harder than I thought if he's going to be on my team._" He thought.

Kohatsu concerned walked over to him. "Are you okay Naruto? You seem ill, here let me check." She put her hand on her his forehead and and was studying his face, rather closely.

Naruto feeling uncomfortable at the close contact nervously stepped away. "I-I'm fine Kohatsu-chan I must have had something bad to eat this morning." Kohatsu unconvinced was about to say something else before she was interrupted.

Kakashi suddenly poofed in front of them. "I thought I told you guys not to eat anything this morning. You especially Naruto I'm disappointed in. Oh well, you'll learn. I trust you two were wise enough to listen?"

Kohatsu was scratching her head nervously with a cheeky smile. "Hehe sorry Kakashi-sensei, I admit I had a light breakfast."

Kakashi sighed, he should've known Arashi would of told her something. He looked at Sasuke who just shrugged. "I had an apple."

Naruto was thinking now, what went wrong? He had his usual three slices of toast, cup of ramen, a glass of milk... Wait that milk did taste a little funny. Then Naruto smacked himself on the forehead, of course the milk would be spoiled! And today of all days he had to drink it. He berated himself for not being more attentive. But he focused on the task at hand, he endured worse than this.

"Well moving on, it's time for today's initiation test. It's quite simply really all you have to do is snatch these two bells from me." Kakashi said holding up two little silver bells.

"That's it?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yup, you all have exactly an hour to capture these two bells. You may use any method and I turn will not use my sharingan, heck thats an overstatement I should blindfold myself." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Don't get too full of yourself sensei." Naruto retorted.

"And what happens if we fail. Or more specifically what happens to the odd person out if we succeed." Sasuke asked

"Very astute of you Sasuke. If all of you should fail, then you guys will never be on my team. Furthermore you will be sent back to the academy for another year. And you must take both my bells to pass, no exception."

"And if we pass?" Kohatsu asked worriedly.

"Well, then welcome to team 7! The two, or one person who obtain the bells receives a free bento for lunch. The odd ones out get tied to those wooden posts." He said indicating them in the middle of the clearing. "The winner gets to have the rest of the off. The loser is tied to the post until we meet back here tomorrow, no food and water either. And if you try to help the loser, the whole team is disqualified and sent back to academy." Kakashi finished with a smug smile under his mask.

"But that's unfair! You can't really be serious!" Kohatsu protested.

Kakashi shrugged. "Rules are rules Kohatsu-chan. Now enough stalling are you all ready?" Kakashi said jumping back to distance himself.

The three grimly nodded, there was no choice in the situation anyways. Fail and be sent back to the academy as a disgrace. Win and have a free lunch, but leave your other teammate out to hang. This was ridiculous!

"Aaand, begin." Kakashi announced.

Kohatsu and Sasuke left the field and hid themselves. Naruto however didn't move an inch, and stood gazing at Kakashi, seeming to analyze him.

"Dammit dobe take cover! You're going to ruin this all for us." Sasuke hissed under his breath, hidden behind a tree.

"Naruto I hope you know what you're doing." Kohatsu muttered crouching in a bush.

"Whatever you're strategy Naruto I advise you follow you're teammates actions. You have no hope of succeeding taking me head on. This wont be like sparring." Kakashi said proceeding to pulling out his beloved orange book."

"Oh I won't be doing any such thing sensei. You should know since you trained me." Naruto said confidently.

"_Wait, what! Kakashi's been training the dobe! Hmph don't really see any results." _Sasuke thought.

"Shadow-clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled and fifty shadow clones poofed into existence.

"Shadow clones! Dammit how can he already do that, that's a jounni-level jutsu! I won't allow you to show me up Naruto!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"_Wow so cool Naruto! That's my brother for you_." Kohatsu thought with pride.

"Being a little hasty aren't we. Well I guess I will have to put this away for now." Kakashi said putting away the icha icha with regret.

Wasting no time, the mass of hyperactive blondes charged Kakashi at once. Kakashi lazily sighed and jumped making hand signs at a quick pace.

"Katon: Fireball jutsu!" The fireball struck the masses striking most of the clones. The rest of them got out of the way. Kakashi landed on the ground and drew a kunai. One of the clones charged and Kakashi sidestepped and stabbed it in the back. A few more came from different directions and he dodged all of them, moving with a lazy yet fluid grace and slashed them all. The rest them stampeded towards Kakashi.

"Raiton: Static Discharge!" Kakashi expelled electricity from his body towards the remaining clones effectively taking them out. Kakashi surveyed the field to see the real Naruto was nowhere in sight.

"Hm dont see him anywhere, not in the air... my you have been paying attention eh naruto?" Kakashi said to himself.

Suddenly Naruto burst behind of Kakashi out of the ground. "Damn right sensei, now you lose!" And delivered a hard punch on Kakashi's head, who turned into a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone! One of Kakshi-sensei's shadow clones did all that." Kohatsu said in awe.

"Not bad sensei." Sasuke said to himself.

"Kuso I knew he created that clone and hid after that fireball jutsu." Naruto thought irritably.

Now Kakashi suddenly busted out of the ground behind with both hands together in a gun shape.

" One Thousand Years of Death!" Kakashi yelled poking a surprised Naruto in the butt sending him flying. Though he saw him smiling as he dispersed in smoke.

Sighing Kakashi said "You know me too well Naruto, but I know you inside out so d-"

"You're forgetting us! Katon: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shot a massive fireball jutsu towards Kakashi who jumped over it. Sasuke was already waiting for him and proceeded into a kunai battle with Kakashi.

Kakshi then kicked Sasuke away from him landing on the ground. Sasuke summoned two giant shuriken and simultaneously threw them at Kakashi who avoided them by jumping in between them, narrowly avoiding them.

"Whew that was too, Sasuke is really good with those." Kakashi thougth.

"Hn I'm not done yet sensei." Said Sasuke, then suddenly made a wire visible, atacked to the two shuriken then pulled it with the two shurikens wrapping around Kakashi's body. Sasuke tightened his grip before Kakshi disappeared in a cloud of smoke replaced by a cloud.

"Man these guys aren't giving me a break. I think I actually cracked a sweat." Kakashi said hiding behind a tree.

"Got you now!" Kohatsu yelled dropping from above and throwing several kunai towards Kakashi. He dodged them and back flipped into the clearing. He was now surrounded facing Sasuke with Kohatsu on his rear.

"Don't you dare turn you're back on me! Fuuton: Cutlass Wind!" Kohatsu opened both her palms and a small, yet strong gust rushed towards Kakashi with some razor currents shaped as scimitar's among them.

"Dammit Arashi I'm gonna kill you!" Kakashi said barely avoiding it by making a last second substitution jutsu.

"Darn, that was one of niisans's original techniques. It took a lot out of me too." Kohatsu said panting a little.

Sasuke and Naruto appeared besides, all three back to back watching for Kakashi.

"Not bad Sasuke, that was quick thinking on your part." Naruto complimented still searching for Kakashi.

"Hn, you weren't so bad yourself dobe." Sasuke admitted.

"Eh-hem" Kohatu said.

"Oh you were great too Koatsu-chan! That was an awesome technique, Kakashi was barely able to avoid it." Naruto said scratching his head.

"Enough, I can't see Kakashi. He's nowhere in sight so he-"

"Must be coming from underneath! Quick jump as high as you can!" Naruto exclaimed as the three did that. In the nick of time Kakashi burst from beneath missing Sasuke and Naruto's feet.

"Getting old sensei, you have to do better than that!" Naruto taunted as they landed, giving him an idiotic grin.

A tick mark appeared on Kakashi's temple, Minato gae him that same stupid grin,and like Naruto's it irritated him to no end. He was sorely tempted to use the sharingan, but that would be pushing it. So decided to step it up a notch.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kakashi said as two more clones appeared. Now let's see how you handle three of us." Kakashi said charging them.

Naruto was already ahead of him and shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu!". A hundred clones appeared and charged torwards the trio of copycat ninjas.

"Quick fall back into the forest, we have to come up with a plan before he disperses my clones." Naruto said already heading into the forest.

"Who made you the leader dob-"

"Just listen to him for now teme!" Kohatsu screamed punching Sasuke on the back of the head.

Sasuke glared at her before reluctantly following. Watching the whole battle from a hill was Arashi, who opted to check on Kohatsu and Naruto during his lunch break.

"Impressive. Naruto is displaying impressive leadership while being able to think on the run during a pressured situation. Sasuke is not so bad himself, he strikes quickly and precisly. Kohatsu can become a true stealth master, but she needs to stop yelling when she gets excited, although I'll give her credit for perfecting my technique." Arashi thought. This team seems to have it all and I wouldn't be surprised to see them surpass everyone around them, even my old team." Arashi thought

In the forest Naruto was forming out a plan with Kohatsu and Sasuke, or was trying to.

"Dammit I was rookie of the year, I was first in everything we did so naturally I should be the one to come up with a plan!" Sasuke argued.

"I had the second best test scores next to pinky in battle development and strategies, I think I'm the perfect candidate to come up with a plan!" Kohatsu yelled.

"If it wasn't for me and my shadow clones to distract sensei then you both would have been tied down by now!" Naruto screamed with a vein throbbing on his forehead.

The three of them remained silent for a few seconds before Naruto spoke up. "Fine then we play rock, paper, scissors. Winner comes up with the plan to take the bells from Kakashi.

"Are you kidding me! That's the most stupid-" Sasuke retorted

"Look teme were running short on time and we need to come up with something quick." Naruto urged. "It's now or never."

Sasuke fumed, then Kohatsu said "It is childish, but we need to hurry up sensei should be finishing off the clones by now."

"Hn, fine let's get this over with." Sasuke said

"And hey no using the sharingan." Naruto said looking at Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

"Dumb ass I haven't even awakened it yet!" Sasuke yelled

"Can we just start please." Kohatsu said rolling her eyes.

They formed a circle and did the first round with Kohatsu getting eliminated. Second round Sasuke won.

"Hey no fair teme, I know you cheated somehow." Naruto accused with a raised fist.

"You idiot, but truth be told I'm willing to compromise dobe. I need your help for this one, and if it works I'll give you credit for it." Sasuke said

"Hmph alright make it quick." Naruto said, and the three huddled together.

Kakashi had just dispersed the last of Naruto's shadow clone, and he was down to himself.

"Well that was quite the workout, now to look for those three-"

"No need to sensei, were right here! Kohatsu announced.

The three of them appeared then suddenly charged at Kakshi,. he smirked and taunted "Are you really that desperate to charge me head on. I'll end this quickly."

The four of them were engaged in a taijutsu, before Kakashi noticed something was off. "They are all using Naruto's fighting style, so henged clones eh? Not bad Naruto" Kakashi thought then in one swift motion sliced through the Kohatsu and and Sasuke henge going torwards Naruto, but not before he yelled-

"Do it now!"

Kakashi's eyes widened feeling a flurry of wires surrounding him. He seen that Kohatsu was holding the wires and Sasuke was gripping them before channeling lighting into them. Kakashi quickly gripped naruto and held him with a kunaito the neck.

"You lose Naruto." Kakakshi said.

"But my team didn't." Naruto said with a smirk. Kakashi's hands then flew to his waist to find his bells gone.

"What? When did you guys-"

"It was all Naruto's idea really sensei," KOhatsu said smiling as she held one bell while Sasuke held the other. Naruto would distract you with the clones while me and Sasuke prepared the wire. When you figured out it wasn't us I proceeded to throw them around them while Sasuke would charge electricity into them. But that was a distraction, see when you went to grab Naruto he grabbed some of the wire from the air and quickly tied them around the bells and cut them off. Sasuke them swiped them from the ground." Kohatsu finished.

"I hate to admit it, but the dobe really did come up with all of this." Sasuke said with a small smile.

Giving a one eyed smile, Kakashi said "Well it's official then. You all passed with flying colors and exceeded expectations." All three of them cheered until Kakashi added "For now."

They groaned and Naruto demanded "What do you mean!"

"Well now since you failed to obtain the bells yourself Naruto you must suffer the consequences. I will give Sasuke and Kohatsu their lunches after I tie you up." They were about to say they knew before Kakashi continued "And while you're tied up Naruto, Kohatsu and Sasuke will sit beside you eating their lunches. And seeing as how you used the most chakra you must starving. But you must endure it! If they as much offer you a piece of rice, you all automatically fail. And you cant talk to Naruto at all, understood?" Kakashi asked

They gaped at him before he continued "Good now Kohatsu, Sasuke after your meal you guys have the rest of the day off then meet here at nine o clock for training. Naruto you're stuck here. I'll be watching so don't even try anything. As the old saying goes "Those who break rules and regulation are trash." Just remember that."

After tying Naruto to the wooden post, Kakashi handed bentos (wish I had one right now, I used to buy them from 7-11's for lunch back in Hawaii) to Kohatsu and Sasuke. Then kept a watchful gaze on them while reading his icha icha book.

"_I'm sorry Naruto, please be strong_." Kohatsu thought as she broke her chopsticks picking up a piece of teriyaki chicken.

"_Well it will give him valuable experience, maybe he can think of it as torture training if he gets caught in the future_." Sasuke thought

"_I can do this! My teammates are counting on me, besides I've received worse torture from the villager_." Naruto thought

Though his stomach thought otherwise. It kept growling as the sweet aroma of the lunches reached Naruto's, nose and he closed his eyes with a pained expression. His stomach was still hurting from the spoiled milk."

After a minute of silence, Sasuke sighed then offered Naruto his bento.

"Here." He said

"Are you crazy, were all going to be disqualified?" Naruto exclaimed

"It's alright Naruto-kun, we made it this far. While sensei did say that those who break the rules are trash, my brother told that those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. So we either finish this as team or not." Koharu said

Tears started to from in Naruto's eyes. "You guys, I don't kno-"

"Just shut it dobe. I don't want to feed you, so Kohatsu do you mind?" Sasuke asked

Kohatsu nodded, gathering some food with her chopsticks and guiding them towards Naruto's mouth when-

"Well you just couldn't listen could you?" Kakashi said suddenly appearing besides them.

The three genin looked at Kakashi defiantly, who in turned gave them a menacing look before-

"Okay good job, you all pass."

There was a stunned silence before all three shouted "WHAT?"

"You heard me you pass. The true purpose of this test was to see how you guys would perform as a team. It didn't start out too well, but in the end you guys pulled through being selfless in the process. For that you pass." Kakashi said untying Naruto.

"W-wait so all this time.."

"Yup, until now all the gennin I tested acted as individuals, that's why they all failed miserably. You guys on the other hand didn't. Out there in the real world anything can happen, so it is important to have comrades you trust watching your backs. You guys will be a team for a while so you must develop chemistry to thrive as true shinobi's." Kakashi said. He added "Also Kohatsu-chan, please thank Arashi for stealing my second line for me."

"You're welcome Hatake!" Arashi replied from a distance.

Chuckling Kakashi said "Well it's been a long day so I'm going to retire for the day. Tommorow at nine, Ja-ne." Then shushined out of there.

Relieved Naruto pumped his fist in the air, "We did it, we actually passed and became a team. We have to celebrate. Kohatsu, Sasuke-

"You wish, I'm out." Sasuke said turning away and heading home.

"Hmph figures." Naruto said pouting.

"Um Naruto we can still celebrate." Kohatsu asked meekly.

"Oh! Yeah of course, where do you want to go?" Naruto asked.

Trying to think of somewhere besides Ichiraku's Kohatsu said "Um well-

"Ichiraku's it is!" Arashi said appearing in a yellow flash startling both Naruto and Kohatsu.

"Dammmit will you stop doing that!" Naruto yelled trying to restart his heart.

"Hehe sorry about that." Arashi said scratching his head. "Well how about it, my treat."

Kohatsu and Naruto's eyes suddenly lit up, "That sounds great." They yelled in unison. Kohatsu said "But were running there, I'm not used to you're teleportation thingy yet niisan, as well as Naruto I'm sure."

Chuckling Arashi said "Well Lets get going!" Arashi grabbed Kohatsu's hand while she in turn grabbed Naruto's and led the way.

Teuchi and Ayame were in for it now.

**A/N And chapter four is in the books. This was my first battle scene, so please go easy on me. Also as Naginator pointed out Uzumaki's do typically have red hair, though Kushina lied about that part so Kohatsu wouldn't catch on. I got this idea from another story, so I will be listing the original justsus with description. I will try to update soon so bear with me. Peace**

**Raiton: Static Discharge**

**Rank: C**

**Description: The user expels electricity from their body. Typically meant to stun enemies at a close distance, it is also used to jam electrical equipment;**

**Fuuton: Cutlass Wind**

**Rank: B**

**Description: The user shoots a gust of wind with wind razors shaped as schmitars. Depending on the users strength with wind affinity the size and speed varies.**


	5. Chapter 5

In Wave Country

_A/N Sorry about the slight delay yall. I've been busy with summer classes and football. Well this chapter is a bit longer than usual, so enjoy!_

Team seven met up at training ground three for the first time as an official team. Kohatsu was still giggling about yesterday's celebration. Arashi made the fatal mistake of taking out two Uzumaki's to Ichiraku's ramen as his treat. The look on his face was priceless when he had to empty out his wallet and use nearly a weeks' worth pay to cover the costs. Teuchi on the other hand couldn't have been happier. Kohatsu and Naruto arrived at the same time, eight-fifty, to see Sasuke already there leaning against a tree scowling at the ground. After waiting for about an hour their silver haired Cyclops sensei finally arrived.

"You're late!" Naruto and Kohatsu yelled.

"Oh about that, you see I was once again lost along the path of life. You see there was this old lady, her poor kitty was stuck in a tree so I had no choice but to-"

"Can it ero-sensei and just get on with what were supposed to do today." Kohatsu said irritably.

Eyes twitching at that comment Kakashi continued on saying "Well before we start off today, I'd like to give you guys your individual assessment first, then as a team. Let's start with Naruto. You have absolutely no Genjutsu whatsoever, so that's out the door. However there is a lot of potential with your ninjutsu due to your unusually high amount of chakra. However you're chakra control leaves much to be desired as you are incapable of pulling of the simplest jutsus, and you rely on your high chakra count to get by. The taijutsu is coming along although you do tend to get emotional at times and that throws off you tempo. Overall not bad, but you need to stay disciplined and controlled in tight situations."

"Kohatsu I can already tell you will be a fine kunoichi for this village." Kohatsu blushed at that before Kakashi continued "Sadly like Naruto you have next to no Genjutsu. You're ninjutsu is above average as demonstrated by that fuuton jutsu that I'm pretty sure Arashi taught you. However you musn't get ahead of yourself as you don't yet have the high chakra capacity or control to use high level jutsu without being able to handle the consequences. For now you will stick with D and C-rank jutsus to get the basics down. Your taijutsu is average although you do have impressive speed and stealth, so there is a lot of potential in that area that we have to work on. Overall you definitely have the potential, but like most and kunoichi's and oddly Naruto, you mustn't let your emotions control you."

"And finally you Sasuke. I must say that I am impressed. You definitely deserved rookie of the year and look every bit like the prodigy everybody makes you out to be. You posses impressive reaction timing and are able to adapt to the situation at hand very quickly. On top of that your ninjutsu and taijutsu is superb for somebody your age. And once you gain your sharingan your genjutsu will be top notch." Sasuke smirked looking confident as he knew all of this already. "However you are supremely overconfident in your abilities and in the ninja world that's one of the biggest mistakes you can make. Although I was surprised that you were able to somewhat work with your teammates, you must be able to open yourself up and be able to effectively work with your comrades, or your self-centeredness will become your undoing." At this Sasuke became enraged, but quickly regained his composure and just looked away.

" All three of you are more close to mid-range fighters with your arsenals of jutsus and natural quikness and ability to develop your taijutsu to dangerous levels. In joint operations or big battles you guys would be on the frontlines or matched up against the more dangerous opponents. Overall this team has a ton of potential, maybe enough to be on par with the legendary Sannin. I know I may be right because I have seen many shinobi's over my life and you guys possess something special. Now I hope that you all actually prove me right so I'm not spouting out random shit." Kakashi said with his one-eyed smile.

Excited Naruto exclaimed "Oh yeah Kakashi-sensei! You bet you ass were going to prove your right. On top of that we will prove to the world what we can be."

With the same intensity Kohatsu added "I agree with Naruto-kun, from here on out we train hard every day and give it our all!"

Sasuke just smirked and said "Hn, maybe you guys won't actually get in my way, so you already know what to expect from me."

Kakashi sweat dropped at that thinking "Well it's a start, but this could work out."

Clearing his throat Kakashi said "Now than, from now on we meet here every day to train than take on whatever missions are available. For now it would most likely be D-ranked mission." Naruto groaned, and Kakashi continued on before he could interrupt "But that doesn't mean we will slack off. You do have to start from the bottom and before you know it we'll have our first C maybe even B-ranked mission."

For the next three weeks team 7 trained hard and worked diligently. They did receive some missions, but they were all D-ranked which were mostly garden weeding, house painting, babysitting and all of those other monotonous, yet necessary 'training' that Kakashi said was required who oversaw all of this while reading his little orange book.

After an hour of chasing after Tora the cat, Kohatsu had him secured while Naruto was nursing the multiple scratches to his face. Sasuke refused to partake in the mission deeming it unworthy of his time and effort, and also because Kakashi wasn't watching them. Naruto unfortunately was the one to catch Tora and receive his fury.

"I swear if we have to catch this fuckin cat one more time, I'm going to tie it up and toss it into the Inuzuka compound and let the dogs have at him. I don't actually blame him if he has to live with the Daimyo's fat bitch of a wife-"

"Okay we get it Naruto! We all feel the same way, you just don't always have to complain all the time." Kohatsu yelled punching him upside the head with one arm, the other one keeping a firm stranglehold on Tora.

"G-gomen Kohatsu-chan, though I am the one who has to catch it." Naruto said rubbing his head, before continuing to apply band-aids to his face. "Besides I'm sick of this! We probably did like ten useless D-ranked missions already. If we don't get a change pretty soon I'm going to find Kakashi-sensei and-"

"That won't be necessary Naruto." Kakashi said suddenly appearing behind Naruto startling him. "Besides I have good news. Meet me in the hokages office after you turn return the cat to the daimyo's wife." He then shushined away.

After they returned the cat to the daimyo's wife they trudged torwards the hokage's office. After knocking, the Sandaime said for them to enter.

Upon opening the door they seen they seen Kakashi standing in front of the Hoakges desk with a middle aged man, wearing a construction outfit smelling strongly of sake.

"You've got to be shitting me! These little turds are going to be my bodyguards!" The old man said eyeing them warily.

Before Naruto could retaliate Kakashi cut in saying "Well this is my team Tazuna-san. And I be accompanying them as well seeing as how I'm overseeing this mission. Besides you payed for a C-ranked mission so this is what you get. If you want more experienced ninja as escorts, then you will have to pay more."

"Hmph let's just set out already. I want to get home and start on the bridge." Tazuna said leaving the room with the three gennin glaring at them.

Naruto was fuming until it hit him and he asked "Wait, did I hear right. This is going to be a C-ranked mission?"

The sandaime answered "You heard right Naruto, this is going to be team seven's first C-ranked mission. Kakashi told me you guys have been putting in work with your training and D-rank missions. So I see nothing wrong with giving you guys this assignment."

"Dattebayo, we finally get some real action!" Naruto exclaimed with a fist pump. Kohatsu and Sasuke just smiled.

Kakashi said "Now our mission is to escort Tazuna-san to the land of waves. There is a wealthy entrepreneur named Gato who has taken over the land. He is a ruthless man who hires thugs to do his dirty work. Tazuna is a bridge builder who plans on constructing a bridge to connect his village to the mainland to develop a better commerce trade. This would interfere with Gato's monopoly over the village, so he wants Tazuna killed. So we are to safely escort him to the village and guard him until he finishes the bridge. Chances are we might run into a few assassins, but nothing to worry about which is why this in only a C-ranked misssion. Are we understood?"

"Just one Kakashi-sensei, what if we run into really powerful enemies. Wouldn't that turn the mission into a higher rank?" Kohatsu asked

"Good question Kohatsu, if it comes to that than Tazuna will have to pay according to the rank we determine fit. If he refuses, than we have the right to abandon him to his fate. Now lets go the village gate to get Tazuna than set out."

After team seven left, Hiruzen took out his pipe and started pondering about the mission. "I can't help but wonder that something else might happen on this mission. Oh well, the team is in good hands under Kakashi." Sighing Hiruzen put his attention on the mound of paperwork stacked on his desk.

After they met up with Tazuna at the gate, they left Konoha to begin their journey towards wave country. It was pretty uneventful along the way. Kakashi was stuck behind his book, though constantly being aware of his surroundings. Sasuke was ignoring everybody else staring at the ground. Tazuna took swigs from his sake bottle grumbling about the bandit problem back at home. And Naruto and Kohatsu would occasionally strike up a short conversation. Overall Naruto was disappointed so far, he thought they would be encountering enemies left and right. Swarms of bandits would be converging on them and he would get to prove himself, but so far on this sunny day they might as well have been taking a sunday stroll. Speaking of a sunny day Naruto noticed a water puddle ahead of them on their path. Seeing as how it wasn't even raining Naruto was put on full alert. He noticed Sasuke was staring at it too, though Kakashi was still reading his book without a care in the world.

After they passed the puddle Naruto said "Sensei don't you think that you should be more atte-"

Suddenly two shuriken chains wrapped around Kakashi, and before anybody could think it tightened seemingly splitting him in half.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI" Naruto bellowed.

"Kohatsu stay with Tazuna, Naruto get your head straight we have bigger problems right now!" Sasuke said moving in besides Naruto.

Naruto was still shocked before the chains retracted and two shinobis stood before them. They both wore breathing apparatus's with demon horns on their foreheads. They also wore gauntlets with the shuriken chain connecting the both of them. They both had hidden mist protectors.

"Well now that we took care of that jounin, we just have to deal with these little genins then Tazuna." One of the mist nins said.

"Naruto you take the one on the left and I'll take the other one. Watch out for that chain too." Sasuke said.

"Way ahead of you Sasuke." He then charged right away.

"Wait dobe not yet! Dammit!" Sasuke than charged in to save Naruto before-

"Douton: Mud Imprisonment!" The two rain nin were suddenly fully encased up to their necks in hardened mud, with Kakashi jumping into the clearing.

"Impossible! We just killed you with out chain, how did you-"

"Oh that? You struck my mud clone. You didn't even look long enough to check if it was me. It will take more than such amateurish tactics to get rid of me. And hiding in a puddle in broad daylight without a single rain cloud to be seen? I expected more from kirigakure's shinobi's , but anyways I digress. Now judging by your appearances I'm assuming you guys are the demon brother from the hidden mist, correct." Their eyes widened in shock before he continued "Now this just made everything easier. Seeing as how you're after Tazuna tell us who sent you here. Was it Gato?"

Sneering one of them said "You don't really expect us to-"

In a flash Kakashi appeared beside him and gave him a chop to the neck making him unconscious. He then put a kunai to his jugular saying "Now if you want your brother to live answer my question.

Sweating the other one said "Alright alright! It wasn't Gato who sent us, but a powerful missing-nin from kirigakure. We didn't know him but he wore bandages around his face and had a huge broadsword. I think he was working with Gato because he was there when he ordered us to find and kidnap Tazuna. Please that's all I know, don't kil-"

Kakashi then chopped his neck and was also unconscious. He realeased the jutsu holding them and they fell on the ground.

"What are you going to do with them Kakashi-sensei?" Kohatsu asked

"Well usually in a situation like this I'd have to kill them. But I don't want to deal with the extra paperwork so I'll tie them up and send for some ninjas from our village to retrieve them." Kakashi said

After tying the demon brothers to a tree, they continued on for several hours before they seen a village coming into view.

"That's the village coming in sight. We should be at my house in about ten minutes. I have to say-"

"Suiton: Great Water Dragon Bullet!" Suddenly two massive water dragons formed from the river next to them and headed towards them. Kakashi grabbed Tazuna out of the way while Naruto, Sasuke and Kohatsu narrowly avoided the jutsu.

"Now I can see how those imbeciles failed to bring me Tazuna. He is being protected by none other than the copycat ninja Hatake Kakashi." The voice came from a tall muscular man with bandages covering the lower half of his face with his headband on sideways. He was also carrying a large broadsword.

"And you must be the demon of the hidden mist, Zabuza Momochi. I'm surprised to see that Gato would be able to hire the likes of you. Or rather that someone like you would go so low as to work with Gato."

"Save it Kakashi, now I'll make this simple. Hand over Tazuna and I'll let you and your little gennin team live."

"I'll do no such things. Besides even if that were to happen you wouldn't just let us walk away. That's not in your reputation."

"Enough of this, I'll kill you and your brats than take Tazuna." Zabuza said rushing at Kakashi with his sword.

"You three stay with Tazuna no matter what and wait while I deal with Zabuza." Kakashi instructed moving his protector up revealing his sharingan.

"I don't think so, I'll keep them entertained." Zabuza shouted making three water clones who rushed at Tazuna.

Kakashi and Zabuza then took their fight to the nearby river while Naruto, Sasuke and Kohatsu took on the clones.

"_Dammit these clones are tough_." Naruto thought

"Katon: Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke yelled sending a fireball towards a clone who sidestepped it and swung it's sword towards Sasuke who narrowly avoided it.

"Naruto make some of your clones to guard Tazuna so I can take on one of the water clones!" Kohatsu yelled.

"But you have to-"

"Just do it!" She yelled back.

Naruto had no choice so he created five shadow clones who took Kohatsu's place.

"Now I finally get some action!" Kohatsu yelled rushing forward to engage on of the clones. The fight between the three of them wasn't going to well. They were constantly at a stalemate. Suddenly Sasuke yelled "Guys I have an idea! We need to head towards the river where Kakashi and Zabuza are fighting so the clones can follow us."

Sasuke rushed to the stream with Naruto and Kohatsu and the clones also followed.

With Kakashi and Zavbuza it seemed like a close fight, though Zabuza had the upper hand. Kakashi was trapped in a water prison technique.

"You really gave me a run for my money Kakashi, but I will end this by making a few more water clones to take of the others. Now-"

"Naruto, Kohatsu get to the bank now!"

Zabuza turned his head to see sasuke and his three water clones on the same stream he and Kakashi were on. He couldn't really do anything because of the water prison he was holding. Sasuke than acted yelling-

"Raiton: Static Discharge!" Electricity discharged from his body and coursed throughout the river stream, dispelling the water clones and Kakashi's water prison. Kakashi quickly escaped, but Zabuza and Sasuke were standing on the water and took the effects of the jutsu. Before Sasuke fell Kakashi rushed over and grabbed him than placed him on the bank next to Naruto and Kohatsu. Zabuza however didn't take it as badly, though he was on the bank across from them on one knee panting heavily.

"I can't believe that that brat actually got me with that jutsu. Now I'm really going to-" He stopped mid-sentence as two senbon needles struck the side of his neck seemingly killing him."

Suddenly a shinobi with a mask appeared next his body, the symbol of hidden mist engraved on it.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I must take his body. I am a hunter-nin from Kirigakure and I have been tracking the missing-nin Zabuza Momochi for quite some time." The person said.

"I find it odd how suddenly you appear when we are about to finish him off." Kakashi said suspiciously.

"Yes, well it appears I came at the right time. Now I must take this body with me dispose of." The person said.

"Sensei we can't seriously let him get away with this!" Sasuke said.

"I'm afraid he is well within his jurisdiction to do so, Sasuke." Kakashi said still suspicious.

"I thank you all for your cooperation, now I must be off." The person said. Before vanishing it looked at them all, than did a double take at Naruto staring at him longer than the others before grabbing Zabuza's body and disappearing in a flash of mist.

"What the hell was that about." Sasuke muttered.

"I agree. Hunter-nin's usually travel in pairs and groups. However the circumstances at which-"

"No not that sensei." Sasuke said impatiently. "Why did the hunter-nin look at the dobe like that?"

They all looked at Naruto, who had a sheepish expression saying "I must already have a reputation!" All of them sweat dropped at that before Kakashi suddenly rounded on Tazuna.

"Now I have a few questions to ask of you, Tazuna. You specifically said that we would encounter bandits on this mission. I was prepared for a mercenary or two, which was those joke of ninja's in the demon brothers, but not missing-nin in the infamous Demon of the hidden mist. Care to explain yourself?" Kakashi asked.

"Explain what? I paid you guys to be my bodyguards until I complete the bridge, there's nothing to explain here." Tazuna said defensively.

"Actually when you fail to mention that an A-ranked missing-nin was involved and trying to rip us off by only paying for a C-ranked mission than yes you have a lot to explain. You see you not only put myself at danger here, but my new and inexperienced gennin team here. Now I am within my right to just abandon the mission right now and take my team with me back to Konoha, but I'll give you one last chance if you agree to pay for an A-ranked mission on top of our current C-ranked salary." Kakashi said.

"But that's preposterous! I can't afford an A-ranked mission and I sure as hell won't-"

"Than this is where we leave, good luck with the bridge and be sure to keep one eye open for gato and his men." Kakashi said coldly adding "C'mon guys were going back to Konoha."

Suddenly Tazuna ran in front of Kakashi throwing himself to the ground in a prostate pose. "Please, I didn't know it would get this out of hand! I did this out of desperation! You see I'm this villages last hope, we are in a deep economic rut because Gato's monopoly over the village. Please reconsider for the good of the village and its people." Tazuna begged in his nose on the ground.

"I'm sorry, but for lying and putting my team in danger I have no choice but to-"

"I say we go through with the mission." Naruto piped up.

"Naruto please don't try to make this difficult-"

"He's right sensei, it just wouldn't be right." Kohatsu said with a glint of determination in her eyes.

"Not you too Kohatsu-"

"As much as I hate to agree with them, they're rights sensei-"

"ENOUGH WITH THE INTERRUPTING ALREADY! Kami that's annoying, how does it feel huh? Doesn't feel good to be interrupted does it?" Kakashi said his one eye wide open breathing heavily. The three just sweat dropped at that, even Tazuna.

"Look Kakashi-sensei, I'm just saying this our first C and A-ranked mission as a team. Why not go through with this? This would be invaluable experience for our team and give us an edge over the others. I say we do this." Naruto said

"Look guys, to be honest you guy's aren't ready for a mission of this caliber." Kakashi said. "What if one of you guys died on this mission? I'd be held responsible and the paperwork would be such a drag…"

"Sensei we are official ninja. When we put this protector on we knew what we would get into, and we must be prepared for anything, right teme?" Kohatsu said

"Hn."

"Besides I'm sure once Tazuna-san completes the bridge and they start getting back on their feet, they'd be willing to pay for the rest of the mission afterwards." Naruto said

"That's right Kakashi-san, once I complete the bridge and we get our trade back on I'd be more than willing to send the rest of the expenses to Konoha afterwards." Tazuna said hopefully.

Sighing Kakashi said "I'm gonna regret this, but okay we'll follow through with the rest of the mission."

Naruto and Kohatsu cheered, Tazuna sighed in relief and Sasuke just looked bored.

"Now it's getting dark, let's hurry to my house, my daughter should be ready with dinner." Tazune said leading the way.

"That's good I could use a little nap." Kakashi said faliing on his knees with Naruto catching him.

"Sensei are you okay!" Naruto asked.

"Yeah sorry about that, I kind of overused the sharingan in the fight with Zabuza so my body is starting to recuperate from the stress." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"How did you get that anyways, sensei." Sasuke said suspiciously.

"That's none of your business Sasuke." Kakashi replied cheerfully.

_**Elsewhere at Gato's base in an unknown location.**_

"You kind of overdid it Zabuza-sama." The hunter-nin said.

"Hmph, can't disagree with you there Haku. I was so focused on Hatake Kakashi that I didn't see one of his brats blindside me." Zabuza said, slightly wincing while Haku finished up wrapping up his shoulder. He noticed that Haku seemed distracted and asked what was wrong with her.

Blushing she said "I-it's nothing Zabuza-sama, just lost in my own thoughts." Haku said. "_But I could've sworn it was him, that was definitely Naruto-kun_." She thought

_Flashback Konoha orphanage_

Haku just arrived at the doorstep of her sixth orphanage, this time in somewhere in fire country. For an orphan he was unusually quiet speaking only when spoken to, and that was about it.

"From now on this is your room, your roommate is the little blonde brat, Naruto." One of the caretakers said as he led him to the room, scorn evident in his tone. Haku wondered what this Naruto did to garner such hatred, especially from one of the caretakers.

Opening the door Haku took in the room. It was a drab little room, with two beds and a dresser with a tattered lamp on the dresser. He noticed another person on the other bed, a small kid with blue eyes, short spiky blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks of all things. He seemed like an innocent little child to him.

"Arigatou Sanji-sama." Haku said giving him a slight bow.

Sanji nodded, giving Naruto a glare before heading out closinmg the door behind him.

Haku settled on her bed, putting his few possessions on the ground besides her bed. Naruto gave him a brief look before turning away facing the wall. Haku stared curiously at him before going over to the window looking out. It was a beautiful day outside, most of the orpahans were out playing with each other or just enjoying the weather with a few caretakers supervising. Haku sighed, she might as well go outside and try and get to know some of the other kids, though he still he had a hard time opening up to anybody. Before that he turned to Naruto.

"Why aren't you outside playing with the other kids Naruto-kun? It seems like too beautiful a day to stay huddled up inside." Haku said. He was slightly shocked at that. She didn't know what overcame her to say that, but she felt she could open up to this little blonde kid.

Without turning he said "Why should you care?" He said, his voice with such misery that she cringed a little.

"Well seeing as how I'm new to the village I was wondering if you would like to escort and show me around." Haku offered smiling.

Whirling around to face her, Naruto's face was full of disbelief.

"Y-you're serious? You don't hate me, you're not scared of me?" He asked.

Still smiling she walked over and ruffled his hair, he tensed at that but she oddly still felt at ease with him.

"Of course, I don't see a reason why we can't become good friends after all we are to become roommates so we should start out on the right foot."

Tears were glistening in his eyes before he rushed out and gave her a hug, Haku was shocked at first but returned the hug.

"T-thank you haku, uh haku-" Naruto looked at her face questioningly. He asked "Gomen, but are you a boy or a girl? I thought you were a boy at first but your skin feels too soft so…"

Taken aback Haku started laughing, she didn't blame him for making that mistake. She didn't really bother to take care of her appearance so she often got that mistake.

"To answer your question, I'm a girl Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared at her in wonder before she started to feel self-conscious. It wasn't that bad was it?

"Wow I actually have an older sister, thanks Haku-chan." Naruto said hugging her tighter.

Haku just chuckled and patted him on the head while returning the hug. Maybe her stay at this orphanage wouldn't be that bad.

For the next two months Naruto and Haku were inseperable. They spent most of their time together, and Haku treated Naruto like a little brother, while Naruto looked up to her as his big sister. One day the orphanage took the kids out to Konoha park, and Naruto and Haku spent the time together. After chasing each other around for an hour, they gathered at a hill and laid down soaking up the sun. After a while Kahu spoke up.

"Naruto, no matter what happens, you'll still be my otoutosan right?" She asked.

"Of course oneesan, why do you ask?" Naruto asked curiously.

She didn't know how to tell him. She knew that would eventually transferred to another orphanage. Being here in Konoha was the best years of her life after the murder of her family.

Sighing she said "Look Naruto I've already been to multiple orphanages, and chances are I'm going to leave this one. I just wanted to let you know ahead of time." She said smiling at him with a sad look on her face.

Alarmed he sat up saying "What are you saying oneesan?" In a panicked voice he immediately embraced her and cried in her chest. "You can't leave me, please don't. You're the closest thing to family that I've ever had, I can't bear to lose you." He said sobbing.

Heartbroken Haku just soothed him, stroking his hair and singing a lullaby, the same one her mother used to sing. Naruto was a six year-old, alone in this world and he finally formed a bond, only to find out it would come to an abrupt end.

"There there, I will always be your oneesan Naruto-kun. Trust me these past couple months have been the best since I can remember and I will never forget you." She said, Naruto didn't say anything and just continued to cry.

Gently she separated him and looked him in the eyes. "I'll make a promise to you Naruto-kun. When I become older and self-sufficient, I'll travel here to Konoha and find you. Then we can become a family again, how's that sound?"

Wiping his eyes he said "That sounds great oneesan, I'll always be waiting."

For the next two weeks they spent every waking second together, cherishing the limited time they had left. They spent hours on end talking about their life. Haku left out nothing talking about her family and the good life she had before she and her family were hunted down for her bloodline use. She demonstrated by forming several shards of ice out of the air, with Naruto clapping and asking her to do more. She had him swear her secret, for fear of it being discovered and being used for her talent to which he agreed. Naruto then told of his life, of how he didn't know his parents and he grew up in this orphanage. He was always hated and despised, for what reason he didn't know, but there were a few people who were nice to him. An old man who regularly visited the orphanage, the Hokage Naruto recalled, and would especially check up on Naruto. A man with spiky, silver hair and a mask who would stop by and play with the kids, mainly Naruto saying that he reminded of an old friend. Haku smiled at that, as long as Naruto had some kind of bonds, it would give him the strength to continue on.

The next day she was woken up early in the morning, it was time. She was given fifteen minutes to prepare. She turned around and saw Naruto awake and standing, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's time?" He asked, and Haku nodded.

"I-I'll help you pack. You go get ready." He said. After ten minutes she was fully dressed and ready to go. Naruto packed all her stuff into her tattered suitcase and handed it to her.

Wasting no time they fiercely embraced each other, Haku soothing the crying Naruto while she shed tears of her own. They separated and Haku reached into her pocket and got out something wrapped in a hankerchief.

"Here Naruto, something to remember me by." He opened it up revealing a beautiful pendant. It was shaped as a snowflake and had Haku's name engraved on it." Naruto, stunned looked up saying, "Haku I can't! This is the pendant you parents gave you to remember them by! I can't take-"

Haku reached over and took his hands with hers, closing his hands over the pendant. "Yes it is all I have left to remember my family by, but you are my otoutosan and my family so I want to give to you." Smiling he gave her another hug while Haku gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Please take care of yourself Naruto-kun, and I promise I will come back for you."

Smiling he said "And I'll always be waiting oneesan." She smiled and left the room, feeling an emptiness return to her as she felt a part of her leaving as she walked away.

_End Flashback_

Since than she moved to another orphanage before one of the caretakers attempted to rape her. In self-defense she impaled him what an icicle to the throat than fled. She didn't know where but she continued running without looking back. She eventually ended up back in water country, in a the streets of her home village sitting in the snow. She had no purpose in life, she was doomed to die on these streets like trash. But than a tall intimidating man who called himself Zabuza came up to her. He said he sensed her innate and gift and offered her a new life. She was to serve him, but he would train her and make her his appretntice. At this she smiled and accepted with a smile, to which Zabuza also gave a rare smile and ruffled her hair, unaware that she was a girl.

Zabuza's voice broke her out her reverie.

"I need to rest for a week, then I'll be back on my feet and take back Tazuna. This time the copycat ninja will dead by my hands. You will take care of his team."

"Hai Zabuza-sama." She said feeling relieved, she was going to find out if Naruto was really among them.

"Well well, I don't know about that Zabuza. You're wasting my time, and money so I don't think you're up to the task." A voice said. The door opened revealing Gato and two bodyguards who had swords strapped to their hips.

Haku was on full alert as she had senbons in each hand waiting, however Zabuza motioned for her to put them down and said "What the hell do you want Gato? I'm trying to recuperate here so I can get back at Kakashi and capture Tazuna."

"Oh I know, I heard you. However you said that you need a week to recover and I'm afraid I can't give you that time. My time is precious because it affects my money, and I need to get rid of Tazuna quick to get back on schedule. I'm willing to hire somebody else, for less, if you don't-"

He was cut of by Zabuza's laugh. "Hire somebody else? Do you know who you're dealing with Gato, it is Hatake Kakashi, the copycat ninja of Konohagakure. You can't hire anybody to deal with the like of him. You're thugs won't stand a chance, and lets face I'm the best chance you got."

Gato just smiled saying "That may be true, however…" He nodded to both his bodyguards who drew their swords. "I won't take your word for it. I'll get rid of you and deal with Tazuna myself-"

In a swift motion Haku decapitated both the bodyguards and appeared begind Gato with a senbon to his jugular. Zabuza smiled and said "Well done Haku. Now I believe you have no power in this situation. Since you come here and threaten to take my life I should kill you. But no, I need to get paid so I'll charge you triple for this, understood?"

Gato opened his mouth to protest before Haku tightened her pressure and a trickle of blood slid down his neck, making him nod rapidly instead.

"Good, now get the fuck out of my presence. If I see you again, and it's not for pay I'll kill you." Haku released Gato and he scampered out of the door.

"Haku dispose of the bodies." Haku complied and it took her a couple minutes to do so. When she returned he said "Be prepared Haku. We now have to look out for not only the Konoha ninja, but Gato's own men. But don't worry, soon this will all be over and I will assassinate the Mizukage and take his place."

Haku smiled warmly at that, but she was now in a crisis. She was torn between two of her precious people, and she dreaded on who she would be forced to pick.

_**Tazuna's House**_

When team seven arrived at Tazuna's house, they were introduced to his lovely daughter Tsunami and her son Inari. Tsunami was polite though Inari seemed to have a stick up his ass and told them it was useless to resist Gato and ran up to his room. Tsunami apologized and said that her son was still affected by his step-fathers recent death in which he was killed for standing up to Gato. At this Naruto decided to go and have a talk with Inari. Tsunami was about to stop him before Kakashi stopped her.

"It's okay Naruto knows what he's doing. He can be quite the life-changer." Kakashi said who was on the ground covered with a blanket suffering from chakra exhaustion.

Naruto knocked than entered Inaris's room. He was seen crying holding a portrait of what Naruto presumed to be his step-father. He hastily put it away and dried up his tears saying "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk with you kid." Naruto said sitting on the bed besides Inari.

"Well I don't want to talk! Whatever you have to say shove it up you as-"

At that Naruto punched him upside the head and was struggling to control his temper. Sighing he said "Listen kid I'm going to give to you straight. I know you are still sad about your fathers death, but you have to move on. You think this also doesn't affect your mother? You have to be strong not only for yourself but for your mother.

Inari looking down sighed and said "I know, but it seems useless. I love mother, but I feel like a burden to him and grandfather."

"You'll only be a burden if you continue to do nothing." Naruto said.

"Well what can I do! Gato has this village under his thumb and wants grandfather dead. I feel like there's nothing I can do."

"Don't worry about Gato and his thugs, we'll take of them." Naruto said confidently.

Inari's head shot up and he said "That's impossible! Gato probably has hundreds of thugs at his disposal, how can four of you guys-"

Tapping his protector Naruto said "Because of this Inari. We are shinobi of the hidden leaf village. We are no ordinary people. We are trained not only for these kind of situations, but to protect people in need. Gato and his thugs stand no chance against us, believe it!" Naruto said in his nice-guy pose.

With no trace of doubt Inari gave Naruto a hug and said "Just please be safe. I don't want to lose you guys too…"

Chuckling Naruto returned the hug saying "Don't worry Inari, I made a promise and I never go on my promises , that's my nindo. Now I need you to make me a promise, I need to be strong and stand up for yourself and protect you mother and grandfather. Can you promise me that?"

Releasing the hug Inari said "Hai Naruto, I'll do the best I can."

"Good, now lets head downstairs. You're mother made dinner and I'm starving!"

For the next few days Tazuna got to work on the bridge with the help of some of the villagers and Naruto's shadow clones. Kohatsu and Sasuke supervised and did some training of their own on the side. During a lunch break Tazuna was watching Kohatsu go through some fighting stances and noticed something.

"Hey Naruto, is Kohatsu there you're twin sister or something?"

Kohatsu heard this and nearly stumbled. Naruto startled just answered "Eh? Of course not! Why would you say that, Sure we have some similarities but that's about it. She's just my teammate, you must be dehydrated old man."

"Hmph whatever brat." Tazuna said returning to his lunch.

At the end of the day everybody returned to Tazuna's house. Seeing as how there was still some daylight left Naruto decided to get some trainnig in. Going into a forest he made several shadow clones and started sparring with them.

Nearby Haku was in her casual clothing, with a basket in one arm and was searching the ground. She was looking for some herbs to make some medicine to help speed up Zabuza's recovery. She became distracted when she heard some yelling nearby, and curious went to investigate. Hiding behind a bush she saw a flurry of hyperactive blondes in orange jumpsuits, fighting one of them who was holding his own. Upon closer inspection she saw that he had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. She dropped her basket and gasped in realization.

"It really is Naruto-kun! But is it really him? He seems to be sparring shadow clones, that's an advanced technique. Zabuza can only hold a few of his water clones and here he has about a hundred of them!"

She decided to watch him and noticed some subtle differences in him. He did still seem small, but he carried himself in different way than she was used to seeing. His face was full of confidence and determination and he moved with a deadly grace she didn't think he had. Her eyes traveled up to his face which had become handsome in his own rights. "My little brother has become quite the charmer." She thought giggling to herself.

Naruto tookout the last of his shadow clones when he heard something. He thought it sounded like giggling, and it seemed familiar. Could it be-

He rushed over to the bush where it came from and was disappointed to find it empty. Shrugging he decided to call it a day and left to go back to Tazuna's house.

Sighing in relief Haku revelaed herself from one of the tree above. She barely had time to hide from Naruto, he was quick! Thinking about him she finally realized something. He had a konaha protector and realized that he was with the group of konoha shinobi's earlier. She sighed, than made a decision. She couldn't turn on Zabuza, that was unthinkable. But when they would come to have to fight them, she would find some way to spare him. Than she would find some way to leave Zabuza and fulfill her promise.

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful with team seven. Kakashi recovered and joined in on supervising the construction, and on spare time did some training with his team. On the last day, Tazuna and his men were finishing up the last touches on the bridge.

"Man I can't believe were almost done, though it worries me that we haven't seen any sign of Gato and his thugs." Kohatsu said worriedly.

Suddenly a ringing laughter filled the area as a heavy fog started to roll in.

Groaning Naruto said "Spoke too soon Kohatsu-chan."

Kakashi instantly stowed away his book and was high alert. He knew this was no ordinary fog.

"I must say I am impressed. From our last encounter Kakashi, you put up a good fight but I would've had you if your little brats hadn't interfered. Now I will end this and finish the job. You're sharing an is now useless against me in this hidden mist technique. I will now end your pathetic lives with my silent kililng." The voice said belonging to Zabuza.

"Kohatsu stay with Tazuna. Naruto, Sasuke you deal with his companion and I will deal with Zabuza." Kakashi instructed.

Haku revelaed herself in the mist. "Nothing gets away from you're sharingan Hatake Kakashi, I'm impressed. But I will quickly dispose of your gennins and help Zabuza-sama in taking you out."

"You're that fake hunter-nin, I knew it!" Sasuke called out getting in his fighting stance.

"Correct, you lost your opportunity in choosing to trust me back than. Now you Will suffer the consequences." Haku said.

Naruto was stuck, that voice sounded familiar.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled and was about help them before Zabuza appeared out of nowhere and swung his sword, almost decapitating Kakashi.

"Ah ah Kakashi, you're fight is with me. Don't worry though, my apprentice will take of your brats." Zabuza said resuming the offensive against Kakashi."

"_Kuso, hang in there guys I'll be there soon_!" Kakashi thought frantically.

"Now let us begin." Haku said and made rapid hand seals shouting "Secret Technique: Demonic Mirros Ice Crystals."

A massive ice dome covered the three of them, with multiple mirrors lining up the walls. Naruto and Sasuke tensed, getting ready to charge at Haku before she stepped and merged into the wall.

"You can't hope to defeat me now. This is technique is nearly indestructible, and is unique to my Kekkei Genkai. If anything take comfort in that I will end this quickly." Haku said her voice reverberating throughout the dome.

"Hah as if that will happen. This dome is made of ice, and ice is weak to fire. Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke said forming a massive fireball that collided with the wall. The intense heat made Naruto cover his eyes, while Sasuke was left panting a little a confident smile on his face.

When the smoke cleared it showed the jutus had done no damage to the walls.

"How is this possible! My fireball-"

"In most cases yes your jutsu would've worked out, but my ice release is special and is resistant to all elements. As I said resistance is futile." Haku's voice echoed.

Suddenly all the mirrors were filled with Haku's and they each threw senbon needles torwards Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke awakened his Sharingan and managed to avoid most of them taking a few, stunnded at his new discovery. Naruto took most of them to his body.

Naruto fell to his knees and oddly felt no pain, just numb and he felt he could barely move.

"Dammit Naruto get up!" Sasuke yelled his eyes tracking the mirrors. "_I see, he uses his speed to create projections in the mirrors and is able to attack from them."_

"I can see you analyzing my moves with your newly awakened sharingan. Pity you won't be using them for too long. I'll just take care of your friend first than you next."

Panicked he saw Haku emerge from a mirror behind Naruto and rush torwards him. Using the strength within him Sasuke rushed over and pushed Naruto out of the way, receiving the barrage of senbon needles. Sasuke then grabbed Haku, pivoted and threw her against the wall.

Naruto then forced himself to his feet and saw Sasuke standing.

"Good job Sasuke, you got her. Now lets-

Sasuke than abruptly fell backwards and Naruto rushed over and catched him suddenly finding the number of needles sticking out of him. Horrified Naruto was speechless.

"Why? Why did you take the hit for me." He asked his eyes glistening up.

"I actually don't know why, my body just moved on it's own. You should've seen the look on your face." Sasuke said softly

Naruto was stunned, Sasuke actually sacrificed himself for him and was dying because of it.

"Naruto, please promise me something." Sasuke said his voice getting softer.

"Anything Sasuke." Naruto said tears sliding down his face.

"Promise to stay alive and get stronger. The one man I wanted to kill is my older brother. He betrayed me and my clan, and I have always wanted to kill him since than. But it seems my time is up now. Promise me that when you get the chance that you will stop him for me."

"I promise that I will avenge you Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke slowly nodded with a content smile than went limp his eyes closing.

Naruto felt empty, Sasuke died. He really just died.

"I'm sorry I had to kill your friend Naruto-kun, but it was necessary." Haku said as she got up facing him.

"Shut up." Naruto said. Suddenly a red chakra eminated around him. It overwhelmed Haku who immediately merged into one of the mirrors.

"What is this sinister chakra? Is this really Naruto-kun?" Haku thought.

The chakra got stronger and started rapidly healing Naruto. His features changes as his teeth got sharper, his eyes became red slits, his fingernails turned sharper and hiswhisker marks became deeper giving him a more feral look.

Everyone outside the dome felt it immediately. Kohatsu thought worriedly "What is this? I have a bad feeling Naruto-kun is involved."

Kakashi and Zabuza paused in their fight, turning torwards the source of their distraction.

"_Such pure hatred and power_." Zabuza thougth in awe.

"_This is the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto_!" Kakashi thought. He then said "Well Zabuza there is a bigger problem at hand so if you don't mind-"

He suddenly summoned his ninken who all went torwards Kakashi's blood scent torwards Zabuza.

In the ice dome Naruto's power continued to build and Haku felt her ice mirros starting to dissolve.

"I have to knock him out right now." And Haku rushed from the mirror behind the Naruto aiming the senbon at certain part of Naruto's neck.

Naruto however sensed her and quickly turned around and grabbed ger wrist crushing it. Haku collapsed on the ground in pain. Naruto didn't relent and grabbed her by the front than delivered a devastating punch to her face, cracking her mask and sending her flying. The dome instantly dissolved.

Haku painfully got up, her entire body aching.

"_What have I done to Naruto-kun to have him hate me this much." _She thought as half her mask slid off her face.

Naruto charged at her, ready to deliver the finishing blow. Haku closed her eyes and readied herself for the oncoming pain. "Forgive me Naruto-kun, I couldn't fufull my promise." She thougth as the rest of her mask slid off.

Naruto suddenly froze, his fist inches away from her face. He suddenly recognized that face, it was Haku's.

With tears sliding don her face, Haku whispered "What are you waiting for Naruto-kun? Please finish me right now. I am now useless to Zabuza-sama. End the pain, for both of us."

Naruto's appearance returned to normal and he lower his fist.

"It _was Haku-chan all this time." _He thought, his hand unconsciously thumbing the pendadnt in his pocket.

"Haku-chan, why?" Naruto said, the only thing he could think of right now.

Sighing Haku said "I wish I could explain… but Zabuza-sama needs my help right now, forgive me Naruto." And she rushed torwards Zabuza's location

"HAKU!" Naruto yelled then rushed after her.

Zabuza was now trapped. Those accursed dogs of Kakashi's had managed to find him through the mist and they all bit down on him, making him immobile. The mist than disintegrated at that.

"Now it's time to end this Zabuza. Let me me introduce you to an original technique of mine, the last you'll ever see." He rapidly formed hand seals than produced a cakling ball of electricity in his hands. He rushed forward, yelling "CHIDORI!"

Haku suddenly appeared in front of Zabuza ready to take hit, before Naruto blindsides Kakashi and stopped the attack. This startled Kakashi, and before he could react the chidori exploded into Naruto who screamed than fell on the ground his midsection badly charred.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Haku and Kohatsu yelled rushing to his side.

Kakashi's summons disappeared leaving Zabuza to fall on his knees. "_Why did the kid do that. He saved both me and Haku_." He said staring at Naruto's body stunned.

Kakashi warily eyed him before rushing to Naruto's side with Haku checking up on him.

"His signal is slowly fading, his chakra seems to be trying to revive him but it's not enough." Kohatsu said biting her lips.

"Let me help." Haku said. Kohatsu said glared at her and was about to retort when Zabuza interrupted.

"She can do it, just let her infuse her chakra with yours and it will assist the kid's chakra in the healing process." Zabuza said.

"And why should we trust you both?" Kakashi asked suspiciously

Zabuza just shrugged and said "If you refuse than it will cost the kid his life. Besides judging by Haku's reaction she seems to have taken a liking to the kid."

Haku than looked Kohatsu in the eyes pleading "Please just trust me. I would never put Naruto-kun's life in any real danger, I don't want to lose him."

Relenting Kohatsu said "Fine, but make one wrong move and you're dead bitch." Ignoring her threat Haku put her hands on Kohatsu's over Naruto's wound and added her chakra. Their hands glowed a bright blue and Naruto's wound stopped sizzling, the charred marks receded and the wound closed altogether.

"Remarkable how he can heal this fast." Haku muttered amazed, everbody else was so too.

"I should have known you'd fail Zabuza, but I'vecome to personally take of the problem." A voice called out.

At the entrance of the bridge stood Gato and two hundred thugs.

"You dare to double-cross me you little shit, you will now pay for it with you life." Zabuza said slowly rising. His arms were useless hanging at his sides numb.

"Hey Hatake toss me a kunai." Kakashi did so and Zabuza caught it with his mouth. "This will only take a few seconds." He then rushed torwards Gato.

Laughing maniacally he said "He's just making my job easier! Kill him and the rest of them!" The thugs than rushed forward all yelling.

Kakashi sighed and said "I guess I have to help out in this one." And rushed out to help him.

Kohatsu than spotted Sasuke's body with Tazuna crouching over him. He felt his pulse and sadly shook his head.

Kohatsu than whirled on Haku enraged "What did you do-"

Sighing she said "He's not dead. I just paralyzed him and temporarily cut off his vitals." She rushed over to Sasuke and gave the side of his neck a pinch, waking up a startled Sasuke

"Wha where am I?" He said sitting up rubbing his head. "Where's Naruto- You!" He yelled jumping to his feet.

"Relax Uchiha, I'm not your enemy else I would have easily killed you the first time. And Naruto is over there, just unconscious." She said indicating towards Kohatsu and Naruto's form.

She thougth she saw relief on his face, before he put on a blank mask. "And where is sensei-"

"He is helping Zabuza-sama deal with Gato and his cronies."

Kakashi and Zabuza dealt with the rest of Gato's thugs, thanks in large part to Kakashi. Zabuza now had Gato cornered on a ship dock.

"Please Zabuza, I'll do anything, I'll give you anything. How about fifty-million dollars." He said hopefully.

Zbuza just shook his head saying "You greedy little bastard, you only care about money even to the very end." Gato's eyes widened at that and before he could say anything Zabuza slit his throat with the kunai in his mouth. He then jumped in the air and placed his feet around Gato's head twisting it around with a sickening crack. He then kicked his body over into the ocean.

"May that fucker forever burn in hell." Zabuza said. He than turned torwards Kakashi saying "I guess I have to thank you for this."

Sighing he said "Same here, you helped me accomplish my mission and nobody was killed. You even helped heal Naruto when you didn't have to."

Zabuza looked torwards Haku who was watching over Naruto. "You should be thanking Haku for that. She seems to know Naruto from somewhere. And she also seems protective of him. Who is this boy?"

**A/N And chapter 5 is in the books. This took up most of my day, but it was worth it. Yes Haku is a girl in this story, I know he is a boy in the canon but c'mon his face is way too feminine! Also she won't be included in the harem as she is kind of his older sister figure (if that makes sense). Well that's it for now and I'll post the next chapter up soon. Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

Preparations

The day after the fiasco with Gato and his men everything returned to normal. The villagers heard about the incident and gathered up in arms to help, only to show up and find there was nothing left to do. Tazuna and the rest of his men finished up the construction of the bridge and the village held a celebration that night in tribute to their ninja saviors and the completion of the bridge. Zabuza and Haku made peace with team seven, and Naruto was still out cold. Haku stayed by his side the entire much to Kohatsu's irritation.

"_Why does she keep claiming to be Naruto's older sister? This is ridiculous! When Naruto wakes up I'm going to get to the bottom of this." _Kohatsu thought. The next morning Naruto finally awoke and looked to his left to see Haku sleeping.

"H-Haku-chan!"He said alarmed.

She woke up looking around senbons at the ready before she realized Naruto finally woke up, putting the senbons away.

Rubbing his eyes he said groggily "How long was I out?"

"Since yesterday Naruto-kun." Haku replied.

"Yesterday? Goodness I was out pretty long- Wait a minute Haku! What are you doing here! What happened, how how-" Naruto was flustered unable to think straight.

"I'll explain everything Naruto-kun, with your permission Kakashi, Zabuza-sama?"

They both entered the room and nodded. Haku then went into detail telling everything that happened after he went unconscious \from Kakashi's chidori. First she started out with what happened after she left the orphanage when they were little. Then continued on to how she wondered aimlessly looking for a purpose before Zabuza found her. He trained her hard and helped her develop and perfect her ice release bloodline. She told how she and Zabuza were running around taking various jobs, then Gato made them their last offer. She also told about she recognized him when she came to retrieve Zabuza'a body and also how she was watching him train in the woods.

"My plan was to initially just paralyze all of you and take you with me Naruto-kun." Haku finished looking down.

"Wait paralyze, you mean Sasuke-"

"Yes Naruto, Sasuke is alive and well." Kakashi said. Sasuke passed by giving Naruto a brief smile saying "You didn't that I'd die already, did you dobe?"

"Although he refuses to reveal what happened in the fight between you guys and the moments leading up to his 'death'. Care to enlighten us?" Kakashi asked

Naruto was about to reply when he seen Sasuke send him a deathly glare and said sweating "Eh seems to have slipped my mind sensei."

He than faced Haku who he noticed was crying, tears dripping from her face onto the floor.

He cuppued her face raising it to meet his eyes.

"What's wrong Haku-chan?"

Sniffing she said "I broke my promise to you Naruto-kun. It was because of my selfishness that I almost got you killed. I don't even-"

"What do you mean? You kept your promise all this time, and despite your loyalty to Zabuza you tried to save me. I see no reason to be mad at you oneesan." Naruto said hugging her, to which she returned fiercely.

Kakashi then faced Zabuza asking "What will you don now Zabuza?"

At that Zabuza sighed scratching his head. "Truth be told I was going to release Haku after this mission. I haven't told anybody this but I was on a suicidal rampage. I wanted to gain enough money and stage a second coup against the Mizukage or die trying in the process. But after recent events I suddenly realized that I was too precious to Haku and my suicidal tendencies were putting her in danger. So from here on I am severing ties to Haku Momochi as her master."

"Haku whipped her head up frantically saying "Zabuza-sama you can't be serious!"

He walked over to her and smiled (his face is unwrapped) and put his hand on her head. "My dear Haku-chan I can't in good consciousness continue to take you with me. You've become something like a daughter to me and I don't want to put you in any more unnecessary danger. Besides how will you fulfill your promise to Naruto here?"

Haku's mouth dropped at this, she stared at Kakashi who gave her an encouraging one-eyed smile than looked back Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun, can I really come back to Konoha with you?" She asked timidly.

Naruto eyes lit up saying "Of course oneesan! We have so much to catch up on. I have a pretty small apartment but hopefully it will be enough until you can-"

Naruto was cut off as Haku gave him another fierce embrace, crying tears of happiness into his chest.

Kakashi spoke up saying "There is a good chance for Haku to be initiated into the village, but what about you Zabuza? You seem to be on a lost path and I'm sure the hokage can make some exception for you."

Zabuza sighed saying "Well are you sure about that? I've been thinking about that this the past day and I'm wiling to go wherever Haku goes. Wouldn't I be a bigger target for Konoha?"

"True, but Konoha is filled with different ninjas that have bounties on them. Heck I have a hundred and fifty of them from various countries and villages with an A-rank in the bingo book. Even more so because I've received my father's bounties as well. I'm sure another talent like you with some luggage wouldn't hurt." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Well it's settled than, when you guys are ready to leave we'll follow along." Zabuza said.

Everybody was happy at that, with Haku and Naruto hugging each other.

Kohatsu woke up coming into the room sleepily saying "What's all the commotion about- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH NARUTO-KUN!"

After everything was straightened out they prepare to set out that day. Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari saw them off at the gate.

"I'll make sure to send the money to the village soon Kakashi." Tazuna said shaking his hand.

Kakashi waved him off saying "Don't even worry about it Tazuna, just take care and be safe."

Inari was hugging Naruto, both were crying anime tears profusely.

"I-I'm gonna miss you Naruto-kun!" Inari wailed.

"Me too, I couldn't be more prouder you!" Naruto cried.

Tsumai told the group "Thanks for everything guys, my husband can rest easy knowing his sacrifice wasn't in vain."

The group nodded at that, not only did they impact this family but the whole village. Kakashi was glad he listened to his students.

They departed, after forcing Naruto and Inari apart, and headed home.

Suddenly a mysterious figure became visible from atop a tree branch. He had a tall and lean build, dressed in an all black shinobi attire. Except he wore a demon mask, it had a couple of horns on top of it with a red line vertical down the middle. He also wore black boots with snow white laces.

"_An impressive bunch, especially the kyuubi kid. I will definitely keep an eye out for this group." _The mystery man thought.

"You might as well come out, I don't people trying to hide from me."

Suddenly a humanoid fly-trap guy emerged from the ground. He was donned in the black robed, red clouded attire of the Akatsuki.

"I'm impressed, not many have even been able to sense my presence." Zetsu said "If I may ask what is your purpose for being here?"

"Same as yours, Zetsu of the Akatsuki." The mysterious figure said.

"Oh? So you know who I am and even my organization. I may have to dispose of you." Zetsu said, the black half narrowing it's eye.

"As much as I'd like to curb my boredom at the moment, I'd rather not. I just had my uniform pressed and I don't want any grass stains on it. Besides you wouldn't want to make enemies with me. My master is well aware of your organization and its intentions. I was just here doing some scouting if you will. I've wasted enough time on you so farewell." The mystery man than faded out of existence, as if he wasn't even there. Zetsu wasn't even sure he had a chakra signature.

"He knows about the organization and has a master. There's no telling if he has associates as powerful as him. I must report this." Zetsu thought, then merged into the ground.

_**In Konoha a Day Later**_

Team seven, Zabuza and Haku arrived at village gates of Konoha. Haku was stunned, the sheer size of the city was amazing. It was also beautiful, her eyes shined with admiration upon spotting the hokage monument.

"First time in Konoha eh oneesan?" Naruto asked amused.

She simply nodded seemingly in a trance.

Kakashi spoke up saying "Now we will all head to the hokage's office so we can receive debriefing. Afterwards-"

"That won't be necessary Kakashi-san. We have orders to take these two 'newcomers'in for questioning from the hokage himself." Five anbu suddenly appeared surrounding them. Zabuza and Haku tensed before Kakashi spoke up-

"Oh? I've received no such orders from Hokage-sama himself. Besides I've never heard of any of his anbu refer to himself in any other way than 'Hokage-sama.' You tell danzo to butt out of this one or I'll personally tell Hokage-sama that danzo's root lackey's are interfering with internal affairs." Kakashi said lazily.

The five root members tensed and before they could react a booming voice interrupted them.

"Oi, Kakashi! I knew it was my eternal rival, I can sense your flames of youth from anywhere!"

"This isn't over." Than the five root ninja's shushined away.

"_To think Gai would actually save me from a situation like this_." Kakashi thought sweatdopping.

"Yosh! You have finally returned my eternal rival, it has been too long we must continue our competition! Now I believe I'm leading the series-"

"I'm sorry guy, but as much as I love our little matches, I have report my last mission to Hokage-sama." Kakashi said

Faltering for a moment Gai brightened up saying "Of course! Duty to the village comes first! Now- wait a minute. You look familiar." Gai said eyeing Zabuza suspiciously.

Before Zabuza could respond Kakashi cut in saying "Sorry guy but we don't want to keep the hokage waiting. Later!" He ran towards the hokage's office with the rest following suit.

"Hmph, you are starting to lose your youth old friend. But fear not I will help you rejuvenate it." Gai than sped towards his usual training ground where his team, minus lee anyways, were awaiting their doom.

In the Hokages office they were immediately admitted. Kakashi gave him a summary of the whole mission, from their first encounter with Zabuza to killing of Gato. Though he left out the part with Naruto briefly losing it with the kyuubi's chakra. Sarutobi (I'm going to call him by his last name from on, seems natural) was listening the whole time with a thoughtful express, smoking on his pipe.

"Well I must say I'm impressed Kakashi. The same goes for the rest of you team seven. I am going to give you a three week period to rest and focus on training.

"And why is that Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why for the chunnin exams of course." Sarutobi said as if it were the most obvious thing.

Naruto and Kohatus gasped while Sasuke's eyes widened.

Kakashi eyed them doubtfully. "Are you sure about this Hokage-sama? I mean they are still fresh out of the academy. They've only been a team for a few weeks now."

"Well ts is your decision Kakashi. I was just recommending it because I was told that Kurenai, Asuma and Gai plan on entering their teams for the exams. I was just expecting you to do the same. Besides after completing an A-ranked mission that's more than most first-year gennin teams can only dream of.

Thinking Kakashi said "Hmm I don't know, they still don't seem ready to me-

Naruto and Kohatsu were suddenly on their knees in front of him with the puppy-eyes jutsu.

"Please Kakashi-sensei, we are more than ready! Just let us have this one chance and you surely won't regret it." Kohatsu pleaded.

Chuckling Kakashi said "I can get used to this. Alright I'll enter you guys, besides I was going to anyways.

Naruto and Kohatsu started cheering. Sasuke smirked thinking _"Just one more chance to prove my power, and another step closer to Itachi."_

Sarutobi than faced towards Haku and Zabuza. "As for you two, what should I do? Haku-chan I think I can reinstate you right away. But you Zabuza, you have quite the reputation already and are already registered in the bingo book as an A-classed criminal. Any reasons as to why I should let you become a ninja for this village?" Sarutobi asked.

Zabuza gave a slight bow saying "Just one, Hokage-sama. I have no reason to deceit you and the village and I will do anything I can to prove it. Before I lived a life of vengeance and chased after power. I know I have a reputation, and I will have ninjas, especially from Kirigakure after me. But I will make sure I do not involve the village or any of my comrades. Besides my sole focus is to look out for Haku-chan now. She is like a daughter to me and if she wants to stay here in Konoha than I would like to too."

Haku blushed at that saying "A-Arigatou Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza sighed saying "Please none of that Haku-chan, if anything we are comrades from here on out. But I wouldn't mind if you started calling me father."

Haku smiled warmly saying "Of course otousan.

Sarutobi looked between them saying "I sense no malice or deceit from neither of you. Ordinarily I would have to put you guys on a one-year probation while being under close watch. But I have neither the time nor resources for those so I will just put you Zabuza on a two-week probation period in which you will become a jounin after. Haku, congratulations and welcome to Konoha. Hearing about your skill sets and the fact that you possess a bloodline I would have to place you as a chunnin for now. I expect great things from you two." He reached into a drawer and threw a leaf Hitai-ate towards Haku.

Haku and Zabuza bowed back both saying "Arigatou hokage-sama."

Kakashi spoke to team seven saying "For the next few weeks we will just be focusing on your individual training as well as teamwork. Rest up today, for tomorrow we start. Hokage-sama." Kakashi said with a bow before shushining away.

Sarutobi sighed saying "I have rented out two apartment for both you two Zabuza and Haku for the time being."

Arigatou hokage-sama." They both replied with a bow.

"Well it has been a long day so I'm going home. See you guys later." Kohatsu said waving then leaving.

Sasuke muttered something about lunch with his mother than leaving.

"Well we should settle into our apartments, Naruto care to lead the way?" Zabuza said gesturing.

"Of course! C'mon oneesan!" Naruto said grabbing a startled Haku by the hand before bolting out the door. Zabuza just shook his head and chuckled before following.

"_An interesting turn of events." _Sarutobi thought before slipping his hat over his face for his afternoon nap.

For the next few weeks team seven did intense training to prepare for the upcoming chunnin exams. Zabuza and Haku would tag along while helping at the same time. Team seven were simply awestruck every time they watched Zabuza and Haku spar. Zabuza was easily as fast as Kakashi while Haku was a notch higher. Whenever Haku would spar with them they found themselves simply outmatched, Haku's speed was just too much for them as well as her ice-release. Before they started individual training Kakashi wanted to do something.

"I should've done this earlier, but I might as well do this before individuals. I want you each to channel your chakra into this slip of paper." Kakashi said handing a post-it sized piece of paper to Naruto, Kohatsu and Sasuke.

"What is this sensei?" Kohatsu asked.

"These pieces of paper will determine what your chakra nature is. You channel chakra into it and it will react according to what your nature is. Though it can't tell if you have a blood-line limit, so you would have to find that out on your own. Let me demonstrate." Kakashi pulled out a sheet and channeled a small amount of chakra into it, it crinkled. "As you can see it crinkled, meaning I have a lighting affinity. If it burns it's fire, if it soaks water, it crumbles into dust its earth and if it splits in half it wind."

Sasuke went first, and the paper crinkled, then burned. Sasuke smirked and the other raised their eyebrows.

"Impressive Sasuke, you have multiple chakra natures which is pretty rare even among jounins. You're turn Kohatsu."

Kohatsu channeled chakra into her paper before it soaked, then split in half. Her eyes widened at that.

"Well I'm not surprised you have a wind affinity as the rest of your family does. But you also have water, inherited from your mother. Impressive as your sister Alanna has the same chakra natures as you."

Than they all turned to Naruto.

"_Damn! They both have multiple chakra natures, it isn't fair to have me last. Man I'm gonna be a buzz kill." _Naruto thought depressed.

Naruto channeled chakra into his paper and what happened surprised everyone.

It crinkled, than split in half. One half became soaked while the other burned.

Everyone was stunned.

"_The dobe has FOUR chakra natures! Over me, an Uchiha! I'm going to prove my power and you won't stand in my Naruto_!" Sasuke thought frustrated.

"_This kid impresses me with something new every day. He's going to be powerful no doubt about that_." Zabuza thought impressed

"_Wow my little brother is so cool!" _Haku thought

"_Wow my brother is so cool! I can't wait to tell everyone at home." _Kohatsu thought.

"_Four nature affinities? Kami Naruto, am I glad you are in Konoha. I don't think I've ever heard of four elemental aaffinites. Three at the most and those were special cases. Minato-sensei you would be proud. This is going to be a special team." _Kakashi thought.

Meanwhile watching from afar blended in with a tree was Konan.

"_Four! Wow I hope I won't have to be the one to capture him. But maybe Nagato was right, maybe there are bigger things in store for this Naruto_." She thought.

"Impressive isn't it?"

Konan, startled suddenly appeared and was swathed in a swarm of paper.

"Who's there? Reveal yourself or you're dead!" Konan demanded.

Chuckling the person replied stepping from behind a tree "Well hello to you too Konan-chan. I would've thought you'd be a little happy to see me after all these years."

"Jiraiya-sensei. What are you are doing?" Konan said gritting her teeth.

"I could ask the same of you. An S-ranked criminal from Akatsuki here in Konoha spying on some gennin? Interesting… As for me well I'm just checking out my godson." Jiraiya said with an amused smile.

"Godson? No that is not important. So what is going to happen now sensei? We both know that I can't let you live since you already know about Akatsuki, and you know why you can't allow me to live either." Konanb said tensed.

Jiraiya raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Jeez such hostility, relax can't a former sensei catch up with a former student. Besides if we were to fight it would draw too much attention and that would be bad for the both of us."

"I suppose that would be the best course of action." She replied not taking her eyes off of him. "What are you planning sensei?"

Shrugging he said "Nothing, like I said I'm just checking out my grandson as well as you are. I know that Nagato sent you here to spy on Naruto, but you aren't to capture him. Well not yet that's why I'm not going to do anything. If you don't mind I'll take my leave." He said turning around.

Dissolving her defenses Konan said "Why should you be involved in this. Other than the fact that he's your 'godson'."

Jiraiya turned around with a cheerful smile saying "Because I have never been more sure about any person in my life. Mark my words that boy will change the world. You can tell Nagato that he's been replaced, don't worry he'll know what I'm talking about. It was nice seeing you Konan-chan. And I must say you've become quite the woman." He said, a perverted smile creeping on his face.

"PERVERT!" Konan yelled throwing a paper shuriken towards him, who just simply sidestepped it and shushinned away, his laughter echoing throughout the forest.

"_I must report this to Nagato right away." _Konan thought, than dissolved in a flurry of papers.

During the three weeks team seven progressed at an impressive rate. Sasuke trained with Kakashi for individuals and helped him with his lightning affinity as well developing his sharingan. He also sparred with him and Kakashi found that he had his hands full at times as Sasuke's sharingan gave him an upper edge.

Haku was shown to be very proficient with water nature because of her bloodline and trained Kohatsu for individuals. Kohatsu picked up things up very quickly and naturally so Haku didn't have to worry about that. She also decided to teach Kohatsu her unique taijutsu style, though it was difficult to explain since she usually did it with her ice release. But Kohatsu picked up in her ways of deception and speed to use to her advantage.

That left Zabuza with Naruto for individual training. Zabuza basically taught Naruto everything he knew. That included several water jutsus as well as his famed hidden mist technique. Because Naruto had an affinity in water and wind he was able to naturally pick up in it and learned the technique in a week.

"Hey kid, I think you might have some talent in kenjutsu. So you think you might want to learn it?" Zabuza said after a spar.

"Kenjutsu, you mean using swords? Sure I guess, it could give an edge over the opponent." Naruto said taking a sip from a water bottle.

"But the problem is I've only used my broadsword, decapitator, ever. And I don't think you're suited to swing a broadsword, so-"

"I could help Naruto-kun develop his kenjutsu."

Arashi suddenly appeared behind Naruto making him spray his water.

"Dammit Arashi stop doing that!" Naruto said trying to dry his shirt.

"So you're the son of the yellow flash eh? What do you have in mind." Zabuza asked.

"Well I have a hunch Naruto would be a natural with a katana. And I'm a second-level blade master so this could greatly benefit Naruto." Arashi offered.

"Second-level? Impressive, then it's settled. You will take over Naruto's kenjutsu training." Zabuza said.

"So does this mean I get to have a kick-ass blade like your Arashi-kun?" Naruto said eyeing the katana on his back with admiration.

Arashi ruffled his hair saying "Perhaps one day you will. But for now it's a wooden practice sword. Then you'll work your way up to a better weapon. You must learn to walk before you run, and now your beginning to crawl. To the weapons shop!" He grabbed Naruto and they both disappeared in a yellow before Naruto could protest.

Zabuza chuckled thinking "They look like brothers, their similarities are unnerving. I wonder…" But he put it off going to check on the others progress.

The day of the chunnins exams team seven headed towards the academy building for the first portion of their test. Along the way they saw a little kid getting bullied by some dude wearing some cat costume with face paint."

"You little brat I'm gonna teach you to respect me." Kankurou said raising his fist.

"Hey leave him alone!" Naruto yelled running towards him.

Kankurou smirked, he dropped the kid who scampered away.

"Man this village is full of arrogant runts. Let's see what you have."

"Kankurou…" Temari said in an annoyed voice, resting her face on her giant fan.

Suddenly senbon needles struck both of Kankurou's arms paralyzing them.

"What the- Hey I can't feel my arms!" Kankurou said panicking.

Haku appeared in back of him pointing senbons to his neck.

"What the hell I didn't even sense her!" Temari thought getting in a fighting stance.

"You gennin arrive in a foreign village for the chunnin exams parading around as if you own the village. Your arrogance deserves death, and your village wouldn't want to risk a war so they can turn the other way for this one. You Suna shinobi are all the same, I especially liked killing your type." Haku said

"Haku as much as we would love to beat him to a pulp, killing would only make things worse. Just let him go." Naruto said.

"I know Naruto-kun, just wanted to set things straight." She said with a sweet smile. She removed the senbons from Kankurou's arms than jumped towards Naruto's side.

Rubbing his arms Kankurou said "You bitch! I should kill you for-"

"You're embarrassing us Kankurou."

Suddenly a small boy with red hair and a gourd on his back appeared in a wave of sand.

"G-Gaara I was just-"

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara said coldly. He faced Naruto and the others.

"I apologize for his foolishness. We'll be on our way." He paused looking at Naruto with a creepy smile saying "Mother warns me to stay away from you, but I have a feeling we'll face off soon. What is your name."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied. He had an uneasy feeling about him.

Gaara nodded, turning away he said "Let's go." The sand siblings than ran off.

"**The kid possesses the Shikaku. He reeks of his insanity. I've never liked that one-tailed weakling. I hope that you do face him so I can kill that insane raccoon**." A voice said from Naruto's mind.

Naruto froze, the kyuubi hadn't spoken to him since Mizuki's revelation. Last time they talked it threatened to rip Naruto to shreds if he didn't release him. Since then he was quiet.

"_What are you talking about demon fox? Who is this Shikaku?" _Naruto thought back. The kyuubi just laughed and faded out.

"Naruto."

Naruto came back to earth, the three of them staring at him.

"Hehe sorry, I just remembered I forgot to hang up my towel." Naruto said, causing Kohatsu to sweat drop.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered shaking his head.

"I'll take my leave for now. Good luck in the exams. At least you guys don't have to kill of each other like they used to do in Kirigakure. Zabuza told me he killed all hundred of his classmates." Haku said chuckling. Team seven just shivered before Haku looked serious. "Don't relax around that Suna trio. They seem to be acting suspicious and we have received intel that Suna has been mounting their forces recently for something big. Especially look out for that red head, he doesn't seem right in the head. Bye Naruto-kun." She gave him a kiss on the forehead then shushinned away.

A tick mark appeared on Kohatsu's temple. She never really got used to Naruto and Haku's sibling bond.

"Well no time to waste. Let's go and prove everybody what we are worth." said Sasuke surprising everybody. He lead the way and Naruto and Kohatsu followed. Whatever doubts they had vanished as they approached the academy.

**A/N And chapter six is in the books. Sorry if this chapter was a little short, but I wanted to separate it from the chunnin exams. The next chapter will be about the exams as well as the invasion of the sand and sound village with some twists. Don't be shy and leave a review about anything, I want some feedback for my first story. Peace**


	7. Chapter 7

Chunnin Exams

**A/N Alright I know I said I was going to cover the exams and the invasion inthis chapter, but I'm just going to do the exams in this, with invasion in the next.**

Team seven entered the academy building to already find all of the gennin teams there. There were teams from every village, even kiri and kumogakure. Naruto was checking their chakra levels and it seemed as he expected, except for a couple of exceptions. The gaara kid who was in a corner with his siblings and a blonde kunoichi from kumo.

**"Nibi eh? My it's been quite some time since I've seen her. And not too bad of a carrier too." **Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind.

"_Nibi? What are you blabbing about fox?" _Naruto thought back.

Kyuubi chuckled saying "**You shall find out soon enough brat. You should mate with her carrier, she should produce some fine pups for you."**

"_M-Mate? Wha- I, what the..." _Naruto sputtered than noticed the Nibi jinchuuriki staring at him with a intense gaze seeming to study him, causing him to blush.

_"Wait carrier? Does that mean... she is like me? The gaara freak as well? There are actually more beasts like you kyuubi?" _Naruto thought.

"**Soon enough brat. Now don't pester me anymore, I am going to take a nap." **Then their link shut off.

At that moment a scarred man in a trench coat arrived and the gennins quieted down.

"Alright maggots listen up! I am Ibiki Moreno, you're proctor for the first portion of these exams. You will all take written tests, nine questions each. The tenth and final one will a verbal one. The rules are simple, no cheating. If you are caught cheating four times, then you and your team will be disqualified. Any questions?"

There was murmuring among the gennins, but there were no questions.

"I am now going to assign you all to your individual seats away from your teams to insure no cheating."

After they were assigned Naruto noticed that he was sitting next to Hinata and some rain village gennin. Naruto already knew what was up with this first part. They were supposed to cheat, this was all bout intel gathering and stealth, which was why they were given four strikes. Naruto would just pretend to do the questions to pass time and wait for the last questions. He looked towards Kohatsu and Sasuke and they gave him a quick nod in understanding. He looked at Hinata who seemed to fidgeting more than usual for some reason. She must nervous.

"Good luck Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered.

She blushed a deep shade of red replying "G-good luck t-to you too N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered.

"And begin." Ibiki boomed.

It was fairly quiet, but behind the scenes nearly every gennin was cheating. The questions were ridiculous. Only the few brainiacs like that pink-haired banshee Sakura seriously did theirs. Sasuke had his sharingan activated, Shino had his bugs spy for him, Akamaru was looking out from on top of Kiba's head, and Hinata was using her Byakugan every now and then. Shikamaru was sleeping, he either didn't care about the test or knew it was a fluke and didn't bother. In the hour they had nearly half the numbers of gennin were dismissed, caught for cheating, and when the time was up Ibiki spoke up.

"Alright times up. I must commend those of you who managed not to get caught. But I will give you fair warning now. If you fail the final question, not only will you and your teammates fail, but you will remain a gennin forever. If you want leave now would be the time."

_"Are they serious? Not even the hokage would have this kind of authority. Whoever believes him aren't fit to be shinobi period." _Sasuke thought. He looked towards his teammates who nodded in understanding.

A few teams left and Ibiki looked around the room.

"Alright the rest of you- pass."

There were sighs of relief and shock throughout the room.

"Are you telling me we did that test for nothing!" Sakura demanded, with a throbbing vein on her oversized forehead.

"Yes and no- well actually yes. These were mostly chunnin and jounin qustions. If you didn't see the common to sense to actually cheat, but not get caught than you just wasted your time I guess. In a shinobi's field of work they are required to gather intel in various ways to help themselves or a comrade out. Now for the next-"

Ibiki was interrupted as a kunoichi crashed through a window, landing in an elegant flourish.

"I am Anko Mitarashi, your proctor for the second portion of the exams and- eh sorry did I overdo it a little Ibiki?" Anko said sheepishly. Ibiki just shook his head.

"Now than you are all to head to training ground forty-four for the second part of the exams. Move it!" The gennins complied scurrying out of the academy building.

"You're not getting soft now are you Ibiki?" Anko asked.

"No, we just have a talented crop of gennin this year. I've noticed some chakra signatures too, mainly from the uzumaki kid, the red head with the gourd and that blond kumo kunoichi. This may be an interesting year, I just hope you hold up on your part."

"Oh you won't have to worry about that, this part will weed out the weak of heart. Later." Anko shushinned out of there, leaving Ibiki to clean up her mess.

Arriving at training ground forty-four Anko noticed that all the gennis were already there.

_"Impressive, but more than half of these brats won't last." _She thought

"Now this area here is known as the forest of death. There are two things that is required to pass this portion of the exams. A scroll of heaven, and a scroll of earth. One half of you guys will receive the earth scroll while the other half will receive the heaven scroll. If you haven't already figured it out than yes, you will have to fight each other for the compatible scroll.

You will have five days to complete this task. If you receive any type of outside help, than your team is automatically disqualified. Now than, you will all have to sign these wavers."

"What for?" A grass village genin asked.

"Oh just to make sure we aren't held responsible for any of your guys death." Anko replied casually which made several gennins nervous. After they all signed the wavers Anko distributed the scrolls and asked "Now any more questions?" She was met with complete silence which made her grin. "Okay then, ready, set, GO!"

The gates to the forest of death opened and all the gennins rushed inside.

Team seven ran around for a couple minutes then settled down hiding in the hollow of a massive oak tree.

"Well I think the best thing to do right now is to just gun for some random team, besides a Konoha team of course, and take their scroll. If it isn't an earth scroll than we will keep trying. I think it's better to try and complete this as soon as possible." Kohatsu suggested.

"Well dobe any suggestions?" Sasuke asked startling Naruto.

"Why me, you were 'rookie of the year' Sasuke-kun." Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Well I'm feeling like pulling a shikamaru right now, so I'll leave the plans to you. Worked out well in the past right? Unless you have something in mind Kohatsu?" She shook her head to which Sasuke said "The floors yours dobe."

Naruto smiled saying "Alright here it is..."

Thirty minutes later a heavily battered team seven was limping through a clearing. Naruto was dragging an unconscious Kohatsu while Sasuke was walking with a limp and arguing with Naruto.

"Dammit I should've known better than to trust the village idiot!" Sasuke yelled

Dropping Kohatsu, Naruto yelled back "It's not my fault you didn't follow instructions teme! It was because you were too lazy to-

"Well what do we have here."

They turned around to see a group of rain village gennin appear before them.

It was two boys and a girl, and they were all wearing respirator masks.

"Man we couldn't have found easier picking. Let's take care of these weaklings and get going." the leader said. He formed several hand signs yelling "Suiton: Water Fang Bullet!" He shot several water spheres that struck Naruto in the chest. Sasuke dodged yelling "Katon: Fireball-"

"Too slow." The female member said appearing behind him chopping his neck making him unconscious. They all gathered and searched Sasuke's pants finding a scroll.

"This scroll looks strange..." One of them said and opened it making it explode. They were all blown back.

They looked at the bodies of team seven who suddenly poofed up in smoke. "Shadow clones!" The leader said his eyes widening.

"Man you guys didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Naruto said appearing behind him and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to his head knocking him unconscious.

The other male member staggered back hearing "Behind you baka." His eyes widened as he spun around staring into Sasuke's sharingan. He attempted to run but Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him to the ground. Before he could move Sasuke yelled Raiton: Lightning Stab!" and with an electrically charged fist punched the rain-nin's back making him scream out loud before becoming unconscious.

The female member was looking for a way out before Kohatsu suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hey you can't go yet, not before I've had my fun." Kohatsu said with a sadistic grin.

The female rain-nin backed of screaming "Suiton: Aqua Jet!" (Yeah i ripped off the pokemon move, too lazy to think of one.) She became enveloped in water and rushed at Kohatsu. Kohatsu disappeared. The female nin looked around bewildered.

"Where-"

"Fuuton: Cyclone Twister!" Kohatsu appeard behind her spinning rapidly. Before the rain-nin could react Kohatsu collided with her resulting in an explosion of wind gusts. When they stopped, Kohatsu was seen standing over an the unconscious body smiling.

_"Wow Haku's training has really boosted her speed!" _Naruto thought.

"Found the scroll, and it's an earth one too." Sasuek said after rummaging through the leaders cloths.

"What should we do about them." Kohatsu asked indicating the bodies of the rain-nin's.

"Not our problem, now lets hurry up and meet at the rendezvous point before we attract any unwanted attraction." Naruto said and they all sped off.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the clearing, it was the mysterious man with the demon mask.

"Hmm not bad. The jinchuriki and his team made quick work of the rain gennin. I should probably wait until the finals to see him and the other two jinchuriki's-"

"Hey who the hell are you!"

A team appeared, with a music note symbol on their protectors. The mystery man sighed and turned around to face them.

"You don't look like a gennin, and you are interfering with the chunnin exams, thus you are interfering with our master plan." The leader of the team said.

"Oh so you are from the village that Orochimaru recently took over eh. That man has been a nuisance, not only to my masters plans, but to the ninja world in general. I've had orders to kill him on sight, but you'll do just fine." The masked man said.

Their eyes widened, one of them saying "He knows who we are, quick we have to kill him or else-"

In the blink of an eye the masked man appeared behind all of them shooting out dark tendrils impaling the three sound genins in the chest instantly killing them.

_"That snake should've chosen better recruits. I should dispose the bodies and leave, but I guess I'll leave the scroll out for a lucky team." _The masked man thought. He produced a blob of darkness that enveloped the bodies and disintegrated them leaving behind the scroll. He then faded out of existence, leaving no trace of what happened earlier except for the heaven scroll. Team ten stumbled across, stunned at their good fortune and shortly rejoiced before heading to the rendezvous point.

After about seven hours team seven finally arrived at the rendezvous point. They encountered the usual echoes of screams and battle. Then there was the incident with the sand siblings. They saw them in a clearing facing a team from rain village. They decided to hid in a bush and wait for this to play out.

"You know you should probably just hand over your earth scroll if you know what's good for ya." Kankurou said.

They sneered with one of them replying "Funny we were about to say the same."

"Enough of this, mother wants some blood, and your will do." Gaara interjected.

Suddenly sand poured out from the gourd and descended on the rain team. They panicked, and before they could react they were all encased in sand save foe their faces.

"P-Please, just take our scrolls and spare us please!" One of them begged.

Gaara gave a sinister smile replying "It's too late for that, mother has already decided for me." He then took out an umbrella which prompted the sand siblings to suddenly back out of the clearing.

"Sand Binding Coffin." Gaara muttered making a motion of closing his fist. The sand suddenly exploded showering the area with bits of sand and flesh.

Team seven was utterly shocked at the cold display of brutality. This Gaara kid just killed somebody as casually as washing your hands.

"Let's go." Gaara said, glancing their hiding spot before leaving.

_"That creep is insane!" _Naruto and Kohatsu thought simultaneously.

Sasuke however smiled, thinking "It seems there is competition out there, interesting."

They waited a few hours in case they would run into the sand siblings before moving to the rendezvous point.

When they arrived they were greeted by Anko.

"My you guys are early, just second after that suna team. Well you guys can rest here and do what you want until the rest of the teams arrive. For now open both the earth and heaven scrolls."

They complied, and a poof of smoke appeared revealing Kakashi and Iruka.

"Hey guys, nothing to be alarmed about. We are just here for verification purposes, though your sensei here Kakashi will remain with you guys for the remainder of the exams. I'll see you guys later." Iruka said shushinning away.

"Well well, I must say that I am impressed. You guys managed to pass this part in less than a day. We will have some r&r until the rest of the teams arrive. I'm proud of you guys." Kakashi said, the team smiling in response.

After about four days the other teams arrived. There were a total of eight teams including team seven and the sand siblings. The others were team guy, asuma, kurenai, kabuto, the kumo team and team twelve (Shino and two other original characters).

They lined up and faced the hokage with a haggard looking Konoha jounin who seemed to always be coughing. The sensei's of the teams stood off to the side. Sarutobi leaned over and whispered in the jounins ear, who nodded.

"Okay my name is Hayate Gekko, and I will be the proctor for the portion of these exams. There seems to be too many of you guys for the finals, so we will have a preliminary match right now. If any of you wish to quit, please do so now. If you do than you will be allowed to participate next year while your teammates continue on."

"I wish to bow out, truthfully I'm surprised to have come so far." Kabuto called out.

"Me too, I don't think I have the strength to continue any more." Kankurou said surprising everyone.

Hayate nodded saying "We still have an even number of participants which is perfect. We will start preliminaries now. Look up on the electronic scoreboard."

The scoreboard flashed then revealed two names: Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka.

"Alright do your best Naruto!" Kohatsu cheered.

_"Hmph you better not lose dobe." _Sasuke thought.

"Don't take too long." Kakashi said lazily.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said than jumped down onto the arena floor to see Kiba already there.

"Let's make this a good one Naruto." Kiba said with a grin.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Naruto replied smiling.

Hayate cleared his throat announcing "Alright the rules are simple. The first fighter to either surrender, become unconscious or die loses, though I will intervene if I suspect that will happen. Understood.?" Everyone nodded, Hayate than said "Begin."

Naruto first moved saying "Hidden Mist Technique."

The entire arena became shrouded in a dense fog.

_"Not bad Naruto, a good way to counter Kiba's acute sense of smell" _Kakashi thought.

_"Dammit I'm already at a disadvantage, I can't sense him in this fog." _Kiba thought. "Akamaru transform!" Akamaru barked then transformed into an exact human replica of Kiba. But then he suddenly felt a presence behind him.

"Gotcha!" Kiba struck Naruto in the chest only for him to dispel in a poof of smoke.

"Those damn shadow clones." Kiba thought then was interrupted as about thirty clones descended upon him. After dispelling the last few with a fang over fang attack Kiba was left panting. He then heard Naruto's voice, "I'm sorry to ruin the fun Kiba, but I must end this now."

Suddenly Naruto silently appeared behind Akamaru and chopped him on the neck making him unconscious before disappearing again.

This a technique known as silent killing. Combined with this fog, I've mastered the ability to sneak up and strike anybody in this fog." Naruto said.

This surprised everybody outside the arena, who heard, although they couldn't really see any of the battle with the dense fog.

"You actually taught him the art of silent killing?" Kakashi asked.

Zabuza suddenly appeared beside him chuckling.

"The kid possess the necessary speed to pull it off, and he mastered the hidden mist technique in a short time. So to basically put it, he's a natural."

Kiba was frantically looking around, Naruto could just pop out at any time. Suddenly he appeared behind him with a kunai to the throat.

"Hmph not bad Naruto, alright I Surrender!" Kiba called out with the fog lifting.

Naruto returned to the balcony receiving some congratulations and appraisal at the way he won the battle. He smiled then looked towards the arena to watch the rest of the fighting.

(I'm just going to do Sasuke's and Kohatsu's battle and skip the rest.)

Chouji vs Yugito Nii: Winner Yugito

Ino vs. Sakura: Tie

Shino vs Yugito's teammate Yumiko: Winner Shino

Tenten vs Temari: Winner Temari

"Sasuke Uchiha vs Shinto Nozawa." Hayate announced

Sasuke and Shinto made their way to the arena floor sizing each other up. Shinto looked like a typical kumo shinobi with tanned skin and spiky brown hair.

"So you're the Uchiha huh? You don't really look like much." Shinto sneered, with Ino and Sakura screaming at him in defense much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"Hn you're not even worth the trouble, brownie. Let's just get this over with, I won't even bother using my sharingan." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Begin." Hayate said.

Shinto immediately threw several shurikens at Sasuke who immediately took out a kunai and skillfully deflected them all. Shinto then rushed at Sasuke while forming a few hand signs yelling, "Raiton: Thunder Sabre!" He sent an electrical surge that hit Sasuke dead on, before he disappeared replaced with a log.

"You're academy tactics won't work on me." Sasuke said suddenly behind Shinto. He kicked him square on the back sending him forward before he got back on his feet.

"Bastard! Raiton: Lightning Surge!" Shinto punched the ground and suddenly electricity coursed on the ground towards Sasuke. Sasuke smirked then quickly stuck his hands out yelling "Lightning rod technique!" He absorbed the lightning into his right hand, shocking Shinto. He then charged his own lightning into his hand making the lightning cackle around him.

"You're really not worth time, so I'll end this right now." He then quickly rushed at him, and before Shinto could react he hit him square in the chest making him emit a piercing scream.

"That's enough Uchiha!" Hayate said quickly jumping into intervene. Sasuke smirked then stopped the attack. Shinto fell forward, his body looking fried and twitching.

"Winner: Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke walked away looking at his kumo teammates muttering "pathetic" before rejoining his team on the balcony.

Yugito gritted her teeth, she was on the verge of transforming into her one-tailed stage to rush over and tear that Uchiha prick apart.

**"Ah ah kitten, you wouldn't want that unnecessary attention would you? Besides the kyuubi's carrier is his teammate, and I'm pretty sure he would intervene. Besides, you want to make a good impression on him if you want to eventually carry his seed." **Nibi purred.

Yugito blushed furiously thinking _"For the last time shut up Nibi!" _Ever since she first set eyes on that blonde kid, Nibi revealed that he was the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi and kept suggesting that she pounce on him while she had the chance. While she had to admit that he was pretty cute with the whisker marks and all, she had more important things to worry about now that she was a kunoichi.

**"Cute eh? When these preliminaries are over, I suggest you ambush him and let him have it. I'm sure he'll respond enthusiastically. With the kyuubi's chakra I'm sure he'd be quite the energetic one. I bet he has a pretty big-"**

_"DAMMIT NIBI IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" _Nibi just gave an amused chuckle before Yugito cut the connection.

After Sasuke received his congratulations from both his team and duo of fan girl kunioichi's, the preliminaries continued.

Hinata vs. Neji: Winner Neji

Gaara vs. Rock Lee: Winner Gaara

Shikamaru vs. Omohi (Shino's teammate): Winner Shikamaru

Shino vs. Yoroi Akado: Yoroi surrenders when the battle starts, winner Shino

"And now for the final two fighters, Kohatsu Namikaze vs. Misumi Tsurugi."

The two made their way to the arena, Kohatsu had on a confident smile.

_"Man this dude looks like a creep! Isn't he a little to old to be a gennin.?" _Kohatsu thought

_"This brat should be no problem at all." _Misumi thought with a sly grin.

"Begin."

Kohatsu immediately threw down a smoke bomb. Misumi smirked saying, "Really? A smoke bomb?"

Kohatsu suddenly appeared besides him delivering a fierce punch making him fly a few feet.

_"Where the fuck did she come from?" _Misumi thought.

"Hah, I can't believe you actually fell for a simple smoke bomb! I wouldn't be so stupid as to actually hide in it." Kohatsu taunted.

"I'll kill you for that!" Sudenly Misumi's arms extended and he threw a punch towards Kohatsu who narrowly dodged.

"What the-" Kohatus was cut of when Misumis appeared besides her and held her down with his arms and legs twirling themselves around her body.

"My you have such a soft body." Misumi whispered in her ears.

Naruto saw this and an became enraged and was about to intervene when Kakashi held him back.

"Hold on Naruto, you'll get her disqualified. Besides I think this guy really underestimated your teammate here." Kakashi said.

Naruto calmed down and looked back to the battle not really believing it until-

Suddenly Kahotsu exploded and Misumi became drenched in water.

"A water clone! Where the hell is the real one!" Misumi said quickly trying to get his body back to normal before Kohatsu came from yelling, "Ice Release: Frost Bite!" She blew a strong gust of wind which suddenly froze Misumi.

"H-How did y-you?" Misumi stuttered, he was completely stiff his body frozen.

"I was counting on you to destroy my water clone. But I made sure to have this one explode to drench you with the water. Then it was simple from there, I would freeze you before you had the chance to react. You are now completely powerless, your body is completely frozen and your chakra network is cut off. I can wait for a few minutes before you become an ice sculpture and shatter you into a thousand pieces or-

"I-I s-sur-render-r..." Misumi said, he could barely speak with his teeth chattering and his jaw freezing up.

Hayate heard this and nodded saying "Winner: Kohatsu Namikaze."

"Yes! I'm going to the finals dattebane!" Kohatsu cheered. She was about to leave before Hayate cleared his throat saying "Uh Kohatsu, you mind... you know telling us how to un-freeze him?"

"She turned around with a sheepish smile saying "Hehe sorry, didn't think about that part. Just put him in a tub full of hot water for a good hour or so. But you better hurry up or else his body becomes completely frozen." A medical team quickly ran over and carted Misumi off the floor.

Kohatsu rejoined her team with Naruto hugging her saying "That was awesome Kohatsu-chan! I never knew you had such cool jutsus."

"Arigatou Naruto-kun." Kohatsu replied with a slight blush.

"Well I must say that Haku's training has really paid off. I didn't know you were capable of using ice release." Kakashi said.

"Well I'm just starting out on it. I'm not as good at it with Haku, since it comes to her naturally because of her bloodline. But because I have a wind and water affinity, I can develop it in time." Kohatsu said.

"Well I guess you guys actually did it. We are the only full team making it to the finals. Congratulations on accomplishing that, but it is not over yet." Kakashi said.

Sarutobi stood up clearing his throat than announcing "Congratulations on those who have made it to the finals. The finals will in exactly a month, so you will have all that time to prepare before then. The matchups will be announced prior to the tournament so be ready." He nodded than left with anbu trailing him.

"Now then we will take full advantage of the month and focus more on individual training. It will remain on how individuals were. I will be with Sasuke, Naruto with Zabuza and Kohatsu with Haku. Also the hokage didn't mention this but you will be judged a little differently. The kages and daimyo's from different lands will watching and judging on you're skill sets. But it will be up to the kages to have the final say in who gets promoted to chunnin. If you win, it doesn't guarantee that you will be promoted and vice-versa. Now enough of this. You guys deserve a little treat, so I'm taking us all out to dinner."

Naruto and Kohatsu loudly cheered at that while Sasuke just smiled thinking _"This is the perfect opportunity for me. I can learn everything he has to offer and pick his brain a little."_

"Well kid, enjoy this day. Becasue starting tomorrow you and me will start some serious training. You won't like it and you will certainly think about quitting, but trust me it will pay off." Zabuza said.

"Really Zabuza-sama?" Naruto said with shining eyes.

Chuckling he ruffled his hair saying "Of course, I am the demon of the hidden mist and I can guarantee that anybody who studies under me will achieve optimal results, just look at your sister Haku-chan. Unless you don't think you're up to it..."

"Hah, if I can be anywhere around Haku neesan's strength, than getting chunnins should be no problem. Bring on the intense training dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed giving his good-guy pose.

"I like that confidence Naruto-kun, because we will be stepping up your kenjutsu training too." Arashi said appearing behind Naruto startling him.

"What, you too?" Naruto yelled.

"Of course, and like Zabuza-san here it won't be no easy pickings. But by the time the finals start, you should be approaching blademasters status. And also you might earn a cool sword like mines in the process." Arashi said, drawing his sword to add better emphasis.

"Is that katana from the whirlpool village? I'd recognize that craftsmanship anywhere. Those are hard to come by now that the village has been destroyed." Zabuza commented.

"I think it might be." Arashi said with a shrug.

Naruto was now ecstatic, he would have tow influential shinobi's training him for the finals of the chunin exams. He would show up with newfound strength and confidence and shock everybody. This might be the perfect opportunity to prove himself. Caught up in the moment he took Kohatsu and Arashi's hands and rushed towards the exit yelling that it was Arashi's treat to lunch at Ichiraku's. Arashi paled at that and was about to disappear before-

"You think about escaping shi, and I'll tell kaasan about the stash of hentai books I found under your bed." Kohatsu threatened. Arashi blushed and hung his head in defeat.

Zabuza shook his head and said "I'm gonna go check on Haku-chan, later."

Kakashi was about to leave before Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Hn where are you going sensei? I barely broke a sweat from today's match, so I believe we should start our training today." Sasuke said with a small smile.

Kakashi sighed, it really was a blessing that he had a team with unique talents as this, but it came at the price of extended training which cut into his precious icha icha hours. This was going to be a long month.

**A/N And chapter seven is in the books. This chapter was shorter than I wanted, but I decided to kind of the split the exams into two parts. Also I will be explaining more about the oc's in the future like the demon mask guy and shino's teammates. I will also post the original techniques in the next chapter as I am too lazy to do it now it now. Peace**


	8. Chapter 8

Chunnin Finals

Team seven got a lot done in the month before the finals. Since they didn't who they would be facing, there was an added emphasis on improving their all around skills. This specifically included their greatest weaknesses, though up to this point there was very few thanks to the intense training provided by Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku.

For Kohatsu it was on her approach to fighting. She had impetuous tendencies to just try and overpower her opponents as quickly as possible. Though it was working for her up to this point, it wouldn't be that easy in the finals so she worked on the mental aspect of the situations and learning to conserve her chakra.

There wasn't much for Sasuke to learn about. Hell Kakashi was pretty sure that he was already at chunnin level, low jounin at the most. Kakashi found himself overwhelmed at times as Sasuke would be setting the pace of training. His ninjutsu was at a high level and once he fully developed and learned to control his sharingan, his genjutsu would be second to none. However his taijutsu left something to be desired of, and Kakashi worked him to the ground to drastically improve it, not that Sasuke minded.

Naruto was ultimately a work in progress. Thanks to his high stamina and chakra reserves he had the potential to become great. Though like Kohatsu, at times he would rely on trying to overpower the opponent, and with his massive chakra it would work on most ninjas. A few times Zabuza would find himself at disadvantage because Naruto would simply outlast him with his stamina and chakra reserves. However his inexperience showed at times, and in a real situation Naruto could make a mistake that could cost hi his life. Sadly Naruto seemed to have a complete handicap in genjutsu because of his chakra control. The chakra control was something they came to realize would be mastered in matter of years, so they steadily worked on it. Zabuza literally taught Naruto all the ninjutsu he knew and Naruto soaked it all up like a sponge, so he seemed set there. And thanks to Zabuza's brutal taijutsu training regiment and Naruto's stamina, his taijutsu was almost on par with Lee's. All that Zabuza had to offer him was his personal experience in dire battle situations and his life in the ninja world. Naruto was coming along with his kenjutsu training thanks to Arashi, and Arashi felt like he was ready to wield a real blade.

After training Kohatsu and Naruto spent more time together and became closer. Kohatsu enjoyed the opportunities to get to know her brother and it intrigued her to see how much they had in common. She even convinced Naruto to come over to her house on some days. Naruto found her family to be nice and he oddly felt comfortable with them, as if this was really his home but he always shook off that notion. Kohatsu's family seemed to warm up to Naruto immediately, and it took Naruto a while to get used to this. Kushina would have to force her hand into this and it started a couple of weeks before the finals.

"Kaasan, I'm home, and I've brought Naruto along again." Kohatsu announced entering the family compound with Naruto.

"Hey Kohatsu-chan, Naruto-kun." Kushina greeted. She gave Kohatsu a kiss on the forehead, and before Naruto could pull away gave him a warm hug.

"Eh Naruto? What's wrong are you still uncomfortable with me? Don't you like me?" Kushina asked with a mock hut face.

Naruto immediately responded "N-no Kushina-san that's not the case at all! I just... am not really into close contact." Naruto admitted, he always fell for it when Kushina did that, he really didn't like to see her sad like that even if it was fake. He was never comfortable with affection like that period, he didn't grow up with any like most kids.

Kushina grinned ruffling his hair saying "Don't worry' we'll break that problem soon enough. Besides I have an answer for that. Today I'm going to take you shopping."

"S-Shopping?" Naruto said feeling hollow. "Please Kushina-san you don't have to do that-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Kushina. And you have no choice in this young man. I am going to buy you some cloths and a new outfit to wear to the Chunnin finals. All you wear is that atrocious orange jumpsuit, and I am going to the do the world justice and put and end to that."

Naruto panicked and was looking for a way out when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Terrified he spun around and looked up to see Alanna grinning at him.

"I know that expression Naruto-kun, you're looking for a way out. Arashi is exactly like that, so don't even think about it. Besides I'm going to accompany my mother with you to give some 'insight' on what you should be wearing." She said, eyeing his jumpsuit with obvious distaste.

Naruto sighed in defeat. This was really what he needed, two beautiful woman to drag him off for cloths shopping. He was more nervous about the fact that he never went shopping with anybody before. He always had to scavenge for his things, and shopkeepers would only sell him the thing nobody would think to wear, his orange jumpsuit.

"Can I come too!" Kohatsu asked excitedly, and Naruto felt a sliver of hope in at least having her there. But Kushina shook her head with a chuckle.

"Sorry Kohatsu-chan, but it will just be us three. This is the perfect chance for us to get to know Naruto-kun better."

Kohatsu pouted but relented. Besides she was always spending time with Naruto training and all that. She figured she would let her mother and sister have this one with Naruto.

"I guess I'll just go and see if Hinata's doing anything."

"Thanks honey, well were off, c'mon Alanna!" Kushina grabbed Naruto by the elbow and rushed out with Alanna following with an amused smile.

They arrived at the usual shopping spot of the Namikaze's, which happened to the most expensive and luxurious in town. The shopkeeper smiled at seeing Kushina and Alanna, though it instantly disappeared when she spotted Naruto.

"What's he doing here, if I may ask Kushina-sama?" The shopkeeper inquired glaring at Naruto.

"I am taking him shopping to try out some new cloths, and why should it concern you Umino." Kushina asked.

"Well pardon me for saying this Kushina-sama, but I don't think it's wise to have this 'thing' seen with you guys." Umino said with distaste.

Naruto looked away ashamedly, it was starting to become the usual routine. Alanna saw this and took his hand encouraging him to look at her who was smiling warmly. Kushina however was furious.

"It doesn't matter who I choose to bring with me or associate with, Umino." Kushina said coldly.

"But I was just-"

"Just nothing, it is none of your business on who I am seen with. Naruto is a very close family friend, and if I hear you disrespect him again I'm cutting off ties with this store as well as my connections."

Umino paled "B-But I w-was just-"

"Enough Umino, we have already wasted enough time. Do not even try to test my patience."

Kushina said who took Naruto to look around the shop. Alanna gave Umino a threatening glare before joining them.

_"I guess I have no choice but to cater to the demon brat. The Namikes are my biggest clients, so I just have to suck this one up." _Umino thought.

For about an hour Kushina led Naruto around to try the various clothing. Naruto almost had to summon a shadow clone to keep Kushina from checking on him in the dressing room.

"Oh come on Naruto, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, I used to do the same thing with Arashi and Alanna when they were around your age."

"Mom!" Alanna hissed. She grabbed Kushina and led her to a corner.

"What? Oh don't pretend to be embarrassed, I am you mother and you and Arashi seemed completely comfortable with me-"

"Thats not it kaasan. You're acting like you are Naruto's mother, and it looks like Umino is starting to become suspicious. Look I know you can't help yourself here, and I'm enjoying this as much as you are but you have to show some restraint here. Don't worry, soon enough Naruto will be back in our lives and then you can let go."

Kushina just glared at Alanna then sighed. She was right, she was acting too motherly around Naruto, and her maternal instincts just automatically acted around Naruto. She was mildly surprised when Alanna told her that she and Arashi told her they knew the truth about Naruto, but was relieved when they agreed to keep the secret.

"Beside, I think Naruto is done." Alanna said eyeing Naruto who just emerged from the dressing room.

First off Naruto insisted on wearing something with orange, the color just grew on him and he remained stubborn about anything else. Umino took this as a challenge, and decided to get to work right away. Though she never really had to work with orange before, it oddly seemed to naturally mesh with Naruto and decided to work around it.

Kushina and Alanna checked Naruto's new getup, and had wide smiles.

Naruto had on a burnt orange sleeveless muscle shirt with a black vest over it with the Uzumaki swirl on the back (The same one on the back of the Konoha flak jackets). He also wore khaki shorts and black anbu sandals. Orange flames decorated the bottom of the black vest and he had on a holster around his waist complete with a shuiken and kunai carrier.

"Well he insisted on something that he could wear for everything. This is suited for shinobi so they could look more casual, yet be comfortable as this is suited for battle in an instant. This is kind of a prototype, like I can customize it further by adding a sword holster on the back and extra accessories for his arms and legs in the future."

"Well I think this is simply perfect." Kushina said, Alanna nodding in agreement. "Is this what you want Naruto? It's only one set and I'd prefer if you continued to look for more options."

Naruto cringed at that, it took an hour to look for this set of clothing alone! "Don't worry Kushina, this is perfect for me. As Umino-san said, this is perfect for both battle purposes and casual looks."

"Alright, but we are going to return in the future for more." Kushina said sternly, Naruto could only gulp and nod.

"Alright Umino, ring this up and I want five more orders of these." Kushina ordered and Umino was on it right away.

After that Umino requested to talk to Kushina in private.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll just be a couple minutes." Kushina called out. She then faced Umino with her arms crossed, a neutral expression on her face.

Umino sighed, saying "Look Kushina, I just want to sincerely apologize about everything, including my behavior towards Naruto. I realized that I was wrong in being caught up in the villages prejudice towards the boy and when I was helping him pick out his cloths I took the time to get to know him. Sure he is a little loud and all, but he is a sweet kid with all of the rumors about him false. I'm doing this not only for businesses purposes, but for the sake of our friendship. We have known each other for years, and I'm not going to suddenly throw this away for my pre-disposed hatred towards Naruto. Can you forgive me?"

Kushina's face softened up. "I accept your apology Umino. I'm surprised you would admit your wrongdoings though. I'm glad that we can remain friends because of this."

Umino chuckled, saying "That boy's enthusiasm is infectious, besides I look forward to the challenge of finding the right look for him. This is similar to when I had to design your husbands cape, I wonder is Naruto by any chance related to-"

"Uh I just remembered I have to, er pick up Kohatsu form the academy. See ya!" Kushina said hightailing out of there.

"That's strange, but that's just Kushina I guess." Umino thought and returned to work.

Needless to say people noticed Naruto's new appearance and started to see him in a new light. The look definitely suited him. His muscles were tight and defined thanks to years of intense training though nobody really noticed because he was always wearing that orange jumpsuit. Girls really started to take notice especially, and even gained some loyal Sasuke fan-girls including Ino and Sakura. Arashi had to admit that his mother and sister did a good job in taking him in and wasn't even slightly upset at not being able to tag along. Granted it would have been hilarious to see him tortured by the two older Namikaze's, but he couldn't talk since he went through a similar experience with his mother since he really couldn't care less about his appearance. Kohatsu was ecstatic when she took in Naruto's new get up.

"Wow my bro... er teammate looks so cool!" Kohatsu bellowed causing Naruto to blush.

The next two weeks team seven continued to train and sharpen their skills. Since they obtained all they could from their various sensei's, they decided to come together to train as a group. Zabuza taught Kohatsu a few suiton jutsu's, Kakashi taught a few of his own jutsus's to Naruto while cleaning up his taijutsu. Hell Haku even worked with Sasuke and taught him the basics of her silent killing technique as well as her methods to increasing her speed.

The day before the exams they were given the day off to rest and relax. Sasuke went off to have lunch with his moother, though he did grumble a "later" before departing much to the amusement of Naruto and Kohatsu. Naruto declined Haku's and Kohatsu's invitation to spend the day with them opting to instead use Arashi's recent gift to him.

_**Flashback Three Days Ago**_

"Hey Naruto come to my room for a sec!" Arashi called out.

Naruto did that, and just barely caught something heavy as he entered Arashi's room.

"Not bad, but anyways I want you to have that book."

Naruto looked at the book in his hand with a raised eyebrow. It was a thick gray leather-bound book about as big as a dictionary that seemed like it was generations old, though it was in excellent condition.

"Er thanks I guess, but what is it." Naruto asked.

"Just a little present for all the hard you have done so far. It's a book on fuuinjutsu, the art of sealing, passed down through my fathers side of the family for generations. This was one of the things I inherited , though I have to admit I have absolutely no skill for it. However I think you have the potential to develop in this area. Mastering fuuinjutsu will be difficult however as it requires precise chakra control and patience, however having massive chakra reserves as you do gives you a substantial advantage. So I suggest you take advantage of this Naruto."

Naruto nodded, treating the book with a newfound respect and reverence.

"Thank you Arashi-kun, I promise I won't let you down." Naruto said which, prompted Arashi to affectionately ruffle Naruto's hair.

_**End Flashback **_

Since then Naruto spent most of his free time studying the book. Normally he had zero tolerance for reading, or staying in place for more than five minutes. But this was something Naruto was determined to learn and make it his own. Unfortunately Arashi was right, Naruto found out that he could do none of these techniques, even the basic ones because he lacked both the chakra control and knowlege to learn them. However he noticed that he could perform all of techniques, including the advanced ones, thanks in part to his chakra. Naruto remained determined to try and read absorb all the information in the book, and whenever he wasn't reading he could create a clone to pick up where he left off. He would have to thank Kakashi for giving him the suggestion of using his shadow clones to do the monotonous things for him.

Before going to sleep Naruto decided to skim the back of the book where the advanced ones were. There were several kinjutsu's among them, ranging from the familiar demon sealing technique to bizarre ones such as opening and sealing hidden dimensions and realms. One in particular caught his eyes. It required massive amounts of chakra that would kill most people though it seemed fairly easy to learn. Naruto made it a priority to learn this in case he could use it in the future. He created a shadow clone and ordered it to study and learn it before falling asleep.

The nest day team seven met up in the atrium of the stadium where the finals were to be held. They noticed all the participants were there with their senseis. Naruto felt proud as he noticed that they were indeed the only full team there. They faced the front and Sarutobi arrived with a man who looked like an older version of Shikamaru, though he a slightly more serious expression with a couple of large scars across his face.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and announced, "Well I hope that all of you have taken full advantage of the past month to prepare for this day. Before we announce the matches, would anybody like to quit?" Unsurprisingly he was met with silence before he continued "Good, now I will turn this over to Shikaku here."

"Alright I am Shikaku Nara, your proctor for the finals of the chunnin exams. The rules are simple and the same as the preliminaries. The outcome though won't be the same as the kages and daimyo's of various countries will judge and determine whether you are worthy of becoming a chunin. Now I will announce the matches."

Shikaku summoned a large scroll and unraveled it to reveal it's contents for everyone to see.

"Match 1: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Yugito Nii

Match 2: Shikamaru Naravs. Temari

Match 3: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara

Match 4: Neji Hyuuga vs. Shino Aburame vs. Kohatsu Namikaze

Everybody looked around immediately sizing up their opponents. Naruto and Yugito glared at each other, their bijuu's chakra internally flaring up against each other. Sasuke and Gaara gave each other impassive looks, before Sasuke turned away annoyed. Gaara gave his sadistic grin thinking that he could settle for the Uchiha's blood for now. Neji, Shino and Kohatsu briefly looked at each other all nodding. Temari however was giving Shikamaru a scrutinizing look, and Shikamaru seemed to be shrinking under that gaze.

Shikamaru raised his hands, saying "Uh pops, is it still too late to forfeit?'" Everybody sweatdropped and Shikaku just sighed, his son's laziness was on a whole different level sometimes. "It'd be such a drag to have to fight another girl, and I don't want to look like a -"

He was interrupted when he had to jump out of the way as Temari's fan landed where he was standing.

"You lazy baka! Are you trying to go soft and feel sorry for me. If you forfeit, I'll look for you afterwards and make sure that you're taken care of. And your dad here won't do anything about it." Both Nara's gulped at that, then sighed. "Woman can be too troublesome at times." They though .

"Never mind, proceed." Shikamaru said trying to avoid Temari's glare by hiding behind Asuma.

"Well anyways, the first match starts in half an hour, so both fighters make your way to the arena. The rest of you will be waiting on the balcony for your turns." Shikaku said before shushinning away.

They all left and Naruto and Yugito found themselves traveling through the same tunnels to the arena. They were making their best attempts to ignore each other, though a certain presence wouldn't let them off that easy.

**"Oh kitten don't mess him up too bad. If anything show him your prowess to prove that you would be a capable enough to bear his offspring." **Nibi teased.

**"Hey kit, I say that after you assert your dominance upon her, you instantly claim her and mate her on the arena floor. This will definitely establish your dominance and scare off potential competition." **Kyuub said solemnly.

Naruto and Yugito furiously blushed at that, simultaneously thinking _"SHUT UP ALREADY!"_ They looked at each other blushing further, before turning away again. They soon seen the exit of the tunnel and appeared on in the arena. Around them were hundreds of spectators, consisting of shinobi and civillian alike. The daimyo's were in a private booth by themselves, while the hokage, kazekage and raikage were seated next to each other.

Orochimaru, who just recently killed the Kzakage had taken up his disguise. But he had a new dilemma on his hands now.

_"Kuso, I didn't expect the Raikage to be here. Granted I'm sure he is just here to watch his daughter, but Kumo and Konoha aren't exactly on friendly terms. And I could've sworn I seen Jiraiya around earlier. The Raikage too might side up with the old man on this one and this complicates things a bit. But I'll have an answer to that." _Orochimaru thought smugly.

Elsewhere the Namikaze's were seated together, with Arashi taking the day off though he still had his anbu get-up in case of an emergancy.

_"I hope Naruto-kun and Kohatsu-chan make it through this. I can't believe my babies might become chunnins soon, they grow up so fast!" _Kushina thought with a worried expression.

Arashi saw this and started smoothly massaging his mothers tensed shoulders saying "Kaasan, relax. Trust me you have nothing to worry about. Naruto and Kohatsu are more than prepared for this."

Kushina relaxed, with a small saying "Thanks shi, you always put my mind at ease."

"It's just part of my duty madam." Arashi said putting on a stoic expression which earned a playful punch on the shoulder from Kushina.

"I can't help but be suspicious of that kumo broad that Naruto's facing. She seems to be giving off the same aura as Naruto." Alanna said.

Arashi frowned at this, saying "Yeah I noticed it too, let's hope this doesn't get too much out of hand."

The crowd was murmuring in anticipation before they calmed down when they saw Sarutobi rise from his seat to address the audience.

"Fellow civilians, shinobi and distinguished guests I welcome you. Today we have nine fine gennins here who shall prove themselves to become chunnin. We will now proceed to the first match." He then nodded towards Shikaku down on the arena grounds who nodded back.

"The first match will now begin between Naruto Uzumaki and Yugito Nii. Are both fighters ready?" Naruto and Yugito nodded then Shikaku yelled "Begin!"

Naruto and Yugito just stood there, sizing each other up before Naruto made the first move.

"Katon: Firefly Sparks!" Naruto shot out hundreds of little fire orbs that descended on Yugito. She smiled and deflected them by yelling "Katon: Fire Encampment Wall."

Yugito was surrounded by a dome of blue fire that deflected the orbs of fire that exploded on contact.

"Hm she deflects my fire jutsu with one of her own, so that says that she is a fire-style user. But what's with the blue flames. I've seen the fire encampment wall jutsu before, and I don't think it's supposed to be-"

**"You obviously don't know anything about the two-tailed nibi gaki. She is a panther demon who is encased in intense blue flames that are on par with amaterasu. So it would seem natural that her carrier would become proficient in fire-style jutsus." **Kyuubi said.

Naruto smiled to himself, this was a perfect mismatch. Thanks to his training with Zabuza and Haku he mastered some powerful water jutsus.

_"Thanks kyuubi, you know you're not really that bad." _Naruto thought back. Kyuubi growled responding **"Don't push your luck kid, I'm still going to tear you apart at the first chance I get."**

_"Well good luck with that." _Naruto then yelled "Shadow Clone Jutsu". Fifty shadow clones poofed into existence and charged at Yugito who gave a small smile.

"Not bad, this might actually be worthwhile." She formed claws on her hands by extending her finger nails into long razor-sharp points. She then proceeded to to dispell the clones, showing grace and flexibility with her taijutsu style that utilized both her arms and legs. She was able to contort her body to certain degrees and angles that a human being shouldn't be able to do.

_"Damn what kind of taijutsu style is that!" I might have it in for me now." _Naruto thought.

Up with the hokages they watched the battle impressed.

"I must commend you with your daughter, raikage-dono. She seems like a fine kunoichi." Sautobi said.

"Yes, your little blonde gaki isn't so bad himself." A said looking at Yugito with pride.

After dispelling the last clone with an airborne kick Yugito twisted and landed gracefully on the ground.

"That was a good warm-up. Now let's begin shall we." Yugito said chargin at Naruto with incredible speed.

Without time to react Naruto had no chance but so settle in his taijutsu stance and meet her head on.

_"Hmm I can't afford to draw this battle out. If she really is a jinchuuriki like me, then it should be a stalemate and I can't afford that." _Naruto thought. He was matching Yugito blow for blow. He met her graceful moves with his powerful yet precise strikes. They went at it for about five minutes before separating from each other, panting slightly.

Yugito suddenly started to flare up, blue flames surrounding her.

"Katon: Meteor Shower!" Blue balls of flames the size of basketballs shot from her high in the air hen descended on Naruto.

"Suiton: Tri-Pillars!" Three big spinning colums of water emerged from the air and rotated around Naruto. They deflected the blue comets that descended on Naruto. Not wasting anytime time Naruto formed rapid handsigns, yelling Suiton: Great Waterfall Technique!" More water formed out of the air and joined the cycling pillars of water than formed into a massive wave of water that headed towards Yugito.

_"Shit, that's too much water!" _Yugito thought, apparently she gained her bijuus distaste of getting wet.

She narrowly dodged the water and it crashed down flooding the entire arena. She landed on the surface of the water while Naruto stood tall, smirking at her.

"It'll take more than that to get me off my game." Yugito yelled.

"Oh I knew you would easily dodge that technique, but it wasn't designed to hit you." Naruto yelled back.

Her eyes widened in realization, she was surrounded by water which gave him the advantage.

Deciding to press the attack Naruto formed more hand seals yelling "Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet!" Several massive mounds formed into dragons that surged forward to attack Yugito. She was able to dodge them, but they relentlessly carried on. Naruto had an idea to slow her down.

"Raiton: Static Discharge!" Narutio expelled powerful surged of electricity from his body that traveled throughout the entire area of water in the arena. Shikaku was glad that he wasn't down there as he hanging on one of the balconies watching closely.

The blue flames around Yugito flared up, but it was too late as she was hit with the attack. It wasn't powerful enough to completely stun her, but it froze her long enough for the water dragons to crash down her. Everyone thought it was over before the water dragons were blown back by a powerful surge of blue flames. Yugito was now in her version one jinchuuriki form. She was on all four with blue chakra surrounding her with one tail swishing behind her. Her eyes were slitted, with one eye gold the other green.

"Dammit, what the hell is that! How am I supposed to counter that."

**"I hate to do this brat, but I have no choice. I will lend you some of power to match hers. I won't allow the nibi to outdo me here."**

Suddenly red chakra flared around Naruto as he himself started entering his level jinchuuriki form. Like last time he took on his primal looks, though this time he felt little more in a control. The two jinchuuriki's rushed and met head on. Everybody watching was simply awe-struck. This was the first time they've seen two jinchuuriki's clash.

The crowd was starting to become restless as they sensed the two malevolent forces colliding. Fortunately they didn't know that, only the shinobi present could feel the kyuubi's chakra.

"Well this is one of the most impressive displays of power I have ever seen. The two-tail vs. the nine-tail, interesting." The kazekage observed.

Sarutobi and A stiffened at that. How did he know that? They were pretty sure they kept a tight lid on the whole status of their jinchuuriki's. A decided to ask a question to test the kazekage.

"So kazekage-dono, will we see your son display some of his own powers with the one-tails.?"

The kazekage chuckeld, saying "My son knows what he is doing, I trust he will represent sunagakure well." That immediately gave him away. It was well documented that the kazekage had absolutely no relationship with gaara, just harnessing his powers in use for the village.

Their attention returned to the battle below where it seemed to be reaching a climax.

"Demon Tailed Fireball!" Yugito yelled shooting a massive bluish-white fireball towards Naruto seemingly hitting him. Yugito gave a weak grin as her cloak started to waver. The battle took a lot our of her especially because she had to use use nibi's chakra. Besides Killer Bee, Naruto was the toughest opponent she ever faced. He had insane amounts of chakra as well as seemingly unlimited stamina. She had to end the fight right there, so she packed everything she had in that demon tails fireball.

"Not bad, had you actually hit me I would've been done for sure."

Yugito tried to spin around but soon found herself strained in Naruto's grip with a kunai to her throat. She also felt the kyuubi's chakra overpowering her and her demon cloak vanished.

"How... h-how did you do it?" Yugito panted, she felt like she was about to faint.

"Simple, I substituted with a water clone. Since were surrounded by water I can make water clones at will using less chakra. The moment that fireball headed my direction, I made the switch and here I am."

"Dammit..." Yugito whispered than fainted with Naruto catching her. Shikaku suddenly appeared besides him to check on Yugito, then gave a nod.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki." Shikaku announced. The crowd remained silent for a few seconds. Naruto was about to fear for the worst when there was a sudden eruption of applause and cheering. They still may not like him, but they respected the fact that they defeated a powerful opponent like Yugito, especially being from Kumo.

Naruto chakra jumped to where Yugito's team was, gently placing her on the ground before joining his team on the opposite balcony.

"That was a well fought match Raikage-dono. I have no doubt that your daughter will become a chunin." Sarutobi said.

A sighed, responding "Aye, that she will be. That Uzumaki kid will become something special too." He still felt immense pride though, she held her own with the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi and that's all he could've asked for. He saw Naruto carry Yugito's exhausted body from to her team.

_"I think I felt something when they were fighting, something special like a bond." _A thought amused. Naruto's gesture of helping Yugito made him smile.

The finals continued with Shikamaru and Temari. (It went like in the canon).

"-Besides I don't have the chakra to maintain my shadow possession. This is all such a drag." Shikamaru sighed.. Shikaku also sighed, his son was this close to winning, but he knew better. Besides he was positive that after the tactical brilliance he displayed in the battle being at a disadvantage the judges would take that into consideration.

"Winner: Temari." Shikaku announced.

Shikamaru released his possession jutsu and turned around to walk away, thinking his troubles were finally over. But that was far from the case.

"You lazy little prick! You had the chance to finish me and win the match. How dare you embarrass me by allowing me to win!" Temari bellowed charging after Shikamaru. He turned on the after burners veering into the tunnel exit with Temari following.

_"Shika shika, it's a Nara family trait to have a beautiful headstrong woman to keep us lazy Nara men in line. And it seems you didn't have to look far to find this one." _Shikaku thought.

The next match proceeded with Sasuke and Gaara (this also went like in the canon except Sasuke is owning him)

"Chidori!" The sound of a thousand birds chirping was heard as Sasuke's deadly lightning attack easily penetrated Gaara's sand dome striking him in the chest. A loud blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the stadium as Gaara felt the most intense pain in his life.

"Aw did that hurt?" Sasuke taunted.

"You... I will kill you for that." Gaara croaked, his sand shield slowly deteriorating.

"Please, your 'ultimate' sand defense is no use against me. My sharingan can predict all your attack patterns, and my speed is greater than Lee's to the point where your sand might as well not be there. Forfeit now, you're just embarrassing yourself."

Gaara startled Sasuke by laughing. It was a laugh with no emotion in it. It was forced, his insanity taking over.

"You fools. Nothing can kill me. Surrender? No I will kill you and everyone in this pathetic village." Gaara started transforming into his bijuu form, the sand building him up.

At that total chaos broke out. With most of the audience asleep from a genjutsu pandemonium broke out. Sound and sand nin's poured in attacking the konoha shinobi's present. Arashi quickly got ready and stood in front of his mother and sister as twelve sound nin's surrounded them.

"So Orochimaru's behind this whole thing. I can't believe we didn't recognize the signs earlier." He hissed.

One of the sound nin' chuckled stepping forward. "Just move aside and we'll kill you quickly. I think we'll take those two pretty ladies for a little ride though." The other sound nin's laughed at that before Arashi struck first. He threw a tri-pronged kunia in the middle of the group confusing them.

"Hey kid, you know you actually have to hit us-" In several flashed of yellow Arashi killed them all. He either slit their throats or decapitated them . He was already slid his Katana back in it's sheath before the guy could finish his sentence.

"Alanna, kaasan, I have to go and help out. You guys will be alright?" Arashi asked.

"We'll be fine, go shi." Kushina said, her voice cold.

Arashi nodded than headed off. Kushina walked over to the surviving sound nin. He was clutching his ruined throat, eyes wide in disbelief and fear.

"W-What a-are-" He gurgled before Kushina came over and stepped on his throat then pressed down resulting in a sickening crunch killing him.

"Let's go Alanna, we have to first find Kohatsu then Naruto." Kushina said, Alanna nodded than they both ran off hoping they would be alright.

Naruto was watching the battle between the three kages. They all dropped their kage robes and had their battle armor on. Except the Kazekage revealed himself to be Orochimaru in disguise. And he was faring for the worst.

"Dammit, sound four do it now!" Orochimaru commanded

The sound four appeared, one on each corner of the rooftop they were fighting on. Naruto recognized this formation from the fuuinjutsu book.

"Hold on old man I'm coming!" Naruto rushed over and barely made it in time as the sound four did their four-point barrier over the four of them.

"Naruto? What are you doing here!" Sarutobi asked exasperated.

"Don't worry old man, I still have plenty of chakra left so I decided to get some more action in." Naruto said with a determined smile.

"Naruto, you don't realize the situation here! We are facing an S-ranked criminal here. Theres's no telling what he's capable of. You can get killed!" Sarutobi said.

"Hokage-dono is right gaki. You just had your fight recently so your not at full power, and right now you're putting yourself in a position to be a distraction to us." A said.

"Hmph don't worry about me. Let's just take care of this freak right here." Naruto said. Sarutobi and A reluctanly agreed while the three of them faced Orochimaru.

"Kukuku, well I seem to be at a massive disadvantage. Allow to me to even up the playing field. Summoning Impure World Technique."

Suddenly three coffins appeared from a portal on the ground. The one in the middle was a darker shade of gray with the kanji for the shinigami on it.

Sarutobi paled, "Saying this can't be..."

The lids to the three coffins dropped and three figures emerged from them. On the left was the second hokage. On the right was the first hokage. And in the middle was the fourth.

"Hashirama-sama, Tobirama sensei." Sarutobi said shocked.

"The yellow flash." A whispered in awe.

The three figures looked around in confusion. The yodaime looked around in horror comprehending the situation. His eyes then fell upon their three opponents, especially the younger replica of him.

"Naruto..."

**A/N And chapter 8 is in the books. Well sorry if I only did the battle between Naruto and Yugito, but I didn't feel the need to describe them when we already seen them in the manga and anime. Also shouts to 55 for the suggestions on Naruto's new outfit. I'll give him some alternatives in the future too. Next time will be the battle between the resurrected kages and the allied heroes stuck in the barriers as well as other battles happening around Konoha. Peace**

**Original Techniques:**

**Katon:Firefly Sparks**

**Rank:D**

**Description: The user casts thousands of tiny fireballs towards the target.**

**Katon: Meteor Shower**

**Rank: C**

**Description: The User creates several molten balls of fire and hurtles them in the air for them to fall towards the intended target. Depending on the users power the jutsu's level varies.**

**Suiton: Tri-Pillars**

**Rank: C **

**Description: The user summons three rotating pillars of water meant to deflect oncoming attacks.**

**Demon Tailed Fireball**

**Rank: A**

**Description: Yugito's unique technique. She utilized the Nibi's blue flames to create a massive fireball that devastates anything it comes into contact with.**


	9. Chapter 9

Barrier Between Life and Death

"Naruto..." Minato said shocked at suddenly seeing his son.

_"How does he know who I am?" _Naruto wondered.

"Well isn't this precious, you seem to know this little brat Minato." Orochimaru said sweetly.

Minato's face instantly hardened at that. Though he couldn't control his body functions, he was still allowed to talk.

"Orochimaru, this is an all time low for you. Not only have you attacked Konoha, but you used lord second's forbidden technique, especially to resurrect all of us previous hokages. There's a special place in hell for your kind." Minato spat.

"Hey, hey what's with all the hostilities. Speaking of hell I did temporarily rescue you from the shingami's eternal wrath." Orochimaru said.

"Speaking of which, how did you do that? If I remember correctly, once you make a contract with the death god, you must give him a soul in return, with the summoners soul being used most of the time." Tobirama said raising an eyebrow towards Orochimaru.

"Heh don't worry about that, I had to make extra preparations to get 'lord' yodaime's summon in place. But enough of that lets get straight down to business." Orochimaru said taking out two kunai talismans walking towards the first two hokages. They spoke up before he could do that.

"Hiruzen, make sure you stop us at all costs. The fate of the village, the will of fire rests upon you." Hashirama said looking towards Sarutobi.

"I always had faith in you as my best student. Don't fall short of expectations Hiruzen. The same goes for you other two, so please stop this unnatural disaster." Tobirama added.

"I promise this with my life, as the sadaime hokage." Sarutobi said closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again with a renewed determination.

"I shall help you with all my might Sarutobi, Orochimaru is a menace to the ninja world that must be stopped." A said getting into a fighting stance.

"And I will do my best as a future hokage dattebayo!" Naruto yelled making Minato give a proud grin.

"That's all very touching and all, but I'm in quite a hurry so if you don't mind." Orochimaru said inserting the talismans into the back of the heads of the first and second hokage, erasing their personalities making them into mindless slaves. "Unfortunately I only brought two, but Minato is still under my control though he can continue to run his mouth. Consider this as a small gift Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said with a fake smile earning a snarl from Naruto.

The first and second hokage started to walk at a slow pace then at a run towards Saurotbi and A.

Minato drew a tri-pronged kunai with some inscriptions and threw it towards Naruto.

"Naruto watch out!" Minato yelled. Naruto dodged it with the kunai landing behind him, but in a yellow flash Minato appeared behind Naruto. Naruto barely defended a powerful kick from Minato which sent Naruto back a few feet.

_"So that's the yodaime's famed hiraishan. That was too fast, I thought Arashi was fast using the technique, but I am facing the original user and I can see why he was such a feared shinobi worldwide. I mustn't let my guard down." _Naruto thought.

"Naruto, please be strong and defeat me with all your might. I can still talk and guide you through this, but I can't control my actions so it's all up to you." Minato said urgently.

"I'll try my best yodaime-sama, that's a promise." Naruto replied getting up before running towards his father.

"Kushina surveyed her surroundings. Around her lay several sand and sound ninjas, who foolishly thought that they could sneak up on what they thought was an unsuspecting civilian. It cost them their lives dearly. Kushina wiped her katana, which she always kept hidden just incase, on the shirt of the last sound-nin she slain.

_"This is disgraceful. We always expected Orochimaru to attack at any moment, but not Sunagakure. When this is all over I don't think were going to risk going to war, but Suna is going to face massive repercussions." _Kushina thought.

Two sound-nins came out of nowhere and charged at Kushina. Before she could charge at them Alaana appeared and with fists glowing green struck both ninjas on the back of their heads. They suddenly collapsed on the ground howling in extreme pain. After a few moments of thrashing they finally stopped, eyes glazed.

"A reverse-type of healing jutsu. I struck the base of their necks and combined with my chakra their muscles reacted negatively. All their muscles were pulling against each other, basically it felt like a cramp a hundred times worse though. A bit cruel, and inhumane for someone of my profession, but in a situation like this it's always good to be prepared." Alanna said.

Kushina nodded, saying "You did great honey, now did you find anything out."

Suddenly she seemed frantic saying "Well the invasion did catch us all off guard and we suffered some casualties. But now that we safely evacuated most of the civillians we are starting our counterattacks. The enemy didn't count on that, and are being over whelmed by our forces. Jiraiya-sama luckily arrived a few moments age and seems to be subduing the kid with the one-tailed demon. Kohatsu is with Sasuke and Kakashi and she seems to be fine. But most importantly Naruto is in big danger."

Kushina's eyes widened at that and grabbed Alanna's shoulders, waiting.

"Orochimaru is facing the sandaime, raikage, and Naruto on a rooftopp. There is powerful barrier around them and there is no way to get in or out. I have no idea how Naruto got there, but there is something else. Orochimaru managed to resurrect the previous hokages, including tou-san. He is fighting Naruto as we speak."

As soon as she heard that last sentence she sped off towards the scene of the battle with Alanna close behind. She was now scared more then ever. Two of her loved ones were facing off, one dead and one alive. Her worst fears were that both would end up dead.

Arashi could only helplessly stare and grit his teeth in frustration. He was glad that the counter-attack was succeeding at a huge rate. Jiraiya had just knocked the gaara kid unconscious and repelled Orochimaru's snake summons. With those major threats removed, all the konoha shinobis had to focus on were the sand and sound ninjas. And despite nearly being at even numbers konoha simply had more talented shinobi's and the invading forces were driven back. But the battle in the barrier was the important one now. Anbu like Arashi could only hope that the sadaime as well as A and Naruto would somehow pull through. He was stunned that his father had returned back from the grave, but it infuriated him that he was forced to fight Naruto.

_"Dammit, I have to find a way past this barrier!" _Arashi thought in frustration. But he could only grip his katana in anger as he watched on.

Konan watched the entire scene fold before her. She was tempted to jump in and kill some sound-nins since Orochimaru trapped himself in that barrier. That traiterous snake deserved to die, he was wanted not only by the akatsuki and leaf village, but the entire ninja world for his horrible crimes to humanity. But she was now focusing on the battle in the dome, especially between the fourth hokage and Naruto.

"This will be interesting. Let's see what Nagato see's in you kid."

"Leaf huricane!" Guy delivered a devastating kick to a sand-nins head instantly killing him.

"Chidori!" Sasuke's chidori ripped through three of the enemies in quick succession. Sasuke had a slightly evil grin, these bastards would pay for interfering with his match.

Kohatsu knocked her opponent unconscious while Kakashi took care of the last two, wiping his kunai before stowing it away.

"Yosh! What they lack for in power, they also lack in youth. I shall show them the true will of fire, and if I fail then I will attempt to beat that purple barrier down even if my glorious fist are grinded down to a pulp.

Kohatu and Sasuke just sighed, but Kakshi was now looking at the barrier that Guy mentioned. It seemed that Orochimaru had trapped the Sadaime hokage, raikage and-

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered in horror.

"Naruto?" Kohatsu asked confused.

He seems to fighting for his life against... against... M-Minato-sensei." Kakashi stuttered, shocked.

"What do you mean Naruto is fighting the yodaime-hokage, that's impossible!" Guy said, now serious. "Unless..."

But Kakashi was already speeding over there with the others following.

_"Sensei, Naruto..." _Kakashi thought.

It seems Orochimaru underestimated the situation. He didn't originally plan for the raikage and kyuubi brat to be fighting alongside the old geezer. He also didn't think it would be such a close battle.

Sarutobi was more than holding his own against the first hokage. Because he had known him when he was younger and also studied up on him since then, he knew all his jutsus and how to counter them. With the help of enma and his adamantine transformation, he managed to break through his various wood-release jutsus and pin him down.

A had a little more difficulty with Tobirama. He was proficient in genjutsu and time-space jutsus. He was also a master with water-style, probably the most formidable that A had ever seen. But A was probably the best matchup for the nidaime. A's speed along with his lightning armor soon overpowered Tobirama.

However Naruto was way over his head with his father. Despite the kyuubi lending him his chakra, mostly for revenge, and transforming to his level one transformation it still wasn't nearly enough. Naruto simply wasn't able to keep up with Minato's speed, and if it wasn't for the kyuubi's fast acting regenerating the rasengan he caught on his back would've killed him.

**"Dammit brat, there's only so much I can do." **Kyuubi growled in Naruto's mind.

Naruto ignored him and created fifty shadow clones, but of course it was useless.

Quickly jumping in the air, Minato threw a kunai saying "Shadow kunai jutsu." The kunai multiplied and rained down dispelling the clones and a few striking Naruto. Minato then suddenly charged at a down Naruto with a kunai, his eyes widened in fear.

_"Dammit, this is it." _Naruto thought weakly.

Suddenly A appeared out of nowhere and struck Minato from the side sending him flying.

"Do it now Enma!"

Enma appeared behind Minato and locked him into a steel grip. Sarutobi, looking worn and battered, but ran up and slapped a seal tag with the kanji for 'restrict' on it. Now Minato, along with the defeated Hashirama and Tobirama were on the ground unable to move.

"You did well Naruto, now just sit back and let us handle Orochimaru." Sarutobi said calmly.

_"Well, the brat turned out to be the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi. He is also one of the bravest kids I've seen to be able to survive against the yellow flash. Bee will be interested in hearing this." _A thought.

"I-I need a favor, please." Naruto said, trembling as he stood up. "Please keep Orochimaru occupied while I try something with all the hokage's.

"What are you up to gaki?" A said narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Make this quick Naruto, what are you planning to do. Seeing as how you won't listen to what we say think on it carefully. If you mess up you might release the restriction on them." Sarutobi said eyeing Orochimaru carefully.

"It's okay jiji, just please trust me with this on this one." Naruto said, closing his eyes.

Orochimaru suddenly charged, his sword of kusanagi ready before Sarutobi deflected it with the tranformed enma. Orochimaru disengaged, narrowly avoiding a blindside hit by A.

"Let's just try and focus on Orochimaru here, raikage-dono." Sarutobi said.

"And what if the gaki makes things worse?" A asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It can't hurt to try, besides we have this battle won already."

"That's what you think old man!" Orochimaru yelled sending a flurry of snakes at the two.

Naruto was in his mind now, standing in the front of the kyuubi's prison. It was his first time there and it kind of surprised him that the prison would look like a dump.

**"What do you want?" **Kyuubi growled in irritation.

"I need the most chakra you can spare for now." Naruto said, staring into the massive face of the kyuubi behind the bars of it's prison.

**"I've given you enough." **Kyuubi growled.

"Just do this for me, and if I fail in my plan then I promise to personally release you from your seal."

**"And if you fail?" **

"Then we both die." Naruto said simply.

The kyuubi could only give another menacing growl. The stupid blonde was right. But the prospect of seeing him fail and being released from his seal was too promising so...

**"Put your hand on the barrier. It will lock you down on your promise, but at the same time give you complete access to my chakra. You better know what your doing." **

"Thanks kyuubi." Naruto said with a small smile. He reached towards the prison seal then gasped as he felt a sudden rush. It left Naruto in awe at the might of the kyuubi's power. So much power, so much hatred.

Naruto was suddenly engulfed in a massive ray of the kyuubi's chakra, charging himself up. It was so powerful that it distracted the fight happening.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi said panicked.

_"Such power." _A said, slightly trembling.

Forming several handsigns, Naruto said "Summoning: Shi Tenshi." (Death Angel)

A blinding portal opened up from above them and a figure emerged from it. It stood at nearly ten feet tall. It was wearing a long flowing white robe, with two massive wings protruding from it's back. It had a humanoid face, with white eyes and long silver flowing hair. It carried an intricately carved black staff tipped with an orb that had the kanji for 'judgment' on it.

_"The angel of death, impossible! That's only a faded legend!" _Orochimaru thought shocked.

"What is your bidding?" It intoned.

Naruto met it's blank eyes unflinchingly saying "I request that you resurrect these three." He said gesturing towards the resurrected hokages.

"I see, they were resurrected with the impure reincarnation technique. Do you have the souls of the surrogates."

"The what?" Naruto said confused. There was nothing about this in the book.

"Edo tensei requires human sacrifices. The summoner uses the bodies of the sacrificed to store the ressurected souls in. In other words do you know the one responsible for ressurecting them. If they personally killed them, then I can obtain their souls from them to start the process."

Naruto then nodded, pointing to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's eyes widened, and before he could react the death angel appeared before him. The orb on it's staff glowed and orochimaru was suddenly unable to move. He was surrounded with a bright aura, and the death angel touched his mouth then pulled pack retracting three light blue blobs. Orochimaru crumpled, feeling completely drained.

"The souls of sacrifices are obtained, do you have the required chakra?" Naruto sighed then nodded. The angel held out it's hand and Naruto's chakra, both his and the kyuubi's, started to flow towards it in massive quantities. After a few minutes the angel stopped, seeming satisfied. Storing the chakra in it's staff, it suddenly raised it in the air dispelling a massive shockwave. The three bodies of the hokages floated in the air. Three sound-nin bodies fell out from them leaving the appearance of the hokages in the air. Then in another blinding flash of light three bodies landed on the ground.

"What is this?" Minato said. "I can control myself. I... feel like I'm-"

"Alive? Well yes you three are now completely resurrected now that the process is complete. The summoner has successfully met the requirements to do so. He is an interesting one, the other person to succesfully summon me was probably the most powerful shinobi ever known. My purpose is now done here, but a word of advice. The boy is now unconscious suffering from severe exhaustion. He is dieing from the massive strain to his body of handling all that chakra and summoning me. Farewell." At the the angel disappeared.

The three resurrected kages looked around in disbelief. Tobirama and Hashirama stared at each other touching each other on the shoulders.

"Brother, we are really back." Tobirama said.

"It would seem so. Let's just hope that it is for a good reason." Hasirama replied sagely.

Minato rushed over taking Naruto's unconscious body in his.

"Shit, he's dieing! The angel was right, we have to get him some help quick!" He said urgently.

"Than we will have to take care of Orochimaru." The first two hokages said looking towards the fallen sannin.

Sarutobi and A shook out of their stupor also facing Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was enraged, but was to weak to look like it. He made a handsign and the barrier around them instantly dissolved. The sound four were at his side immediately.

"This is far from over, I will get my revenge and you will all pay dearly." At that him and the sound four quickly sunk into the ground disappearing from sight.

A and Sarutobi sighed, feeling truly exhausted as all the danger seemed to be over. The three resurrected kages however surrounded Naruto, with Minato carrying him in his arms.

"Anbu!"

Several anbu's surrounded Minato after being summoned.

"Y-Yodaime-sama, is that really you?" One of them asked.

"No time, I need you to take Naruto here to the nearest hospital and have the best medical staff on hand attend to him now!" Minato barked. The anbu all complied at that, but A suddenly appeared besides him.

"Minato-san please allow me to take him." A said.

"And why should I trust you, we have always been enemies in the past." Minato said glaring at him.

"Look you can all follow me, but I can get the gaki there the fastest. Otherwise you would have used your technique to get him there already."

_"Damn, he's right. The tags aren't in the hospital anymore." _Minato thought. "Alright hurry up."

A nodded and took Naruto and dashed off with the anbu. Minato was about to follow when he heard a familiar voice.

"M-Minato?"

He turned around and saw Kushina staring at him disbelievingly with a pale face.

"Kushina... Look there's no time. Naruto's dieing and we need to head to the hospital now.

Kushina's head snapped up at that and nodded.

"Tou-san, let me take us there."

Minato spun around facing his oldest son.

"Arashi? How will you do that?" Minato asked his now grown son.

"Well I've mastered it to where I can take more than one person with me, though it uses a lot of chakra. Now lets hurry."

Minato nodded, with Kushina calling out "Alanna, Kohatsu hurry up!"

They all gathered around Arashi then vanished in a yellow flash.

**A/N And chapter nine is in the books. Sorry if I didn't spend more time on the battle inside the dome, but I felt I didn't know enough about the resurrected Hokages to do so. Also I want to set up a poll for the girls in the harem, and I'm not sure how the polls work. If someone can pm on how to do so it would be much appreciated. Peace**


	10. Chapter 10

Revelations

* * *

"Rin-san, the raikage is here carrying an unconscious Naruto Uzumaki, and demands immediate medical attention for him."

"Wait a minute, did you say the raikage Aiko?" Rin asked incredulously.

"That's not all, a lot of people are here including the Namikaze family... and Yodaime-sama." Aiko said hesitantly.

"WHAT!" Rin yelled, and immediately ran to the emergency room. When she got there the raikage was carrying Naruto's unconscious body, she could sense his life slowly slipping away. Also in the room was the Namikaze family with the current hokage and the previous three including...

"Minato-sensei!" Rin said shocked.

Upon seeing her Minato immediately smiled saying, "Perfect, Rin I know you should be the best healer in this hospital, so lease attend to Naruto here. He's slowly dying as we speak."

That immediately snapped Rin out of her daze, and she immediately called for all available personnel on hands.

"I'll come too Rin-san, I can help here." Alanna said with determination,. Rin just nodded when one of the inteirms spoke out.

"Why should we help out that fucking demon!"

Before they could respond Minato immediately appeared beside him and grabbed him by the throat, raising him off the floor and against a wall.

"Don't you dare even talk about him like that in my presence. If it wasn't for him then you all would all have been Orochimaru's slaves by now." He released the inteirm who was gasping for air and massaging his throat. "If I even suspect any of you even slacking off on your duties because of him then I will have you immediately executed, understood?" Minato said sharply and all the medical staff nodded.

"I'm sorry, but at this point we'll only allow Minato-sama and Rin-san beyond this point. After the treatment then we will allow visitors." The nurse at the front desk said.

Everybody else in the visitors room could only wait. About thirty minutes later Kakashi and Sasuke arrived, with Kakashi gaping at the first two hokages before turning to Kushina.

"How is Naruto doing?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"I don't know, we aren't allowed in there until it is all over, so we have to wait this out." Kushina said biting her lip.

"And since lord first and second seem to be here in the flesh, can I presume that-"

"Yes, Minato is also alive, he is in there right now with Naruto."

Kakashi slunk down on a chair, gazing at the floor. Sasuke sat down besides Kohatsu and gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder which earned a smile from her. Kushina didn't miss that and also gave a small smile.

"How are you feeling Arashi?" Kushina asked turning to her son besides her.

"I'm just exhausted, more worried about Naruto than anything else." Arashi said with a shrug.

The three kages stepped into another room to speak among themselves. Sarutobi created a ward against eavesdropping before they proceeded.

"I hope the little Uzumaki will be alright, I'm sure he will be, his chakra was already healing him... but I can't help that feel with us being here we might attract some bad karma, death doesn't like to cheated." Tobirama said.

"I worry about that too, we have served our purpose on this world and died how we should have. It seems like I just died yesterday, and after waking up from a long sleep Orochimaru ressurected us, before Naruto completed the process." Tobirama nodded at that.

"If I may give opinion here, I say that it was fate that brought all three of you here back. Especially Minato-san, he died young and in the prime of his life. It seemed that he had too much left to be accomplished on this earth that Kami gave him back to us." Sarutobi said.

"It seems that Minato's case may be justified, but me and my brother died generations ago. How will us being here benefit in a world that has advanced way beyond us?" Hashirama inquired.

Sarutobi pondered for a bit , before saying "Well I can't answer that, but we might as well make the best of things right now. Besides you two can benefit this village greatly, especially the younger generation. Pass on the teaching of the will of fire, because quite frankly I think the kids now days have turned a deaf ear old gramps here." Sarutobi said chuckling.

They all smiled at that, with Tobirama clapping him on the shoulders saying "You have done well Sarutobi. Although in my wildest dreams I would have never pictured this whole scenario, you being an old fart and all." He joked which earned a playful punch on the shoulder from Sarutobi.

"Why does Naruto have the kyuubi's powers in him. Is he the jinchuuriki of it?" Hashirama asked.

Sarutobi sighed and recounted the tale beginning with the kyuubi's attack on the village. When it was over Hashirama and Tobirama seemed mad.

"So the villager have hated him because of that. I am truly ashamed at their actions, the first time that I can remember in fact." Hashirama said shaking his head.

"It isn't like he had lashed out against the village. Minato's seal must been pretty strong for that to happen." Tobirama added.

"Well when this is all over, I will have address this whole situation then focus on rebuilding the village... and deal with council."

"What is the problem, council has always been an integral part of the village. I have been able to work side by side with them." Hashirama said.

"Well it's that Homura and Koharu are on it. They seemed to be against most of my agenda, and with Danzo manipulating them it makes it worse." Sarutobi said with a sigh.

"Danzo, why am I not surprised that he had become a rat in the village. I'm glad I made the choice of appointing you as my successor." Tobirama said.

"Don't worry, me and Tobirama will back you on this one Hiruzen." Hashirama said clapping Sarutobi on the shoulder.

"Smoke?" Sarutobi said pulling out a pack, to which the other two graciously accepted.

"Well he seems stable, I'm glad that you were able to get him here on time sensei." Rin said wiping the sweat off her brow. Her and the whole medical team seemed exhausted. Minato was supporting Alanna on his shoulder who had her head slumped.

"His chakra gateways were abnormally swollen for someone his age, and I predict it will take a week for it to heal up. Normally it would take longer, but his chakra is healing his body at an astounding rate, so I would say that he could leave by tomorrow."

"Thanks Rin, I knew I could count on you." Minato said. Rin rushed over and gave a side hug, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm glad you're back sensei." She whispered. Minato just chuckled and returned the hug.

"Thank you again Rin. You did a good job Alanna, c'mon let's go outside and meet everyone and let Naruto rest."

When they stepped outside Kushina stood up immediately, "Is he going to okay?"

"He'll be fine, he just needs rest for today, and take a weeks off from using his chakra." Minato said with everybody in the room sighing in relief. An anbu immediately appeared besides Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama, the council requests your presence immediately for an emergency meeting." The anbu said.

"Who the hell are they to summon me for an emergency meeting?" Sarutobi growled.

"We'll come too." Hashirama and Tobirama said.

"And us." Minato and Kushina said in unison.

"Well the more the merrier I guess. Let's go." With the anbu leading the way the five followed.

When they arrived in the meeting room, everybody else looking at the three ressurected kages in shock.

"What's this about?" Sarutobi said sharply.

"Well we would like to address the problem of state of the village, and the kyuubi nearly escaping it's seal." Koharu said.

"We just came off an invasion from two countries, and your worried about Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"We all felt the kyuubi's chakra, and it was massive. We all feared for our safety, now something has to-"

"That's enough Koharu. I've put up with your idiocy for years, but now I've had enough." Sarutobi said glaring at Koharu. She was about to say something when Dazno interrupted.

"I propose that I train the boy. In a few years he will be an emotionless unstoppable killing machine that-"

"That you could control." Minato said coldly.

"That's not what I meant Minato-san, I just-"

"I've had enough of you're sneaky ways Danzo. Your 'training' methods sounds like your root program which I assume is still around." Danzo was silent at that before Minato continued "This is ridiculous, after I died I requested that Naruto be seen as the hero that he rightfully is. But you let your fear and anger cloud your judgment and now look at you all, it's pathetic. It seems that my sacrifice was all for naught. Well that will all stop as I will resume my position as head of the Namikaze clan. And I will announce Naruto Uzumaki as my son and rightfully bring him into the Namikaze clan." There were several gasps heard throughout the room. The clan heads hung felt ashamed, its true that most of them didn't exactly hate Naruto for what he was, but they did nothing to stop the hate directed towards him by the others. It only made it worse to find out that he was the son of the yodaime.

"That's proposterous! How can the demon boy be the son of the you yodaime-sama." One of the civilians councilman said.

"I hear you call him that again and I will kill you." Minato said coldly, the civilian shrunk back into his seat.

"Yes Naruto is mine and Minato's son. Everyone was tricked, including myself into believing that our son born on the night of the kyuubi attack died. But in reality it was Naruto-kun all along. And like my husband here, I will defend him from any verbal or physical assaults." Kushina said glaring around. Nobody spoke up to that, the red hot-blooded habanero still had quite the reputation that scared off most people.

"Well as you wish Minato-sama, but what of Hashirama and Tobirama-sama?" Homura asked.

"I agree, with them back we now have the power advantage over the other nations. I suggest-"

"You dare still speak Danzo? It astounds me that you are still the power-hungry cowardly fool that were since your youth." Tobirama said staring Danzo down, Danzo shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Besides, since we were all technically dead we are removed from our statuses and affiliations with the village, unless I am wrong?" He was met with silence before he continued "Don't worry me and Tobirama here will still stay and support Konoha, but we will be doing our own things and helping out in our own way." Hashirama said.

There was a moment of silence Sarutobi continued "Well I was hoping I could reinstate you as the yodaime hokage Minato, unless you have any reconsideration?"

Minato shook his head saying "I would like to settle down and spend time with my family, make up for all the time I was gone missing." Kushina looked up at Minato admirably who smiled back.

Sarutobi was also smiling, before he continued "Well it looks it may be some more time before I can retire. Now on to the matter on what to do with in regards with the sand and sound village..."

The meeting went on for a couple more hours before Minato and Kushina walked out together. Kushina kept looking at Minato and was often touching him and softly poking him on the side, as if still not believing he was there. Amused Minato suddenly stopped and took her hands into his looking into her eyes.

"What's wrong Kushina?" Minato asked curiously.

"What's wrong? You were just brought back to life and all that. Now you announced that you would not retain the position as hokage, and would announce Naruto as our son... it's all so confusing dattebane!" Kushina said flustered.

Minato surprised her by giving her a deep and passionate kiss that she gladly returned. When they parted Kushina had a dazed look while Minato just smiled.

"I've missed you so much... Please don't ever leave us again." Kushina said, now softly crying into Minato's chest. Minato just softly stroked her hair comforting her.

"Don't worry, I plan on sticking around and watching our children grow up and having our grandchildren... Our children." Minato said stopping.

Kushina looked concerned and asked "What's wrong Minato?"

"It's just that our kids... are grown up. Arashi and Alanna are adults, and Naruto and Kohatsu are also shinobi's. I just missed out on a lot." Minato said with a pang of regret.

"You haven't missed a thing Minato. Arashi has grow to be a fine and handsome young man like you. He became a jounin at fourteen and has become apart of the anbu ever since. He's had to constantly beat off girls with a stick his whole life. Alanna has become a lovely woman and is training to become a medic-nin. She trains under Rin-chan, but I also train with her to keep her ninja skills sharp. Kohatsu is as energetic as ever. She is a lovely girl who aspires to become one of the greatest kunoichi's ever. Naruto..."

Minato felt proud about hearing about all of his kids and how they turned out fine even without him around. But he sensed Kushina stop at Naruto and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry about Naruto, if anything it's my fault that Naruto had to grow up with nobody. Hiruzen told me that he was well protected with his trusted anbu's, including Kakashi, protecting him. But he was still exposed to the villages hatred. That is why it is my duty, as his father, to break the news to him." Minato said solemnly.

Kushina backed off and looked at him angrily. "It is not your fault that this village, that you had previously sacrificed your life for, can't see past their hatred for the kyyubi to see Naruto for who he truly is. We do this together, and I'm not hearing another word about it." Minato just sighed at that and they kept walking. This time it was Minato who couldn't stop staring at Kushina.

Feeling self-conscious she said "What? I don't... look too old do I?"

Minato cringed at that, this was a sensitive subject. He just intertwined his fingers with hers and said "Babe, you're just as beautiful as I can remember. And trust me this has nothing to do with the Uzumaki age trait." Truthfully Kushina did look almost exactly as Minato remembered her. Besides the few wrinkles and laughing lines on her face, she was still as stunning as ever.

"Besides, I've kind of always had a things for cougars." Minato said slyly. Kushina just bopped him on his head, saying "Don't push your luck Minato, let's hurry and head on home."

* * *

That night was pretty emotional reunion for the Namikaze's that night, Arashi and Alanna were a bit more composed, but relived that their father was returned to them. Kohatsu on the other hand was a bit hesitant, he did die when she was born and she didn't really know him. But when he gave her a tight hug she let it all go and clinged to Minato like he would suddenly disappear. They went to sleep that night, ready to visit Naruto the next day.

In a couple of days Naruto woke up and seemed refreshed. Though he was still sore and it hurt to walk he, he was still as exuberant as ever. The Namikaze's were in his room visiting him. They were relieved and happy to see him, well almost all of them-

"Don't you ever do that again baka! Do you know how scared we all were." Kohatsu said punching on the back of his head. Though the pain seem magnified, Naruto managed to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"Gomen. gomen Kohatsu. I will never do something to jeopardize my life, unless completely necessay. Now are you still mad?" Naruto asked. Kohatsu's scowl disappeared and she gave Naruto a bone-crushing hug that Naruto barely survived, and a kiss on the cheek when they departed. Naruto blushed at that which made everyone laugh.

"Alright I need everyone besides Kusina to leave the room for a while. Including medical staff members." Everybody left, with Arashi ruffling Naruto's head and Alanna giving him a quick hug and a smooch on the cheek which made him blush further.

When everyone left Naruto asked "Uh am I in trouble Yodaime-sama?"

Minato chuckled saying "Of course not Naruto. If anything I should be thanking you about returning me my family and village. And I would appreciate it if you just called me tou-san instead."

Naruto nodded saying "Of course, I apologize tou-san... wait what?"

Minato nodded and Kushina went over and knelt besides Naruto.

"Naruto it's true, me and Minato are your parents. The night of the kyuubi attack I was giving birth two a pair of twins, a boy and a girl. As you know Kohatsu is the girl, while everyone, including me was fooled into believing the boy was caught up in the attack and died. Naruto that boy was you."

Naruto was completely stunned, his senses were numb and he seemed dazed. That was all quickly replaced with anguish, sadness, then rage.

"Why?" Naruto said quietly.

Minato began by saying "Naruto, believe me when I say-"

"Why are you doing this? Is this because you're trying to thank me fore bringing you back? Do you feel pity for me, do you think that giving me false hope and love will make me feel better. Even if you both are my parents, my question is why? Who would seal a demon into their own baby? Who would abandon their own child to an orphanage, living all by himself in a small dingy apartment. Who would allow their child to suffer this by on their own. Imagine that the Yodaime Hokage and his wife abandoning their demon child to the fate of the villagers! Especially you 'mother'! You knew all along, yet you did nothing! You could have taken me in, despite the circumstances and shielded me from all the pain and torment. But know you didn't, so tell me why? WHY!" Naruto eyes were slit red, but beneath the surface of hurt, was a vulnerable and hurt thirteen year-old on the verge of breaking down.

"Naruto..." Minato said reaching for him.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Naruto yelled, tears pouring from his face he jumped out the window.

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled. She was about to go after him but Minato heldher back.

"Minato let go! My child needs me and-"

"Kushina, let's just give him a little time. I just think he needs to blow off some steam and do some thinking."

"Are you just going to give up on him already!" Kushina said, exasperated.

"No, we need to let him decide on his own whether he wants to come back to the family or not. Although he is still young, he is technically an adult because of his status as a shinobi." Minato said firmly.

"And what if he decides not to come back to us, what if he forsakes us and-"

"Then that will be his decision, but don't worry neither me or you will give up on trying to get earn our sons forgiveness and get him back. Besides, Naruto isn't that type of person to hold a grudge like that, he is a very kind, strong and loving person despite the difficulties he's faced in his life"

Kushina bit her lip, then slumped and sat down on the bed previously occupied by Naruto. Minato walked over and sat down besides her.

"Minato, is what Naruto said really true? Are we really that bad of parents. When I found about Naruto, I could have taken in him despite what Hiruzen said about your wishes. My intuition was telling me to do it, but I didn't. I had faith in your plan for Naruto, faith that he had the strength to endure all the unnecessary hatred from the villagers. I have always regretted that decision." Kushina said bitterly.

"You did what most people would have done in this situation. I am as much at fault as anyone here, but I can't linger on the past and let it bother me. Naruto probably will for a few days, weeks or even years but he will move on as we should. We just have to have faith in our son." Minato said with Kushina resting her head on her shoulders. "Now c'mon we have to get the kids home first and we'll look for Naruto."

For what seemed about an hour, Naruto just ran. He ran around the village not caring who saw or what anybody said. When his rage subsided and his appearance returned to normal, he went to training ground three to calm down and think about things. Hw would usually be on the hokage monument on top of the yodaime's head, but obviously he couldn't be there now.

After several minutes he heard a voice.

"Naruto?" He tensed and slowly turned around to see that it was Haku.

"Oh, hey Haku." Naruto said in a dull voice.

"What's wrong Naruto, I heard about everything that happened, including you resurrecting your father."

"How did you-"

"It's not that hard to piece together. I can compare his bust on the monument and your face, and it's not hard to see the resemblance. I am not like most of the bigoted people in this village blinded by rage and prejudice. Now tell me what's wrong." Haku said sitting down besides him. Naruto sighed, he might as well tell somebody as he felt he was about to explode. He started off with battle in the dome and ended up with the episode in the hospital and being here. Haku patiently listened the whole time, with both a thoughtful composure and neutral face the whole time.

"And are you still mad at them?" Haku asked quietly.

"Of course I am! Well... not completely. I'm completely confused and torn Haku. I want to be mad for them abandoning me, but I want to believe that they had to do this. I either want to continue to hate them, or forgive them and love them, the family that I've had all along." Naruto said looking at the ground.

Tilting his head up so she could meet his eyes, she asked "And what does your heart want?"

Naruto didn't answer, though Haku was positive she knew the answer.

"Look Naruto, I think that you should forgive and move in with them. Minato sacrificed himself with the faith that you had the strength to use the kyuubi's powers. Kushina I'm sure wanted to take you in as soon she found out you were still alive, but was forced to respect Minato's wishes. Naruto your parents were forced to make this decision for not only their safety, but yours more importantly. Imagine the opportunity you have here, you should know as a former orphan. Just take it while it's right in front of you." Haku said softly.

Naruto sighed, then said "I know Haku... but I don't know how I can do it. I mean I've always felt comfortable with them, especially Kohatsu and Arashi. But I guess I can try and give them a second chance-"

"Do you really mean that Naruto."

Minato and Kushina stepped into the clearing, with Kushina hurrying over and kneeling besides him.

"Please Naruto, you don't have to forgive us right now, but-" Naruto interrupted her by ptting a finger on her lip.

"It's alright Kushin-...kaa-san. Truth is I can't really stay mad at you guys. You tou-san, you sacrificed your life to save this village and had no other choice but to seal the kyuubi in me. Though I've had a hard life because of it and was resentful at times, I gained my strength through this adversity and I knew that you meant no ill intent from it, the same as you mother. I know you wanted to take me in as soon as you found out. But I had a feeling that someone was watching over me even in the orphanage and I have a good feeling it was you. Besides I have to be a selfish fool to deny myself this opportunity."

"Does that mean-"

"Yes, if it is alright with you guys, I would like to join the family." Naruto said hesitantly.

Kushina and Minato immediately embraced Naruto. Naruto had his head buried in Minato's chest while he was sobbing. Kushina was stroking his hair while kissing him at the same time. Haku simply smiled and left the clearing to give them some privacy.

* * *

The room was dimly lit, save for the fireplace that was burning a malevolent purple fire. Facing the dancing flames was a finely decorated throne. The occupant was mulling over the new information from his most trusted subordinate. The was masked man kneeling, though he didn't seem to move at all.

"Interesting... so the Akatsuki seems to have an innate interest in the boy."

"More specifically in the fact that he is a jinchuuriki. Even though the boy is young, he has the potential to become a powerful shinobi. Coupled with hosting the most powerful bijuu, this kid has the ability to rival one of the akatsuki, even the eranda with enough time. The shikaku host also boasts formidable power with the ability to control and shift sand at will, but it is unsure how stable he is. It seems that either the shikaku has taken over his personality or the seals is in serious need of readjustment. I have also found that the sanbi and rokubi have been captured and sealed by the akatsuki."

"As long as they don't capture all the bijuu, their plan will be useless. The akatsuki as of now is nothing to worry about. I want you to resume active 'search' duty. The time is coming, and the army must be completed by then. I trust you to do well Hoozuki, as always. You are dismissed." With a nod Hoozuki faded into the darkness.

* * *

Naruto was laying wide awake in his new and extremely comfortable canopy bed in his new spacious room. He wa about to return to his apartment to grab his stuff, but miraculously it was all already there. When Kohatsu and Alanna found out, they were overjoyed to say the least. Arashi tackled Naruto in a bear hug saying they were going to have a lot of fun. After they were all settled in, Naruto decided to unpack and move his things in his new bedroom. He didn't think he would ever get used to the whole thing. Not the whole I-had-a-family-all-this-time thing, but his new home. Even though he was used to being here at the Namikae compound, now that it was officially his home he seemed to take in his surroundings with a more acute awareness.

Sitting up, he decided to take a walk outside on the grounds of the compound. He was walking halfway down the hallway when he nearly bumped into Alanna. She was dressed in an oversized long-sleeved shirt and white cotton shorts, with a glass of warm milk in her hands. She seemed as surprised as Naruto to see him there.

"Can't sleep?" Alanna asked.

Naruto instead took one look at her, and immediately turned away. It wasn't that he was checking her out, it was awkward because: a) she was his sister who was still drinking warm milk at eighteen years old, and b)she was nearly half naked and Naruto had more decency and respect than to look at her.

"Eh? Oh c'mon Naruto, this is my sleeping get-up, and everyone even Arashi has seen me like this. Were family, so it shouldn't be awkward at all for you."

Naruto hesitantly turned around and looked her in the face. She was just smiling and reached over and ruffled his hair. That seemed to relax him, her and Arashi always seemed to have that effect.

"Well to be honest, yes I can't sleep Alanna-chan. I'm still not used to this place, so I decided to take a walk around-"

"Oh, suffering form a little insomnia are we? Well just sleep with me for the night."

"No thank you, I'm sure I can- Wait What! I can't do that, what am I a four year-old?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh it's nothing Naruto, besides Kohatsu still does every now and then. Just don't tell anyone I said that. Now c'mon." Before Naruto could say anything Alanna just grabbed his hand and dragged him to her bedroom. After drinking her warm milk she settled in bed, with Naruto settling on the other side trying to keep a safe distance from her.

"Oh I'm not going to bite Naruto-kun, c'mon." She said, beckoning him with a pillow.

"Alanna please this is awkward enough for me." Naruto said trying to hide under his sheets.

"Oh c'mon, I've always wanted to snuggle with a baby brother. Will you at least do this for me? I want to try and make up for the lost time between us." Naruto slowly inched towards her before she impatiently pulled him towards her into a warm embrace. Naruto stiffened at that, but soon relaxed, and even comfortably adjusted himself. He never felt this feeling before, but Naruto could only describe it as a mother who was trying to comfort her baby. Naruto really didn't mind, and for once just let himself get go.

"Alanna?"

"Yes." She murmured.

"What will everybody else think about you guys adopting me?" Naruto asked.

"What is there to think? And we didn't adopt you, you were always supposed to be here in the first place. Anybody thinks so otherwise will have the rest of us, especially kaa-san to deal with. Now go to sleep otouto-san." alanna said sleepily burying her face into the back of his neck before succumbing to sleep.

_"Onee-san sure is the clingy type huh? Well can't really complain here, I guess this is what having a family feels like." _Naruto thought, drifting into sleep.

* * *

**A/N And chapter ten is in the books. Okay I know some of you have been burning me about the Namikaze's leaving Naruto out to dry. But I did the best I could with all the mushy make-up stuff and all that, so don't complain. Also I will NOT be including Naruto's sisters in the harem. Even though this is just a fanfic story, writing about incest would just bother the shit out of me. I'll try and update soon. Peace**


	11. Chapter 11

Careful Scheming

* * *

Naruto woke up early the next morning, gently disentangling his sisters arms from around him. She moved for a bit, seeming uncomfortable at the lost contact before grabbing his pillow and hugging on to that. Naruto was about to return to his room before he was unconsciously attracted to the kitchen. The delicious smell of breakfast wafted from the kitchen, and he was right. Kushina was cooking up eggs and bacon, with a mound of pancakes ready on the counter.

"Morning honey, my you're up rather early." Kushina said, kissing him on the forehead before continuing on with the cooking.

"Uh yeah, I'm guess I'm still getting used to living here." Naruto said, taking a seat.

"Well you can already go ahead and get started on the pancakes, I'm almost done with the eggs and bacon." Kushina said.

In the next half hour the rest of the family arrived downstairs. Minato was the first, surprised to see Naruto, ruffling his hair and kissing Kushina on the cheek. Next was Arashi, who wolfed his breakfast down quickly before departing to the hokages office quickly, apparently the anbus were needed early for today. Kohatsu and Alanna came in last together, giving lazy good mornings then slumping into their seats. They had their breakfast in silence for until Minato spoke out first.

"Well, I guess I might as well stop by Hirzens office to see if he needs any help. Afterwards I can talk to him about reinstating me as Namikaze head clan." He said. There was another moment of silence before Kohatsu spoke up.

"Uh, tou-san what will happen to the countries who invaded us during the chunnin exams. And more importantly will we get to continue it." Kohatsu asked, picking at the last of her pancake.

"Suna and Otagakure and will face massive repercussions. Not only was their attacks seemingly unprovoked, but they staged it during the chunnin exams where most of the kage's and daimyo's were gathered. Even if Orochimaru was the one primarily behind it, Suna will not get off with this one lightly I suspect. As for the chunnin exams I also suspect they shall be canceled for now, though I think Hiruzen might have something for you guys." Minato said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kohatsu demanded, though Minato only chuckled.

After breakfast Minato set out to the hokages office while Alanna went to the hospital. Naruto and Kohatsu decided to head to their usual training spot were they were to meet up with Kakashi and Sasuke.

After the event of the invasion during the chunnin exams, the village immediately set up to doing repairs. Hashirama and a shinobi named Yamato helped quicken that process with their wood-release. The village was totally stunned at the news of the sudden revival of their previous hokages and Naruto's role in it. More so when Sarutobi revealed Minato's wish of Naruto's true heritage. There were still a few people who still seen him as a 'demon', but most of the villagers had a different perspective on him. Not only because he was the son of their beloved Yodaime, but also that he basically saved all their lives and brought back three of their most powerful ninjas in the process. Sarutobi was in his office in the middle of a meeting before Minato suddenly appeared in a yellow flash.

"Eh sorry about that Hiruzen, want me to come back later?" Minato asked.

"No you're fine Minato, matter of fact I would like your opinion on some of the things we were about to discuss. Unless you have any objections raikage-dono?" Saruto said.

"I wouldn't mind, I'd like to see if the famed yellow flash is still as capable in the world of politics as he is in warfare." A said grinning towards Minato who smiled back in return.

"Now, as we just discussed I believe a much stronger alliance between our village is beneficial. You also helped me in my fight against my former student, and there's no telling what would've happened if you weren't there raikage-dono."

A gave a dismissive gesture, saying "Any ninja with some sense of honor would have done the same thing that situation. Truth is, I've been planning on trying to mend things up between our village ever since the incident with the Hyuuga heiress. I'm also glad that you're here Minato-san, because I'd like to propose something that would bring our two villages closer together."

"And what would that be raikage-san?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow.

"An arranged political marriage, between my adoptive daughter Yugito Nii and your son Naruto." A said, shocking the other two.

"Are you sure about this?" Saruto asked dumbfounded.

"Why would want an arranged marriage with my son? More importantly is it because it could benefit your village with the union of two jinchuuriki's?" Minato asked cautiously.

"Though she won't admit it, my daughter seems to be infatuated with your son there Minato-san. As for the both of them being jinchuuriki's, that's an important reason for my request. Yugito, like you're sons I'm sure, had a hard life growing up because of her status as a jinchuuriki so they can understand each other and form a bond over that." A said solemnly.

"Well what do you think Minato?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well I can't say that I like the sound of arranged love. Something that has to be forced like that will end up disastrous in most cases."

"Well I have an answer to that. I'd like to have my daughter live here so she can be closer to Naruto, and they could get to know each other better." A said.

"A-Are you sure raikage-dono? I mean losing a jinchuuriki is a big deal and you guys are will be down to just bee-san, if I'm correct? So why take this big risk?"

A sighed, and said "Truth is I think that Yugito-chan will be better off here in konoha. Not that kumo's been holding her back but I feel like she would be a better fit here. And also Naruto will be important for her future too."

"This will further complicate things though. Think about the massive power increase our village just had. Me, Shodaime-sama and Nidaime-sama, all of us obviously kage-leveled shinobi's, adds to this. Not to mention when Naruto further develops his skills as well as Yugito if she comes along. Other nations will either be extremely envious or scared and see us a threat, that could prompt warfare and further unnecessary violence. Do you want your daughter to get caught up in that A-san?" Minato asked seriously.

"Yugito as a jinchuuriki has faced those risks her whole life. She isn't on Bee's level where she can fend off most things and take care of herself, but with this marriage it can help her develop a special bond with someone that's she has never had, and that is what she needs to complete her life. Although it is still too early to tell, I know that Naruto-kun is capable of achieving amazing things, and I'm sure can become a wonderful husband and father at that. Besides I can see no unforeseeable complications with this union."

Minato sighed in defeat, "Well I guess I can support this decision. But you know that we will soon enact the clan restoration act in the future. My eldest son Arashi already has woman swooning over him because of it, but he's focused on his anbu career for now. Do you think Yugito will be capable of sharing Naruto with a another woman that he may fall for?"

"I can't say that she will, but if she does come to fall for him and love him, then yes I think she can come to terms with having sister-wives. That is if they can go through with it." A said thoughtfully.

"Well I will have to first discuss this with my wife. She'd be pretty understanding seeing as how I almost had the c.t.r. forced upon me by the council. But I think that it would be best if we at least wait a while to tell Naruto about the proposal, and also wait until they are sixteen to get married."

A nodded, saying "Of course, I couldn't have agreed more. I hope that this can be the beginning of a strong alliance between our two countries." A said rising up to shake Sarutobi's hand. "And also addition of family ties." He added shaking Minato's hand who smiled back.

"I will be going back to Kumo now that things seem to be settled down here. Until next time." A said leaving the office with Darui who was waiting outside.

"Now that that is settled, I'd like to discuss the matter retaining my position as head of the Namikaze clan..."

* * *

"Before we start today, the hokage requires our presences. Don't worry it's not a mission or anything like that. Just something that pertains to recent events." Kakashi told his team.

"Why do I have a feeling that it's going to be bad anyways?" Naruto groaned.

"Everythings always bad with you dobe." Sasuke said irritably.

"Wanna say that to my face!"

"I already did dick wad."

Kohatsu intervened by grabbing both their ears and dragging them along, which earned an amused thanks from Kakashi. When they arrived at the hokages office they found Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru also there with their sensei's.

"Well, now that we are all here I'd like to get straight down to business. All of you that are present here are hereby officially promoted to Chunnin. Even though we didn't get to the last match with you three, the daimyo's saw how you guys responded to the sudden invaders and help repel them. I also agreed that this was a valid reason along with the previous portions of the exams to promote you guys to chunnin."

There was a brief stunned silence that was interrupted by the loud cheers of Naruto and Kohatsu. Sasuke and Shino remained impassive, though they were happy inside. Shikamaru sighed, saying now he would have more troublesome things to deal with. Neji however had something to say about it.

"Hokage-sama, I will have to respectfully decline my promotion." Neji said.

"And why is that Neji?" Sarutobi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"While we did face some formidable enemies in the invasion, I felt that it wasn't enough to display my skills worthy enough to be a chunnin. I would also like to promoted at the same time with my teammates." He announced, shocking everybody with his selflessness.

Sarutobi smiled, saying "While I disagree with your assessment, I can't deny you your desire to continue to grow. I also can't deny you the opportunity to also grow with them. You will be a fine shinobi."

"Indeed, young Neji-san's youth will definitely prevail!" Guy yelled hugging Neji who tried with all his might to escape, but to no avail.

Sarutobi handed out all the vests, with all the gennin besides Shikamaru excitedly trying them on.

After they left the office Kakashi said "Well I have to congratulate you guys on making chunnin, especially as a team. It seemed like only yesterday you all just became gennin. Since we have nothing to do for the village I will give you guys the rest of the day off. Later." Kakashi said shushinning away, in the process of pulling out his little orange book.

"Later Sasuke." Naruto and Kohatsu said to him, who was already departing. "Well what should we do now?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe we should go home and tell mom and dad the news." Kohatsu suggested, though Naruto just shook his head.

"You can go if you want, I'm going to get some training in. I'll see you later at home." Naruto said jogging away.

Naruto arrived at the training grounds expecting them to be empty, but was surprised to see hinata there. It was a good thing that he was at a distance because he was staring at her slack-jawed. She had her jacket removed, the first time that Naruto had ever seen, and wore a blank tank-top underneath. He never really seemed to notice Hinata up until now. She had nice, slender curves with nice creamy pale skin that perfectly complimented her dark-blue hair along with her illustrious azure-colored eyes. Unconsciously his eyes drifted downwards and Naruto felt his face heat up. Has she always had those? They were so big and well developed-

Hinata had just been discharged form the hospital. Miraculously she didn't sustain any serious injuries form her fight with Neji. Whoever that mysterious anbu was that healed her did the trick because-

She was interrupted by a heard a loud crash from a distance, Activating her byakugan, she expanded her view and found the source of the noice, an unconscious Nartto who seemed to be bleeding profusely from the nose.

"Naruo-kun!" Hinata yelled quickly running towards him. Normally she'd faint even making eye contact with him, bit all those reservations disappeared when she knelt besides Naruto looking concerned. She took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood from his nose carelessly discarding it to the side afterwards. She checked his face, putting a hand on his forehead. He seemed to be alright though his face seemed to red and heated up. Maybe he had been out in the sun for too long and was dehydrated. As she was thinking this her face drifted unconsciously closer to his until his eyes shot wide open.

"Hinata?"

Slowly turning a deep shade of red, Hinata leapt away from Naruto facing away. Naruto in turn did the same thing, his previous image of Hinata before fainting still fresh in his mind.

"G-Gomen N-Naruto! I seen that you f-fainted and I c-came to see if y-you were all right!" Hinata stuttered.

"Oh about that, I don't know what happened. I came here to train when I saw you. I don't know what overcame me when I saw you-" Naruto shut his mouth realizing what he just said.

_"Naruto was watching me? And he fainted because of that?" _Hinata thought, it was all too much and she became light-headed. Her knees buckled and Naruto rushed over and caught her before she could fall.

"Hinata are you okay? You must suffering from a heat stroke or something. Here let me help you home." Naruto said lifting her up and carrying her bridal style.

"N-Naruto you don't have to do that!" Hinata said shocked. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but to no avail. Her body decided to betray her at that moment and finally succumbed to exhaustion. She did'nt realize that she was out here for several hours training hard. She was nearly out of chakra, and she felt like she couldn't move.

"Neh don't even worry about it! I couldn't leave a dear friend out here like this. Don't even worry about it dattebayo!" Naruto said giving his trademark foxy grin. Hinata blushed at that and buried her head into his chest unable to look at him anymore. He just shrugged it off thinking she was just exhausted and took off heading towards the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

Unbeknownst to them was two female jounins spying on them, squealing like pre-pubescent fan girls.

"Ooooh they're just so cute together! This is the break that Hinata's been looking for." Alanna cooed.

Next to her was her purple haired friend Yugao was also smiling.

"You mean Hinata's liked him all this time?" Yugao asked.

"Duh, it's basically the worst kept secret in all of Konoha. Though Naruto has got to be the densest person ever. But hopefully this will open up things between them. Now let's hurry back to the hospital, Hayate should be awake by now." Yugao brightened up at that and they both left afterwards.

* * *

Orochimaru seemed to be in frail condition. The failed invasion had taken a great toll on him, and his resources were greatly depleted. He didn't even get his chance to imprint the curse-mark on the Uchiha, though he was determined to have that body. There were only a few sound-nins left including Kabuto, Kimmimaro and the sound four.

"This disaster has been a major hindrance to my plans. But I will collect more subjects, gather more data and-"

"Strike back? I'm afraid you're failure rate will be much more higher than last time."

Kabuto was instantly on guard drawing a few chakra scalpels. Orochimaru was also on his feet, though he wasn't at full power, he should have enough to deal with this intruder. Whoever he was must have been pretty powerful to have penetrated this deep in the base pass all the guards. The intruder was a tall man garbed entirely in black save for a demon mask.

"How the hell did you get here?" Kabuto said tensely.

Ignoring Kabuto, Hoozuki looked at Orochimaru, saying "What is your plan snake? If you honestly state your intentions, I may spare you and your protégé here."

"And why should I be threatened by you?" Orochimaru asked menacingly, flaring up his chakra.

"You're bluffing, and I won't tolerate this any longer unless you confess. I have already killed all your guards including your little "sound four". Though I spared that foul-mouthed kunoichi with the flute, oddly enough she bore no ill intentions unlike the others. Even if you were at full power you'd stand no chance against me and you're four-eyed assistant wouldn't be worth the time of day."

Kabuto charged with a wordless snarl. Hoozuki was already a step ahead of him.

"Ninpou: Shadow Entrapment." With a flick of his wrist shadows from the dark corners of the room all converged on Kabuto immobilizing him. Kabutos eyes were wide with anger and shock, though his face seemed to be getting paler.

"Interesting... your body' seems to be regenerating at a rapid rate, though it will be futile. If I wanted to you would have already been dead, devoured by my shadows and wiped clean off the face off the earth. Disappointing really, for somebody trained by that rat Danzo, you seem to lack simple common sense in approaching an unknown enemy. Now then on to you Orochimaru, I can tell that this boy is vital to you're well being and success. So I suggest you simply state your intentions and I'll be on my way."

Orochimaru gritted his teeth in frustration, he was completely powerless in this situation. This man wasn't lying, if he wanted to he already could have killed the both of them. And he really did need Kabuto for his future plans, so he decided to go all in.

"If you must know, then yes I still plan on exacting my revenge on Konoha, and I also intend to find some more potential recruits in the process." Orochimaru said, telling the whole truth, but not exactly all of it.

"And the Uzumaki boy isn't involved in your plans?" Hoozuki inquired. Not being able to see the man's face was really starting to piss him off. He couldn't even feel a morsel of chakra from this man, being, or whatever he was.

"As tempting as it is, I have concluded that it would be a waste of time. Not only would the boy be able to mentally overcome my seal-curse, but the kyuubi's chakra would instantly reject any foreign substance to the boy's body. That is why the Uchiha boy would be the perfect candidate for me."

"I see, then you wouldn't be a major hindrance to my master's plans. You may even be of some use to us. Very well I will leave you for the time being. If we cross paths in the future, don't expect such mercy again." Hoozuki said, instantly fading away. That sent shivers down Orochimaru's spineless back. That thing was capable of surpassing all of his shinobi's, sound four and even Kabuto without any effort. Walking over to Kabuto, he started to revive him with his chakra. If he stood any chance of destroying Konoha, he now not only had to deal with the akatsuki hounding his back, but also this mysterious organization. Orochimaru was going to need to rebuild his forces somewhere else and in a different way. But how...

* * *

Jiraiya was overlooking the entire leaf village from a hill that offered a grand view of it. This was sort of his secret spot where he would come to mull over about serious things. Before he setted out to save his contact in kirigakure, he considered seeking out his former student. He would have more time to see him when he got back, but he couldn't shake the sudden urge to-

"You weren't thinking about leaving without saying goodbye, were you sensei?"

Jiraiys whirled around to see Minato standing behind him, exactly as he remembered him before he died, complete with that idiotic wide grin.

"Minato! How did you- I was going to-"

"Eh don't think you aren't the only who knows about this spot. I know that you've been coming here to spy on the bathhouses with you're super-powered telescope." Minato said wryly. They stood there silently in awkward silence before Jiraiya enveloped Minato in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"You baka! You never did leave a letter before you died explaining your intentions. Heck you didn't even bother to wait for me to arrive and help you out. I was just a minute away from-"

"Just stop sensei. I know that I have a lot to explain for here, and I will when you get back from wherever you're going to. I know that it's not you're usual 'research', so don't sweat it we'll have time. So how have you been since I've been... you know." Minato asked.

"Oh, well you know the usual same ol' I guess. My icha icha series have become a national favorite. I still get to meet a variety of exotic woman from all over. I'm telling you Minato, now that you aren't hokage anymore you have to get out and see the world out there. especially in the west, they have strange customs that include lining up girls in tiny white shirts and drenching them in water so you can see their hardened-"

Minato cleared his throat, eyeing Jiaiya sternly. Jiraiya sighed, he should've known better.

"Well, what are you planning to do now sensei?" Minato asked.

"As you know I have my spy network to maintain. It seems that one of my contacts in kiri got drunk and became careless, catching the attention of one of their anbu. I have to go under cover and retrieve him, even if it means killing him to maintain my cover. It shouldn't be nothing major. But anyways, how is it now that you're back with your family especially Naruto."

Minato smiled broadly at that, saying "It makes me thank kami everyday that he gave me this second opportunity at life with my family. Now that I'm just the clan head I have more free time on my hands to spend with my family. Though all my kids seem to be grown up already, that won't sto me from making up on lost time. Though I have found that I have more time to spend with Kushina." Minato said, glaring at Jiraiya which made Jiraiy'a sly grin disappear after hearing that last bit. "Though I am worried about Naruto."

Jiraiya suddenly had a look of guilt and looked down at that.

"Minato, I'm sorry that didn't take Naruto in and raise him." Jiraiya said.

"Why would you be sorry?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Unlike the others, I knew the whole truth about Naruto ever since you sealed the kyuubi into him. Even though Hiruzen told me of your last wishes concerning him, my conscience was telling me to take him in. I mean I was his godfather! But after your death, like Tsunade I abandoned the village and everything that would remind me of you. Even Naruto, though I finally did come around to seeing him in the orphanage when he was about seven which was a feeble attempt at trying to make amends."

"Look Jiraiya, we are all at faults here, but he have to put the past behind us. I'm not saying to just sweep this under the carpet and forget about it, no. I will spend the rest of my life to make it up to Naruto and my family, also for the time that I've been gone and for the terrible burden I've placed upon him. But in hindsight, it definitely could've been worse. Ever since Naruto was at the orhanage, he was always protected, especially with Kakashi hiding in the shadows keeping an eye on him at all times. Sure Naruto had to grow up with no family, love and support that he deserved. I was even surprised that Kushina respected my last wishes, and because of that things have turned out for the better, if you could call it that." Minato said now facing the village.

"But just think of the possibilities that could've happened Minato! I know that I'm far from the responsible role-model with my eccentric ways and all. But if I took in Naruto, I could've have raised him up and maximized his potential. Besides you, I am the greatest fuuinjutsu master around here, and I could've kept Naruto seal in check as well as taught how to control and harness the kyuubi's powers. All that I could've done, yet I allowed my selfish guilt over your death prevent me from-"

"Enough sensei. From now on we wont discuss the 'what if's" and excuses any longer. I know that you seen me as the son you've never had, and I in return always looked up to you as a father figure. It was natural that you felt the way that you did, and like me you will have plenty of time in the near future to make it up to Naruto."

Jiraiya's face softened at that, saying "Thank you Minato. There's also another thing. It was agreed between me and Hiruzen that I would take Naruto with me on a training trip, similar to what I did with you."

"That's great, when is this?"

"Let's see, he should be before his sixteenth birhtday, and that will be around two to two and a half years, so-"

Two years! You've got to be kidding me sensei, you know that Kushina would never agree to that!" Minato exclaimed.

Jiraiya became serious, saying "Look Minato, you said that I would have my chance to make things up to Naruto, so this will be my chance. Besides you know that this will be the best course of action for him to develop. Sure he's safe now that he has family to watch his back, but there are bigger things out there to get what's inside him. I've heard about the method he used to resurrect you guys, a simple yet devastating summoning that I don't think even you and me could pull off. You see Naruto has the potential to be great Minato, and I can help build the foundation along with you, Kakashi and the others. Have faith in me on this one."

Minato sighed, running a hand through his spiky hair. "Alright you have my approval, but Kushina will be hard-pressed to convince. You said that Hiruzen already approved of this?" Jiraiya nodded impatiently before Minato continued "Well, when do you guys plan on leaving?"

"In six months, the longest we'll be gone is two and half years." After that they were silent, passing the time by staring into the village.

"Well, I think I should be off Minato. You should tell Naruto the news as soon as you can, so he can prepare." Jiraiya said turning to leave.

"I will, just make you sure you return safely." Jiraiya nodded then set off.

_"Don't be too careless old man, I don't want to have to lose you now." _Minato thought before flickering away.

* * *

"You wanted me Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said, putting away his book before standing at attention.

Sarutobi waved him off, to which Kakashi relaxed and pulled up a chair to sit directly across from him.

"You and your team have an important mission to Takigakure. This will be B-ranked initially though it can change because of the potential enemies expected."

"And who will that?" Kakahi said turning serious.

"The Akatsuki." Sarutobi replied, taking out his pipe before remembering that he ran out of tobacco earlier.

Kakashi tensed at that. "So Jiraiya's intel was correct than. Is the possibility of running into them making this a high-ranked mission.?"

"Yes, and no. From what Jiraiya tells me even though have already captured and sealed two bijuu's, they are still clueless to the location of some of the others."

"And taki harbors one of them?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"Correct, her name is Fu and she carries the seven-tailed beetle. She is a teen roughly around the same age as Naruto. Like Naruto she had a rough upbringing and has a closed personality because of it. I think that your team, specifically, Naruto would be perfect for this mission."

"What exactly is our mission?" Kakashi asked, though he had an gut feeling about what it might be.

"Well there have been reports about internal affairs that would require your teams assistance. Apparently somebody is plotting to steal their treasured heroes water, and since only a select few know of the location they know who the culprits are. It is a few of their elite jounins who have been identified."

"And the other part?" Kakashi inquired.

"As you may know, taki is one of our closest allies. We felt obliged to tell them of the Akatsuki's pursuing of the jinchuuriki's as we have with kumo. Their village leader Shibuki, with the approval of their council has decided that they aren't strong enough to protect or defend themselves from a possible invasion from Akatsuki. So they have agreed to send Fu here. This is where Naruto is expected to help ease the transitional process.

Kakashi's eyes widened at that. "But hokage-sama, if I'm not mistaken the raikage also plans on sending his daughter here, who is also a jinchuuriki. So with Naruto, we would have a combined total of three jinchuuriki's. Not only will we be seen as a bigger threat and target to other nations, but akatsuki will be sure to find out too. Are you sure we are prepared to handle this?"

Sarutobi sighed, taking out a pack of cigarettes. Smoking always helped him calm down, an unfortunate trait that seemed to run un his family. "I have thought that through. We are the only nation capable of taking on this task. Besides, even if the akatsuki decided to attack us to try and take all the tailed-beasts at once, they will be extremely hard-pressed to do so. And I highly doubt it will be any time soon. We have the second most powerful nation in kumo backing us up as well as our previous hokage backing us up. In time suna will be added to the mix seeing as how they have to ally themselves with us or face massive repercussions for their role in the recent joint-invasion. I think that akatsuki knows that right now else they would have attacked by now."

"Just one more thing. Say that we run into some akatsuki members on the way, what should we do then. Even with me present we will still be at a severe disadvantage."

Sarutobi smiled at that, saying "Oh don't worry about that. Let's just say that you will have immediate back-up if it should come to that. Now that about sums it up the whole mission, so get your team ready for tommorow." Kakashi nodded then left.

_"Maybe after this I can finally send someone out to find a certain someone to be my successor. Let's just hope that kami doesn't have a cruel sense of humor." _Sarutobi sighed then turned to the remaining mound of paperwork stacked on his desk.

* * *

_**Later that night, at the Akatsuki's base**_

"So, the nanabi resides in takigakure, and the kyuubi's jinchuuriki will be among the assembled team. Well done Zetsu." Pain's hologram said.

"Arigatou Pain-sama." Zetsu replied.

"Now, we might run the risk of running into our little masked friend, so I will have to assign this to you two, Itachi and Kisame. Think you can handle it?"

The hologram of Kisame smiled, displaying his razor sharp teeth. "Hah, he won't be a problem. Samehada will just devour him along with the jinchuuriki brats."

Itachi's hologram however was shaking it's head, saying "We can't take him lightly. Especially the Konoha team. They must have run the possibility of running into us, so they will be prepared. Don't think for once that this will be a cake-walk Kisame."

Kisame scowled, saying "Kami Itachi, you have to be the biggest buzkill I've ever been around. And I come from kirigakure where the sun don't shine and everybody seems to have a massive stick up their-"

"Enough Kisame, you both know the mission and have intel so I expect nothing short of complete success from you two. As for the rest of you resume your active duty. Dismissed." Pain said with his hologram flickering out. The other members also flickered away with Hidan being the last one because he was in the middle of a prayer before Kakuzu was forced to drag him away.

"Do you think they will succeed?" The white half of Zetsu asked.

"It definitely won't be a shoe-in, that's for sure. But this will be interesting to watch." The black half said, before the entire body merged into the ground.

* * *

**A/N And chapter eleven is in the books. I can see that most of you guys are pissed that I made Naruto too forgiving and all that. But to me it would have been easier to just get it over with than have him still resentful and all with the upcoming events. I will also set up the poll for the harem soon, hopefully I do it right, so please vote on that. Peace**


	12. Chapter 12

The Addition of another Jinchuuriki

**A/N Sorry about the slight delay, just finishing up summer classes. I set up the poll recently and so far only a couple people voted. Don't forget to vote to see who you want in the harem. Now onto the story…**

* * *

"How far away is takigakure sensei?" Kohatsu asked.

"Oh about a day and a half to two days. We're not really in a rush to be there." Kakashi said behind his orange book.

"Oh c'mon we should be running there. I bet we can make it there by nightfall if we press harder. And you haven't even told us who were supposed to pick up." Naruto whined.

"Naruto we just left the village about ten minute ago. You can't approach each mission with the same sense of urgency, like if we did as you suggested it'd seem suspicious to be there too early. Besides we told them two days so the girl can have time to prepare." Kakashi said.

"Wait, we are just picking up a girl? Is she that important that it would take a four-man squad to retrieve her? Why couldn't they just drop her off? If you ask me this sounds like it's just babysitting to me." Naruto complained.

"Well if you must know, we are expecting some complications along the way, especially in the village. Don't forget we were also asked to handle a domestic disturbance there. Now unless you have anything productive to talk about, just keep your complaints to yourself if you don't mind." Naruto huffed at that, though he kept silent.

"Sensei, since we are all chunins, are we going to be called to do more missions like these?" Kohatsu asked. Sasuke perked up at that interested.

"Well not quite, unless they are b-ranked or higher missions like these, then that's when teams like us are called in. Otherwise we still continue to train together though you will each have independent responsibilities to the village." Kakashi said, and they were silent after that.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Shibuki-sama?" Fu said, entering his office.

"Please none of that sama nonsense when it's just us Fu. Besides even though I am the village leader, it doesn't change anything between us, does it?"

"Of course not otouto-san." Fu said with a sigh. Truth was Shibuki was the only person she had some type of personal bond with. Even since she was little, Shibuki took her in and convinced his father to take her in, and from then on their sibling relationship started. He was only a few years older than her, but she always looked up to him because of his compassionate and loyal nature.

"That's good Fu, I hope it can always remain like that." Shibuki said with a small smile, though he sounded a little grim. "I'm afraid I have some important news for you." He then proceeded to tell her of her situation and the reasons as to why she had to leave. Like himself, she wasn't surprised that the council whole-heartedly supported the decision. But she didn't feel anger or resentment towards the decision. She knew that her 'gift', would attract some negative attention to herself and the village, so it would only be reasonable for her to leave.

"The team from konoha should be here in a couple days, so that should give you time pack up and enjoy your last days in the village."

"Hmph I could care less for the village, you know that I did everything for your sake." She said scowling. "But if I have a couple days left, can I spend it with you nee-san?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course." He said, and was almost knocked to the ground when she rushed over and gave him a fierce hug. Though he didn't hear it, he knew she was crying. Fu's status as a jinchuuriki was known around the village, and as such they despised her because of it. In response she became cold-hearted to everyone around her, except Shibuki. When she was around him, her true upbeat and compassionate was shown. He just hoped that she would receive better treatment in Konoha so she could be herself. And with two other jinchuuriki's to relate to her, it was a possibility.

* * *

Team seven was at the village's entrance, at the base of a huge waterfall.

"So it literally is hidden by a waterfall." Kohatsu said, with her Naruto staring at it in awe. Sasuke himself marveled at its tremendous stature, it seemed like a formidable defense to any possible invaders.

"If you think that's impressive, wait till you see the inside of the village. Greetings Kakashi-san, this is your team I presume?" A voice said.

"That they are Shibuki-sama." Kakashi said shaking his hand.

"Please, just Shibuki, I thought it best to personally greet you guys and escort you to the inside of the village. Now if you'll just follow me." He said leading them to the waterfall.

"The waterfall is protected by a powerful barrier that has yet to be infiltrated by any foreign enemies. Only those from Taki know the way to enter it." Shibuki paused and closed his eyes in a brief moment of intense focus. There was suddenly an opening in the waterfall that revealed a cavern inside. At that Shibuki lead team seven inside with the entrance closing behind them. After walking for a few minutes they came upon the entrance of the village. It was a fairly small village and nothing seemed special about it, save for the colossal tree in the middle of it.

"Wow, that thing is huge!" Naruto said in awe.

"It's the pride and joy of takigakure and where our most precious items and vessels are stored. Now come, I will lead you guys to Fu-chan."

They came to an apartment complex and walked up to a door and knocked.

"It's me Fu, now open up you're escorts are here." Shibuki called out.

A few seconds later the door open and she came out. She regarded team seven with a cold glare before smiling sadly at Shibuki.

**"The Nanabi? Haven't sensed his chakra in centuries. He was always the weird one, and not just because he was a bug. He was always the self-centered loner out of all of us. Though his carrier doesn't look that bad, she seems like another excellent candidate to-"**

_"Don't even finish that though kyuubi. So she's another jinchuuriki. I can see why Kakashi said it was important for me to come along. Judging by how she was looking at us, she must have had a pretty rough upbringing. Though at least she has somebody like Shibuki here who seems like a precious person to her." _

So it's finally time nee-san?" Fu asked sadly.

"Almost, you guys leave by sundown. Though it's a pity that Suien hasn't shown his face here yet. I was hoping that I could use your guy's assistance in-"

"Shibuki-sama!"

One of the village's chunnins ran up to Shibuki, and caught his breath before continuing.

"Suien and his thugs have shown up! He's at the base of the great tree and it trying to break in. He seems to know the location of the hero's water!"

"Kuso, he's already here! Please, I know this is kind of an inconvenience to you guys, but could you help us out on this one?" Shibuki asked.

Kakashi sighed, and then nodded saying "This was part of the mission description. Don't worry Shibuki we'll take care of the intruders. Is there anything we should know about them?"

"Just their leader, Suien, he used to be my former sensei until he abandoned the village and became a missing-nin. Before he left he proclaimed that he would return to steal to our heroes water. It is a unique type of water that the great tree produces once every one hundred years. It temporarily boosts your chakra levels ten-fold, though the strain of it can be enough to kill you. He is also a jounnin who is proficient in suiton, so you would have to watch out for that."

"I see, so it's important for us to stop him before he can reach it, c'mon let's go guys. Please lead the way." Kakashi asked, and the chunnin nodded to which they all sped off.

"I think that maybe we should go as their backup just in case Fu-chan. You will be working with these guys in the future, so you might as well start off somewhere." Shibuki said to Fu. She just gave him an irritated look before they sped off."

"Hmph, pathetic, I expected more of a resistance, especially to those guarding the heroes water. But I can't really complain here." Suien said, stabbing the last guard with his own kunai before advancing with his entourage. His team consisted of the three missing-nins he enlisted from amegakure in Hisame, Kirisame and Murasame. In addition to several rogue taki-nins he had a pretty formidable force. They managed to sneak into the village with no problems; thanks largely in part to Suien knowing how get past the waterfall. The taki-nins guarding the great tree was a joke and now they were nearing the alter where the sacred water would be.

They entered the depth of the base of the tree and finally reached the sacred alter. It was a massive room with a large water reservoir on the side. In the center of the room was a large wooden basin with clear and serene water in it.

"We finally made it. Alright Hisame seal the water-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The rogue party spun around to the source of the voice. It was team seven with Shibuki and Fu.

"So the cavalry has arrived. It is too little too late for that, though I would welcome the challenge. Perhaps I can even put the hero's water to test." Suien said looking towards the basin.

"Kakashi we have to stop them before they can do that!" Shibuki exclaimed.

"We're on it. Formation C!"

Sasuke leapt to the front and went through several handsigns, yelling "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

The large fireball sped towards the rogue party, who scattered save for Suien.

"Suiton: Water Encampment Wall." A water wall formed in front him intercepting the fireball eventually dissolving it. Before he realized it was pandemonium in the room as the konoha team was fighting the scattered rogue party.

_"Dammit that was simply a diversion. I'll show them."_ Suien started for the basin before narrowly dodging several kunai.

"You haven't forgotten about me have you?" Kakashi said lazily.

"On the contrary, I was hoping I could face the leader of this rescue team. Show me your abilities copycat ninja." Suien said getting into a fighting stance.

"If you insist." Kakashi said, removing his headband over his eye revealing the sharingan.

Naruto, Kohatsu and Sasuke were engaged with the rain-nins, and it seemed to be astalemate.

"Those damn water whips! Being surrounded by all this water gives them the advantage!" Naruto said dodging the whiplash of Murasame.

Sasuke grabbed the whip of Kirasame.

"Raiton: Static Discharge!" The electricity from Sasuke traveled along the length of the water whip shocking Kirasame. Kirasame yelped in pain before he fell to the ground paralyzed.

_"It's a good thing I didn't get caught in that whip. Judging by how fast my electricity went through it, he was going to do the same thing if I caught in it."_

"Don't get caught in the whips hold. They'll shock you with lightning if you do!" Sasuke called out to Naruto and Kohatsu.

_"That Uchiha brat figured it out!"_ Hisame thought, grinding her teeth in frustration.

That's good to know teme, because I wasn't planning on it. Suiton: Aqua Torpedoes!" She formed several water-shaped torpedoes that she fired at high speeds towards Hisame. She managed to dodge most of them, though one of them hit her on the chest knocking the wind out of her.

"Y-You little bitch!" Hisame gasped.

That ticked off Kohatsu who yelled, "Fuuton: Vacuum Twister!" A mini twister shot out of her palms towards Hisame, enveloping her in the winds before she raised Hisame up in the air then slammed her on the ground knocking her unconscious.

_"Not to self: Never call nee-san the b-word. I guess it's my turn."_ Naruto threw down a smoke bomb letting the smoke envelope both him and Murasame. When the smoke cleared it showed Naruto wrapped up in his water whip.

"Seriously kid, did you think using a smoke bomb on me would work?" Murasame taunted. Naruto only snarled and attempted to escape the grip before yelling in apin.

"Naruto!" Kohatsu screamed. She was about to run to his aide before Sasuke held out an arm holding her back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing teme?" Kohatsu growled. He only smiled, saying "Just wait, I can't believe that Naruto is still able to pull this off."

It slowly dawned on her too, before she started giggling.

"Well you're the persistent one. But sadly I don't have the time to play with you gaki. So I'll end this right now." Murasame tightened the whip around Naruto which caused him to dispell in a poof of smoke.

"A shadow clone? But where's the real one-

Naruto popped out of the ground behind him, yelling "One Thousand of Pain!"

Naruto made contact, which flew Murasame up in the air.

"What the fuck! Who actually does that?" Murasame yelped, clutching his ass in pain. At that another Naruto greeted him in the air delivering a powerful kick sending him back to the ground. Trying to get up, a clone kicked him on the back pointing a kunai to the back of his head.

"Well they weren't really much of a challenge. Now about the rest of them..." Naruto said, with team seven facing the rest of the rogue ninjas.

"Fuck that! I ain't having no kid sticking his finger up my ass like that. I'd rather take my chances with them." They all charged at Shibuki and Fu, with Fu stepping in front of them. She started to float, and then hovered above them with their faces frozen in shock.

"Fuuton: Aerial Barrage." A strong gust of wind surrounded Fu, and she shot condensed spheres of wind towards the rogue ninjas which exploded upon impact. Their bodies littered the ground, and it wasn't clear whether they were dead or alive.

_"Wow she's a cold one. But she is a jinchuuriki like me I guess. Everybody copes in their own way."_ Naruto thought.

The fight with Kakashi and Suien seemed to be coming to a climax.

"It seems that I'm backed down into a corner. But no matter, I refused to be captured by the likes of you!" Suien pulled out a vial and quickly downed its contents.

"That wasn't the heroes water was it-"

"Oh yes it was, I managed to sneak this out of Shibuki's office before leaving the last time. This was supposed to be a last resort, and it seems that this is the occasion for it. Don't worry I'll end this quickly." Suien's chakra flared up around him, the magnitude nearly rivaling that of Naruto's jinchuurki transformation.

"Chidori!" Kakashi's rushed over with his jutsu in hand, but Suien was quicker.

"Takigakure Style: Water Sword!" Conjuring a length of water in the shape of a sword, Suien easily dodged the chidori and struck him on the back knocking him unconscious.

"Sensei!" Suien was about to finish Kakashi off before he was blindsided by a red blur. Naruto was in his first stage jinchuuriki tranformation, his chakra flaring around him with a murderous look.

"What the hell are you?" Suien yelled, panicked. Despite the effects of the hero's water, this little blonde demon was somehow overpowering him with his own.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, remember it well becasue it's the last thought you'll ever process through your mind." Naruto growled. "Jinchuuriki Style: Kyuubi Claw!" His chakra cloak formed into a massive life-like claw.

"Suiton: Divine Barrier!" A water dome, similar to that of the water prison technique formed around him. The water barrier was crystal clear and was as hard as steel.

_"This is my ultimate defense jutsu that I stole from Amegakure. There's no way that demon can-"_

The kyuubi claw surged foward and struck the barrier. At first it resisted and held its own, which made Suien smile. It faltered however as the claw flared up intensely and slowly made its way into the barrier. Then as if it wasn't even there it impaled Suien in the chest instantly killing him. Everything dissolved around him and the chakra claw flung his body away into the reservoir.

Everybody was shocked, especially Fu.

_"His chakra, had so much power. It's even greater than my own. How can he handle all that pure power, contain all that hatred?"_ Fu thought shivering.

"Naruto?" Fu ran up to him before Sasuke could hold her back. "Nee-san snap out of it. It's okay, there's no threat now. It's just us here, your sister is here for you." Naruto turned around to face her, the red chakra still flaring and his slitted eyes regarding her with a neutral expression. Fu tensed up and was about to jump in to intervene before Naruto nodded. The kyuubi's chakra dissolved and he turned back into his normal state.

"Eh sorry about that Kohatsu-chan. I guess I kind of overdid it-" His vision wavered and before and before he fainted, he heard a woman's voice in his head.

_"Don't let the hatred consume you, Naruto-kun. Don't let his power and hatred define you. You must look deep into your soul, and then you will find your true strength."_

_"Yes, yes you are right. Who... are you?"_ Naruto asked.

"I will come to you in due time, Naruto-kun. For now just rest." Before Naruto could respond he slipped into unconsciousness.

Kohatsu caught him before he fell. "I think we should go now." She said to Shibuki.

"Of course, Sasuke if you don't mind will you help me with your sensei there. And Fu please carry Naruto."

"What? I can carry my brother here. Just let me-" Fu walked over and took Naruto's body and slung him over her shoulder and turned away. Kohatsu just huffed at that, though she hurried over to catch up with Fu.

"Well, it seems that you guys have to at least stay until tomorrow morning." Shibuki said, taking one of Kakashi's arms while Sasuke took the other.

"What about this scene right here." Sasuke said gesturing around them.

"I'll send for some shinobi's to clean up. As for those still alive they'll be kept in captivity."

"You should really consider tighter security around here. There's no telling what might happen in the future." Sasuke said.

"Since the hero's water is only produced every one hundred years, we go on high alert for the two weeks it's produced. After that we harvest it and store it away in a hidden vault. I think Suien is the only major problem we have to deal with in a long time since he was one of the few who knew about hero's water. Anyways it's been a long day, so let's hurry I have some spare beds at my house."

That night Shibuki told the village of what had happened, and everybody started cheering. It turned out that Suien had been terrorizing the village for years, and it lifted a burden with him gone. Word got around how team seven and Fu had helped with that. Fu was surprised when many of the villagers came up to and bowed asking for an apology. She awkwardly told them she was just doing what was right, but gave all credit to the konoha team.

* * *

-The next morning Naruto woke up in a guest room in Shibuki's house. Yawning he stood up and walked out of the room.

"You're awake."

He turned to the source of the voice to see that it was Fu. She didn't have that cold glare that she usually had. Instead she looked at him curiously; her expression bright and it looked like she was on the verge of smiling.

"Oh, uh yeah I guess... wait what happened yesterday?" Naruto asked.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Fu asked with an amused smile.

"Well of course I do, but what happened after. And is Kakashi-sensei alright?"

"Well the surviving attackers were taken to prison. And we disposed of the other bodies."

"So Siuen is dead." Naruto said glumly.

Fu walked over and lifted up his face with hand. It slightly annoyed him that even though they were about the same village, she was taller than him. "You have nothing to regret. We are shinobi, and it's our line of duty to kill."

"Well that's not really the problem. It's just that I lost control yesterday and allowed the kyuubi's power to overtake me. It's not like I would hurt any of you guys in blind rage, it's just that when I'm in that state, killing seems second-nature to me."

"Look Naruto, it seems you have trouble controlling the kyuubi's chakra, and that will take time. Trust me, even I have trouble controlling the nanabi's power sometimes. It's just that as jinchuuriki's it's something that will have happen every now and then. After I received the villager's gratitude yesterday, it made me realize something. That we can't let things around us dictate who we are and basically just be true to ourselves." Fu said with a shrug.

"If that's how you put it, then I guess it makes sense. And why are you still smiling? It's creepy, before you would just glare at all of us."

"Well this is who I really am Naruto. I guess I just realized that I have no reason to be the distanced, cold-hearted person I was anywhere. Besides I honestly can't stay mad at someone like you." She said giving him a playful shoulder punch that numbed his arms for a few seconds.

"Eh whatever you say Fu-chan. Do you know when we are leaving?" Naruto asked turning around to rub his arm.

Her face faltered at that and she said "In a few minutes. We were just waiting for you to wake up. Your sensei seems to be alright as well so we can head out right now." Fu said with a half-hearted smile.

"You're really going to miss this place huh?"

Fu sighed, saying "Not really, just Shibuki. He's always been there for me as my older brother. If I didn't have him in my life, who knows how I would've turned out."

Naruto smiled at that, and Kakashi stuck his head in the room surveying them.

"Oh good you're awake Naruto. If Fu hasn't already told were about to leave so get ready." He said.

"Got it. But I have to pack my things first-"

"That won't be necessary Naruto, it's already been done." Fu said leaving the room. After a few minutes team seven plus Fu met outside. After couple of minutes of heartfelt goodbyes between Shibuki and Fu along the rest of team seven they set out. It seemed that Fu and Kohatsu had hit it off and were chatting animatedly about life in Konoha.

"Well at least we haven't really encountered anybody on the road." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Hmph don't speak too soon dobe. You can't always be too sure."

"Very perceptive, little brother."

Kakashi mentally groaned while the rest of focused their attention to the two figures ahead of them. They were both wearing dark billowing cloaks with red clouds on them. One of them was an odd looking man with pale blue shark looking skin with a massive sword on his back that was wrapped up. The other had jet black hair in a ponytail. His face looked worn, yet sharp. His eyes had the sharingan activated.

"Itachi..." Sasuke whispered, activating his sharingan. Before he could do anything, Kakashi held him back, reveling his own sharingan looking at the duo.

"Based on your appearances, I would assume that you're from Akatsuki. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki I presume?"

"Oh? Well I wouldn't put it past the famous copy-nin to let anything get past him." Kisame said with a smirk.

"Enough with the pretenses Kakashi, you know why we are here. Our orders are to apprehend Naruto Uzumaki, the kyuubi's jinchuuriki. It would also seem that you have the nanabi in in your party, but we'll spare her for now."

"Why do that? We have a two for one deal here Itachi?" Kisame said narrowing his eyes at him.

"It would put us far ahead of schedule, besides were assigned strictly to capture the kyuubi. Will you comply Kakashi, if you let us have Naruto we'll allow the rest of you-"

"Not a chance in hell Itachi." Kakashi said getting into his fighting stance. Sasuke was already charginh at Itachi before Kakashui could stop him.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled forming the jutsu and aiming it at Itachi's chest a rapid pace. Itachi seemed to be a step ahead of him, simply sidestepping him and catching his wrist. He gave it a sharp flick and cracked Sasuke's wrist dissolving the chidori at that. Sasuke screamed in pain and Itachi threw him to the side. Itachi just shook his head, saying "Pathetic little brother. It seems that you've ignored my advice and tried you're own methods to achieving your own powers."

"That's what you think you monster. I will never sink to your level!" Sasuke screamed defiantly. Itachi made a step towards him though he had to avoid an incoming blow by Kakashi.

"Kohatsu, look after Sasuke and stand by just in case sensei needs back-up. Me and Fu will take care of shark-skin here." Naruto and Fu nodded to each other getting into their fighting stance.

Kisame smiled, revealing his razor sharp teeth. "Oh this will be interesting indeed. I've never had to deal with two jinchuuriki's at once. But dealing with your kind is my specialty. Now allow me to show you guys why I am referred to as the tailless beast." He said unraveling Samehada from his back.

In a matter of minutes Itachi already had Kakashi at his mercy. They were at stalemate for a few minutes, but Kakashi was caught in his mangekyou sharingan even though he was able to break out of it in seconds. But Kakashi seemed spent.

"I'm impressed Kakashi, you were able to break my tsukuyomi, buy you can't continue at this rate. It seemed you weren't even at full strength to begin with." Itachi said in a monotone.

_"Kuso, I have to draw this out so the others can somehow escape_." Kakashi thought.

The fight with Naruto and Fu against Kisame wasn't faring any better.

"Why can't I use the nanabi's chakra, or even fly." Fu said panting.

"Yeah I know, even we managed to dodge that stupid sword of his I feel like I'm at half strength. I have to rely on my natural chakra." Naruto said clutching his side where the Samehada grazed him.

Kisame laughed, saying "You fool, samehada isn't meant for cutting, it's meant for shaving. It absorbs chakra and can store them in massive quantities. Right now you sealed your fate by trying to rely on your bijuu's chakras. Heck I can't complain, samehada seems to be very satisfied." Samehada affectionately nuzzled it'self against Kisame's face at that.

_"What can I do? He uses our own powers against us, there has to be a way-"_

Naruto suddenly felt an odd pulling sensation in his pack. Curious, he rummaged through it pulling out a tri-pronged kunai with little inscriptions on it.

"This is-" He instinctively channeled chakra into it, and threw it a few feet in front of him. In a yellow flash Minato and Arashi appeared besides them.

"Well it seems our precautions were well-advised, Arashi." MInato said staring Kisame down. Kisame snarled at him, with Samehada doing the same.

"Yeah, a good thing too. Say tou-san you take of tuna boy here, I'm going to catch up with Itachi-kun over there." Arashi said charging at Itachi. Minato appeared in front of Naruto and Fu.

"You guys did great, just fall back and allow me and Arashi to handle them."

"But-"

"No but's Naruto. This is a serious situation that is out of you and your comrades hands. Trust me on this one."

"So I get the honor to actually meet the yellow flash in the flesh." Kisame said readying Simaheda.

"Tou-san, be careful. That sword of his will eat your chakra if it even grazes you. It's already absorbed both Fu's and mines already." Naruto said.

"Yeah I can tell, he's had a huge chakra signature. This'll take a while. Prepare yourself Kisame, let me show you how I ended a war single-handedly." Minato said. He launched himself high in the air and threw down a flurry of tags around them. Kisame raised his eyebrows, saying "Whatever you're trying to do, it would take more than that to-" Minato appeared behind him delivering a crushing blow that sent him backwards.

"You talk too much." Minato said coldly drawing a tri-pronged kunai.

Arashi threw his own tagged kunai towards Kakashi startling him. He grabbed him, set him down besides Kohatsu and Sasuke then reappearing before Itachi.

"Well it seems that we can finish what you started before you left the village." Arashi said with a smirk.

"You are merely another distraction. When I'm finished with you, I will take care of you father, take Naruto then be on my way." Itachi replied, though his tone seemed to lighten.

"I wouldn't be so over-confident; especially with your partner not knowing my father's full capabilities. Let's go."

Itachi was already starting, going through handsigns in a rapid motion.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He sent a massive fireball that dwarfed Sasuke's in comparison.

"Fuuton: Suctioning Whirlwind!" A wormhole formed in front of him and slowly sucked the fireball in. Arashi was already moving and drew his katana heading towards Itachi. Itachi in turn drew his tanto from under his robe, and the both of them proceeded in an intense kenjutsu battle.

"I'm surprised that you kept that." Arashi grunted, parrying a stab from Itachi.

"I'm not so foolish as to waste such useful resources" Itachi responded. Arashi threw a tri-pronged kunai at Itachis feet. He spun around expecting a blind-side attack from Arashi, but instead felt Arashi's katana thrust into his chest.

"You know me well Itachi, but I know you inside out." Arashi said.

Itachi smiled, saying "I wouldn't be too sure about that." He dissolved into a flock of crows, flying away at a distance before reassembling back into himself.

"I only expected as much. But don't think your sharingan will work on me here. I know that what you just did was an advanced substitution jutsu which took quite a lot from you."

"It seems that you are right. Then I guess I will have to up the ante." Itachi closed his eyes, reopening them to reveal his mangekyou sharingan..

Kisame seemed hopeless against Minato. So far Minato was using guerilla tactics with his hiraishan, and Kisame simply couldn't keep up with hi speed. Samehada was healing his cuts and bruises that he was receiving, but he would have to do something about those tags to make this stop.

"Katon: Heatwave Incineration!" Kisame slammed his hands down, releasing a shockwave of intense heat that Minato easily avoided. He then realized it was actually meant to burn off the tags that he implanted earlier, which it did. Minato landed, analyzing Kisame for a few seconds.

Ninjutsu would be pointless against him as that massive sword would just simply absorb it. A taijutsu bout would drag on, and Minato was trying to end this quickly. So apparently it was time to pull out his trump card…

Jumping high into the air he took out four of his tri-pronge kunai, though these ones were a metallic blue color. He threw them around making a wide perimeter between them. He took out a fifth one and threw it high up into the air then went through hansigns at blinding speeds, saying "Space Time Barrier."

A clear blue barrier was formed around them, connecting the four kunai in the gorund and the fifth one, which was frozen in mid-air. Inside the barrier it was spacious, though gravity seemed ten times as heavier. Kisame immediately dropped Samehada finding it too heavy to bear. He also seemed rooted in place having an extremely difficult time moving. Minato however was calmly walking towards him.

"What type of genjutsu is this?" Kisame growled.

"This is no genjutsu. You are now in my domain. All ninjutsu and genjutsu is rendered useless in here. As you can probably tell the gravity is weighing you down making it seem impossible to move. Unless you have some special type of mastery in space-time jutsu, which I highly doubt, then you are finished."

"Kisame tried moving his legs. He stepped with his left leg, and every single muscle was straining in protest. Minato suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind him lodging a kunai in his shoulder. Kisame howled in intense pain, it seemed as magnified as the gravity.

"You're done." Minato was about to deliver the finishing blow before he was interrupted by Kohatsu screaming.

Arashi was on one knee, panting heavily with his sword discarded to the side. He used his best jutsus's to try and counter the ultimate doujutsu. He was now down to his last shred of chakra and close to the brink of fainting. Itachi was faring no better. One his eyes were closed, blood leaking from the strain of using his mangekyou. The black flames of Amerterasu was burning around them.

"You- you haven't lost a step old friend." Arashi panted.

"Likewise Arashi-kun. This is the closest that someone has pushed me this far. I will remember this battle for a long time." Itachi replied.

"It's a shame really. As your best friend I failed you. I failed to help bring you back to the village. I allowed you to succumb to the darkness seeping deep down in your heart."

"It can't be helped dear friend." Itachi said. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before whispering "Goodbye Arashi, Amaterasu."

Arashi gave a weak smile before being completely consumed in black flames.


	13. Chapter 13

Further Planning

* * *

"ARASHI!" Kohatsu screamed. She was about to run over before Sasuke restrained her from behind.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke kept a firm grip despite the excruciating pain from his broken wrist. Kohatsu eventually collapsed and broke down sobbing uncontrollably while Sasuke just hugged her in comfort. There was no denying it, Itachi would have to die.

Minato saw Kohatsu struggling with Kohatsu then looked towards the other fight. Itachi was panting in front of a massive pile of black flames. That had to mean that Arashi...

He delivered a hard chop knocking Kisame unconscious. Normally that would've killed anybody else, but Kisame seemed to also have tough leathery shark skin. He disbanded the dome and was about to avenge his son went he felt a massive power he hadn't felt in a long time.

Naruto was in complete shock. The last thing he heard was Kohatsu's screaming. He looked towards the burning pile where his brother had been. He didn't feel his chakra signature or any kind of life force. That meant...

At that moment his mind went blank and a multitude of powerful feelings took over. Shock, pain, anger and an intense bloodlust.

Fu was about to ask him if he was alright before she was blown back. Naruto was shrouded in massive wave of the kyuubi's chakra. Fu was about to do something before Minato grabbed her and reappeared by Sasuke and Kohatsu placing her down.

"You guys stay here and don't try to intervene. The kyuubi's chakra is trying to overtake him and I have to subdue him." He turned around looking at Naruto with a concerned look.

Naruto's entire body was cloaked with a blood red appearance. He had developed razor sharp claws and his ears grew longer. He was on all fours, with four tails protruding from his backside.

_"Shit this is bad, he's in his four-tailed state. I have to do something quick! I don't have enough knowledge in this area, there has to be some way. Maybe I can summon-" _Minato thought.

Naruto gave a loud bone-chilling howl then looked towards Itachi who's face remained impassive.

"If it's of any consolation, I truly do regret it. But it had to be done-"

Naruto fired a red beam towards him. The area exploded in a massive explosion. When the debris cleared there was a massive crater with nothing in sight.

_"He's actually done it. My brother is finally-"_

"Such impressive power, it looks like you will have to be spared for now. Next time I will be victorious Naruto-kun." Itachi went to pick up an unconscious Kisame then dissolved in a scatter of crown, gone.

Naruto was infuriated that his prey had escaped. His chakra flared intensely and looked around for something to vent his frustration. Minato acted immediately before he could do so.

"Summoning Transport." There was a bright blue flash before a figure appeared besides Naruto. Hashirama looked around in confusion before he spotted Naruto becoming instantly on guard.

"I was about to ask you how you summoned me here, but I can see there's a bigger problem at hand." Hashirama said.

"I apologize Hashirama-sama, but I have no knowledge on how to restrict the nine-tails influence on him. Do you have any ideas?"

"I've restrained the kyuubi in it's full form, I'm sure I can handle this one here." Hashirama was about to start his handseals before Naruto charged towards them. Minato reacted quickly erecting a barrier that Naruto crashed into. He roared defiantly and pounded away at is which started to crack.

"Hurry I can't hold it much longer!" Minato yelled his face in intense concentration.

Hashirama finished his last hand seal, then said "This should do it since he's only in his four-tailed state. Ultimate Woodland Restriction: Level 4." Four wooden beams with inscriptions on them sprouted from the ground and wrapped themselves around Naruto. Even though he was violently resisting the beams, they seemed to be doing their job and Naruto slowly turned back to his himself. The beams gently set him on the ground before receding to the ground. Hashirama sighed, saying "This technique is specifically designed to for somebody like a jinchuuriki. I'm glad he didn't go any further else I'd have been forced to take drastic measure. Is everyone alright?" There was a long silence with Kohatsu softly sobbing.

"Well Kakashi and his team ran into akatsuki and Naruto was able to summon me and Arashi here." Minato said.

"So where's Arashi-kun?" MInato looked down then it hit him. "Minato, I'm sorry If I'd had known I would have-"

"No, its okay Hashirama-sama. If anything it was my fault for not helping him before it was too late. But he was a shinobi and he died in an honorable way. This is going to complicate things very much." Minato said, his voice heavy. "I'm afraid we have to travel back to konoha on foot. Arashi... didn't get to show me his method of instant traveling with multiple people."

"Don't worry, I will escort you guys back so we shouldn't encounter any more problems."

They set off with Minato carrying an unconscious Naruto on his shoulders. He checked his seal first, and oddly enough there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it. _"The prison is as stable as it's ever been. Naruto just can't control the kyuubi taking advantage of his emotions. He will have to trained for that." _

"Sensei." Minato looked over to see Kakashi walk over, his head hung down. "It is my fault that this happened to Arashi-kun. If I wasn't so careless against Itachi, he wouldn't have been forced to intervene-"

"Stop Kakashi. If we hadn't shown up, it could have been worse with Naruto and Fu being captured. As his father there is nothing more worse than what I'm feeling right now. And I will have to break this news to Kushina and Alanna..."

"I will do it with you sensei. I was the presiding leader for this mission and I should be held accountable for whatever has happened."

"Nothing could have prepared you to have been ambushed by two S-ranked missing-nins. Face the reality Kakashi, I will have too." Minato said neutrally. Even though his face didn't show it, his eyes showed deep sadness and regret. Something he hadn't seen since Obito had died.

They made it back to the village with no complications besides some wandering bandits who Hashirama mercilessly took care of. Naruto was immediately taken to the hospital while they headed back to the hokages office where Jiraiya was also waiting.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Minato asked.

"Well I just got back from kiri, it was no big deal and my network remained intact. So how did the mission go, and where's Naruto?"

Kakashi stepped in and reported the mission in full detail. Technically the mission was declared a success with Siuen taken out and Fu being successfully retrieved. Jiraiya was shocked to hear about Arashi's death and Sarutobi was deeply saddened by it. Afterwards everybody left, with Minato taking Kohatsu home. They walked since he knew she didn't like it when he used the hiraishan. They were quiet the whole way and entered the Namikaze compound with Kushina immediately greeting them. She gave Minato a kiss on the cheek and Kohatsu a tight hug. Normally she would be trying everything she could to try and escape, but she didn't resist this time. Kushina thought it was weird and Alanna who was also there knew that something was up.

"Well you guys are finally back. I was a little worried Minato when you and Arashi were summoned away. Now where's the boys?"

"Naruto used up a lot of chakra and is in the hospital unconscious. Arashi..."

"He aslo overdid it too. I'm not surprised by the baka, or Naruto for the matter." Alanna said trying to lighten up the situation. She couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong, and it didn't help when she noticed Kohatsu silently crying.

"Arashi... died." There was a stunned silence which was broken by Kohatsu who started wailing. Alanna rushed over and took her form her mother.

"What is that supposed to mean. Don't fuck with me right now Minato. Just hurry up and tell me that he's in the hospital with Naruto."

"We ran ran into two s-ranked member of Akatsuki, one of them being Itachi Uchiha. Arashi faced Itachi while I took care of the other one. I was about to finish off the other one when I heard a scream then noticed black flames form where Arashi was standing." Minato said, his voice hollow.

Kushina's face fell a little, then turned angry. "I'm serious Minato. This is stupid, I'm going to the hospital to check up on them. C'mon Alanna let's go, and Kohatsu stop crying-

"Kaa-san, I think tou-san is telling the truth." Alanna said with tears falling down her face.

Kushina looked at Minato's face, studying it for a minute. His eyes were sad, she hadn't seen that expression since his best friend had dies. It finally hit Kushina who's knees gave out. Minato was quick enough to catch her though.

"Kushina, I'm sorry but I couldn't-" He was interrupted when she slapped him hard, forcing him to fall backwards.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE JUST SORRY! Our son dies because you left him on his own, knowing who he was facing!" Minato slowly got up just to have Kushina deliver a hard punch. He didn't; resist, but he did keep his footing, if barely continuing to look his wife in the face. Before she could continue he rushed over and embraced her tightly. She continued to scream and resisted against him, pounding him with her fists. After a few minutes or so Kushina stopped and sagged in his grip, loudly crying and saying Arashi's name.

"Arashi! My baby why did you have to go! Please come back to me..." Minato was stroking his hair, his eyes red and watering up.

"Please Kushina, believe me when I say that I never intended for this to happen. If I knew that this could have happened, I would have done everything in my power to prevent it, or call for extra help. But you know our son Kushina, he wouldn't have wanted that. He lived the life of a true shinobi and sacrificed his life for Naruto and the rest of us. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Kushina didn't say anything, and Minato was about to release her before she pulled him back in tighter.

Minato looked over and saw Alanna comforting Kohatsu, though she too was sobbing her eyes puffy.

"Alanna, I hope that you can-"

"Please tou-san, don't. I knew that it was out of your hands. He lived the life of a ninja, and he enjoyed every second of it. Like you said this is how he would've wanted to go out. I'm just sad that I took him for granted. I wish I would've appreciated him more for all that he's done for me..."

That night they mourned together and slept in the living room, too drained to walk up to their rooms. Minato decided that they would visit Naruto in the morning, as he was expected to wake up in the next couple days.

* * *

Naruto seemed to be floating in a dark void. He was probably dreaming, or was in his subconscious. Not that he cared at the moment. His brother's death seemed to be weighing heavily on him.

_"Why? Why Arashi? Why did he have to die now. If I was stronger I could have prevented this. Not only did I fail to avenge him by at least killing Itachi, I almost hurt the other in the process. Will I ever be strong enough?"_

He continued to float on. Time seemed to feel endless. He replayed the last moments before he lost consciousness. Arashi's smile before he was overwhelmed by those hellish black flames. This couldn't be, no Naruto refused to accept this. He needed official confirmation, and he knew how to get it.

He mindlessly went through several handsigns, whispering "Summoning: Shi Tenshi." He didn't expect anything to happen, and for a few seconds nothing did until-

A blinding light invaded the darkness, and the death angel appeared before him, shocking Naruto.

"You're here! But how did-"

**"Ever since you first summoned me, I became bound to you. I can appear whenever you summon me, even if it's in the dream world or here in your sub consciousness. Now what is your bidding?"**

"Wait, I'm unconscious! The last time I summoned you, you nearly dried me of my chakra!"

**"Well the previous time you requested me to fully resurrect three beings, and of course that will require massive amount of chakra. Dealing with life and death is my purpose, and when my services are called upon I require a form of payment in return. I can see that this situation is different."**

"Well yes it is. You see I just wanted you to check if someone is still alive for me, my brother." Naruto said hopefully.

**"Well that is a minor task, so it seems I can grant you this request with no consequences." **Naruto sighed in relief, watching as the death angel closed it's eyes for a few seconds before re-opening them.

**"Arashi Namikaze, yes he is still alive." **Natuo was shocked, he didn't expect that answer, though a small part of him was hoping for it.

"How- how did he-are you sure?" The death angel stared at him before Naruto quickly apologized, saying "I'm sorry that was a stupid question. But how did he survive, and can you tell me where he is now?"

**"I can't tell you how he survived, but I can tell you that he somewhere in the west. There is another person with him who possesses a lot of chakra. That is all I can tell you." **Naruto processed this slowly, then nodded.

"I will take what I can get. Thank you, er... do you have a name?"

**"I apologize, but I can't give you my true name. My title Shi Tenshi will suffice for now. Farewell, Naruto-sama." **In another blinding flash of light Shi Tenshi disappeared.

"Did he just call me sama? Whatever, but onii-san is still alive!" Naruto said joyously.

* * *

It was nighttime, and in a desert the cold could be unforgiving. Starting a big campfire was a tall figure donned in red armor over his red cloth, a conical straw hat and a steam furnace on his back. His face was also covered with a mask leaving his eyes the only exposed body part. On his forehead beneath his straw hat was a iwa protector. Han, the jinchuuiki of the gobi used his steam to heat up the area around them at just the right temperature. The campfire was merely just for light.

On a straw mattress with a blanket over him was Arashi, who slowly stirred awake.

"Ah you're finally awake. You know I wonder why I didn't just leave you for dead. You know how much of a pain it was to look after you for the past few days." Han said approaching him with a flask of water.

Arashi took it gratefully and downed the entire thing. He took a brief breath before looking around him, studying his surroundings.

"Yosuma desert? Were you planning on traveling to the west Han?"

"Hmph it would've been a better alternative." Han said sitting down across from him taking out a pipe and stuffing tobacco in it. "I assumed that Itachi went through with it?"

"That he did. Though that baka did exert too much power. I think he didn't realize that he really did almost killed me." Arashi said, he tried getting up but sat back down hard, his muscles still exhausted.

"You'd best wait until tomorrow morning. When you placed that tag on me, without my permission might I add, you traveled thousands of miles to my location so you need your rest. The hell flames were caught on your sleeves, but luckily my steam was able to dissolve it. I swear, if it was anybody else you'd have bee fried by now."

"Heh, thanks for this anyways." Arashi said sheepishly.

Han waved him off, saying "It's nothing, if you hadn't saved me from those sadistic immortals from akatsuki, we wouldn't even be having this conversation. I guess now we just have to wait for Itachi and the two others to go through with their parts."

"And we have to find the dragon sage too. we aren't done with our responsibilities yet." Arashi reminded.

"Shit, I forgot about that. Are you positive that you know where the shrine is?" Han asked.

"I'm positive, before my father was resurrected I went through his sacred vault and found the ancient scrolls on the Namikaze family secrets. Back then the Namikaze's were entrusted with the secrets to the shrine, and I so happen to know where it is. I just know I'm regret this a little when I return back to konoha." Arashi said regretfully

"You couldn't have at least told somebody, like your father."

"No, not that I don't trust him it's just nobody outside of us can know of this. You already know this"

"Yeah you're right. Well, I guess we have till tomorrow to rest up and relax. You should go ahead and go back to sleep and I'll keep watch." Han said blowing a smoke in the shape of shurikan, perks of being a master steam style user.

"Well I can't argue with that." Arashi said laying down and dozing off in a matter of seconds.

_"Well, this sure as hell beats being back in iwa and having to deal with the old man. I wonder how Roshi is doing..."_

* * *

Hiroshi was a tad bit disappointed. Out of the whole kumo group of eight, there were only a couple worth sealing. He waited while Kenshi disposed of the last of the group, sheathing his tanto before the body could hit the ground.

Kenshi wore a black jumpsuit, with a golden design of a dragon on his back with gold stripes on the side with armored shoulder guards. He had a black kumo tanto strapped to his back. He had tanned skin, short black spiky hair and there was gauze wrapped around his eyes, with a kumo protector over it with a horizontal scratch through it signifying him a missing-nin.

Hiroshi was a little taller, donning a simple white robe with a blood red sash around his waist and wore a white cloth around his mouth. He had long spiky purple hair and pale while skin. His eyes were his most noticeable features, with green sclera's and red irises with two mini rings in the middle that were intersected in a cross.

He bent down and touched the temple of the two strongest bodies of the kumo-nins. Normally shinobi's would have to kept alive in order to extract their secrets and information, but not their chakra. One of Hiroshi's main powers was his ability to extract chakra from any source, including the human body. Chakra never disappears, even when a person dies, it simply gets recycled into the atmosphere looking for a new source. There is usually a few hours before this happens, so Hiroshi was able to take his time with the extraction process. After that was done he took out a scroll and touched two spots which glowed meaning he was locking the chakra up in there.

"It seems as though the leader of the group recognized you Kenshi. Do you feel any remorse in killing your former comrades?" Hiroshi asked, hoping to try and bait some type of emotion from him.

Kenshi remained impassive, answering "No, I hold no allegiance towards kumogakure anymore. I have been a nuke-nin from the village and they were well aware of that. What happened here was purely business between shinobi and their interests." Hiroshi sighed, Kenshi was always the blunt, emotionless one of the group. He made Hideyasu seem like an optimist in most cases.

"Well, it seems like we have filled our quota for the day. I also need some last minute adjustments to some of my experiments when we return to base." Hiroshi said as they left.

"Some of your experiments have a bad tendency to wonder around, even into my dojo on a couple of occasions. If you don't handle this problem soon I will destroy your entire lab and all it's experiments." Kenshi said in a monotone.

"Gomen, gomen consider it solved. Besides a few of them can't really be a problem to any of us, especially you." Hiroshi said trying to lighten up the mood.

"It's nothing I cant' handle, their just a nuisance. Now let's hurry leader-sama doesn't like to be kept waiting." They both quickened their pace passing the border and leaving kumo.

* * *

Yugito felt nervous as Mabui escorted her to her father's office. They hadn't really talked since the chunnin exams. Being summoned to him now, she felt that this was something that could have a major impact on her life.

"Raikage-sama, I have brought your daughter as you requested." Mabui said opening the door.

"Thanks you Mabui-san. Please close the door behind you." As the door closed Yugito seated herself in front of A. Even though he had his usual warm smile whenever he seen her, she noted the worry and sadness in his eyes.

"Is something wrong, tou-san?" Yugito asked nervously.

A tried to think of something to say to try and ease the situation, but he couldn't. So he did what he usually did and got straight to the point.

"Yugito, I'm sending you to live in Konoha for a while, mainly for your protection." A said.

"Konoha? But why?" Yugito was shocked more than anything. She rarely let personal feelings interfere with her judgment on things especially as a ninja, but this just seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Well, it's just that we received intel recently of an organization called akatsuki, they are a criminal organization made up of s-ranked missing-nins. We aren't really completely up to date about them, but we were notified of their intentions to gather up all the bijuu's by kidnapping their jinchuuriki's. It seems that they already have two so far. I'm not doing this as a goodwill gesture towards konoha. It's just that you'll be safer there than here. Are you okay with this?"

Yugito sighed, saying "If this is best for the village than I guess so..."

"This has nothing to do with the villages safety. With me and your uncle bee the village is still in capable hands. Until the akatsuki threat is taken care of, you will have the option of returning here."

Yugito rasied an eyebrow at that, saying "Option? What makes you think that I would want to stay there?"

"Well, there is Naruto Uzumaki. I noticed that you have taken a...keen interest in the boy. Even when you guys were fighting I noticed that you were fighting with a purpose, nothing like I've seen in you before."

Yugito blushed despite keeping a blank face, saying "Oh the blonde one? What makes you think that-"

"Just forget I said that. You will have till tomorrow, so you can pack up and prepare. Bee will be escorting you to konoha as I can't be taking any chances of you being ambushed with lesser escorts."

Yugito bowed slightly, saying "Arigatou tou-san. I will be sure to make you and the village proud. I'll see you tomorrow." She left with A grinning at her. _"Well I won't really miss anything besides a few people. I suppose I can spend the rest of the day with Samui and uncle bee."_

_"Ah, eventually she will stop denying it and give her heart to the Uzumaki boy. Hopefully this will lessen tensions between me and Minato. Now what to do about that eight-man squad I sent out last week..."_

* * *

_**"Naruto-sama."**_

"Not you too. Will you at least reveal yourself to me this time." Naruto complained. He was as usual floating in the dark void, feeling no different as usual with time seeming never to change.

_**"It is not yet the time, Naruto-sama. In the future you will have to learn to control the kyuubi;s power while resisting his influence on you."**_

"And how I am supposed to do that. His power is unreal, as you can see I just had a little outburst and now I am in a coma!"

_**"Well, not exactly in a coma, you will wake up soon. As you get older your body will become stronger and more resistant to the strain of all that chakra. But before that I need to tell you than eventually you will have to control the kyuubi's chakra, and in order to do that you will have to overpower him for that to happen.**_

"Are you serious! That's not even possible, how am I in my wildest dreams supposed to-"

_**"In due time, Naruto. But for now your family awaits you. Until next time..." **_The voice said fading away.

* * *

Kohatsu and Alanna were in the room sleeping, Kohatsu had her head in Alanna's lap while alanna was resting her against the wall. Minato and Kushina were sitting together, with Minato reading Jiraiya's latest non-hentai novel and Kushina resting her head on Minato's shoulder. He put it down when he noticed a small groan coming from Naruto.

"Kushina, Naruto's finally awake." They both rushed over, with Kushina hugging him and gently brushing his hair.

"Oh Naruto, my baby I'm so glad you're finally awake." Kushina said crying.

"Kaa-san..." He said awkwardly. He felt bad before he remembered something. "Kaa-san, tou-san theres something I have to tell you-"

"It's okay Naruto-kun. It wasn't your fault that Arashi died-"

"That's just it, he's not dead. He is still alive and out there somewhere."

There was a stunned silence, before Minato said "Look Naruto, I realize that this is something you don't want to comprehend right away. But you have to face the facts, you brother is-"

"Will you let me finish? Anyways I'm one-hundred percent positive that he is still alive."

"And what makes you think so, Naruto?" Minato asked sighing.

"While I was unconscious, I seemed to be floating in a darkness, and in my grief I had to get some real answers. So I summoned the death angel again."

Minato's eyes widened at that. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders, asking "Wait you summoned him again. How can you be so reckless Naruto. You know what happened last time?"

"Yeah I brought you back." Minato was silent at that, before Naruto continued "It seems that I am able to summon him anywhere, even when I am unconscious. Since I just asked him to check if Arashi was alive he didn't require payment. He confirmed that he was alive, somewhere in the west with another person who has a large chakra signature."

There was a silence before Kushina fainted, though not before Minato caught her.

"Naruto, this is excellent news! I will take your mother home then go to the hokages office to request a search party for your brother."

"Can I be in it?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No, you still have to rest and recover for a few days. When I get back we will have to work on you controlling the kyuubi's influence on you. When your sisters wake up, make sure to tell them the good news." Minato said before picking up Kushina and disappearing in a yellow flash.

Alanna woke up at that, groggily saying "Naruto you're awake. How are you feeling."

Grinning widely, he responded "Better than ever onee-san. But I have some good news for you. Arashi-kun is still alive out there somewhere."

Alanna gasped, stunned before she shook Kohatsu awake. Naruto had to cover his ears good as their shouts of joy echoed throughout the hospital, with Rin bursting in telling them to be quiet.

* * *

"Sheesh, you'd think he would be able to understand the situation we were in." Kisame said, setting samehada on the ground before relaxing on his bed.

Itachi wove a sound barrier around their room, before saying "Pein is more tolerant than Tobi. He like us didn't expect Minato and Arashi to intervene."

"Speaking of those two, it was a good thing you took care of Arashi. The yellow flash was handing my ass to me. That time-space barrier was no joke, I was completely powerless in there. Are you sure that Arashi is still alive? Your guy's little theatrical scene seemed like a bit too much, but when you're amaterasu converged on him I didn't even feel his life force or anything."

"Trust me, he is still alive. I made my flames to surround and cover him, but not touch him. If it did it shouldn't have been a problem. He should be with Han right now."

"Ah, then he should be in good hands. I wonder how Shinato is holding up on his part." Kisame said petting Samehada who was nuzling his sides.

"We should find out in due time, we will just have to trust him and Arashi with Han to do their parts. For now we will just have to remain in Akatsuki and keep a close eye on Tobi. I refuse to acknowledge him as Madara. Something is not right about that guy."

"Can't disagree with you on that. But we still can't overlook the fact that he is very cunning and deceptive. He was the one who managed to manipulate Yagura into nearly destroying kiri from the inside out. Heck he even managed to convince me to come to akatsuki, that was until you and Arashi managed to talk some sense into me later on. Though it will be a pain to fight our way out of here when the time comes to finally leave, or if they discover our true intentions."

"We shall be ready for the time. Now let's rest up for tomorrow, we'll need it."

* * *

After a couple of days Naruto was finally at full strength. Despite constant pleading to be on the search mission for Arashi, Minato remained adamant against it and lead a task force out to look. Instead an anbu appeared saying the hokage required his presence. When Naruto arrived he expected the rest of his team to be there, but just saw Sarutobi and Jiraiya.

"Eh? What are you doing here ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

A vein throbbed on Jiraya's temple, though he kept his composure replying in a low voice "It's Jiraiya-sama to you kid. When will you stop calling me that?"

"When you stop being such a massive pervert." Naruto said simply.

Before Jiraiya could reply, Sarutobi cut in, saying "Enough of this. Naruto the reason you're here is that I'm sending you and Jiraiya here on a mission"

"What? But what about my team?" Naruto complained.

"Well you were still recovering, and I needed them for a mission so I sent Fu in place of you just for now." Naruto grumbled incoherently before Sarutobi continued "Now the reason I'm sending you two on a mission together is I need you to find my successor, Tsunade."

* * *

**A/N And Chapter 13 is in the books. Well it seems like I could finally introduce two more members of that mysterious organization as well as explaining Arashi and his comrades secret initiatives. If you haven't already done so, please vote on the poll as I will be closing it up in a few days so I can update the story summary. Peace**


	14. Chapter 14

The Slug Queen

* * *

"I still don't get why I have to be stuck with you though." Naruto complained.

"I don't see why not gaki. Not only is this an important mission to find the hokage's succesor in Tsunade-hime, but you have the chance to spend time with the one, the only Jiraiya a.k.a. toad sage of the sannin-"

"All those accolades don't change the fact that you're one of the biggest perverts on the face of the earth." Naruto countered.

"Kid, when you start growing some fuzz down there, you'll see that there's nothing wrong in enjoying natures greatest treasures: woman. Sure you may consider me a super-pervert, but it's because I'm not ashamed in my open enjoyment of woman. Trust you'll know what I'm talking about when you get to that certain age." Jiraiya said ruffling Naruto's, hair much to his irritation.

"Well until then I'll be sure to stay away from you." He said grumpily.

"You might as well get used to it, seeing as how were going to spending a couple of years together on our training trip." Jiraiya said, taking out his notepad to edit some notes.

"What's that supposed to mean." Naruto said narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Minato hasn't told you? Well I'm not surprised, to put it bluntly I'm going to take you on a training escapade as my apprentice."

Naruto's initial feeling was horror at having to spend an extended period of time with the pervert, but felt a surge of excitement at hearing the word apprentice.

"Wait, you really mean it, I'm going to be your apprentice!" Naruto said excitedly.

Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair again with affection. It was nice to see that he was a bit more out-going than his father was.

"That's right gaki, you'll only be my second apprentice that I've ever taken on, your father being my first of course."

"So does that mean I'll get to be as strong as him." Naruto said, his eyes burning with excitement and determination.

"Of course, I believe that you'll have the potential to be stronger too. But don't think that this will be a cakewalk. I'm going to teach you everything I know, including the arts of being a sage and in the area of fuuinjutsu. By the way, Minato told me the story of you and the death angel, is it true?"

"Hehe that would be correct." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I have to tell you never to summon him again." Jiraiya said seriously. Naruto was about to protest, before Jiraiya cut him off, saying "Look kid, you are able to overlook some things due to your high chakra level. That being evident as you were able to summon Shi Tenshi and pull of high level jutsus such as the mass kage bunshins. However, there's very little information on the death angel, seeing as how he was just a myth before you put that to rest. Until you can learn to control both yours and the kyuubi's chakra's, I will have you refrain from using such high-level techniques, understood?" Naruto only nodded, seeming down.

"Hey, I didn't say that you couldn't ever use them again. It's just your still young, and way too naive at that. Besides I will teach you to be well rounded in all facets of your training, including your genjutsu and chakra control. Most importantly like I said, I will pass on my knowledge of fuuinjutsu, seeing as how you harbor the greatest of the bijuus in the kyuubi. I'm just letting you know what to expect on the road ahead kid. Can you handle this?"

Without hesitation, Naruto replied "Hai, this something I've always dreamed of. The chance to learn from my father's former sensei, and a sannin to boot."

"Glad we got that out of the way, it'd be nice if you'd start calling me sensei from now on too."

"Sure thing... ero-sensei." Naruto said teasingly. Jiraiya sighed, thinking _"Well it's a start. Now I will have the chance to shape out my ultimate protegee, maybe Naruto will even be the destined one too."_

* * *

"Consider this a parting gift, Sasuke-kun. I'm sure to see you, very soon." Orochimaru said slyly. He merged into the ground out of sight before Kakashi could retaliate. The sound four, with Kimimaro replacing Tayuya, also shushined away leaving Kakashi to rush over to a screaming Sasuke. He was clutching at his neck, where his newly endowed curse-mark was.

"Sensei, it fucking burns!" Sasuke complained through gritted teeth. Kohatsu and Fu surrounded him concerned. Kakashi moved them aside and examined the curse-mark.

_"Shit, it's the real deal. This one seems stronger than the one Anko used to have. I will have to suppress it for now before I take him to the village." _Kakashi's fingers glowed, and he slammed them on Sasuke's neck temporarily halting its full integration into him. He stopped screaming and slumped in Kakashi's grip. Kakashi slung him over his shoulder, saying to the other two "We have to hurry to the village now. I'll be going full speed with Sasuke, so you guys will just have to try sand catch up-"

"Way ahead of you silver cyclops. C'mon Kohatsu." Fu aid, carrying her bridal style before taking off into the air flying at impressive speeds. Kohatsu protested fiercely, she was scared of heights, but Fu ignored her and flew on.

"_Well, it seems I don't have to worry about them. I might just make it in time." _Kakashi thought.

* * *

"Where is she! She owes me a new slot machine as well as that massive tab she's been running up!" The casino owner instructed his hired shinobi's to search after her, and they complied speeding off.

"Hah, those pathetic excuses for ninja's will never find me." Tsunade said, getting out of her hiding place a couple streets over, with a bottle of sake in her hands.

"Lady Tsunade, you can't just continue to do this. Parade around, gamble and blow if off like it's nothing just because you're one of the sannin. You are deeply in debt as it is." Shizune said worriedly, tonton boinked in agreement (that's what pigs do right?).

"I'll pay it off Shizune, so please just getoffmyback!" Tsunade said slurring her words. They continued to aimlessly wander throughout the streets like this until Tsunade suddenly passed out cold. Shizune sighed, laying down tonton to pick up Tsunade and head to their apartment.

_"Please lady Tsunade, it's been too long already. Instead of trying to cover up the pain of losing Dan and Nawaki, you should focus on what you have left. Especially back home in konoha, I just hope that you come to your senses soon..." _Shizune thought worriedly.

* * *

"Kami Naruto, are you sure you've never gambled before?" Jiraiya asked in awe.

"Not that I can recall, I don't see what the big deal is. All that I win are coins from those slot machines and some fancy-looking chips from those tables. If you ask me they should put some real prizes on the line, like ramen!" Naruto said cheerfully. Jiraiya just sweatdropped at that, but carefully watched as Naruto stuffed his winnings in his pockets. Well about a quarter of it anyways, he gave the rest to Jiraiya saying to use it for his hentai collection and all that, or see it as a return investment for his training trip. It took all of Naruto's killer instincts to pry Jiraiya off of him who was hugging him with an expression of pure bliss.

After that Jiraiya turned serious, saying "Well aside from our nice little payday, we still haven't discovered any tracks in finding Tsunade. If you ask me-"

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about the legendary sucker, would you? Blonde broad, with some impressive assets." One of the card dealers asked.

"Legendary sucker? You little- why the fuck are you calling her-"

"Wait, wait that's not what I meant! I mean because she's always losing when she hits up all the casinos in town." The card dealer said apologetically.

"Oh, uh sorry about that. It seems that your little description seems to fit, so why is she called the 'legendary sucker'?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh, just from constantly losing when she gambling. I've never seen such a determined gambler, and a bad one too. She seems to be a strong-willed, short tempered woman. One of the tourists tried hitting on her, and he ended up in a two week coma. She's also incurred a massive debt from all the casinos in town, including this one."

_"Dammit Tsunade, what you got yourself into?" _Jiraiya thought shaking his head.

"And SHE is supposed to be jiji's replacement?" Naruto asked.

"She's' just going through a mid life- uh I mean having some personal problems. That's it." Jiraiya said. For some reason he felt impending danger coming, from senses that were ingrained in him since he was a genin. It was a good thing she wasn't here else-"

"Were you just about to say that I was having a mid-life crisis?"

Jiraiya froze, turning around slowly too see his former teammate and fellow sannin. She looked the same as he remembered. Nest to her assistant Sizune, carrying tonton in her arms.

"T-Tsunade-hime! My I was just looking for you! This saves the trouble for having to ask around for you-"

"Can it Jiraiya. Now why the hell are you here and what do you want." Tsunade said impatiently.

"So this old hag's Tsunade of the sannin? She doesn't look like much if you ask me." Naruto piped up. Jiraiya groaned, and a vein throbbed on Tsunade's temple who became pissed.

"Oi, who you calling an old hag ya little brat!" Tsunade yelled.

"Obviously you fun-bags!" Naruto yelled back

"What- what, that's it were taking this outside!" Tsunade retorted.

They gathered outside, with a frightened looking Shizune trying to talk Tsunade out of it, but no avail.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into gaki." Jiraiya whispered who was also shaking his head.

"Hmph for a sannin she really doesn't look like much. I think I'll try the new technique on her. Yeah that'll really show her." Naruto said with a malevolent gleam in his eyes.

"Your funeral kid." Jiraiya said shrugging.

"So we still going to do this." Tsunade called.

"No doubt granny. I'll get it started." That ticked off Tsunade, though she kept her composure, she would go about this calmly to show him.

Naruto charged at her full speed, and even though Tsunade was caught a little off guard because of his speed she managed to dodge it all while parrying his bows with an index finger. Naruto aimed a kick to her head, while she simply sidestepped and jabbed Naruto on the forehead, which sent him flying back.

_"Kuso, I can't even lay a scratch on her! Well I guess taijutsu is out the door. Nobody said anything about ninjutsu though." _Naruto summoned a shadow clone which made a rapid whirling motion in his open plan, summoning a whirling ball of compressed wind.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled charging at Tsunade. She widened her eyes in disbelief, but before he could even get halfway the rasengan exploded sending him flying back once again.

Tsunade erupted in laughter, pointing at a scowling Naruto. "What are you doing trying to do, use that on me? You haven't even perfected it yet. Wow this just made my night, c'mon Shizune-"

"You're not going anywhere granny Tsunade. There's a reason we've come, and it's to bring you back to Konoha as the godaime hokage." Naruto said.

"Who the hell are you calling- wait coming back to konoha. Godaime hokage?" Her eyes hardened and she turned around, saying "This conversation is over."

"I'd figure you'd try to sun away from this. So I propose we make a bet." Naruto challenged.

Tsundae whirled around, and said "Make a bet with you. What could possibly have to offer me that-" She shut up when he drew a stack of ryo's flipping through them.

"Oh I've made some money since I've been here. These are my earnings of about a hundred thousand ryo's, the rest I've given to ero-sennin here. Tell you what I'll bet you that in a week I'll perfect the rasengan. If you win then you get both mine and Jiraiya's money. I've heard that you were in debt so this should at lest cover some of it." Jiraiya was about to protest before Tsunade cut in.

"Interesting... and if you win?" Tsunade asked. Naruto pointed to the pendant around her neck. "Then I get to have that" Tsunade froze for a moment, fingering the pendant thoughtfully.

"Lady Tsunade, you don't really have to go though with this bet." Shizune said worriedly.

"Hmph, you know what you got yourself a deal brat." Tsunade said.

"Best believe that I'm going to win it too dattebayo!" Naruto replied. Tsunade stopped temporarily, that sounded like Kushina's- she just shook her head and continued.

Jiraiya slapped Naruto upside the head, saying "Well you better win this bet kid. I'm not about to lose the money that you just gave to me."

"Hehe, sorry about that sensei, well you can look at it like this. We have an extra week to train and relax. This is almost like a mini vacation." Naruto said

_"Well he's got a point there." _Jiraiya thought. "Okay gaki, but just know that we've got about six days starting tomorrow to perfect the technique. Just know that there can be no room for error. It took your father, the inventor of the technique, about six months to perfect the technique and me about a month. So it's all gas no breaks, got it kid?"

"Loud and clear perv, now lets get something to eat I'm starving, your treat!"

* * *

During that week they trained diligently, with the rasengan training taking up most of the time.

On the sixth day Naruto yelled in frustration and punched a nearby tree over.

"What's wrong gaki, you're almost there. Despite your mediocre chakra control I'd say that you're doing just fine. You just have to-"

"Nothing I do ever seems to be working. Even with my mass shadow clone training method, it seems that I'm always a step behind."

"Well let me give you a little lecture that you've probably never learned in the academy, or you probably weren't paying attention. The rasengan, you see is still an incomplete technique. What you are trying to perfect now is it's basic wind stage. Your father probably has more powerful variations of it, but theres still always room for improvement on it."

"Alright kid listen up, because I'm only going to explain this once. Using each elemental affinity requires a different approach to mastering a technique of t. With wind release it requires constant and precise chakra control, probably why you seem to be lacking in this area. So I'll tell you about you're other affinities that you have too. Suiton requires you to be smooth and calm and to kind of give in to, basically kind of like conforming to a running stream if that makes sense. Katon is the polar opposite of that. To master it it feels a if you have to fight against it else it could consume. I'm sure you've heard of some instances where people were consumed in fire when nobody attacked them. That's because they gave in to the pressure instead of fighting against instead of to dominating it. And finally theres raiton, probably the most powerful of the elemental releases of you ask me. There's a lot you can do with it. It also allows you to use different approaches to it. But to perfect it's most powerful techniques requires you to have a powerful start-up, or have it peak at the start. If you've seen Kakashi's lighting edge you can see him concentrating for a spit second before conjuring up the technique, that's because he's putting the bulk of the chakra at the start. And I won't bother with doton since it's not apart of your affinity. You keeping up with me Naruto?"

Naruto kind of had a dazed look before coming to senses with a sharp look. "Yeah, I understand. This clears a lot of things up for me, but I just have a question. If the resengan is an incomplete jutsu that's in its basic wind stage, does that mean I can use it in other elemental affinities?"

Jiraiya smirked, saying "That's correct Naruto. Your father was going to touch up on that before the kyuubi attacked, and you know... But for myself, well the rasengan was hard enough to even attempt in it's basic stage. You have the potential to master this technique, but for now let's just master it's basic stage. Do you now know what you're doing wrong?"

"If I remember correctly, you said using wind release requires constant and precise chakra control. I think I've been failing in that I've been using the same approach that I've been using with my other techniques which is to use as much chakra as possible. But if I use a controlled amount...

For the next hour Naruto only used a couple clones to assist him with the training. Even though it exploded in his face after each attempt he remained determined and got back up with no complaints. When Naruto Naruto succeeded, his eyes wide in disbelief when he seen the rasengan in his palm. He disbanded it then made it reappear to ensure that it wasn't a fluke.

"Hell yes I actually did it dattebayo!" Naruto cheered

"Well you actually did gaki, congrats I'm proud of you." Jiraiya said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Arigatou, ero-, uh Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said awkwardly. Jiraiya just ruffled his hair, then said "Now c'mon, there was a ramen stand I found and I'm treating." Naruto got excited at that then grabbed Jiraiya by the hand demanding him to lead them there, much to his amusement.

* * *

"Is that all for tonight, Tsunade-san?" The bartender asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, I guess I'll just settle for this buzz tonight. I'm also running low on money anyways."

"Not surprised there." The bartender muttered. "You said something?" Tsunade asked to which the bartender just smiled and said it was nothing. Tsunade just sat there and toyed with her sake bowl (sorry I don't know if that's right) zoning out. She sighed and was about to leave before she heard a familiar voice.

"Two bowls of sake please." Jiraiya called out taking up the seat besides Tsunade.

"What are you doing here." Tsunade said with a bit of a slur.

"Easy hime, no need for alarm. I'm just here for a drink with an old friend, not too much to ask right?" Tsunade snorted, though she didn't say anything.

"Wll if you're buying, then I guess I can put up with it." When the sake arrived they drank in silence for a few moments, studying their own bowls.

"Well, how's the brat coming along." Tsunade asked. Jiraiya just smiled, saying "You'll just have to wait till tomorrow. You'd be surprised as to what Naruto's capable of."

"The boys sort of struck up some interest in me. He seems awfully familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it..." Tsunade said, getting into a thinking pose.

Jiraiya chuckled, saying "You mean you haven't pieced it together yet? Think about it, spiky blonde hair, blue eyes who else from Konoha has those traits."

It suddenly hit her, as she said "Wait, you can't mean... Minato?" She stared at Jiraiya who just nodded.

"That's impossible! Her and Kushina had three kids, with their only son being Arashi." Tsunade said suddenly becoming serious.

"Think about it Tsunade, on the night of the kyuubi's attack, you were the one who attended to Kushina as she gave birth."

Tsunade had a pained expression at that. "Yeah, I know. She gave birth to a healthy pair of twins, one girl and the other one boy... no." Tsunade said her face in disbelief. "You mean that he- he survived that night?"

Jiaiya sighed and said "Well it's a pretty long story and you know how I hate those so I'll just get straight to the point. The kyuubi didn't die, it's physically impossible for any of us to destroy a bijuu, so he had no choice but to seal it. You heard of how he sealed it into a newborn baby, well that baby was Naruto." Tsunade was in shock, and anger started swelling up in her.

"You mean to tell me that he was alive all this time. And how did he grow up?" Tsunade asked. Jiraya grimaced responding "Well he grew up an orphan, it was part of Minato's plan to try and divert Naruto's enemies from his family if he were raised by Kushina. There were some holes in it I'd admit-"

"And where were you in this whole thing? You know the reason I left Konoha was that Naruto and Minato's deaths were was the last straw. I had enough of having close ones die. You know that if I knew I could've at least raise him. I could have-"

"Tsunade please you're being too loud." Tsunade looked around her and noticed that everybody was indeed looking at them.

"What the hell are you all looking at, mind your own business!" Everybody else complied quickly looking away. Jiraiya gave a soft whistle, saying "Now that's the kind of leadership that Konoha could use."

"Oh no, don't try to change the subject, you still haven't answered me. Where were you in all of this?"

Jiraiya sighed, saying "Well if you must know, I like you sort of abandoned the village. I blamed myself for Minato' death and I rarely went to Konoha because of that. And Naruto, well I tried convincing Sarutobi-sensei to take him along with me, but he told me that it wouldn't do any good. I also had to agree that I probably wouldn't have been able to raise him too."

"No questioning that. Well I'm still pissed about this though." Tsunade said stubbornly.

"Well look at it this way, he can be justified in calling you granny." Jiraiya said softly. Tsunade gasped and slapped him hard, making him fall off the stool.

"You dare- have you told him or anybody else-"

"No, I haven't. Sheesh, I guess I should've seen that coming." Jiraiya said rubbing his cheek.

"Well I have no reason to apologize for that anyways." Tsunade said as Jiraiya got back on the seat.

"I'm just saying, you have family back in Konoha. You're long lost grandson is actually alive, as well as your other grandchildren and your favorite student."

"If you're just using this to try and get back together with me-"

"No Tsunade, it's too late to think for that. I'm just thinking about the future. I have always realized that we can't be together. That night we had together was a mistake. Though I wish you had told me about Minato so i could have taken him in." Jiraiya said solemnly.

"I have always regretted having to give him up for adoption. But we both agreed that it was for the best, with both of us being sannin and the number of enemies we had going after us. I guess you can say that was almost the same situation that Naruto was in, minus the demon. But it seems that it turned out for the best." Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Is there nothing that can bring you back to konha, hime?" Jiraiya sensed that he was winning here as he got Tsunade in a vulnerable state.

"Well it seems very tempting and all... but I just can't do it. There's my debt-"

"That can taken care of. Myself and the village would be willing to pay if off." Jiraiya said seriously.

Tsunade faltered briefly then said "But you forgot the main reason Jiraiya. I can't go back because of the pain. Konoha just reminds me of those that I lost. Sure finding out that Naruto is alive is a big plus, but the memories of Dan, Nawaki and Minato..."

"Ah, I apologize but there's was something I forgot to mention hime." Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at Jiraiya seeing that he was smirking. "Minato... has been brought back to life. As well as your grandfather Hashirama-sama and granduncle Tobirama-sama."

Tsunade's face was painted in pure shock and her body felt numb as she fell of her seat, with Jiraiya quickly catching her.

"What, what do you mean they are back? You better not be lying here Jiraiya or so help me-"

"Why would I lie about something like this? If you must know it happened when Orochimaru attacked the village a few weeks ago." Tsunade hissed at that before Jiraiya continued "And Naruto was caught up fighting against him. Orochimaru used edo tensei to bring back the previous hokages. And Naruto used a long-lost kinjutsu to officially resurrect them. Like I said earlier you'd be surprised as to what he's capable of."

Tsunade was still in shock, then felt something she hadn't felt in years: true happiness. Her son was still alive as well as her grandson, grandpa and uncle.

After a moment, she spoke up, "Okay, I'll do it."

Jiraiya gaped, saying "A-Are you serious hime. You really want to do this?"

Tsunade straightened up, feeling confident saying "I'm positive Jiraiya. I can now see no other reason as to why not to. But the bet is still up between me and Naruto-kun so I'll see you tomorrow." Tsunade said leaving. Jiraiya smiled as he paid the tab and left. Things couldn't have been any better.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya were in an open field waiting for Tsunade and Shizune to show up.

"Man I told you they weren't going to show up sensei! It seems like money wasn't enough for the old hag."

"Hm they'll show up Naruto, I'm positive of that." Suddenly a motion of movement was seen in the corner of his eyes and Jiraiya turned to see a group of bandits running towards them.

"Haha these suckers are out here all by themselves. Kill them if you have to!" The leader of them said as they charged.

_"Wait a minute, these guys seem familiar..." _Jiraiya thought. He smiled in realization, then said "Eh Naruto, you go ahead and take these guys on. I'll intervene only if necessary. And don't be too shy to showing them your new technique."

"Remind me to thank you later sensei. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A massive number of Naruto's appeared, matching the number of bandits. Usually this frightens off enemies like them, or at lest makes them hesitate but these bandits were still going all out.

_"That's strange, oh well more fun for me!" _The battle was brief as the clones were able to match up with the bandits. Naruto took on the leader who was a scraggly looking female. Surprisingly she was tough and was a capable taijutsu fighter.

"You won't beat me in hand-to-hand combat squirt. Just give up!" She yelled.

"Well you're right on that one. Allow me to show to show you a new technique of mine." He summoned a shadow clone and opened his palm, the shadow clone got to work and conjured up that swirling ball of chakra.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he charged at her. Her face was briefly painted with shock, before she smiled. In an acrobatic move that Naruto wasn't ready for she grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm behind his back with surprising strength.

"Let go of me!" Naruto snarled. _"Shit I can't believe I was defeated. Oh man I don't think sensei can-"_

Suddenly all of the clones and bandits were dispersed. Naruto was confused until he felt something different. His arm was let go and he spun around, only for his face to get caught in between two massive mounds of flesh.

"Do you mind Naruto-kun?" Naruto backed off, pointing his finger, "You!"

Tsunade chuckled, and said "Yes, it was me. I must say that I'm impressed that you can summon that many shadow clones. But even more so that you've actually mastered your fathers jutsu."

Naruto calmed down, and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, eh heh. But it still wasn't enough to stop you though-"

"Well you can't expect to actually hit me with that, me being one of the sannin. But a bet is a bet, and as such here is your reward." She took off the necklace around her neck and put on Naruto's.

"A-Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked nervously. Tsunade looked him in the eyes, and said "I'm positive." She moved his hitai-ate up and kissed his forehead causing Naruto to blush. "This necklace is very precious to me. So please take care of it."

"Uh yeah, you can count on me!" Naruto said with Tsunade smiling. "Now let's hurry up and return to Konoha. Jiraiya lead the way."

"Wait, what?" Naruto and Shizune said in unison.

"You heard right, you're looking at the future Godaime hokage."

* * *

**A/N And chapter 14 is in the books. I decided not to do the whole sannin battle because I had Orochimaru attack Sasuke with the curse mark while team seven was away on their mission without Naruto. I also though that battle in the canon was full of shit in how Orochimaru was able to hold his own against the two other sannin without his arms working and all that shit. I've decided to close the poll and the results are in. The girls are: Samui, Shizuka, Koyuki, Kurotsuchi, Shion and Ryuzetsu. Okay the sixth slot was tied between Fu, Tayuya and Ryuzetsu so I decided to break the tie between them to go with Ryuzetsu. You might not like that decision but she is one of the more recent character so I want to be one of the first stories to feature her. Also a bit of some bad news I got football coming up so I'm going to be really busy. That means I'll be slow with updating and I'll try and squeeze in a chapter every week. Anyways that's it for now. Peace **


	15. Chapter 15

Team Jinchuuriki

* * *

"Not bad Naruto-kun, you almost had me on that one." Haku said with a slight pant.

"Same for you onee-chan. You're speed is still as impressive as ever but I will catch up with you on than one day." Naruto said, wiping sweat from his forehead. It was a hot day, more than usual in Konoha and Naruto had the bright idea to drag Haku out with him to spar.

"What do you say we end it for today and go and get some lunch, my treat?" Haku said to which Naruto excitedly agreed.

"So how is anbu going for you?" Naruto asked as they walked into the village.

"It's not that bad, it seems that my abilities are perfectly suited to being in the anbu forces. It will interesting as to see how Tsunade-sama will be as the new hokage."

"Oh yeah the commencement ceremony is tomorrow huh? Well that's good, if you ask me I've never seen jiji so happy, whether it be for seeing his former student succeed him or finally being able to retire." Naruto aid with a chuckle. They arrived at barbecue joint and got seated. A couple minutes later he sensed a familiar presence.

_"That chakra, it can't really be her can it?" _He turned around and saw the source. Yugito Nii walked in with an older beautiful woman who was tan skinned and had white hair tied in a bun. She turned her head and looked at Naruto, and the moment they made eye contact they quickly turned away with a light blush on both their faces.

"Uh Mabui-san, I think we should probably find a different spot." Yugito said nervously.

"Oh c'mon Yugito, this is the fifth spot we've came to. We might as well settle for this place, it looks good if you ask me. Konoha has some of the best barbecue restaurants, and I might not get this chance in a l while. So if you don't mind?" Mabui said, gesturing for her to sit down to which Yugito did with a reluctant sigh.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun, your face is a little red. You're not catching a fever or something are you?" Haku asked innocently. Naruto just gave her a flat look and picked up the menu scanning through it. After they ordered they finished the meal in relative silence, with a few topics of conversation every now and then. When Haku looked away Naruto couldn't help but sneak a look at Yugito, with Yugito doing the same when he wasn't looking.

_"Why can't I stop looking at her." _Naruto thought in frustration. _"I mean sure she's very... pretty and all, but it seems like were two magnets or something..._

**"That would be my doing kit. Me and nibi go way back, and you could say that you both have some natural attractions towards each other. So it's only natural that you and... Yugito I think that's her name find yourselves naturally attracted to each other. No need to thank me gaki. I'm pretty sure that if wasn't for that, you wouldn't have made the first move, or one at all."**

_"Whats that supposed to mean kyuubi?" _Naruto retorted.

**"I'm just saying that your denseness can be your undoing when it comes to selecting potential mates. I'm starting to doubt if your even interested in females at all..."**

_"Wait, what! I'm only fourteen years old for your information. Cut me for some slack for kami's sake!" _Naruto said defensively.

**"Young enough to implant your speed. But if you're not interested in females, hey there's nothing I can do about it. Nothing to be ashamed about I guess-"**

_"That's it! If it'll shut up you up then I'll try and make a move and show you. Stupid old dirty fox..." _Naruto thought angrily. As soon as he finished his meal he got up and started to walk towards Yugito and Mabui's table.

_"Do your thing Naruto-kun." _Haku thought, giving herself a little chuckle.

"Uh hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, we uh fought in the chunnin exams." Naruto said awkwardly. Mabui smiled at this, and said "Well I'll be meeting with the hokage Yugito-san. I'll just leave you here with your friend here to catch up." Before Yugito could say anything Mabui left and blushed when she realized that her and Naruto were alone.

After an extended silence Naruto decided to break it saying, "So uh what brings you here to Konoha?"

"I'm... moving here." Yugito said quietly. Naruto's head shot up looking at her though she was still looking down.

**"This is perfect kit, now you can have full access to her eggs and-"**

_"SHUT UP ALREADY!"_

_**"**_**Ooh he looks so delicious, I can just eat him up. Kurama sure knows how to pick them. You have him on a leash kitten, I say that you lead him out of here and allow him to ravage you. Trust me he will be a little rough at first with the kyuubi's traits, but you will learn to like it rough and-"**

"NIBI!"

Naruto and Yugito looked towards each other and realized that they were both blushing intently quickly looking away.

"Uh it was nice seeing you again Yugito-san. I guess I'll see you around." Naruto said getting up quickly to leave.

"Yeah, s-sure I'll see you around Naruto-san." Yugito said burying her face in her hands.

_"Dammit kyuubi you gotta stop doing that! It's akward having you make snide comments in your corner and all that..."_

**"Hehe it was wel worht it kit to see you flop like that. Man that was painful, it's a good thing that she is just as shy as you."**

_"Hmph, just dont make it a habit." _Naruto thought back crossly.

"Were done here Haku-chan." Naruto said quickly.

"Oh, it's over already. Did you guys even have a conversation? It seems like you guys were awkwardly mumbling to each other and blushing. Although I found it was cute, I also find it painful it that that's the type of game you have. I must say that I'm a little disappointed Naruto-kun."

"Not you too, can we just go already." Naruto groaned. As soon as they left Mabui came back in.

"You're back already?" Yugit asked suspiciously.

"Hehe yeah, it turns out that he's stuck in an important meeting. So how did it go with Naruto-kun. Did you make a good impression on him?" Mabui asked curiously.

"Oh, that? Well he seems like a nice person I guess... we should probably get moving." Yugto said hurriedly. It was funny, before she lost to him in the chunnin exams she was on a pedestal of her own, her confidence matched by no one. But ever since that match, she's felt different and unsure about herself, and seeing him today only made it worse.

_"What is this I'm feeling? Kami I hope I can sort this out and get back on track."_

* * *

"How the fuck was I supposed to know it was trapped?" Arashi yelled. Han just glared in response, taking off his straw hat to dust off.

"Whatever was in the shrine was obviously long gone by the time we got there. The question is just by who, and how?" Han said.

"That's what really sticks out to me too. Nobody in living memory should've even have known the location. Man, this sets us back quite a bit, but it can't be helped. That was an expertly placed explosive too, it's a good thing that I rooted it out before it was too late."

"A good thing for you, I would have been fine." Arashi only grunted before Han paused, stuck in thought. "I suppose there's nothing to do for now, we were planning to go a bit ahead on schedule. But Itachi and Kisame still haven't completed their objective in akatsuki, and Shinato... hell who knows what he's been up to. I'm starting to doubt whether he's still with us." Han said.

"That possibility was already considered. There's nothing he could have given away, even if he was forced into it. But I know Shinato, and he's not the type to double-cross us like that. What about the dragon sage, should we even bother looking for him?"

"It would just be futile seeing as how the map to his location was in the shrine, I suggest we go our separate way for now. I'll continue to wonder about until further suggestions. As for you I suggest you return to konoha."

Arashi paled, saying "H-How can I do that. I guarantee you that they think I'm dead. I don't even know what I'd even tell them." Arashi said looking a little depressed.

"You can simply tell them the truth, though not all of it." Han said. Arashi brightened up that and smiled. "Han you're really something you that? Iwa must have really been on something to have to drive you off."

Han just shrugged mumbling something about "their loss". "So lets meet the contact in Suna and update him on the situation." Han nodded in agreement and they both sped off.

* * *

"What is it now Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked warily. Jiraiya jumped down from the windowsill and sat across of his sensei.

"Well I got some crucial information from my spy network pertaining to Akatsuki." Jiraiya said seriously. Sarutobi stopped packing his pipe, putting it away staring intently at Jiraiya.

"Well what did you find out?"

"It seems that the two members of Akatsuki's failure in capturing Naruto aroused some suspicion from within the organization. It also seems that they plan to mount an attack on konoha in the future, obviously to make an attempt at the three jinchuurikis that we have."

'Well this was to be expected, but an invasion by akatsuki should seem like grave news but times have changed and we have enough resources and talent to fend them off I'm sure." Sarutobi said.

"That may be true, but just remember that they probably already know that. Chances are they plan to ambush Naruto and the other two girls while they are outside the village. This is what would seem like the sensible approach in this situation. It's also how they captured the jinchuuriki that they have right now."

"I see... I will have to think about this, unless you have a plan?" Sarutobi asked already knowing the answer.

"Well as you know it's almost time for me to take Narto on his training trip." Jiraiya started off.

"And you also want to take Fu and Yugito along as well. That actually doesn't seem like a bad plan. Unless I can trust you with three growing hormonal teenagers, two of which are females-"

"Hmph I know when not to cross the line. You seriously doubt my integrity sometimes sensei, and that rally hurts." Jiraiya said in a mock hurt tone.

"Whatever, anyways I already approve of this plan. Besides I was planning on taking Naruto out of team seven and placing him a different one with Fu and Yugito. It's just that I don't think you can handle training three jinchuuriki's at the same time."

"Ah, I've thought of that. I was going to request that shodaime-sama and nidaime-sama come along. From what I've heard they haven't really been enjoying 'normal' life here in konoha. I'm sure the chance to take on students again will spark some interest in them."

"Interesting... so if this goes on I would assume that you would take on Naruto. What about the other pairs?"

"Well I think that Hashirama-sama shoudl take on Yugito while Tobirama-sama takes on Fu. Shodaime-sama is obviously renowned for his proficiency in his wood-release. But people also overlook the fact that he also had a profound mastery on katon type jutsus. He would be the perfect teacher for her in that aspect as well as his other teachings. I don't really know much about Fu but since she is from takigakure she should be a suiton user, and what better person to teach her than probably the best suiton user in the history of konoha than in nidaime-sama. Also she probably doesn't know for now, but I sensed that she has an innate ability to learn space-time jutsus. So this should all work out very well, and by the time we return in a few years konoha will receive teenage prodigies trained by legends themselves, so what do you think of that?" Joraiaya said with a confident grin.

"I honestly didn't kow you were so capable of such brilliance. But you really should have taken this up with Tsunade-chan seeing as how she's about to be sworn in as the godaime pretty soon."

"I just told her before I came here, she agreed to it, with an exception." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow asking "And what would that be?"

"Well she wants to have a monthly report on their progress while were away, so she's going to assign somebody for that specific task."

"Ah I see, it's Yamato isn't it?" Before Jiraiya could ask Sarutobiu said-"Yamato informed me that Tsunade asked him ahead of time to prepare for an extended 'escort' mission. He will be the perfect choice, In addition, just in case Naruto or one of the others loses control Yamato could lend a hand in restricting the bijuus powers."

"He gotten that far in his wood-stlye mastery?" Jiraiya asked. "You'd be surprised, honestly this puts my mind at ease, as well as Tsunade's as well. Is that all for now Jiraiya?"

"Almost, wanna get something to drink?" Sarutobi laughed, saying "I thought nobody would've asked, yeah lets go know kami knows I can use some good sake."

Tsunade's commencement ceremony for becoming the fifth hokage was a grand one. Sarutobi looked on proud, giving her the hokage hat to which she graciously accepted and wore just for that ceremony. Hashirama and Tobirama looked on proudly, never thinking that they would get the chance to see their granddaughter get to become the hokage.

"Don't you at least miss being the hokage a bit tou-san?" Alanna asked curiously.

"Of course I do, it was my life's ambition to become one growing up. And when I finally achieved it I gave everything I had for the sake of the village. But times have changed, and I see no reason to regain the mantle. Besides I have a beautiful wife and a family that I want spend time with, even if it is a little too late." Kushina just kissed him on the cheek, saying "Nonsense, even though our children are grown up, they will always be our babies. And besides, I love the time we spend together 'making up'." Kushina said with an impish smile. Minato looked away with a slight blush while Alanna had a horrified expression.

"Uh I can see where this is going, I'm going home. Maybe Kohatsu and Naruto came back from their mission." She sped off while Minato and Kushina just laughed at that. Kushina leaned closer to Minato and held his hand while they walked on.

* * *

"Your hopeless nee-san, are you really that dense? Koyuki obviously like you, how could you not respond to her advances?"

"C'mon, will you stop with this already. We were on a mission, and it was all strictly business. Besides she's a princess for kami's sake! What interest would she have in me?" Naruto said seeming a little depressed.

"Well for starters you saved her life and changed her perspective on life. Now she's willing to take up responsibility and become the leader of snow country. You may not have seen it, but that look she had on her face when you did that rainbow rasengan... let's just say that a blind person could even point it out for you."

"Ehhh, I know you're just trying to comfort me Kohatsu-chan, but it's okay, now will you just drop this already please?" Kohatsu just huffed at that muttering about him being an idioit. Kakashi was listening to the whole thing while he was behind his icha icha book.

_"He isn't really all that dense Kohatsu, its just Naruto can't comprehend that somebody would like someone like himself. But hopefully he will come around soon as he gets older. Ah the cliché knight in shining armor saving the princess thing, to be young again. Maybe I can tell Jiraiya about this, he can definitely use this for his next book."_

"Well at least you won't be the first one to die a virgin dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"And you would be the first teme?" Naruto growled.

"Alrught settle down children, lets report this to the new hokage already." Sasuke just glared, but not before Naruto summoned a shadow clone to get a cheap shot in.

"This has to be a joke Shizune, there's no possible way a human being can take on all this paperwork. Aren't there workers that take care of this monotonous stuff?" Tsunade asked warily eying the towering stack of paperwork on her desk.

"I'm afraid not lady Tsunade and I'm sorry to the bearer of bad news but there should be more coming in throughout the day. Only the hokage is permitted to see these documents in addition to having the final decision of either approving or vetoing them."

"Well I couldn't have expected anything else." Tsunade said with a sigh. She perked up when she heard some arguing in the hallways.

"I could grab a random girl off the street and make her mines. You on the other hand have no chance, they wouldn't take you seriously dobe!"

"Oh right, your going to depend on your little cult of pre-pubescent fan-girls for a quick pick-up. I swear its no wonder that you're such an emo loser..."

"You guys shut up, were about to enter the hokages office." Kakashi said knocking before entering.

"Hokage-sama the mission to protect and escort princess Koyuki was a complete success. In addition we have eliminated the renegade threat in snow country and also convinced her to take up her rightful place as ruler of the country."

"I see, well done to you and your team Kakashi. Your team will receive additional b-ranked pay on top of the original pay. Kohatsu, Sasuke you guys are free to leave. Naruto and Kakashi please stay behind."

"What's this about granny Tsunade, I'm not in trouble am I?" Naruto asked, a tad bit nervous.

"Of course not, if I'm not mistaken from the mission report you played a big role in protecting princess Koyuki even managing to turn her life around in the process. If anything the only troubles that you'll have are woman problems in the future. Sorry gaki nothing I can do about that." Naruto blushed then sputtered trying to think of an excuse. Kakashi cut in though, saying "So it's finally time Tsunade-sama."

"I'm afraid so, Jiraiya's informed you beforehand?" Kakashi nodded then Tsunade continued "Good, now Naruto this is actually about placing you on a special team."

"Special? What's wrong with the team I'm on right now? I mean sure teme gets on my nerves every now and then, but he still has his uses. And I also get to work alongside my sister, is this really necessary?"

"I'm afraid so, you see you and your future teammates will be targeted by a criminal organization called akatsuki. They consist of powerful s-ranked ninjas. You've already met two of their members in Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki."

"I can see how this would pertain to me, but what about my other teammates?"

"Well they will be jinchuurikis like yourself. If you haven't already figured it out they will be Yugito Nii and Fu."

"W-Wait, what! I have to work with two other kunoichi's, that's not fair!" Naruto protested.

"I don't see why not Naruto, you're on a team with two stunning female teammates who are also on par with you on both power and chakra levels. In addition there's a lot of potential in it being the first ever team to consist of jinchuuriki's." Naruto blushed a little before asking "And who will our sensei be? Since Kakashi-sensei here will still be stuck with team seven-"

"Right here gaki." The voice came from the windowsill, belonging to none other than Jiraiya.

"Naruto the main thing about this is that now you, Yugito and Fu will traveling with Jiraiya here on that extended training mission. Also lord first and second will be coming along help out along with one our anbu."

"R-Really? You mean I will have the chance to train under two hokages and a sannin? Thats what I'm talking about, dattebayo! Oh this gonna be so cool, I can already see all the cool jutsus that I will be learning..."

"I'm not finished in explaining the situation here Naruto. This is mainly for your guys protection. Akatsuki is planning to collect all the bijuus by extracting them from their hosts, so we want ensure that you guys receive the best training in a short window of time to prepare yourselves."

"Thats right gaki, this will nothing like a vacation. I will be pushing you guys to your limits to bring out all your potential. Also expect the same from Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama."

"Uh okay. So when do we... meet as a team?" Naruto asked.

"Well thats also why you're here Jiraiya. Kakashi you're dismissed." Kakashi just gave a lazy nod shushinning away. "Now you guys leave tomorrow morning to Kongou country. They are country on the far east coast bordering in between Konoha and Kumogakure. This will be a simple d to c-ranked mission just so you guys can get used to know each other. They are a prosperous country that are known for their main cash crop of tobacco exports. It's harvesting time around this year so you will simply be required to guard the field workers against potential bandits and thieves. Jiraiya, brief Yugito and Fu on the mission details, and don't worry they already know of their current situation with the team, understood? Dismissed." Naruto left the room though Jiraiya stayed behind with a curious expression.

"Already slapping a mission on us hime? Are you testing to see how I, the gread toad sage sannin Jiraiya, will hold up with a team of his own?"

"Yes... and no. Like I said this is mainly for your team to get their feet wet with some minor mission experience as well as to getting to know each other. Not too much for to handle is it?" Jiraiya just harrumphed before Tsunade continued saying "Also can I ask a favor from you?"

"So you've finally come to your senses eh hime? Well we are a little past our prime in our lives, but I'm sure-"

"Not that baka!" Tsunade yelled punching him on the head. "I mean you working your magic on trying to get Naruto and Yugito closer together."

Jiraiya cursed softly rubbing his head. "Naruto and Yugito, why them?"

"Well the raikage was sort of hoping to pair his daughter with Naruto here, mostly to strengthen ties between our two villages. Also I've heard that Yugito already has a crush on Naruto even if she won't show it. It's up to you Jiraiya to try and bring them together. I can't trust Naruto seeing as how he's as oblivious to girls around him as citizens are in during tax season."

"Heh you've asked the right person hime. Besides I'm sure this will make great material for my book." Tsunade just had an irritated expression facing the paperwork on her desk. Jiraiya sighed and went behind her massaging her shoulders. Tsunade tensed at first though relaxed, even though Jiraiya was known to be the biggest pervert on the planet she knew him her whole life and knew when to let him into her inner circle.

"Not what you expected it to be eh hime?" Jiraiya asked.

"Much more worse than I could have ever thought. But it will be worth it since I am now surrounded by people I care about. I may not be the most ideal person for this position, but I damn will damn well give everything I have for the sake of the village."

"Don't forget about your family... our family."Jiraiya said softly rubbing the side of her arms. Tsunade groaned saying "Please don't start up wit this now Jiraiya...

"I'm not, just saying that whether you choose not to acknowledge them as your famly or not they are and will always be there. I will too, don't forget that." Tsunade smiled allowing a moment of silence before saying "Naruto-kun, he is destined for great things. I don't know why but I sense that he will have many woman in his life, something you've always dreamed of."

Jiraiya chucked, saying "Can't argue with you there. Our grandson will definitely be something special, and I will do everything I can to help him reach his destiny even if I have to give up my life in the process."

"What are you trying to say?" Tsunade said grabbing his hands gripping it hard.

"Relax hime, it's just a figure of expression if that puts your mind at ease. Now calm down because your letting this massage go to waste." Tsunade gladly obliged taking a brief nap.

* * *

The next morning Naruto met his new team at the front gate. He noticed that Yugito and Fu were already there, just waiting for Jiraiya as Naruto arrived. Different teams but sure was the same old habits from his senseis.

"Wow and I actually thought that I would be late." Naruto said sheepishly trying to break the silence. Fu just rolled her eyes while Yugito asked "Are your senseis usually late like this?"

"Unfortunately for me yes." Naruto said with a sigh. In the nick of time Jiraiya suddenly showed up.

"Sorry about that, I had to pack some last minutes provisions." Jiraiya said.

"Isn't this supposed to just be a c-ranked mission, what's there to really need to prepare for?" Yugtio said raising her eyebrows.

"Well little miss Nii, here in konoha we pride ourselves on being extra vigilante at all times." Jiraiya replied." Yugito just glared before looking down at the floor, she seemed uncomfortable with them. _"If I told them that I forgot my research material it wouldn't look good on the first day as the sensei. Yugito still seems uncomfortable though, oh well I know the little gaki will pull through."_

_"_Well I assume everybody knows each other and all that nonsense, I really want to hurry up and start towards Kongou." They all nodded in agreement starting their journey. It was only about half a days worth at the fast pace that they traveled at and reached Kongou country in no time.

"Wow, it's so nice here." Fu said in wonder, and Naruto and Yugito could only nod in agreement. It was a vast countryside with wide valleys and fields where rows of tilled fields were displayed. Large snow-capped mountains decorated the background and the skies were clear with only a few clouds. Although it was really no different from konoha because they were on the border of fire country, the landscape is what defined it. Workers were busy in the fields while foreman and guards alike patrolling around with straw hats.

"It really is beautiful especially here in the countryside, these fields you see here are the best agricultural ones around due to the land and consistent weather. This village exports a lot of crops including it's main one in tobacco, Hiruzen-sensei and Asuma usually buy their tobacco from here. C'mon lets head to the main village." Jiraiya said.

"Sensei, why are there only a few guards here? They don't really seem like much. Heck except for the sword strapped to their hips they could blend in with the workers." Naruto said uncertainly.

"Oh they may not look like much but they know what they're doing. Also they don't really keep a military and rely on local militia and hired bodyguards like ourselves to protect them. And most villages usually oblige seeing as how there is good money in it." They traveled further along and eventually reached the mountainside and came upon the main village which happened to be situated around a massive extinct volcano. When they reached the gates Jiraiya told the guards who he and his team was and they were granted entrance and came to the main building where it was presumed where the village leader was. They saw the village leader already waiting for them. He was a handsome man with a somewhat youthful appearance, but the longer Naruto studied him he saw that he was probably around Jiraiya's age. He had long silvery hair tied in a pony tail with eyes that had irises that nearly matched his hair color. He wore red samurai armor that made him look like an experience and poised army general.

"Jiraiya-san, long time no see." He said getting up to shake his hands.

"Yeah it really has been a while Tenkai, man you really don't age do you?" Jiraiya said jokingly. Tenkai smiled warmly and regarded his team. "I must say, I never thought that you would take on another team, I thought that you were wondering from village to village. What made you tied down to Konoha again?"

"Oh this is just temporary, this was kind of a favor if you will to the old man. Anyways how's the family doing and everything."

"Oh the wife is doing fine and all. Kazuhiko just recently became head of the militia and Akane is studying to become a medical-nin. and Yokuto... is well you know how teenagers are." Tenkai said with a sigh.

"All too well." Jiraiya said with a chuckle. "Anyways so what's the situation with the harvest this year."

"Well we've been having constant raids recently in the fields, and we can't really spare any of our shinobi's since their occupied. Most of the militia is occupied in helping repair Kokuryuu shrine so were kind of low on numbers with guards for the harvesting. I trust that I can rely on you and your team to help with guard duties?"

"Are you kidding me? If it's just bandits than in that case I can just leave it to my team, besides I'd like to conduct some of my research in this town. Say can you direct me to the local bathhouses-"

"Oh no you don't ero-sensei, we just came together as a team today. Besides if were just on guard duty for most of the mission then we might as well squeeze in some training, starting today!" Everybody just sweat dropped at that, though Fu and Yugito nodded in agreement.

Jiraiya sighed, saying "Whatever, but rest up tonight because starting tomorrow were gonna be spending the majority of our time in the fields. You guys go and rent out a hotel and I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto grumbled while the team left the room. Jiraiya stayed behind with Tenkai.

"That team of yours, they are all jinchuuriki are they not? It's hard not to notice their immense power levels so it's the only logical explanation.." Tenkai asked.

"That they are. I have my work cut out for me to whip them into shape." Jiraiya said with a sigh.

"They don't really look that bad if you ask me. I would gladly step down from my current position for the chance to train them. The blonde kid, is he the related to the yellow flash?"

"He is his son, the youngest anyways. He will be my greatest protégée I tell you. He may not look like much, but I have a gut feeling about this one here, and trust me I have trained some really promising shinobi's in my time including his father."

"I can't disagree with you about your assessment. He may not look like much right now, but the fact that his father is konoha's yellow flash should speak untold volumes of his potential. Trust me Jiraiya, we just have to put all out time and effort into training today's youth, not only because they are out future but they have the chance to right the wrongs that our generation and the past ones have wrought upon this world."

"That's why I like you Tenkai, you and me see eye to eye on most things, well except on one thing. How about you show me to your best bathhouses and we-"

"We've had this discussion too many times Jiraiya, and it is still the same answer. I am a happily married man." Tenkai said sternly.

"Oh well your loss." Jiraiya said with a shrug. He graciously accepted the sake that a servant brought in for him and Tenkai. "Now then Jiraiya, how are things going with those four..."

Team Jinchuuriki, that was the unofficial team name they gave themselves, checked into a decent looking hotel. They didn't want to spend that much money for just one night so Naruto bought himself a cheap room while Yugito and Fu agreed to share a room. Surprisingly the hotel had a training dojo, and the instructor told him that there were many in this town. Curious about the towns customs Naruto asked some questions about and the instructor gladly obliged. It turns out that they were the only land besides that had shinobi's with most of who were trained in the ways of the samurai. The main town that they were in was deeply rooted in tradition. Despite the fact that they didn't officially keep a military, they still had a formidable force of shinobi's and samurai, though they were used moistly for self-defense against other countries. In addition they rarely took on missions from other countries unless necessary for the best interest for the village.

"Tell me, are there really diamonds in this country, you know like the name suggests?" The instructor, Gengoro, laughed at that saying "Oh that's a common misconception. That massive volcano that this village is based around is the reason for it. During during the winter when it snows, for some odd reason the snow-capped tips of the mountain give off a beautifully radiant shine that can be seen for miles. When the founders of the village first saw that, they were eager in thinking that it was made of diamonds. But it turns out that under the snow was a hardened granite mineral that is extremely tough and durable. For that reason we are known as diamond country. To be quite honest diamonds are as rare to find here as anywhere else though that doesn't stop people to flocking here in hope of striking it rich."

"Wow that's so cool, I'm going to climb that volcano some time this week to see what that mineral is made of." Naruto said slightly awe-struck.

"It's actually became quite the tourist spot, well to this willing to make climb anyways. Now would you be interested in a training session? I can tell by that Hitai-ate that you are a shinobi and must have sort of skills with weapons."

"Well I am trying to be like my older brother who is a kenjutsu master." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Really? What type of weapon does he use?" Gengoro asked intrigued.

"Well it is a katana, with a black crossguard with an orange swirl on the hilt."

"That symbol wouldn't happen to be the uzumaki swirl would it? Weapons from the whirlpool village were one of the best, and since it's destruction they have become increasingly rare." Gengoro said impressed.

"Oh yeah it is, I think my mother mentioned that she came from some place called whirlpool village. She's the one who actually trained my brother, though I'm unsure how good she is since she is now just a house-wife now."

"Well if your mother is from uzu as you say and trained your brother then she must also be a blademaster. There were many talented swordsman that came from that village. Anyways let's start with a quick spar so I can get a grasp of your abilities." Gengoro left and came back with two wooden practice swords tossing one to Naruto. Gengoro himself was a massive man, though he must've been a retired samurai or something based off his middle-aged appearance. When they sparred though Naruto found himself at a massive disadvantage as we would with Arashi. He was surprisingly nimble for his size and age and delivered precise and powerful strikes. It was different as opposed to Arashi's more quick and aggressive style. They sparred for about an hour before Gengoro stopped saying that it was enough for the day. He grabbed a couple jugs of water handing one to Naruto who was downing it.

"Not bad, your technique needs al lot of work considering that you are still learning how to use a sword. But you are actually pretty quick, and you have some pretty impressive stamina. Even though I've beaten you down throughout all the matches, you always came back with a determined fervor and drive."

"Oh yeah, I know Arashi nee-san always says the same thing." Naruto said sheepishly.

"The speed is naturally there and your strength will develop with time. But your main arsenal of moves revolve on trying to land as many quick blows as you can. Don't make it a habit to do that as those wasted motions will cost you against a skilled oponent, and that means the difference between life and death. I like your style kid, do you plan on returning?"

"Well me and my team are here for about a week on a mission. But I like your training so I will be returning."

"That's good Naruto-san, just for you I will make these sessions free while you are here. I want to impart some important knowledge on you."

"That would be most appreciated, arigatou Gengoro-sensei." Naruto said with a bow. Naruto could tell that he could learn a lot form this man. He also knew when to be serious especially when it came to training and he planned on learning as much as he could from Gengoro.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." Gengoro said as Naruto left. It was almost midnight and Naruto still felt wide awake. He decided to do what he normally does when he feels insomnia and made his way to the rooftop. He was surprised to see Yugito there sitting down staring thoughtfully at the moon. He was about to turn around to leave when he noticed that she tensed. Sighing he decided he might as well stay.

"Mind if I join you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's you, not at all I guess." Yugito said turning her gaze back to the night sky. Naruto sat down next her keeping a respectable distance. There was an awkward silence before Naruto spoke up.

"So, how do you like konoha so far?"

"Well to be honest I'm still a little uncomfortable. It's not that I don't like the village and all that, it's actually better than I expected. I'm just a little homesick I guess." Yugito said honestly. For some odd reason she felt at ease with Naruto and felt like she could open up to him. She figured it must be Nibi playing her usual tricks on her.

"I guess I can sympathize with you there." Naruto said quietly. Yugito turned her gaze towards Naruto asking "How so?"

"Well being as how we are both jinchuuriki I guess you can tell you. You see growing up I was on my own. Before I found out that I actually had a family I was on my own usually fending for myself. Before the kyuubi was sealed into me he attacked and nearly destroyed the village. My father, who was the hokage at the time, had to step in and sacrifice himself to stop it which lead to sealing it into me. The village has hated me for that ever since. I've had to constantly ignore glares and death threats. If it wasn't for jiji protecting me I probably would've been dead by now. So to basically sum it all up I've sort of always felt like an outsider."

Yugito felt anger at that. She had heard about how other jinchuuriki suffered similar situations. Just a few hours ago her and Fu were talking and Fu told her about how difficult life was for her in takigakure.

"So even in konoha that same prejudice applies. My life had had a few of those hardships, though it was mostly pressure to develop to the best of my abilities to best serve kumo. You see me and bee-san, he's the jichuuriki of the eight-tails, had more respect as we were sort of seen as guardians. How did you endure it all though? If it was me in your situation I would have left by now or been hell bent on revenge." Naruto flinched at that, though he saw that Yugito had some concern in her face which caused him to slightly blush.

"Well there were times I felt like that, believe me it was hard. But I've focused on those few precious to me who helped me through the thick and thin like the old man and Kakashi-sensei. I've sort of used that motivation to protect those dear to me which has instilled the drive in me to become hokage. It may sound a little corny, but it is what it is I guess. Just to let you know something I hold on to bonds that I form with people tightly. Even though you me and Fu sort of barely know each other as new teammates, I will do everything I can to protect you guys, and I put that on everything." Naruto said looking down. He really couldn't look Yugito in the eyes as he said that. She was just so beautiful to him that his heart was violently thumping in his chest as he said that.

Yugito blushed as he said that, in kumo she's had to ward of dozens of boys because of her looks. It took her most of her life to become the kunoichi that she was today and she was never going to change that for anything, especially no boy. But Naruto was different, he could relate to her struggle and he seemed like a genuine person despite his brash personality.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, and I will always have your back too. I've never really opened up to anyone like this to be honest, not even tou-san and bee. But it's good that it is to someone like you." Yugito said. For a moment they stared into each other faces. Naruto studied her face and noted her eyes were slightly slanted like those of a cat, though she was still stunning regardless. The moonlight added furhter emphasis to that shadowing half her face. Yugito did the same thing and couldn't find the will to look away. She found his whisker-marks cute, though she imagined that they could give him a feral look in battle. His somewhat round boyish face was still handsome and she got lost staring into his bright cerulean eyes. They simultaneously realized their faces were leaning closer and backed off blushing at the same time.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading to my room you know for tomorrow" Naruto said faking a yawn. Yugito smiled, the first one that Naruto saw from her.

"Yeah same here, were going to need our rest since it seems like this is going to be a plong week."

Naruto hesitated for a bit before asking "Do you mind... if I walk you to your room. You know it wouldn't seem right to let you off on your own."

"I am perfectly capable of handling myself thank you very much. But I can't refuse so I guess you can." Yugito with a pretend stern look, though she was smiling on the inside.

They leaped off the roof with Yugito leading the way. They made small talk along the way wondering if anything would happen tomorrow, with the rest being awkward silence with the both of them intensely studying their surroundings. They finally made it to Yugito's room, and before Yugito could pull out the card key the door opened with Fu regarding them with a smile.

"So, I take it you guys war doing a little 'bonding'. I hope that you were at least gentle Naruto-kun.. It is always better to let the girl initiate the kiss, though sometimes we like it when the boy takes charge and-"

"We didn;t do anything like that!" Naruto and Yugito yelled. They blushed looking away then Naruto said "Uh I guess I better leave now. Fu, Yugito-chan." He walked away briskly not looking back.

"What was that for?" Yugito said glaring coldly at Fu.

"No idea what you're talking about. You can drop the look, I've seen worse from little kids back in taki. Besides there's nothing wrong with liking Naruto, no use in denying it."

Yugito blushed, saying "W-What are you t-talking about. As a person and teammate I like him yes. But Not that far-"

"Oh just stop, your expression says it all. Your face it heating up like a tea kettle anyways. Besides you may have to step it up seeing as how you have some tough competition."

"Wait, what are you talking about. Who is it and-" Yugot stopped herself realizing what she just said. Fu laughed, slinging an arm around her in a reassuring way saying "Relax, I'm just trying to get on your nerves which is quite easy I must say. Geez are all people from kumo like this. Anyways let's hurry up and head inside, it's been a long day and we'll need our rest." Yugito agreed and closed the door behind them. Unbeknownst to them was somebody henged as plastic plotted plant in the hallway listening in to all of this. Jiraiya turned back to normal taking out his notepad and furiously scribbling down on it.

_"Oh this is just pure gold, that rooftop scene especially. Naruto my boy you're going to make me a fortune with my next book. Now let's see who else I can get you with. I could never do this with Minato seeing as how Kushina had him on a leash. But you have a goldmine opportunity here, and I plan to mine it out completely." _After he was done with his notes he shushined out of there leaving the cleaning lady who just turned the corner to gawk at that.

* * *

**A/N And Chapter 15 is in the books. This chapter seems like it was rushed so I apologize for that. Not really any action for now but I want to start incorporating the romance little by little, Pre-shippden is coming to a close so the training trip will be coming up. It's been a while since the last update and like I said I've been completely occupied with football plus I got classes coming up as well. Trust me I'm using whatever free time I have towards the story so I'll be lucky to get off a chapter a week. But I will try to make future chapter more lengthy with more quality. Until next time, Peace**


	16. Chapter 16

Rising Powers

* * *

The rest of the week went by without any real complications. There were a few attempts by scattered groups of bandits, but they were quickly taken care by the other field guards who were suprisingly skilled with their weapons. Team Jinchuuriki really didn't have to anything besides the usual patrolling which Naruto found to be really boring. Granted they did manage to get a little training in between, but it was far from what Naruto preferred to do at the moment. Naruto also got to know Yugito and Fu more better, and it did seem important since they would be teammates. When they left the fields towards the main town at sundown, they decided to get ready and go out that night as there was a festival. Naruto didn't think to bring a dress kimono since it was a mission so he wore casual9 clothing. As he was waiting outside of Yugito and Fu's apartment, he surveyed the town festival through the window outside. It was actually a pretty impressive display considering it was a pretty rural town. But then again they were wealthy, so why couldn't they afford to to put up one of the grandest festivals around?

The apartment door opened and Naruto turned around, his jaw dropping to the floor. Both girls came out looking like the complete opposite of what Naruto expected. First off they were both donning kimonos. Fu was wearing a fluorescent green kimono streaked with blue with the artistic designof a fierce praying mantis on the back. Yugito was simply... beautiful. Naruto's mind seemed to be frozen as he took in her appearnace. Her hair was straight, and her dirty blonde hair reached all the way down to her lower back. Yugito Kimono was a blue kimono decorated with fireballs and a a cats paw on the back. But unlike Fu's loose fitting kimono dress, Yugito's was tigh fitting. It clung to her body ecentuating every curve and smooth muscle.

**"Hmm she looks good doesn't she kit?" **

_"Uh yeah sure, she looks alright I guess." _Naruto lied, Kyuubi merely chuckled in response which seemed pretty creepy coming from him.

"Naruto you okay, you've been gaping at us like an idiot for about a minute." Fu said giggling. Yugito joined in though she was slightly blushing as Naruto was only staring at her.

Naruto shook himself out of his stupor saying "Where did you guys get those?"

"Oh these? We sealed these in a scroll just in case." Fu said.

"Wait, so you guys are always prepared for something like this?"

"Of course, not only is this standard procedure for most of us kunoichi, but it is pretty much common sense as a girl. But you look okay Naruto, I guess." Fu said still smiling.

"Whatever, are we out?" Naruto grumbled. The three of them left to the town festival. It was a pretty impressive display considering the rural makeup of the town. But then again Naruto had to remind himself that they were wealthy with their crop trade and all that. The streets were crowded and the three of them were milling through the streets, wandering aimlessly and admiring the fare. The three of them tried sticking together, with Naruto and Yugito unconsciously sticking together. This didn't go unnoticed by Fu as she saw the perfect opportunity. She slipped away unnoticed and went to a dango stand sitting on one of the stools observing the pair.

"So what's your reason for doing this?" Jiraiya asked suddenly asppearing in the stool next to her. Fu smirked, replying "Well besides the fact they would be such a cute couple, I think that they were meant for each other. I just sense good things for them in the future. The things is I'm not sure if they would make any moves towards each other. I mean Naruto is one of the biggest blockheads I have ever known. And Yugito is an emotionally rigid person, and even though she is getting better around us I don't think she would let anybody get that close to her. Though I think that Naruto would be the exception."

"That is pretty interesting, but you are under the common misconception like everybody else that Naruto is an idiot and that he is usually unaware of things around him."

"That's not what I meant-"

"I know, I know. But just know that Naruto is smarter than he lets on. Like I'm pretty sure that Naruto knows of the situation between him and Yugito. But he is new to these feelings, and you should understand this but he grew up withourt love and affection so he's still coping with these feelings. But if I know naruto, then the things he values now is making sure he establishes a friendship first. But who knows, maybe things will run it's course and Naruto will make his move. I just hope he can handle when the other girls come into his life."

"Wait, other girls?" Fu asked suspiciously narrowuing her eyes.

"Oh yeah, there's a certain Hyuuga heriess who's head over heels in love with Naruto even though he doesnt; know. More girls will unknowingly fall for him and Naruto being himself wouldnt; be able to turn them away. Minato and Arashi had the same problems. Arashi growing up had to constantly beat off fangirls with a stick, and Kushina was literally beating off every other girl even though Mianto was completely faithful to her. I think Naruto will be the first in the family to enact the CTR in the family. And I will be there every step of the way. I'm telling you this boy will give me pure gold material for my book."

"You do know that they are only abour fourtenn years old?" Fu said flatly.

"Kami does everyone thimk I'm that bad?" Jiraiya growled. Fu just bursted out laughing making Jiraiya fume.

After Fu calmed down she asked "When you say book, do you mean the book number three in the icha icha series?"

"How do you-"

"Oh I've been reading your stuff since I was about, oh I think ten years old? Don't be fooled I've always been mature for my age."

"Hmph well I don't see it." Jiraya grumbled though Fu didn't hear it. "Anyways let's see how the gaki does by himself..."

Naruto's stomach growled loudly and he rubbed his stomach sheepishly.

"Eh I'm feeling a little hungry. Yugito, Fu do you guys want to grab something to eat-"

Um it's just us Naruto-san, I think that Fu just ditched us." Yugito said.

"Oh well, more food for us. Now let's go, I'm starving!" Naruto yelled grabbing a startled Yugito by the hand. They swerved through the crowd looking for a decent food stand.

"Hmm I can't find anything good... aha found you!" Naruto exclaimed as they came upon the place Naruto was looking for, a ramen stand.

"Sheesh naruto, you can be so rough sometimes." Yugito said rubbing her wrist.

Realizing what he just did, he blushed apologizing profusely. "Oh, sorry about that Yugito-san, I just got caried away,. It will never happen again I swear-"

"I'm kidding Naruto, and you said that I needed to lighten up." Yugito said chuckling softly. That was one of the few times that Naruto had seen her smile, let alone smile. He liked seeing her happy, and felt compelled to keep that feeling going.

"So anyways, what are we having?" Yugito asked. Naruto looked at her dumbfounded, unable to say anything.

"Y-you mean you haven't tried ramen before?" Naruto asked shakily.

"Ramen, can't say I've even heard of it. But I can see it being made and it looks like some sort of soup-"

"Oh it's not just any soup, hey miss can you whip up a few bowls of ramen!"

The main cook, a middle aged woman, smiled and said "Sure thing, just make sure that you get something for your girlfirend too."

Naruto's and Yugito's face heated up at that at that and they simutaenously blurted out that they were just teammates and all that. The cook just smiled and calmed them down apologizing.

"Anyways, they are for her, not me." Naruto said. Yugito protested saying that it was too much for her, but Naruto merely insisted that seeing as it was her first time it would be just right.

"And I will have ten bowls of your finest shrimp ramen please!" Naruto said excitedly. Yugito just gawked at Naruto while the cook chuckled affectionately murmuring something about gorwing bodies and young love. While they were waiting Naruto and Yugito made small talk about the festival before their orders arrived altogether at once. Before Naruto mindlessy dug in like he usually did he politely waited for Yugito to get ready first.

"Itadakimasu." They both murmured and Naruto methodically proceeded to eating his ramen. Yugito took her first bite and her eyes slightly widened in surprise. She had to admit that it was rather good, and couldn't help herself as she slurped her noodles at almost the same speed as Naruto. Seeing this Naruto gave a small smile though didn't say aything as they both finished their meal in relative silence. After they were done Naruto payed for the both of their meals despite Yugito's insistence and went back to the festival.

They found that the village had some rather unique and exotic forms of entertainment. It ranged from the usual booths of games and contests to stages that displayed the performances and contests unique to the village. The most intriguing one though was the grand display of cherry trees located in a grove by the side of the town. They were in full bloom and it's lush petals flowed in the wind. Yugito allowed herself to bask among them and Naruto was content to watch her do so. He oddly felt at ease around the cherry trees, and he couldn't help but feel a faint mysterious aura of power emanating from them. Even Kyuubi felt something though all those thoughts went away as Naruto was surprised as Yugito abruptly grabbed his hand and started running through the grove.

Yugito felt like a child as she and Naruto ran around through the grove. She was able to move as easily and gracefully as she usually did despite the fact that she was wearing a kimono. Naruto was enjoying himself as much as she was, mainly becasue Yugito was having fun. It felt good to see her enjoying herself and Naruto would forever cherish this memory. There was no telling when they would get to have moments like this so Naruto savored the moment. After a while they settled down against a cherry tree and enjoyed the night, generally wathcing the festival. Naruto noticed other couples were doing the same as they were, occupying a cherry tree and getting comfortable. Yugito also noticed this and surprised herself by taking of the initiative of leaning into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stiffened for a moment but relaxed realizing that Yugito was just as reluctant. After a few minutes they both relaxed and Naruto noticed that Yugito fell asleep, breathing softly. He now focused his attention on her face and couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she was, even in her sleep.

"Here, you're going to need to need this." A voice said. Naruto caught something and realized it was a blanket. The person was a tall broad shouldered person with silvery long white white hair that reached to his shoulders. His eye color matched his hair. He seemed like a sturdy and powerful person, Naruto could quickly tell that by sizing him up. He wore a gray trench coat cape that had a kanji on the back that Naruto didn't recognize. But that face did seem familiar.

"You wouldn't happened to be related to that old man Tenkai would you?" Naruto asked. He laughed and replied "Wow thats definately a first. Besides me and my siblings I think you're the only one to call him an old man. But he is my father, and I am his eldest son Takashi, also the head of the village police."

"So are you a shinobi?" Naruto asked curiously.

Takashi sighed and said "No, I sometimes wish I had the potential to but I am satisfied with my current position. Now if you two are going to rest here just make sure that you're both well covered up. I noticed that you guys werent from the village so I took the liberty of fetching you a blanket."

"Wait, what do you mean sleep? I'd never do that here, I was going to-"

"Easy kid, it's common for couples to settle down here during and after the festival and even sleep here until tomorrow morning. The weather is just right and as you can see some of the other couples already settled down with their sleeping bags."

"B-But this is not right, I can't I have to finish up our mission tomorrow-"

"Well I'm just saying that since your girlfriend here is already out you two might as well call it a night. Trust me there shouldn't be anything happening tomorrow anyways. Now I have to go check on something. Later kid." Takashi left before Naruto could say anyhting. He surveyed their surroundings and just noticed that the other couples that were indeed settling down for the night He looked down at Yugito and noticed how comfortable she was snuggled in his chest. He made a move to stand up and saw that Yugito mumbled "Don't go" which prompted Naruto back down.

_"Well Yugito does seems exhausted, and theres wrong with this. She seems too comfortable to move and it is a nice night out. Eh might as well." _Naruto said ignoring his discomfort. He draped the blanket over the both of them and closed his eyes lulling himslef to sleep.

"Atta boy Naruto! You are slowly becoming a man day by day." Jiraiya murmured as he was scribbling down notes on his notepad. He stopped and closed the notepad when he saw that Naruto finally fell asleep. He knew that there was security patrolling the area but Jiraiya decided to take some extra precautions.

"Summoning Jutsu!" The cloud of smoke dissolved revealing Gamakichi.

"Sup boss, you need something?" The orange toad asked.

"Yeah, can you watch over the gaki and his girlfriend for tonight." Jiraiya asked. gamakichi had an amused grin looking towards the pair in the distance.

"Girlfriend, are youe sure?"

"Well not now, but in due time I predict. But I need to take care of some busines eslwhere, so just watch him tonight and I'll return by tomorow evening. Don't worry him and teammates know what to do."

:"Won't let you down boss." Gamakichi said with a salute. Jiraiya nodded, looking towards Naruto before shiushinning away.

_"Sheesh, that old geezer always fetches me for these stupid little jobs, I should-" _

"So they're sleeping out here tonight? Oh I just knew that it would happen sooner or later. I just didn't think that Naruto would have the brains to make a move tonight. Well watch them good becasue I'm going back to the hotel, I'm exhausted." Fu said passing by. She yawned before walking away.

_"That must be the other Jinchuuriki, why do they all have to so weird? Dammit Gamatatsu you owe me next time..." _

Naruto woke up relatively early the following morning and noticed that Yugito was already up.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Yugito said warmly taking the blanket to fold it up as Naruto got up. He noticed that she was in her usual attire ready for the day. Naruto made a mental note to always carry a sealing scroll around just in case.

"Morning Yugito-chan, did you... sleep good?" Naruto said with a faint blush. Yugito also had a faint blush as she said yes. After that they headed back to the hotel and talked about the festival on the way. When Naruto walked Yugito to her and Fu's apartment he headed to his own with a warm feeling in his stomach. He felt an unfamiliar sensation tugging in his chest, and his mind was on Yugito. Even though he was comfortable enough around her as a teammate and all that, he felt something more, a genuine crush even more than he used to have for Sakura.

Naruto got ready quickly and headed out to the fields. Yugito and Fu were already there waiting there for him. Fu just had a smug look on her face though she didn't say anything as the blushes on both Naruto's and Yugito's faces were obviously apparent.

The workers on the field were harvesting the last of the crops while the rest were being bundled up and hauled away. Naruto, bored, decidedto head out to the valley to get in some training. He took a few steps before he seen lone figure stumbling about. Curious Naruto rushed over to see if he was alright.

"Hey mister are you alright?" Naruto asked tapping him on the shoulder. The man didn't answer and seemed to be moaning. The man's cloths were dirty and tattered and his skin's complexion was a chalky white. Most notable of all was his smell, he smelled strongly of decay and Naruto couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in disgust. Something wasn't right about this person...

Before Naruto could back off the man quickly grabbed Naruto's arm with surpising strength and raised his head looking Naruto in the eyes. His face was chalky white and hollow with with bits of skin missing. His eyes had a glazed look, a hollow look as if there was no life in them.

* * *

Hiroshi surveyed the scene from a distance and felt a slight tinge of dissapointment. The blonde jinchuuriki was a fool to appraoach an abvious hostile so quickly. Perhaps he wouldn't even have to use any more of his jutsu, the idiot was already caught by one of his subjects. But it was wishful thinking if this was enough to stop him. He would just have to wait and see how him, his teammates and the others would respond to what he had in store for them.

"Just remember not to do too much. Tenkai and the others are skilled enough to be able to pick up on your chakra signature and give away your position. Just enough to put keep them busy." Hoozuki said appearing besides him.

"I'll just give them a little taste of what I can do. A sample if you will." Hiroshi said. Hoozuki nodded and dissolved away leaving Hiroshi by himself. He slightly grinned as his hands glowed with a malevolent purple chakra and touched the ground...

* * *

"Shit!" Naruto yelled. The thing yanked him forward and had it's mouth wide open as if it was ready to bite him before Yugito suddenly appeared and with a fire charged kick decapited the thing.

"Naruto you can't be caught off so easy!'" Yugito said angrily. Without a second thought she did a quick fire jutsu burning the body.

"I-I think that guy was dead." Naruto said shakily. He couldn't believe his own cowardice. Naruto wasn't afraid of many things, but one thing that easily got under his skin was the supernatural, especially the undead. The fact that he actually just saw unnerved him.

"You can't dwell too much on this Naruto. Kohatsu told me about your foolish phobia, but we have to focus now." Fu said appearing besides them. "Chances are there should be more of those things coming so have to ready. Naruto not only is the mission depending on us to protect these workers but also the village. Believe in yourself and you'll be able to overcome this." She added intently.

Naruto took a deep breath and nodded. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for a self-control excersice that Gengoro taught him. He cleared his mind and imagined a burning flame. He focused on mentally feeding all his emotions onto that fire, it was difficult becasue Naruto was far from mastering this excercise but he did enough to calm himself with a renewed vigor and calm demeneor.

"Sorry about that, I'm good now. I'll do everyhting I can to make sure I don't fall behind and protect you guys." Yugito smiled at him but Fu interrupted him saying "They're coming."

"I'll warn the others." Naruto said briskly. He created several shadow clones and instructed them on what to do. Naruto turned around and the three of them stared off into the distance. They suddenly felt a massive surge of chakra as bodies started to emerge from the earth beneath them. There had to at least be a hundred of them Naruto estimated, and the corpses ranged from ordinary people to deceased shinobi's and samurai's.

"That chakra, it's disgusting." Yugito hissed. Naruto nodded getting ready as Fu did the same. They didn't really practice any battle formations yet so they just agreed to take the corpses head on. Fu took off flying in the air above them surveying them. Naruto created dozens of clones, and had them charge as he also sat back to observe. Yugito calmly drew her tanto and also charged.

As the clones engaged the zombies they found it a little difficult fighting them. As the clones dispersed Naruto received their various memories. As Naruto found out they had abnormal strength and were quite difficult to take down. The only sure way to kill them was to decapitate them. Yugito however made quick work of them. She gracefully moved through them slicing away with her tanto, fire blazing in her wake. A group of them rushed forward and she went through several hand signs, yelling "Katon: Hell Claw!" Her hand blazed with a bright blue fire and she met them head on slahing through them. The bodies that were caught were instantly lit up and dissolved away. She repositioned her tanto and got back to her grim work.

Fu seemed to meditating as she hovered in the air. She was safe as they obviously had no means to reach so she planned to used her aerial advantage to rain death from up above. She opened he and spread her hands open aiming her palm at the horde of zokmbies below her.

"Suiton: Great Waterfall Crash!" A massive torrent of water shot from her hands and crashed down crushing the zombies that she was aiming at directly. The surrounding zombies were swept by the strong pressures. The epicenter of the attack was littered with bodies, some of them slowly getting up. Fu wasted no time an conjured a water sword flying down and slashing through them with brute strength and efficiency.

Naruto saw Yugito and Fu making great strides and was determined not get left behind. Naruto came to notice that these zombies were almost the perfect training dummies. Felling excited he summoned about a hundred clones. He created a rasengan and the shadow clones followed suit and charged towards the horde of the undead. His rasengan made contact with a group of zombies bunched together. Before the point of contact Naruto on a whim added some wind to rasengan and delivered the blow. The result was a mass explosion of sickly flesh that blew Naruto back. He stood up slightly panting and looked down at his arm that had several cuts along it with a few random ones all over his body.

_"Well that was surprising, it seems that you can add an element to the rasengan, though since this was my first time I received more recoil damage than I initially expected. I'll have to talk to pervy sage when... wait where the hell is he?" _Naruto thought frustrated as he dodged a zombie and thrust a kunai into the back of it's skull. A massive wave of zombies headed his way and were overwhelming his clones.

"They don't seem to stop coming." Naruto mused. "I guess I'll have to step this up a notch. Fuuton: Cutlass Wind!" He put as much chakra as he could into the technique and it showed as the massive gust of wind with razor shaped schmitar's blew through the mass of zombies disenegrating them. Naruto saw the the corpses and body parts and felt a little sick in his stomach. If he wasn't emotionally controlled he would have emptied his stomach right there. he looked around and noticed that he took care of the zombies surrounding him. Now wanting to waste any more time he looked to assist his teammates.

"Jinchuuriki Flame Ball!" A massive blue ball of flame burned through the horde, though they continued to come. Yugito slowly backed away as she tried to think of a strategy. No matter how much she tried to do from slicing and dicing to burning them to a crisp they continued to come. More and more of them especially started to emerge from the ground often around her. One of them grabbed her arm and with incredible flexibility she flipped her legs around lodging her feet around the head quickly twisted it with a sickening crunch. Her chakra reserves were almost depleted and she was afraid to rely too much on Nibi's chakra as she still wasn't fully trained in controlling it.

**"I'm giving you much as I can kitten but you have to do the best you can to hold out for now." Nibi impored.**

_"I know, there's just too many of them." _Yugito thought gritting her teeth in frustration. She was about to draw her tanto before she heard Naruto's voice.

"Yugito get out of the way!" Naruto yelled. She obliged quickly somersaulting away. "Fuuton: Vortex Tunnel!" A condensed wave of wind rushed through literally clearing the wave of zombies. The rest that didn't get hit directly rushed forward before a voice boomed "Douton: Gravel Crush!" The earth beneath the zombies reared up into a massive fist tightening up crushing them. Tenkai arrived with a battalion of guards ready though they didn't make any motion to rush foward.

"You guys did great, but this is not part of your duty. This is a domestic problem so this is our responsibility." Tenkai said walking forward. He carried a glaive staff with an intricately carved blunt head with a few rings rather than a blade A couple of medics rushed over to tend to Naruto and Yugito. There was nothing really wrong with them besides chakra exhaustion. Suddenly hundreds more of zombies emerged from the ground and made their way towards them.

"Ah so now we have all of them, perfect." Tenkai said smiling. "Ninpou: Divine Cleansing." He threw a few tags high in the that rapidly multiplied and descended upon the zombies latching onto each of them. He tapped his galive into the ground which was glowing with chakra and in an instant the there was a quick bright flash. A second later all the corpses hit the floor not moving.

"As I thought, these were merely reanimated corpses. A simple yet deadly kinjutsu that requires special chakra in order to control them. Whoever was controlling must be extremely powerful to maintain all of these bodies. It also intrigues me as to how this person got all of these bodies. But anyways lets get you guys back to the town, your sensei left late last night on a little emergency bu should be back anytime soon." Tenkai told Naruto.

"Where the hell could he be at a time like this?" Naruto grumbled.

"Jiraiya does have his reasons, besides this was nothing you guys couldn't handle anyways." Tenkai said. He walked over his hands surrounded by the glowing green healing chakra and placed it on Naruto's head. Afterwards he did the same to Yugito and nodded.

"As I suspected they tried infecting you guys." Tenkai said. Naruto was about to retort before Yugito laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look to be patient. "What I mean is that if they inflict any kind of wound on you, a bit or any kind of scratch it would poison you. It would require immediate medical attention, but seeing as how you guys are jinchuuriki your bijuu's chakra is able to naturally repel it."

"What happened to Fu?" Yugito asked.

"She's being checked on right now. She was actually bit on the hand, but don't worry she should be fine." Tenkai said.

"Hmph it got lucky, I crushed it's skull after." Fu said walking up towards them. "I'm curious though, what did you do to those things?"

"Those tags that I implanted on them were purifying tags. They basically dispell any kind of evil and are mainly used against things subjected to kinjutsu. Now lets take you guys back to the village to wait for Jiraiya. We'll get to cleaning up this mess." Tenkai said nodding to his guards who started piling up the bodies lighting up torches in the process. It was a gruesome scene and Naruto and the others turned around as they headed to the village.

"You guys seem used to dealing with things like this. I'm curious as to why you had to hire shinobi when you seemd adept enough to handle these kind of things." Fu asked suspiciously.

"Well at this time of year we with the harvesting and festival we need all the extra help we can get. And as you saw today you guys were able handle what just happened." Tenkai replied.

"We expected things like bandits or people after the crops. An army of zombies coming out the blue wasn't what we had in mind." Naruto added and Tenkai agreed. "Who ever summoned them was either trying to attack the village or somebody else. Don't worry about this any further, I'll make sure to tell Tsunade about this to pay you guys extra for this." Tenkai said assuringly, though it was obvious something was on his mind.

* * *

Hiroshi watched as the soldiers gathered the corpses into a giant pile and lit them on fire. There was a purtid stench that eminated from the field which made the soldiers resort to wearing cloths around their didn't bother Hiroshi though as he was deep in thought.

_"That Tenkai was able to take care of of hundred of my summons with a single jutsu. I guess leader-sama wasn't exaggerating his abilities there. The next time it won't be this easy though. Oh the pandemonium will be splendid. I will have to plan carefully for next time." _Hiroshi thought shushinning away.

* * *

"Where the hell were you! Do you know what we just had to deal with!" Naruto said yelling at Jiraiya. The toad sage just a sheepish expression constantly saying that he had important business he had to take care of. Yugito and Fu had their own suspisions as to what the super pervert was up to. But what they overlooked was how exhausted Jiraiya looked.

_"Overdoing it like always Jiraiya, you need to stop being so careless." _As if he could hear him Jiraya met Tenkai's sharp look and nodded.

"Anyways our mission here is done. We leave to Konoha now, you guys go and gather your things and I'll be waiting for you guys at the gate." Naruto, Yugito and Fu nodded and started towarsd their hotel rooms to get thier things but there was somebody that Naruto needed to see first. He entered the dojo and saw Gengoro sipping some tea while reading a newspaper. Naruto greet the grizzled swordsmaster who seemed surprised to see him.

"Oh Naruto, I thought you guys left already." He said.

"Were about to leave right now. I just wanted to thank you for all you've taught me. I've really learned alot of important things about kenjutsu that I don't think I wouldve learned elsewhere." Naruto said. Gengoro smiled, the first time that Naruto had seen while he ruffled his hair. "That's good to hear kid, matter of fact I have little something here for you." He went to corner of the room where ther was a big chest. He unlocked it and pulled something out. He walked over and handed Naruto something and for a few seconds Naruto couldn't belive what it was. It was a katana and on the black hilt were golden word inlaid on it. He drew the sword and studied it intently. It seemed like any other katana, but he knew better after what Gengoro taught him. It was long and the blade had a clear hue to it, though it seemed to be extremely durable and stainless. The hilt was black topped with a bronze crossguard. It was surpisingly light and Naruto moved it around and noticed that it had the perfect balance.

"That katana was forged in the land of irons. It's name is lamentation and it has helped me throughout the years and saved my life on many occasions." Gengoro said.

"I can't have this!" Naruto exclaimed, but Gengoro shook his head. "The katana was originally intended to be used by shinobi. And for good reason, it is one of the few that exist today that utilize chakra and elemental natures."

"Chakra? Elemental natures?" Naruto said confused.

"That's right. I'm not a shinobi so obviously I wasn't able to utilize the sword to it's fullest potential. That's why I want you to have it. Since I've been retired it's been collecting dust in that chest there and I know that you will make good use of it in the future." Gengoro said. "Also it's made of a rare and incredibly durable metal which is why it still looks like it's brand new, so use it well."

"Arigatou Gengoro-sensei." Naruto said with a bow. Gengoro just smiled and said "Now hurry up and go, you don't want to kep your team waiting." Naruto and left waving. Gengoro started humming and sat down on the floor getting into a meditative state.

As Naruto ran towards the village gate he saw everybody there already waiting for him.

"Where did you get that sword Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"The dojo master who's been teaching gave it to me. This is the ultimate weapon here, and with this I can become the ultimate kenjutsu master!" Naruto exclaimed giving his good guy pose. Everybody else sweatdropped at that but Yugito spoke up, intrigued, saying "Swordmaster? Do you even know hoew to use that thing.?"

"Oh I will learn how to use this thing alright. Even then you won't be able to keep up with me Yugito-chan." Naruto said.

"You should name it at least. All good sowrdsman name their weapons as a sign of good luck." Jiraiya said.

"Oh it already has a name, lamentation." Naruto said absently.

"Lamentation, why does that tickle my memory somehow? Oh well I'm sure it'll come up. Just make sure that you hone your skills enough to put that weapon to good use." Jiraiya advised with Naruto nodding in agreement. As they left the village and traveled towards Konoha Naruto took his time taking in the landscape. It really was a beautiful country and he hoped he would get the opportunity to come back. From time to time Naruto noticed that Yugito was eying lamentation on his back and he couldn't help but inwardly smile. Yugito was skilled with her tanto and Naruto looked forward to sparring with her in the future. Despite the sword looking akward on Naruto's small frame he was confident that when he hit his growth spurt he would easily be as tall as his Arashi or his father. His mind wandered as he thought about what more he would encounter in the future after that days events.

* * *

"You're early Konan, I presume something important has happened for you to be here."

"That it did, Nagato." Konan said as she settled down on a couch. Pein continued to impassively survey Amegakure from the top of their tower.

"Their mission in diamond country was pretty uneventful, up until the last day that was."

"Oh, and what happened?" Pein said, his interest perking up.

"Somebody used a jutsu to reanimate the dead to attack them. It was a powerful jutsu as they were able to summon hundreds of them. The most impressive part was that I couldn't trace the jutsu to it's source. The chakra... was foul. Simply put it was-"

"Unnatural, yes Zetsu told me the same thing. Forgive me Konan, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I assigned Zetsu to also keep tabs on the jinchuuriki team on this just in case something like would happen." Pein said as Zetsu suddenly appeared from the ground.

"Yes, I also felt uneasy about the chakra. My chakra network extends for a wide radius and the summoner of the jutsu was able to succesfuly summon hundreds of reanimated corpses out of nowhere and still be able to mask their chakra signature. Chances are that this person has to be from Yoinokuchi."

"I agree, I've gotten reports of simialar attacks on that village. It's either coincidence that the team from Konoha was attacked or they too are scouting them out." Pein said.

"If that's true, then they must have some powerful members in their organiztion. That jutsu was a pretty powerful one, and I think it was to feel out the jinchuuriki like Zetsu said." Konan said.

"It would seem that they would have some members in their organization with power level on par with ours, if not better. We are still pretty much left out in the dark with what their agenda is and what their all about, the same goes for that Tenkai and his village. I have a feeling that they have more power than they let on if they have Yoiokuchi targeting them. Yes it seems that there is a massive power struggle ensuing behind the scenes. But I am certain that Akatsuki will come out on top of all this. And soon the world will know the true meaning of pain." Pein said, whispering the last part. "Now go and resume your duties Konan." She nodded and disappeared in a flurry of papers leaving Zetsu behind with Pein.

"You go too Zetsu, and double your efforts in trying uncover anymore information on Yoinokuchi, they are a growing threat that must be dealt with soon."

"Hai, Pein-sama." Zetsu said merging into the ground.

_"I still have to keep an eye out for Zetsu, despite everything he says I know that he hides things from me and reports everyhting else to Madara. This is indeed a tricky predicament but I will get ot the bottom of this..."_

* * *

Sarutobi surveyed the village from the balcony of his house. Retirement was wonderful and it also felt good to know that the village was in capable hands with Tsunade. Despite what everyone kept saying about her reputation and all that Sarutobi knew what she was capable of. And the main difference between him and his former student was that she much more firmer in her views and beliefs and wouldn't shy away from challenging the council. Even Sarutobi knew that he was too lenient with them even though it had little to do with the fact that they were life-long acquaintances.

He tapped his pipe and sighed as he put it out. "Aren't you supposed to be with your team reporting with Tsunade-chan? You know your responsibilities now and you can'y revert back to old habits Jiraiya." Jiraiya chuckled as he entered the room through the window.

"Happy to see you too old man. I trust that you got my message?"

"Just finished reading it a while ago. The little incident in kongou country was intriguing. How is the teams devolpment coming along?"

"As good as it can be. I see a ton of potential with them and the upcoming training trip wil no doubt produce results." Jiraiya said proudly.

"And what about the little fiasco in kirigakure?" Sarutobi asked eyeing Jiraiya sharply. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair letting his age show more.

"I have a feeling that there is a mole in my spy network. The thing is that I can't determine who it would be from. My main suspisions would be from Akatsuki or Orochimaru, but I can't be certain yet."

"You have too many things riding on your spy network. Just remember that if it is exposed than all the other elemental nations will converge on Konoha and demand an act of retribution. Reassess the situation and think on it carefully Jiraiya, time is short and you have Naruto and the others to think about soon." Sarubtobi said.

"You always know what to say old man, that's why I always come to you. But I do have to go to my team now." Jiraiya said hopping out of the window. Sarutobi just shook his head at his pupils old habits and smiled when he heard Konohamaru calling him from downstairs.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late hime, so what's up?" Jiraiya said. Tsunade was about to get worked up before Shizune nudged her and she calmed down. "You know better than to call me that Jiraiya, if you're not going to call me hokage-sama at least refer to me as Tsunade-sama."

"Sure thing Tsunade-chan, so did Tenkai send you the update?" Jiraiya said, Tsunade sighed and nodded.

"That he did, he also commended your team on a job well done and already wired the money through. I must also congratulate you guys on a job well done because this puts us on good standings with kongou country which in turn opens up the commerce trade. Now I just need Jiraiya to remian, the rest of you guys are dismissed for the day." At that Naruto and the others left the office together.

"So what do you guys plan on doing for the rest of the day?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to go find Kohatsu to do some catching up, it sure has been long week. See you guys later!" Fu said dashing off.

"I'm not planning on doing anything." Yugito said.

"Perfect, I was wondering if you'd like to head down to the training ground with me to do a little kenjutsu training. You know to test out lamentation."

"That sounds perfect, I can't wait to show you how much of a waste it is for you have it anyways." Yugito said with a little devious smile.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure. I wasn't the one who almost got overwhelmed by a dozen of zombies." Naruto teased. A tick mark appeared on her temple and she dashed away determined to beat him to the trainig grounds. Not to be outdone Naruto chased after her.

They sparred for a few hours and by sundown they decided to call it a day. Even though they both coated their blades with chakra to dull them down to the impact of wooden swords they both ended up with a multitude of marks and bruises. Though nothing that wouldn't be healed up by morning. Not surprisingly it was a stalemate between the two of them. Even though Naruto's technique was drastically improved thanks to Gengoro, Yugito's own speed was on par with his and her insane flexibility gave her a plethora of moves to work with.

"I must say that I definately underestimated you Naruto-kun. The extra traaing that you received this past week has really payed off. Also that weapon really is something, it seems like I have to get a new tanto." Yugito said eyeing the remains of her weapon on the ground wistfully.

Rubbing the back of his head he said quickly "I really will get you a replacement, I swear!"

"I already said it was ok Naruto, you don't have to-"

"What kind of teammate and friend would I be if I didn't do this one thing. Besides I hate seeing you unhappy." Naruto said looking her in the eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Yugito asked, but Naruto didn't say anything and held out his hand. "Now come I'll walk you home."

"Walk me home? I hope you didn't think this was a date or anything." Yugito said in a mock stern voice, though she couldn't help it as they both laughed.

"Who said anything about a date? Though if you want to grab dinner sometime this week I'm up for it." Naruto said casually.

"We'll see. Now c'mon it's getting cold." Yugito said grabbing his hand. As they walked away two figures reveled themselves in the clearing.

"I must that I am impressed by your little borhter. I don't even think I've seen Arashi this upfront." Hana commented.

"Well he is a Namikaze. The little brat trying to play off this off as training. Oh I'm going to get him good at dinner tonight." Alanna said fondly.

"So what are you trying to say about me Hana?" A voice said from behind. Both kunoichi's tensed turning around. They both froze in shock though as Alanna couldn't believe it.

"A-Arashi, you're here." She said stunned. He was wearing simple civilian clothing, and oddly a red straw hat for some odd reason. Besides the cast on his left arm which was entirely bandaged he seemed fine.

"Well you didn't think that I was dead did you?" He said playfully. When they didn't say anything he cursed himself for his stupidity and said "Well the thing was I was transported to a friend of mines to the west so I had to-" He stopped talking as Alanna rushed forward hugging him tightly.

"You baka! Don't you ever do that to us again! If it wasn't for Naruto we could've been sure that you were gone." Alanna said sobbing.

"Naruto eh? Man I sure have missed alot if he knew that I was still alive. I'll explain everyting later nee-san. For now let's head home, I'm sure that everybody else will want to know what happened to. Hana if you'll excuse us?" Hana nodded and shushinned of leaving Arashi and Alanna to walk home.

* * *

**A/N And chapter 16 is in the books. I know it's been about a month since the last update but football season has me totally occupied. And for those of you who don't know college football basically takes up your whole week. I've worked on this chapter the past few days to try and get something in something in. Anyways now that I have my schedule all figured out and my free time managed I can guarantee that updates won't be this slow in the future. And for the story I will have to speed up the romance part since it's a harem, and it is a little awkward to write about two young teens for now. But anyways shippuden time arc is coming up and I have alot of good things planned for that. So until next time, peace. **


	17. Chapter 17

Another Journey

* * *

The next few months went by with much progress and Naruto and his team seemed to develop into a cohesive team, seeing as how they were going to spend the next few years trained by legends they figured to get their teamwork down by that time. They took on various missions ranking from C to D ranks and far exceeded any of the other konoha teams.

Arashi's return to Konoha brought relief to many people, especially to his family. When asked how he survived, Arashi simply said he was lucky. He also said that he had implanted a tag on a friend and teleported to him which saved his life. Oddly enough Sarutobi didn't really ask any more questions and had him back on the job.

With Arashi back they resumed Naruto's kenjutsu training. They were sparring one day with Naruto able to use lamentation against Arashi for the first time. Zabuza stopped by to watch and also gve his own advice and input.

"Hey Naruto, can I see your sword?" Arashi asked. After he receiving it he inspected it with a thoughtful expression, which slowly turned to admiration.

"A very good katana, decent weight, good balance and excellent steel quality. What do you think Zabuza?"

Zabuza got it and went through several practice motions with it. He gave a satisfied grunt then faced the forest and gave a mighty swing, producing a razor wind current which sliced down several trees.

"Impressive, this sword is capable of elemental manipulation."

"I thought so too, just needed some confirmation," Arashi said.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well there are certain weapons that are capable of inducing elemental based chakra attacks, though they are rare. For example one of the former swordsmen of the mist, Ameyuri Ringo, used a pair of twin swords capable of using lightning. Not only could she use lightning based attacks with it, but it was able to increase the base power of her lightning attacks making her one of the most deadly lightning-users of her time."

"So you're saying that lamentation has the same capabilities?" Arashi said.

"That and even more. Here Naruto, I want you to simply channel some of your chakra into the blade."

Naruto got it and dido, surprised when the weapon glowed with chakra. Not only that but he felt a vast void in the weapon.

"Uh, it feels like it's absorbing my chakra." Naruto said nervously.

"You could say that. You actually just stored chakra in it. With it you can use it to form your base elemental attacks. Reminds me of Samehada, but it isn't a living thing which is perfect. You will have to find out it's elemental nature however."

"What do you mean? You just sliced those trees down with wind."

"I was just testing it. That is a basic technique that you can do with any sword. Let's practice on trying to do an elemental attack with your sword."

For the next half hour Naruto learned how to incorporate elemental attacks into lamentation. Despite having four elemental affinities, Naruto couldn't use any attacks based off of them. His excitement turned into frustration as all of his effort were wasted.

"Don't worry too much about it too much bro, you'll eventually find it out," Arashi said trying to console him. Naruto just sighed finally sheathing the sword.

"If it's not one of the main elemental releases then it's probably something else. That you'll have to find out on your own."

"Yeah we should probably call it a day too. Later Zabuza, c'mon Naruto."

* * *

The day finally came and Naruto couldn't contain his excitement. Now He would get the chance to receive some once in a lifetime training. Beside that he would be training with three legendary shinobis, and honestly it couldn't get any better than that.

He sealed all his necessary belongings up and headed downstairs. Kushina was cooking breakfast while Minato was buried behind his newspaper.

"Yeah we're running tight shifts at the hospital. I might have to work a double today but hopefully-" Alanna stopped when she saw Naruto.

"Oh! that's right you're leaving," She hurried over hugged him tightly while giving a big kiss on his forehead. Naruto's face reddened, much to Minato and Kushina's amusement.

"Oneesan please..." Naruto mumbled. She released smiling, though her eyes were glistening.

"I'll miss you Naruto," Alanna said eyeing her brother with sadness. "And please take care of yourself around Jiraiya." She said with a look of irritation. She gave him a last day before bolting for the door.

Naruto nodded then turned to him mom, hesitating.

"You're not going to make a scene now are you?"

She smiled and walked over, with Minato doing the same.

"Of course not honey, besides you are a shinobi, and by law that makes you an adult," Kushina said though her eyes were also starting to water up.

"Couldn't have agreed with your mother more Naruto. I just have a few words of advice to offer," Minato said and Naruto nodded listening intently. "One listen to everything that Jiraiya has to offer you, well not everything as you probably already know. I wouldn't be the shinobi that I am today if it wasn't for him. The same goes for Shodaime-sama and Nidaime-sama, they have a wealth of experience to share with you and your team so take advantage of. And also just to be sure watch out for any foreign shinobi's, especially if they are from iwa."

"I know to be weary of any shinobi tou-san, but why any from Iwa?" Naruto inquired.

"Well as you probably know Naruto I've killed many of their shinobi's during the third world war. I single-handedly took them out of the war, and they have resented me for that ever since. Now that I'm back they want blood, and they'll stop anybody that has some kind of connection to me, including my children. I've already warned Arashi and Alanna about this but their fine as long as they are in the village. Kohatsu should be able to handle herself as she has her team and Kakashi looking out for her."

"I understand father, thank you." Naruto said. Minato smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, and that book that Arashi gave you, you still have it right?"

"Of course, I carry it with m all the time."

"Good, that book is very important. Make sure to study from it. Jiraiya is sldo a seals master and it will greatly benefit you when you are learning fuuinjutsu from him." Naruto nodded and smiled as he hugged Minato and Kushina.

"Alright I have to go, the rest of the team is waiting for me. Bye!" Naruto said as he hurried out excitedly.

"Do you think he'll really be okay?" Kushina asked.

"He is great hands, trust me honey. It's all up to Naruto now, and we have put our faith in him as we always have."

* * *

"It was tough, but because it was still in it's basic stages we were able to successfully remove the curse seal."

"I see, and having Minato there must've been a big help." Tsunade said. Her fellow Sannin was sitting on the windowsill, as was his usual habit, all packed up for the training trip.

"I think if it wasn't for Minato's added expertise, the seal would've been set off, or worse it could've killed Sasuke. Little is known about the curse seal, aside from the fact that it originates from one of Orochimaru's experiments. Apparently this is the same type of curse seal that Anko-san has. Also make sure to remind Minato to look at that." Tsunade nodded while Jiraiya got ready to go.

"I should be able to update you on their progress in addition to Yamato's report."

"Good, and be sure not to spend too much time on your 'researching'. Knowing you..."

"Tsch, you're talking to the toad sage who trained the yellow flash, so I think I know my priorities hime. Also I know it's hard but try not to think about me too much when I'm gone." Jiraiya said coyly flashing a wink. He jumped out the window just in time to avoid the sake bottle. His laughter still echoing in the room Tsunade just shook her head though she was smiling.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the gate to see the whole group minus Jiraiya already assembled there. In addition there was a jounin with spiky brown hair and protector that framed the side of face who Naruto presumed was there to report for Tsunade.

"C'mon Fu, the two of you have already said enough goodbyes!" Yugito said in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah yeah I know," Fu said reluctantly releasing Kohatsu. Both had tears streaming down their faces. Arashi suddenly appeared placing his hands on Kohatsu's shoulders.

"Aren't you forgetting somebody?" Kohatsu looked confused until she spotted Naruto.

"Wha- Naruto-kun of course I haven't! Naruto just sighed as Kohatsu rushed over and embraced him in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you too nee-san." Naruto said with a smile awkwardly rubbing his twins back.

"Eh Naruto." Naruto released Kohatsu to see Arashi sticking out his hand.

"Be sure to not only enjoy your time away form the village, but to take your training seriously," Naruto smiled taking the hand, "Of course, and I look forward to showing you how strong I've become when i get back."

Arashi just smiled fondly while he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Alright everybody sorry for the delay, but let's not wait any further." Jiraiya announced as he arrived.

The whole group left with the three jinchuurikis calling out some last minute goodbyes. Unbeknownst to them was a certain Hyuuga princess who was watching them go, particularly Naruto.

_"Naruto-kun... I wish I had the courage to say goodbye. But I'll make sure to get stronger on my own while you're gone. Then I'll have the courage to earn your attention." _Hinata thought determined.

* * *

Hoozuki softy cursed as the man in the red coat looked in his direction.

"That must be the shodaime hokage, it's quite impressive that he is able to detect me. But these forests must be his domain so it would only make sense." He dissolved in the air traveling to a different location.

"Well?"

Another Hoozuki, or the original to be precise stood before him.

"The group left Konoha, but Shodaime hokage spotted my presence." The clone reported.

"It is to be expected, with three kage leveled ninjas looking after them. I guess can't be helped, it seems we have to just wait until they return to Konoha. You're dismissed." The clone nodded then dissolved.

"Very perceptive Jiraiya. But in the end it will not matter, and one day we will finish our fight."

* * *

After traveling for a couple of days the group stopped at a small town near the border of fire country.

"Alright since as long as we're here I might as well tell you three the agenda of our training trip. As you three know Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama will helping out with the training. And i feel that I wouldn't provide enough trainig between the three of you so here how it will go."

"Yugito, Hashirama here will be your sensei." Yugito eyes widened slightly as she looked at Hashirama who nodded to her.

"Fu, Tobirama will take you under his wings." Fu raised an eyebrow at Tobirama who smirked.

"And you'll be with me Naruto." Naruto smiled almost unable to contain his excitement.

"Wait, so are each going to be doing our own individual training with our sensei's?" Yugito asked.

"Well that's half of the time. You three still have to train together to develop your chemistry as a team."

"Me and Tobirama volunteered for this specific reason. We feel that we can help train you guys up to the best of your abilities including your bijuu's powers," Hashirama said with Tobirama nodding.

"Well it's about time to go our separate ways right about now. We'll meet up again in a year." Jiraiya said nodding to the two kages. The three jinchuuriki's hugged each other, bummed that they wouldn't see each other for a while. Yugito kissed Naruto on the cheek causing them both to blush heavily, much to the amusment of everyone else. After they set out with Naruto looking at the ground wjhile they walked.

"Wait, where did Yamato-san go?"

"Oh he'll be with us in a few months. He's going to be alternating between us."

"And where are we going now?"

"Suna, that's going to be the first part of our training." Jiraiya said smiling.

* * *

Arashi arrived to a secluded spot in a forest miles away from Konoha. Sarutobi warned him to be as discreet as possible to avoid attention from ROOT agents, but he already knew who among the anbu were Danzo's spies and he felt well assured that he was alone out here.

"You're late."

Itachi phased out of mid-air with his trademark crows scattering out of the way.

"Just had to be sure I wasn't being followed," Arashi said taking the scroll from his pouch and tossing it to Itachi. "Besides I wouldn't be the one lecturing on being seen."

"Please, you know as well as I do that it won't happen." Unraveling it Itachi skimmed through it for a minute and pocketed it.

"Was that all?"

"Yup, nothing unusual over here. The major concern for now is just Orochimaru's whereabouts. But Jiraiya says not to worry about him seeing as how he should laying low for the next few years."

"That would make sense, since his botched attempts at trying to get Sasuke failed. For now he will have to settle for a suitable body for now. Jiraiya was really able to remove the seal?"

"My father helped out. With two of the top fuuinjutsu users in Konoha on it they were able to rid the Sasuke of the seals power and influence. How are things on your part."

"Just about the same here. We're being ordered to lay low for now."

"So there's going to be a temporary peace. Well it'll do for now, take care of yourself prodigy," Arashi said with smile dissapearing in a yellow flash.

"Likewise Namikaze," Itachi said with a faint smile before dissolving in a flock of crows.

* * *

Things were steadily starting to improve for Sunagakure. Since the failed invasion directed by a disguised Orochimaru, the nation was in the process of recovering its devastated forces. Being allied with Konoha helped things out along with Baki taking the mantle of Kazekage temporarily. Jiraiya and Naruto had rented rooms in the village, and even though the real purpose for being there was to manage his spy network there, Jiraiya saw it as an ample opportunity for training.

On the outskirts of the village the two were training. There was a sandstorm kicking in and it was what Jiraiya was waiting for.

An intense gust surrounded them which was stronger that then the sandstorm, which hit Naruto, though he quickly stood his grounds. Squinting hard he saw multiple forms of Jiraiya's outline and thinking that they were shadow clones he decided to match him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Dozens of shadow clones came into existence and lunged themselves at sandy winds ensnared them however dispelling them in the process.

"Too easy Naruto, you have to think of another way." Jiraiya said, his voice cutting through the winds. NAruto then thought of something as this was something Jiraiya rarely did.

Focusing his chakra, Naruto slapped his palms together, yelling "Kai!" The sandstorm dissolved and smirking Jiraiya stood before him.

"Not bad, I'm impressed that you managed to dispel the genjutsu that quick. Even you're father had a hard time with that one."

"Heh, let's just say it was lucky guess." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Hey Naruto why don't you head back to the village, I have to check something real quick."

"Sure thing sensei, I could see what Gaara's doing right now."

Jiraiya smiled as he saw Naruto walk off. Satisfied he turned around survey the vast desert.

"You can out now, it's pointless to think you can hide from me."

A man slowly became visible and stood before Jiraiya. He wore black leather pants and combat boots with a crimson sleeveless vest. On his back was a giant scroll similar to the one Jiraiya had with a strap holding it fastened across his chest. He had a spiky orange Mohawk on a cleanly shaven head. On his left arm was an Iwa prtector. Said man just simply smirked at him.

"I'm impressed that you were able to detect me while using lord Mu's jutsu." He said sneering.

"I almost missed it, but I have some of my toads posted in this area and they were able to sense you."

"Wow sensory-type toads, and I thought I've seen it all. Anyways I am curious as to why you're here in Sunagakure, Jiraiya of the sannin."

"I could say the same for you, Ryota Ikeda. You area an S ranked missing-nin yourself in enemy territory."

"Oh I'm just traveling everywhere and seeing the sights, quite like I hear what you're doing. But that kid you were training with, that was Minato Uzumaki's wasn't it?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and tensed up. "If you're here to hurt him, I will-"

"Relax, unlike most of my former comrades I hold no grudge against him. I have fought against Namikaze before and came to respect his power. But I have talked enough already, and I must be going so if you don't mind..."

"I can't just let you leave, you have committed some crimes against Konoha yourself. So I will defeat you here." Jiraiya closed his eyes and started to focus intently. His features changed noticeable making him seem uglier thus signifying his transformation into sage mode.

"Senjutsu eh? I guess that means you're taking this seriously."

Jiraiya then went through hand signs of the summoning jutsu summoning the two great toad sages, Fukasaku and Shima, onto both sides of his shoulders.

"Jiraiya-boy! Well seeing as how you're you've transformed and summoned us, I take it you mean business?"

"Aye Fukasaku-sama, this man here is pretty strong."

"I see, let's get this done with then Jiraiya-chan," Shima said.

Jiraiya then went through several handsign, saying "Ma, provide the wind, Pa you the oil!" They nodded as Jiraiya prepared his justsu.

"Katon: Dragon Fire Technique!" Fueled by the oil and propelled by the winds the massive jutsu charged towards Ryota.

"Douton: Mud Encampment Wall!" Forming a wall of mud out nowhere, it intercepted the intense fire forming and hardening into a dome..

"That's some pretty strong mud," Shima observed.

"Those are made of special minerals. It is a trademark by Iwa's strongest shinobi's," Jiraiya said.

The mud dome started to disintegrate, but Jiraiya decided to take the offensive. Rushing forward he formed a rasengan and slammed it into the dome completely destroying it.

Ryota was nowhere to be seen until...

"Watch out Jiraiya-boy!"

Jiraiya jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a cluster of giant earth spiked where he was standing. But as he landed an invisible force punched him from the side. Had he not been in sage mode, it could've been a fatal blow.

_"That damn invisibility jutsu..." _He closed his eyes and used his enhanced senses to focus on his surroundings. Quickly forming a rasengan he struck to his left side and made contact.

Ryota became visible and looked mildly surprised at the rasengan embedded in his torso. But something was off as his skin, which was now metallic grey, started to crack slightly at where the rasengan struck. He punched Jiraiya who flew a few feet sideway before regaining his footing.

"Seems I got a bit careless there. If it wasn't for my mineral skinI for sure would've been a goner. Yes, I've underestimated you too much. Let me bust out my favorite toy."

Opening the scroll on his back a few feet, he placed his hand on a spot to summon something. Closing the scroll with a resounding snap, there was a poof of smoke as Ryota caught a large weapon.

It was a gigantic war hammer, with a half-moon blade on the backside with a long hilt that was nearly as tall as Jiraiya.

"This is my prized possession _kulutes_, isn't she quite the beauty?"

"Hmph as if you'd be able to hit me with that... thing," Jiraiya responded. Though he had to admit it was a pretty formidable weapon.

"Many have died by underestimating this weapon. And it isn't so much about actually hitting the target-"

"Shit!" Jiraiya just in time jumped out of the way as Ryota struck the spot where he had been. The ground are rumbled as sand flew everywhere from the spot of where it hit. There was a giant crater from where _kulutes_ struck.

"- it's the collateral damage," Ryota said with a sadistic smile. He continued to attack and Jiraiya was forced on the defensive. Ryota was able to wield _kulutes _as if it weighed a mere few pounds, and even though Jiraiya was able to avoid the direct blows, the force of the swings was still able to unnerve him. Jiraiya jumped back to create some distance.

"You know I'm not feeling this desert scene too much," Opening up the scroll on his back, Ryoa slammed his hand on the scroll.

"Great Plateu Oasis."

The ground rumbled beneath as a mass of earth submerged beneath them. In a matter of seconds they were standing on a massive stone plateau spanning several miles around them.

"Much better, now I can truly test myself against a sage."

_This cant be good. I don't think I can last with sage mode any longer. I have to end this quickly_.

"Katon: Great Dragon Fang!" A bright white stream of flame shaped in the head of a dragon jet lined towards the missing-nin. Ryota swung _kulutes _down hard, and the ground tolled like a gong. The earth literally rippled and collided with jutsu. Unfortunately it kept going and Jiraiya was forced to jump high to avoid it. He continued on and rushed towards Ryota.

"Choodama Rasengan!" The giant rasengan made contact resulting in a huge explosion. Jiraiya fell back and waited for the debris to clear.

"Do you think that did it?" Shima asked.

"I doubt it would be that easy," Fugasaku replied.

"Ma, Pa you guys go ahead and go back home. I think I can handle it from here."

"Hmpf, careful Jiraiya-boy," Fugasaku said.

"Don't forget to come by some time for dinner. I know how much you miss my cooking," Shima said.

"Yeah, of course," Jiraiya replied. The two toad sages disappeared as Jiraiya's sage mode disappeared reverting him back to his normal appearance.

"Do you think it was wise to get rid of those geezers? I doubt you can keep up with me without your honored sage mode," Ryota said as he rose out of a sand pit. "It was actually a bit of rush."

"No I don't want to have to waste any more unnecessary chakra than I have to. Besides our little fight has attracted some attention from Suna, and some of their elite ops are heading this way right now."

"...I see, you're right. I enjoyed this little spar of ours, but next time let's not hold anything back. " Ryota disappeared along with Kulutes. The giant plateau sank back to the ground as well as the various earth changes, making the desert scene back to normal as if nothing happened.

Jiraiya gave a sigh of relief as he felt several chakra signatures approaching. Well he would have to explain the situation to Suna that an S-ranked missing nin was targeting their village. It was just a good thing that it wasn't a member of the Akatsuki else Naruto would've been in more danger. But something about what had transpired still didn't seem right...

* * *

"Hah! Excellent feeling isn't it. Don't you just about feel rejuvenated right now?"

The first Hokage got up from their position under the waterfall to stretch. Yugito remained seated in her position and sighed.

"Of course Hashirama-sensei," Yugito replied with a small smile. Since she was separated with the Hashirama Senju as her sensei, she didn't know what quite to expect from him. At first she was intimidated by him, he was a legend in all rights. But since they had been training and she got to know him, it surprised her. He was a completely relaxed and easy-going person. Not to mention he never talked down to her and was always respectful despite her being a former ninja from a different village. But Hasirama didn't seem to mind that. Matter of fact she couldn't recall him ever having a disrespectful tone when talking about a different village.

"So, are we actually going to do something today sensei?" Yugito asked.

"Huh? What, haven't you been enjoying our exercises?"

"Well...yes. And your stories and lessons have been enjoyable, it's just that we haven't done much physical training yet."

"Well it's funny that you should mention it, because today were going to do something different," Hashirama replied with a smirk. He jumped through the waterfall onto a riverbank clearing. Yugito followed and stood before him.

"Now where to start..." Hashirama said getting a thoughtful pose.

"You don't know what were going to do?" Yugito asked with a sweat drop.

"Well, sort of. I've never really had the experience of dealing with a jinchuuriki, besides Mito, much less train one."

"Hmm, how about we see how good your chakra control is. I want you to come at with your full power with the intent to kill. Also use your bijuu's chakra.

"Now that's more like that," Yugito said. She gathered the Nibi's chakra up and was surrounded by it's aura. "Get ready sensei."

Hashirama took a seat on the ground with his legs folded. Yugito knew that he was up to something but wasted no time. She shot forward and was about to attack him when several thick ropes of vine shot from the ground. They were about to grab her before she flared her body with Nibi's blue flames effectively burning them.

She reached Hasirama and struck him with chakra formed paw, slightly surprising Yugito at hom easy it was to strike him.

"Well that was easy-" Hashirama collapsed in a cluster of splinters. Yugito shot around to see the real Hashirama behind her. Before she could do anything his right arms turned into wood and converged on her restricting her. Then he slammed his other hand into her chest knocking the wind out her, she didn't realize the seal he had applied on her.

"You were much to eager to crush me with one blow and get the battle over with. Had I've been say a member of the Akatsuki then it would have been over by now. You must learn not rely too much on your Bijuu's chakra."

Yugito was released from his grip and fell on her knees trying to regain her breath. It was odd, she usually wasn't this out of breath and would be on her feet by now. It was then that she realized that something was missing.

"It seems you've figured it out. Yes I've sealed you from Nibi's chakra, which also includes the physical augmentations that come with. Basically for now we're going to start from scratch. The hard training starts from now. When I see it fit that you're individual skills are suitable then I will lift the seal, understood?"

"Yes sensei," Yugito replied. She really didn't mind, it was a good thing that she was put in this situation. Now she would have a chance to develop her natural skills.

**"I can't feel anything, that Senju bastard!" **Nibi hissed

_"Oh relax Nibi, this is only temporary, you do want me get stronger on my own don't you?"_

**"Of course kitten, this is just extremely uncomfortable."**

Yugito sighed as she got up and checked the seal on her chest.

_"Well it wasn't supposed to be easy. I wonder how the other two are doing..."_

* * *

Fu was on her knees gasping. She was bruised in several places and felt like shit even though her body was healing itself. Tobirama stood before her with the Sword of the Thunder God in one hand. Unlike her, he looked completely unscathed and calmy stared down at her. She had long learned to reign in her temper around him. She never really gave complete respect to any authority figure, but with Tobirama it was different . He simply let his actions speak and it had a compound effect on her like it did today.

"You've made steady progress from last week," Tobirama said.

"You actually call that progress," Fu spat.

"I do, I wouldn't actually expect you to be able to keep up with me, much less actually get a hit on me."

It was true. Fu prided herself in her abilities, especially with her water-style based jutsus. But compared to Tobirama, she was completely outmatched. Fu was also outclassed by his taijutsu. As she learned today, her water jutsus were completely useless due to his thunder god sword.

"I know that I don't stand a chance against you, but is it really necessary for you to go that hard on me?" Fu said massaging her sore shoulders.

"If you were any other person, I wouldn't even bother giving you the time of day. I don't even remember going this hard on my old students, including Sarutobi. but you're a jinchuuriki, and you're capable of enduring this. Just know that I see a lot of potential in you, and I'll hold nothing back to help you maximize it."

"Whatever, I'll be heading to the town bathhouses," Fu said, heading towards the town where they were staying at.

Tobirama watched her go, shaking his head with an amused expression.

_"She is indeed one of the... liveliest characters that I've worked with. It's a good thing that she has a headstrong mentality, because she's going to need it to survive training for the next year."_

* * *

Clangs of steel were heard and Jiraiya would look up every now and then from his writing. Sparring in a courtyard was Naruto and Jinsoku, a toad summon who was also a master swordsmen. He was a medium sized red toad who wore steel plates on his shoulder and forearms, with gauze wrappings around his forearm. Since Jiraiya wanted Naruto to be sharp in all aspects of his training, he summoned Jinsoku and asked him to help out with his kenjutsu training, since he himself really had no experience with weapons.

Jinsoku had both his tantos sheathed on his back and was simply using his forearm protectors to deflect the oncoming blows. Naruto made to move in on a blindside strike, but Jinsoku was prepared for this and swung his arms around to deflect the blow. Naruto easily slid around him and with lightning speed made to strike Jinsoku's exposed back.

_"I think I actually got him this time-" _

Jinsoku squatted and jumped behind Naruto and in the blink of an eye had one his tantos drawn and pointed to Naruto's neck.

"Not bad kid, you're timing and reflexes are coming up to speed. I think I may actually use one of my swords next time," Jinsoku said. Naruto sighed and stuck lamentation in the ground.

"I was so close this time too... how were you able to dodge that one?" Naruto asked.

"Years and years of experience. Back when me and Gamabunta were about the same size, even he wasn't able to keep up with me. We're done for today, I'll see you later kid," Jinsoku said shushinning away.

Naruto sat on the ground, staring at lamentation which was still stuck in the ground.

_"I'll figure you out one day," _Naruto thought, determined.

A rope of vine crept out of the ground behind Naruto and slithered on his back, startling him.

"Gah! What the fu- Dammit Yamato will you quit it with that?"

"Only when you stop falling for it," Yamato said in between fits of laughter.

"Oi! You done there," Jiraiya called out.

"Yeah I'm coming Jiraiya," Yamato replied.

"Wait, how are the other two doing. It's been a while since I've heard anything," Naruto asked.

"Well that's what I was going to talk to Jiraiya about. But rest assured they're doing well. It's funny Yugito frequently asks about you when ever I go to check on her." Yamato said with a sly grin. Naruto blushed and looked away scratching his head.

"Well she is my teammate, and I really do care for her," Naruto said sheepishly.

"Well if you must know her bijuu training is coming along quite well from what Hashirama-sama told me. The man seemed happy about it too. Fu on the other hand... Tobirama-sama said that there's still a ways to go with her," Yamato said. "But I saw some of her training and she's actually progressed quite a lot. Lord second must be tough on her."

"Well I guess that's all I need to hear. Actually Yamato The reason why I called you here was to help out with today's training," Jiraiya said appearing besides them.

"Oh, it's finally time for that?" Yamato said with a serious expression.

"Yeah just stand by in case," Jiraiya said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto said, confused about the serious tone.

"Naruto, I think it's time to start training you to handle the kyuubi's chakra," Jiraiya said.

"Oh that, but I've used the fox's chakra before," Naruto said.

"No, you haven't voluntarily used it, meaning that it's only happened when you've been angry right?"

"Well, sort of," Naruto said looking down.

"This is important Naruto, because no matter how strong your seal is, the fox's chakra will start to influence you and eventually you could lose control and hurt people around you."

**"Pathetic humans. But the hentai hermit is right. It's just too bad you'll control me or my chakra. And when the time comes, and this forsaken seal weakens, I will finally be released."**

_"Whatever furball. I've heard it all before," _Naruto thought back.

Kyuubi growled in his mindscape, and started making threats about tearing him apart and eating him and his family, but Naruto had long learned to ignore and tune him out.

"Alright ero-sennin. Let's do it." Naruto raised his shirt to expose the seal on his stomach. Chakra flared on each the fingers of one of Jiraiya's fingers, signifying the five elemental unseal jutsu.

"I'm going to loosen your seal quite meaning you'll soon feel an influx of the kyuubi's chakra soon. Prepare yourself, Naruto." Jiraiya slammed his hand onto Naruto's stomach and the seal started to swirl and slide off his belly like ink.

"Are you sure that's not too much Jiraiya?" Yamato asked, concerned.

"We have too see how much he can handle," Jiraiya answered.

Red chakra started to form around Naruto and his features started to change into that of his bijuu mode.

"Focus Naruto! Fight the fox's influence and try to resist it," Jiraiya implored.

But it was becoming too much for Naruto. His face grimaced in pain and more of kyuubi cloak started to become bigger.

**"Hahahaha! Yes Naruto, do you feel that? Such magnificent power at your disposal, and you can have it all..."**

"No...I'll never let you...stupid fox..." Three tails formed with a fourth one slowly sprouting.

_"Damn, the fox's evil is too powerful," _Jiraiya thought. Naruto staggered back and grabbed onto the hilt of lamentation for support. The chakra receded from it as soon as he touched it.

_"Wait, it can't be-"_

Naruto recoiled from as if he was burnt and let out a feral snarl. His vicious features became more pronounced and the fourth tail fully sprouted.

"Shit, Yamato now!"

Yamato was already on the move and shot several beams of wood from his palm. Naruto easily repelled them by slashing and biting at them, though they quickly repaired themselves and constricted him.

"Hurry, I don't think I can hold him much longer and-"

Naruto roared and broke free shattering the wood and blowing Yamato back. Jiraiya rushed forward but Naruto turned around with lightning speed and struck him blowing him away, leaving four deep gash wounds in his chest. Naruto then quickly descended upon Yamato's down form.

"Naruto, no!" Jiraiya rushed forward, ignoring the pain hoping he wasn't too late. Before he could do anything, a yellow flash streaked by and cut off all four of Naruto's tails. Arashi had lamentation in his hands and looked towards Jiraiya's shocked face.

"Don't just stare at me, lock up the seal now!" Jiraiya nodded and ran over to Naruto who was on his knees yelling in pain. He was still surrounded by his kyuubi cloak with the tails slowly starting to form. Arashi restrained him from the back while Jiraiya formed the five elemental sealing technique and struck Naruto on the stomach with it.

The kyuubi's chakra disappeared and Naruto turned back to normal. He slumped forward unconscious.

"That was too close. Dammit I knew I shouldn't have allowed that much of the fox's chakra to leak out."

"So the Kyuubi's influence is that strong, it would seem Naruto has a long ways to go before he can control it's chakra," Arashi said.

"What are you doing here anyways Arashi?"

Arashi now had cheeky expression scratching the back of his head.

"Well to tell you the truth I was...bored. I wanted to check up on Naruto to see how he was doing."

"Well the timing couldn't have been more perfect. I thank you for saving me again Arashi," Yamato said bowing to him.

"Eh, it's nothing Yamato. You've saved my skin more than I can care to count back when we worked together," Arashi replied. "Anyways I better be off. Tell Naruto I said hi, and also to take care of that sword." Arashi placed lamentation besides Naruto and disappeared in a yellow flash.

"I hate to admit it, but if Arashi wasn't here I don't think we would have been here. I was ill prepared for this, but I won't let this happen again. Sorry for putting you in danger like Yamato," Jiraiya said. He winced as he sealed the wound on his chest. He only knew the basic medical techniques, so he had no choice but to stitch it up, leaving a large ugly scar.

"It's nothing, I was kind of at fault here. I didn't know that Naruto would be that strong in the kyuubi's form so I kind of underestimated him on my part," Yamato said with a sigh.

Jiraiya walked over and picked up lamentation examining it with a keen eye.

"There much more to this sword than it appears."

"I agree. It's pretty rare to find a weapon capable capable of slicing through chakra, much less a bijuu's one."

_"Kisame's Samehada is the only other one with similar abilities," _Jiraiya thought. "A unique weapon indeed."

"Well I better get going too since I have to report to the Tsunade-sama about the teams progress. Good luck Jiraiya."

"Yeah," Jiraiya said, distracted. He bent over and slung Naruto over his shoulder. He would allow Naruto the next couple days off to recover from this episode. After that it was back to training, only this time with a few changes...

* * *

_It was a massive room and the air was stifling. She could literally see the heat waves around her. She was walking on a narrow path, one of several that intersected in a sort of maze that seemed carved into a molten floor. She decided that she was probably in a volcano of come sort._

_"Why am I here? Is this a vision?" She wondered._

_"Shion!"_

_Shion twisted around and saw a boy with blonde spiky and hair and cerulean eyes. She blushed in spite of herself._

_"Oh no please don't be one of those kind of dreams..." _

_Somehow he seemed familiar to her even though she was quite sure that she'd never seen this boy before._

_"Naruto," she said softly. The name escaped her lips without her even knowing it. "His name is Naruto," She thought, "And he's my-"_

_"Shion behind you!"_

_She turned around and was suddenly horrified. Several serpentine dragons made out of some kind of sinister chakra sprouted behind her. She seemed frozen on the spot. She should have been trained for this, it was her duty, no it was her life to deal with power.. But somehow Shion was unable to access her powers and just stood there frozen in terror._

_"Why can't I do anything! Why can't I even move!" Shion thought panicked._

_The dragons rushed forward but Naruto appeared and blew them away with twin rasengans._

_"Shion, please you have to get out of here!" The dragons regained form and attacked Naruto. Drawing a katana from his back he jumped between them slashing and cutting their heads. But the effort was in vain as they grew back. Naruto was so focused on the current dragons that he didn't notice a hidden tentacle that crept below him._

_Shion was suddenly able to control herself and yelled out._

_"Naruto, watch out!"_

_He looked down and twisted out of the way._

_"Don't worry about me Shion, just please get...out...of..."_

_Shion stared in horror as blood dripped on Naruto's face. He looked up and his eyes widened in realization. He stared at the end of the tentacle that impaled him. He struggled for a bit before he gave one last breath, his body going limp. An evil laughter accompanied, echoing the massive dome of the volcano._

_"NARUTO!"_

Shion shot up, a sheen of sweat covering her face. She stared wide eyed and surveyed her surroundings, panicking. She then noticed that she was in her room.

_"It, was just a dream." _She laid back down trying to calm down.

_."No, it-it seemed much to real, it had to be a vision." _Shion replayed the vision in her head and froze when she remembered the last part when the boy died. Somehow she couldn't remember his name.

Her body shook and tears started forming. She couldn't help but silently cry. She felt anger, because she never cried after having a vision. She wasn't permitted to cry as she felt that it was an insult to those who had died. But of all the visions, this one affected her the most, especially this unknown boy who she seemingly had some kind of connection with. Out of nowhere a name popped in her head and her eyes widened in realization.

"Naruto..."

**A/N And chapter 17 is finally in the books. Well it has been too long since my last update and I apologize as I have not only been busy with school, but I was suffering a massive writers block, even losing any interest to continue the story. But I have been getting back my inspiration and ideas for the long-term plan of the story. I'm also going to go back and edit the previous chapter, but not really tweak the storyline,. So for those still interested in the story, I thank you for bearing with me. Peace**

.


	18. Chapter 18

Anomalies of the Past

* * *

_**Two Years Later**_

"Where is that old pervert!"

A mob of disheveled woman wrapped in towels were storming the streets, their fury evident enough for everybody else to clear a path for them.

"Wait I recognize him, he came into town with him!"

Said blonde was at a ramen shop casually eating his meal. He was a tall blonde teen with a mop of spiky blonde hair that covered the back of his neck. He wore a black sleeveless muscle shirt with an orange Uzumaki swirl on the back, with black anbu pants with crimson flames. On his forehead was a hitai-ate with the Konoha emblem on it. Engraved below his right shoulder was a tattoo bearing the symbol of Mount Myoboku. Both his forearms and hands were wrapped in gauze tape. Strapped to his back was a katana, though it was lying besides the stool he was sitting on.

"Hey blondy, I saw you come in with that old man. You know him right?"

Naruto slurped his noodles and turned around facing the mob. There were some gasps and blushes from the young women in the crowd.

_Kawaii! He's such a cutie! and those whiskers-_

_Holy hell he is hot. I wonder if he-_

_My what a big sword he has, I just he's not overcompensating for something else..._

"Sure I know him, he's my sensei. And don't tell me, you guys caught him peeping in on you in the bathhouses. Am I right?" He received several rapid nods and continued on with a sigh. "He always does this everywhere he goes. He's a good man really, but his wife died last year and he's been having these erratic behaviors to try and cover the pain."

Naruto's face was somber now. "So you see, this is really all just a big misunderstanding. I hope you can all just let this one go."

One of the women crossed her arms. "I don't buy it. It doesn't excuse what he did. And I'm pretty sure he was taking notes or something-

"Trust me, one of the things I can't stand in this world are perverts. And I wouldn't still be with my sensei if he truly was one. I'm doing my best to keep him in line, believe me," Naruto said with a warm smile. That softened the resolve of the mob with most of them dismissing the situation. A few of the younger women tossed winks his ways, shameless of being only in towels. Naruto had the decency to look embarrassed and blush a little.

"Alright, you're clear ero-sennin."

Jiraiya emerged from the stand throwing off his disguise. Taking the giant scroll off his back he sealed the entire makeshift stand in it.

"Thanks for getting me out of that one gaki. For some reason I can never elude a mob of angry woman despite my ninja skills," Jiraiya said sheepishly.

"Whatever, you already know what you owe me," Naruto replied, staring evenly at him.

Jiraiya grunted, reaching into his pocket and taking out a scroll tossing it to him. Naruto eyed it excitedly stowing it away.

"You know I didn't even teach Minato some of these techniques. I just hope you're not in over your head here," Jiraiya said folding his arms, though he was smiling. They had goten a lot done in the past couple years. Jiraiya had basically taught him everything he knew and Naruto being more than willing soaked it all up like a sponge. His recent training in Mount Myobuki was really made the difference and even Jiraiya was surprised that he made it through the training.

_"He's certainly come a long way," _Jiraiya thought. _"At this rate I really don't think there's any more I have to offer that I can teach him. The rest is up to him."_

"That was some pretty good acting just now. I think you'll have more charm than your older and father, and that's saying a lot," Jiraiya said smiling gleefully. "I'm telling you kid you're parents won't even know about it. There's actually a spot around here that usually has young, clean girls. We could-

"No sensei we've already went over this," Naruto said rolling his eyes. You can go ahead handle your 'business'. I'll just head back to the campsite and maybe do some extra training."

"Suit yourself then," Jiraiya replied with a shrug, leaving. Naruto picked up _lamentation_ and slung it over his back. Under the tutelage of Jinsoku at Mount Myobuki, his kenjutsu was near blade master levels. The sword felt like apart of him now, an extra arms of sorts. Although he still had yet to figure out it's special ability.

Naruto stifled a yawn as he made his way to the campsite. He suppose he could catch up on some sleep and take the night off. Creating several shadow clones to keep watch he plopped himself into sleeping bag drifting into sleep.

* * *

He stared off into the horizon, standing on a high cliff. The vast ocean seem to stretch off into nothingness. The sky was clear and the sun was out, though like the ocean it permeated a certain dullness. Everything was dull for some reason; to Naruto it was like remembering some distant memory.

Being here so many times, Naruto knew that this wasn't no ordinary dream. The first time he was here, he thought it was something akin to a lucid dream, thought it was something different than that. There was also no discernable difference with time, ten seconds could feel like a minute or an hour, and then it would abruptly end with Naruto waking up.

_What am I going to do now? _Naruto thought. _This is a different place than last time, so I might as well explore._

Naruto made his way down to the beach and was walking along the beach mindlessly enjoying the scenery. He was broken out of his reverie when he saw a young woman sitting on the sand in the distance.

"Hey there!"

The person was startled and got up and ran, fading away. Naruto sighed, disappointed that it happened again. _Whenever I encounter somebody in here, they run away and disappear. Well at least I didn't sneak up on her like the last person._

He sat down at the sand, staring off into the horizon slightly zoned out. He didn't being here, this world served as a brief escape from the real world.

"Don't move."

Naruto froze, feeling the tip of a katana pressed against the back of his neck. His mind was calculating the brief possibilities of being able to diffuse the situation and turning the situation on the attacker.

"I know what you're thinking, and don't even try it. Now I'm going to ask you a few questions, and I-

"Does the sun actually set, here? I just noticed that it stays in the same place. It does give this place a nice lighting though," Naruto mused. He was combing through the sand looking for sea shells. He took one, examined it, and threw it over his shoulder.

"What are you-

"Naruto appeared behind his assailant and grabbed her wrist dropping the kunai. He had both arms locked behind her, absently noting her slender curves.

"Sheesh I can't even common courtesy in my dreams," Naruto said irritably.

"How did you do that?"

"Clone substitution," Naruto responded smiling. Now I have some questions, who are you and how are you here?" She responded by gracefully flipping out of his grasp. Even though the mystery person was wearing a tattered cloak he tell it was a woman, a young one based off of her voice. The stranger then flipped her hood off revealing her face. She was rather pretty with long glossy black hair ties in a ponytail. She had large topaz eyes, though the pupils turned red with five tomae marks in each of them.

Naruto quickly looked away instantly alert though was curious. _A sharingan? But how? There aren't any Uchiha's left..._

"You instantly avoided looking into my eyes," She said suspiciosuly.

"Well I've had my fair share of experiences with the Uchiha's and their Sharingan thank you very much," Naruto replied.

"So you are from Konoha then. Are the rumors true about their massacre then?" The stranger inquired.

Naruto saw no point in seeing that she seemed keeen enough to to know if he was telling the truth, sharingan or not. "Yes, it happened a while back."

"I see... serves them right. Blood traitors."

Naruto looked up at her infuriated. "You have no right to say that. Good people had died that day, regardless of the rumors. And I'm guessing you are an Uchiha yourself. how can you say that about your own kinsmen?"

She scoffed, saying "I have the right to judge those followed the traitor Madara and defected to Konoha. You are the one who knows nothing here."

Naruto sighed trying to relax and ease the situation. "Look we probably started off on the wrong foot here but we don't even know each other. First off how are here in this world?"

"I was just going to ask you. Not many can walk the sacred dream realm. I myself am considered a prodigy in this world though there many unknown mysteries and dangers associated within this place."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Such as?"

"Well I feel you should know this one. When you die here, you die for real," She said with a smirk. Naruto eyes widened at that as he gulped. He remembered last time he was here he thought about jumping off a cliff to see if it would wake him up. Thankfully that didn't happen.

"You were thinking about jumping off a cliff weren't you?" She laughed at Naruto startled face, though he was more surprised that she was laughing. It seemed warm and heartfelt and tried to remember the last time he'd seen Sasuke laugh...which was never.

"Well I can see you're not really a threat, just some poor fool trapped in his own dreams," She said sheathing her katana. "Word of advice stranger, watch yourself when you're in this world. You might encounter other stranger like who aren't too friendly and are stronger in this world than in real life."

"Will I see you around here again," Naruto asked.

"There might be chance," She said with a smile as she drew her hood back up. "But if we meet in the real world, just hope it isn't as enemies."

* * *

Naruto woke up, the slight opening of his tent invinting a sliver of the morning sun in. He got out of hios tent to see Yamato by the campfire cooking breakfast.

"Yo Naruto, Jiraiya told me you'd be up around this time. Want some breakfast?"

Naruto yawned and stood besides Yamato. "Yeah, sure. Jiraiya out again?" Yamato nodded.

"Had to take care of some business." Naruto just shrugged at that. He was used to Jiraiya being gone on his business trips. They usually didn't last for more than a week. It didn't really matter to Naruto since Jiraiya usually assigned one of his toad summons or Yamato to stay with him. "After your workout pack up and get ready."

Naruto nodded and accepted his breakfast scarfing it down. Yamato studied Naruto smiling as he watched him eat his breakfast. _He is growing faster every day, barely recognizable from the little brat that tagged along with us in the beginning. _

After Naruto was done with his breakfast he went about with his routine morning routine, sparring Naruto at the end

"I can't believe you actually beat me. Since when did you perfect senjutsu?" Yamato asked, shaking his head.

"Just recently, it took me a months to perfect it," Naruto said. His training at Mount Myobuki was the toughest training he had so far. The mental focus and discipline he was forced to develop was excrutiating for him. But as Jiraiya constatnyl reminded him that was his weakness, and NAruto forced himself to get through it. It paid off as he eventually mastered sage mode, learning various techniques and signing the toad contract in the process.

Where are we heading to anyways?"

"Nadeshiko village, Jiraiya had left some important documents there a while back during his travels and wants us to retrieve it."

"Eh? So now we're running errands for him?" Naruto said.

"Just some scrolls that he left in a secluded location," Yamato said. "I'm sure it will be nothing."

* * *

Tobi stood before the massive gedo statue, staring at it. The room was filled with scorch marks and craters. There were also black flames dancing about, the unmistakable work of Ameterasu.. The important thing was colossal statue remained ubnscathed. Zetsu emerged from the ground behind him. Using Kamui, Tobi warped the last patch of the black hell flames before the could reach the gezo.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. At least the gedo wasn't damaged," The white half of Zetsu said.

"Still Nagato was a fool. What did he expect by revealing the traitors Itachi and Kisame? Even if they were double agents, they still could've performed their duties. Now we lost two of our more powerful jinchuuriki hunters, let alone members of Akatsuki" Black Zetsu said in a gravelly voice. "This will set the plan back quite a bit."

"Not quite." Tobi jumped down from the gedo mazo, his visible eye looking at Zetsu. "I could never figure out Itachi. I underestimated him from the beginning. He was loyal to Konoha the whole time, even going as far as to murder his kinsmen. I've just realized that he had this all planned out from the very beginning. I was surprised that we was working for Jiraiya though. But nevertheless he already served his purpose.

"Losing them was a big blow to the Akatsuki. Itachi was cunning enough to persuade Kisame to join his side. Also with his info about the organization it puts us in an even more precarious situation. He may even know about the grand plan," Black said gravely.

Tobi paused, seemingly deep in thought. "I highly doubt that, but this changes nothing. We follow along with Nagato's little plan, but throughout all this our plan grand will come to fruition. Just a little more patience is required. The Akatsuki will deal with those two traitors in due time." With that Tobi phased out of existence.

"It will be interesting to see how this all turn out," White Zetsu commented.

"It will just come down to who you can really trust," Black Zetsu concluded. They melted into the ground leaving the massive gedo alone in the massive cavern.

* * *

"So this is it?"

"Not much of a cave if you ask me, the underground caverns in Taki are much more impressive than this one."

"Well its what's inside that worries than the actual cave itself."

Yugito and Fu stood at the entrance of the cave. It seemed spacious enough to accompany several people, but still had limited spacing which did not suit their fighting style.. (A/N I'm kind of lazy with this one so they retain their canon appearance.)

"Well it'll be interesting to see what the geezers have in store for us this time," Fu said as they walked in.

"I'm not sure, but it'll be refreshing to also deal with some unknowns on this one," Yugtio replied.

They walked in silence for several minutes until Fu heard a voice in her conscience that she had heard only a few times.

_**He is near; it has been many years since I have felt that chakra. Turn around little one, run.**_

_Wait, what are you trying to say. Is there something dangerous up ahead? _

_Run..._

_Wait you are not being clear you overgrown beetle, tell me what do you mean? _She was met with silence and felt the connection with Nanabi cease.

"Something happened?" Yugito asked seeing that Fu stopped.

"Yeah the Nanabi just warned me that it sensed something dangerous. But it wouldn't tell anything more," Fu said.

_Do you feel anything? _

**"Hmm nothing out of the ordinary kitten," **Nibi answered. **"Despite the Nanbi being the paranoid loner that he is, I wouldn't discount his warning." **

"Nibi doesn't really sense anything either, but says we should stay on our toes." Yugito said.

"Huh," Fu said shrugging, "it shouldn't be anything we can't handle."

"Something went wrong," Hashirama said.

"What did they blow up the cave," Tobirama said rolling his eyes.

"No, the wooden clones were destroyed, but not by Yugito or Fu," Hashirama said. "This chakra was much more... different and vaguely familiar. Should we help them out?"

"Meh, they know how to contact us if something goes wrong. Untie the apron strings Hashi, they can handle themselves," Tobi said irritably.

"Yeah, you're right. I just have a bad feeling about this one..."

"It can't be too bad, besides we have more important business here."

"Yes of course," Hashirama said_. However, I still cannot shake this bad feeling_

"You hear that?" Fu said suspiciously.

"It came from that part of the cave," Yugtio said curiously. "Let's go check it out."

The two kunoichi's cautiously made their way to the source. They stopped when they voices, seemingly in argument.

"You greedy little ass fuck! For all we know that could have actually been first Hokage! It was a good thing that it was only a clone."

"Yes, it would seem like that. However, this goes beyond money. I would have like to settle my vendetta with him right here. It is because of him that I-

"Yeah whatever I don't give a fuck about that. Now can we leave please, it's obvious that aren't here."

"Oh don't be so sure, Hidan."

Yugito widened her eyes as she sensed the danger but what was too late. Kakuzu's wind mask was suddenly in her face, its mouth preparing to attack.

"Yugito!" Fu came in from the side delivering a powerful kick to blow the wind mask away. "You have to be careful. I recognize that technique. There was only one who used it and that bastard is the one," Fu said pointing to Kakuzu.

"Those robes, with the red clouds. There is no mistaking it. They're part of the akatsuki that Jiraiya warned us about," Yugito said gritting her teeth.

"Ah so you're still alive it seems. I thought I sensed the Nanabi nearby," Kakuzu said.

"Oh so they are actually here. And waltzing in before us, just another pair of worthless bitches to me. Die!" Kakuzu raised his scythe and charged. Kakuzu sat back and watched, shaking his head.

"Hidan you fool, I won't help you out with one."

"Good, I don't need you're fucking help!" Hidan spat. He charged towards Fu and swung his scythe towards her. She dodged it, holding out both of her palms together. "Suiton: Water Cannon!" She shot a pressurized amount of water the size of a bowling ball that sped its way towards Hidan. His eyes widened in surprise though he made no effort to dodge blew him away.

"This might actually be it for him. Good riddance..." Kakuzu muttered. He jumped out of the as a giant paw swathed in blue flames struck him.

_I can definitely prove myself good if I can defeat an Akatsuki member here. _"Katon: Hellfire Fury!" Yugito blew a stream of bright blue flames that surrounded Kakuzu and enveloped him in a ball. _What an idiot not even trying to dodge it. These guys were probably suicidal to start with._

"What the fuck that hurt. Shit I guess you don't want to play nice, fine by me." Laughing maniacally, Hidan drew the cable from within his sleeve and connected it to his scythe. He threw it towards Fu, who skillfully dodged it. But any attempt to get closer to him proved futile as the scythe kept recoiling. Fu knew it was no ordinary weapon and kept a weary eye on it.

"You're pretty fast, I'll give you that. But given that I am probably the slowest member of the Akatsuki, so you'd have to do better than that." He grabbed his scythe and charged towards Fu with reckless abandon.

Fu smirked staring at Hidan. This idiot is a complete fool to charge me with such disregard. _Looks like I have to use of one of sensei's prized techniques. _

"Suiton: Water God Sword!" She produced a clear crystalline sword made of water in her right hand. Smirking she charged towards Fu with it.

"Atta girl, come at me with you've got!" Hidan maniacal laugh echoed throughout the room. All Kakuzu did was shake his head as he was battling Yugito.

Maneuvering to get behind her Hidan thrust the scythe at her. But timing it perfectly she cut the cord with water god sword and grabbed the scythe with her other hand.

"You bitch! Do you know how long it'll take to fix that?" Hidan said enraged.

"Ugh I'm tired of fighting you already. Die!" She swung the scythe towards Hidan and beheaded him. She did not know what surprised her more, the fact that he did not even try to dodge or that the fool was still smiling. She paid it no mind as she went to join Yugito.

"I killed the other guy over there. How you holding up over here?"

"He's pretty strong; I had trouble holding my own against him. We should be able to take him," Yugito said panting.

"I have a feeling that this wasn't apart of old man Hashi's little test," Fu said wryly.

"So you two know the Shodaime Hokage...interesting." Kakuzu said. "I'll tell you what, tell me where he is and I'll make sure you're impending deaths are completely painless."

"Wow, and I thought his partner was the crazy one. Let's take care of him already," Fu said, as Yugito nodded.

"I agree, this has dragged on long enough." Kakuzu tossed off his cloak revealing his bare torso. The three remaining masks on his back were now visible. The fire mask disengaged itself and stood besides him.

"Katon: Intelligence Hard Work!" The wind and fire mask combined to deliver the devastating attack. Kakuzu did not pause as he moved towards Hidan.

"Suiton: Divine Barrier!" Fu erected a clear water barrier around the both of them. They were immediately swathed in the intense flames and Fu could feel the barrier getting weaker.

"I underestimated this technique; we have to get out of here. Hold your breath Yugito!" Yugito nodded as Fu went through several more handsigns. "Suiton: Great Waterfall technique!" They were immediately surrounded by a great mass of water, which shot up and extinguished the flames then crashed to the floor. Fu and Yugito already shot out of it by then, drenched though unscathed.

"Not bad. Only the most powerful water techniques could have dispatched that technique. Alright let's get you patched up dumbass," Kakuzu said. Dark threads came out Kakuzu's body like a rag doll, stitching hidan's head back onto his body.

"Hey bitch caught me off guard, that's all it was. And can you please hurry the fuck up!" Hidan said impatiently.

Kakuzu paused. "I should just leave you're body here and take you're head. It'd be more worth it to collect your bounty then to put up with you anymore."

"Hehe, we have don't we Kakuzu?" Hidan's head said. Kakuzu just shook his head and stiched the head to the body. "Don't move your head around before it falls off again."

"Hmph I know the drill, I feel fine already, Hidan said rolling his head. "We've never had any trouble like this with the other jinchuuriki."

"That's because we haven't had to deal with two of them. Moreover, they are well trained at that. I doubt they have even used their full power."

"And neither have we. So let's get this over with!" Hidan gave his head one last roll and picked up his scythe.

"Indeed, it wouldn't be wise to prolong this battle any further." The last two masks separated from Kauzu and stood with the others besides him.

"Just what the hell are they," Fu said with a slight shudder.

"It's just as I suspected. They are the zombie brothers of the Akatsuki Jiraiya told me about, Kakuzu and Hidan. The Hidan dude is supposed to be immortal."

"You could've told me that before," Fu said sullenly. "Kakuze is missing-nin from Taki. But he left the village a while back. It's not surprising since he stole the villages Earth Grudge technique. It's a kinjutsu that in a sense makes him immortal."

"Well I guess we finally go all out then," Yugito said with a smirk. Fu smiled sadistically as she became shrouded in green chakra and transformed into tailed beast form. Yugito held nothing back transforming into full form tailed beast mode of the Nibi.

**"Ah it feels refreshing to be out again. Ready to do this darling?" **Nibi asked Fu. Fu smiled and nodded with the both of them charging Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Shit, I think they're serious now," Hidan said with grin.

"Even with immortally I still wonder how you're still alive Hidan," Kakuzu muttered.

* * *

They were arriving into a town when Naruto felt a tugging sensation coming from the distance. He only felt it a few times and there was no mistaking the bijuu's power levels. But he already recognized it Yugito's and Fu's. _Wow they must be pushing themselves to the extremes to get them involved._

"Nadeshiko is just about several miles from here. We'll rest up grab some lunch then continue on our ways. You go on ahead I'll ask around for directions to make sure we're going in the right directions," Yamato said. Naruto nodded wandering around to look around for a ramen shop. He eventually settled for a decent size restaurant that was rather empty save for a lone customer in a cloak huddled in a cloak.

"Eh, I guess I'll have a plate of barbeques pork and kalbi beef please." The elderly cashier gently nodded as she went to prepare the order.

Naruto saw a waiter reading a newspaper looking bored and decided to strike up a conversation. "Anything interesting happened lately?"

The waiter looked up surprised. "Hmm well there was the succession of the new Kazekage being chosen. Other than that nothing much."

"Would that happen to be Gaara?" Naruto said curiously.

"The young one with the red hair... yup that's him. You know him?"

"You could say that, we have a unique connection of some sort," Naruto said offhandedly.

"Huh, I never thought any of the shinobi's from the hidden leaf got along with the hidden sand. Not that I'm complaining, times are changing," The hooded stranger stiffened at that though neither of them payed it any mind. The waiter then got up and retrieved Naruto's food. Naruto thanked him appreciatively as he dug into his food. He idly wondered how Yugito was doing.

* * *

"It is over, although it was an admirable resistance," Kauzu said. Yugito was panting heavily, back in her original form. "You may have been more powerful than us, perhaps, but you two were still too young. I have lived many years and fought many battles. You are mere babies compared to me in experience. And it helped that you also didn't know Hidan's little secret." They learned the fatal mistake of Hidan's secret ability when he nicked Fu with his scythe and ingested her blood. He fell victim to his satanic ritual when Hidan started to mutilate his own body which of course affected Fu as well. She was on her knees barely conscious sporting major injuries including a a deep stab wound in the stomach.

Yugito herself was caught off guard while she was engage with Hidan. Kakuzu's lightning mask blindsided her with a massive attack that seemingly obliterated Hidan and devastated her. Surprised by Hidan's carelessness and Kakuzu taking advantage of their immortality she was on her last reserves now.

"Surrender and come with us now, or she dies," Kakuzu threatened. Hidan emphasized the point by grazing his neck retractable spear, the wound showing on Fu's neck then slowly, trailing it to his chest. The insane look of bliss on her face sent shivers deep down her spine. She still had the will to fight on, but now with Fu basically in their hands she had no choice.

"Fine... I-I give up," Yugito said wearily. Hidan had a scowl on his face.

"Tch, I was hoping she'd refuse. I needed the blood for the ritual. But it's still not too late..."

"Enough Hidan. You can perform you're stupid rituals later. We leave now," Kakuzu said, ignoring Hidan's rants and cursing. Hidan went to gather a now unconscious Fu while Kakuzu restrained Yugito with his tendrils. Nobody noticed the seal that briefly flashed on her right shoulder. It was their last and only hope.

There was only last thought before Kakuzu gave her a chop to the neck knocking her unconscious. _Naruto..._

* * *

**A/N And chapter 18 is in the books. Well al least it wasn't a half year delay like the last update. This chapter is short because I decided to stop halfway where I intended to finish and put the rest in the next chapter. Should be finished in a few day. I also still need to go back and edit the previous chapters so that's going to take some time. 'till next time. **


End file.
